Law & Order: Special Victims Unit - What Was
by D M Harper
Summary: The private lives of two career driven women clash and the memory of what was once between them is re-examined. A/U. If you take the time to read, please be kind and review. It's what feeds the MUSE!
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Law & Order: SVU – "What Was"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: The private lives of two career driven women clash and the memory of what was once between them is re-examined. A/U

PAIRING: Olivia Benson & Alex Cabot

RATING: M for Mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story comes from the imagination and tells the story of how two central characters could have been more than friends. I, along with other Fanfic writers, do so for fun and not for profit. We like to assume the role of a network writer with enough fortitude to write what we would have liked to have seen on television without the restraints of network bosses and sponsors of a homophobic nature. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of creator Dick Wolf, Wolf Films Studio or USA Television.

Author's Note: If you enjoy this tale, please take the time to review. Please note that this takes place in an alternative universe and some liberty has been taken with a deceased TV character.

* * *

Chapter 1

Sitting at the counter of Jerry's Joint nursing a scotch on the rocks, was not New York City Police Detective Sergeant Olivia Benson's idea of an appropriate way to celebrate New Year's Eve. Since her promotion three months earlier, Olivia had sold her apartment and along with her increase in pay and savings, had managed to purchase a new rent controlled apartment in the Upper West Side. With the move, she had hoped her personal life would take a turn for the better also, it hadn't.

Currently on suspension with full benefits, Olivia was under investigation by the Internal Affairs Bureau. Her career had taken a dramatic twist for the worst and she was far from travelling well.

Internal Affairs Sergeant Ed Tucker had visited the 16th Precinct a week earlier and informed Captain Donald Cragen that his detective was the subject of inquiry due to irregularities in the murder of Christian Talbot.

The dedicated detectives of the Special Victims Unit had worked diligently on the case involving of a series of four rapes committed in the Manhattan area over a four week period. In the due course of the investigation, Christian Talbot had become their prime suspect when the last victim Shelley Winton had named him as her attacker. The identification was the only lead the Squad had, as CSU had found no trace or physical evidence at all four crime scenes. The other three victims had not seen their attacker and therefore could give no further details to the investigating detectives.

After Detectives Munch and Tutuola picked up the handsome, dark haired forty year old Talbot for questioning, Olivia and her recently promoted partner, Elliot Stabler had been convinced they had their man. Talbot had been cool and charming throughout the interrogation and had answers for each question afforded him by John and Fin.

Unfortunately; he was provided an alibi for his whereabouts by his wife Andrea. She had stated he was at home during the commission of the rapes and at the line up Shelly Winton had hesitated, became confused and failed to pick out Christian Talbot as her attacker.

At the time the detectives had been frustrated by the outcome and set about going over all the files again; searching for something they may have missed the first time round. They finally caught a break when Olivia had made the connection that the perpetrator was committing rapes with the exact same modus operandi in other cities throughout the state. After speaking with Talbot's boss, the detectives were handed his travel records for the month of December.

After a quick analysis, it was discovered Talbot had been in those cities at the same time the other rapes had been committed. The detectives were certain Talbot had the opportunity to commit the crime under the guise of going to the cities for business trips.

As a precaution, the SVU detectives kept Talbot under constant surveillance, hoping he would make a mistake and allow them to gather solid evidence. In an effort to unsettle the suspect, Detectives Fin Tutuola and John Munch had made themselves visible to Talbot on several occasions and he dismissed them sarcastically with bravado and arrogance.

Once a link had been established between the four victims in Manhattan and the four in other cities, Detectives Stabler and Tutuola stepped up the pressure on Talbot in the anticipation he would crack or lead them to his next intended victim.

After reinterviewing all the victims, the women had embarrassingly admitted to being members of an on-line dating service and had arranged a date with the same man over the past month. That man had been identified as Christian Talbot.

Unfortunately, the District Attorney's Office hadn't been convinced they had enough evidence to present a strong case against Talbot before a Grand Jury, so a sting operation had been organised by Captain Cragen with Olivia masquerading as a possible woman of interest on-line for Talbot. As Olivia had had no direct contact with Talbot, she willing volunteered for the assignment. A false member account and details had been set up by Officer Morales from TARU and within days Talbot had been hooked and sent an invitation for a meeting with Olivia and a date had been set for the following evening.

Olivia had played her part and by the end of the date had indicated she was not interested in pursuing another meeting. All victims had turned down Talbot's advances, another link to the crimes.

During the rendezvous, Olivia had been appalled by the good looking, suave, dark haired Talbot and his controlling manner. She found him to be conceited and self-appreciative. His overconfidence in ordering her meal and drink was unsettling and her skin actually crawled when he touched her repeatedly on the forearm to pay her a sleazy compliment.

The Squad believed Talbot would follow Olivia to her pretend home, as they suspected he had with the other victims. All women had been attacked within two days of meeting Talbot. Entry to their apartments had been gained through a window on the fire escape after the lock had been picked or broken. Talbot didn't disappoint the detectives; he followed Olivia a discrete distance all the way to the front door of her bogus apartment, four blocks from the restaurant.

-o-

The following morning, homely looking Andrea Talbot had crossed the street and approached Fin and Munch as they were positioned in an unmarked squad car opposite the Talbot apartment. She had verbally abused them and accused them of causing her husband mental anguish and informed them the couple would be filing a harassment suit against the Police Department. The detectives understood Andrea Talbot was starting to crack under the pressure of protecting her husband, she had lied to alibi him and must have been finding it difficult to continue with the pretence. The officers believed she was living in fear of what her husband would do to her if she told the truth.

Armed with new evidence of Talbot's involvement, Senior Assistant District Attorney Casey Novak subpoenaed a warrant for the search of the Talbot home. The detectives were confident Christian Talbot was intelligent enough not to leave any proof of his crimes in his home and the search proved fruitless. Talbot had not been present for the execution of the warrant but his wife had been. When the CSU had come up empty handed, the four detectives had been perturbed and overtired as they headed out of the residence. Andrea Talbot had taken exception to the intrusion and physically attacked Olivia.

With closed fists, she had thumped the detective's chest and screamed, "WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE MY HUSBAND ALONE?"

Olivia had been working for thirty-eight hours straight and cracked, "Mrs Talbot stop." She'd grabbed Andrea's wrists, "Your husband is a rapist and needs to be stopped. You are enabling him to get away with it by lying to us on his behalf."

Andrea's mouth gaped open and her face froze, "How dare you continue to imply such a disgusting accusation against the man I love. He loves me and would never do the things you suggest. He has everything he needs with me."

Olivia hadn't been able to help herself and the words had been spoken before she could discontinue, "If he loves you, then why is he using an internet dating service to find other women and go out on a date with me last night?"

Andrea's body had gone limp at the statement and she slumped into a nearby armchair. The fight had gone out of her and she had begun to sob, "Just get out of my home. Leave and take your filthy mouth with you. He wouldn't do it, not to me."

Olivia had knelt down and handed the distraught woman her shield card, "If you need to talk, call me on this number. I am really sorry." She stood and left with the others.

-o-

Back at the stationhouse Cragen had been updated by the detectives and the surveillance on Olivia's mock apartment was organised for that night. If Talbot kept to his usual modus operandi, he was due to strike once he had assumed Olivia would be home from her fabricated job as a nurse.

A short time later, Elliot had taken Olivia aside and asked, "You think Talbot's wife will give the bastard up?"

"I really don't know El, but she certainly has her doubts about him now. He has so much control over her, it may be impossible for her to make the break," Olivia had answered.

Elliot had patted his partner on the shoulder, "Doesn't matter, hopefully we will get the sick pervert tonight."

Olivia had replied tiredly, "I hope so." Going to her desk, she had taken a seat as her cell phone rang, "Hello Detective Benson speaking."

_"Olivia?"_ replied an emotionally strained voice on the other end.

Not recognising the voice, Olivia had said, "Yes, who is this?"

_"It's Andrea Talbot."_

Olivia had immediately put the call on speaker and motioned to her partner by clicking her fingers, "What's wrong Andrea, you sound upset?" Elliot, Fin and Munch had gathered around her desk to monitor the conversation.

_"He forced me to lie. Christian wasn't home with me on the nights of the rapes."_

"Andrea, are you prepared to make a statement to that effect?" Olivia had asked calmly.

_"Yes."_

Olivia looked at the time on her chunky silver wristwatch, "Good Andrea. We will send a patrol car over to pick you up by four, all right?"

_"Okay and I am so sorry. Christian told me he was at the gym on those nights. The Fitness Place gym is down the block from here and he often goes there after work."_

"You have nothing to apologise for Andrea. Does your husband have a gym bag?"

_"Yes, he leaves it in a locker at the centre and brings if home on Saturday mornings."_

"Okay, I will see you soon." Olivia had hung up and said to the others, "Bingo guys! We got the bastard's hidey hole."

"I'm with you," Elliot had agreed. "I bet that is where his tools of the trade are."

Olivia had stood and headed for the hall, "I'll inform Novak and organise the search warrant. Can you tell the Captain El?"

"Gotcha," answered her partner.

-o-

Olivia had tapped on the frame of office number 206's opened door and waited for ADA Novak's response.

The attractive, blue eyed blonde had looked up from her desk and smiled, "Detective."

"Hi Counsellor, we've got a break. Talbot's wife just called and gave the son of a bitch up. We need a warrant to search his gym locker down from his apartment." Olivia had quickly recounted the conversation she had with Andrea, leaving nothing out.

Casey had stood up from behind her desk and motioned to Olivia to take her seat, "Excellent news. Use my computer and type up your affidavit for the warrant and I'll call a Judge."

Within ten minutes, Casey had contacted Judge Danielle Larsen and Olivia had finished her paperwork. The detective had observed the Senior ADA while waiting for the fax machine to send the affidavit to the Courthouse and smiled. It had been rumoured the affable Attorney was dating a fellow ADA from the Manhattan District Attorney's Office and the majority of the Officers at the one-six had their money on Julian Maxwell, a tall blond with an irresistible smile in his early thirties. Olivia had giggled at the thought.

Casey hung up the phone and asked, "Did you say something Liv?"

"No Casey, I just laughed."

"And what tickled your funny bone?" enquired Casey comically.

"You," the detective had replied honestly.

Casey had looked at the stunning brown eyed woman with the blonde highlights in her brown hair and winked, "I'm glad to see I can amuse you Detective Benson." Moving behind her desk, she added, "Your warrant will be ready in ten minutes."

Olivia had walked to the door before turning around, "Thanks Casey."

"You are welcome. Now go nail that piece of shit."

Olivia had tittered at the ADA's comment and returned to the Squadroom, "We have our warrant guys, let's roll."

Munch had replied first, "Liv, I'll call CSU and have them meet us there."

"Thanks John."

-o-

Crime Scene Forensics Tech Ryan O'Halloran had busted the lock on the locker identified as Talbot's and the detectives had stood to the side in anticipation.

Once the door had been opened, O'Halloran announced, "Here's the bag you've been looking for guys."

Withdrawing it and placing it on top of a plastic sheet on the bench seat, Fin had quipped, "Let's hope the creep was dumb enough to collect trophies."

"You are in luck Detectives," O'Halloran had replied. He withdrew eight specimen jars, each containing different shaded strands of hair.

"Got him," Elliot had remarked enthusiastically.

Munch jested, "Looks like your night with the rapist is cancelled Liv."

Olivia had replied light-heartedly, "What a shame, I was looking forward to taking the prick down."

O'Halloran had continued to search the bag. He extracted a roll of duct tape, scissors, gloves, condoms, a bottle of bleach, lock pick and a knife. "I believe this is everything you need Detectives," he announced. "I'll get this back to the lab for comparison."

"Thanks Ryan," Olivia said before calling Cragen with the news.

Ryan stated before leaving, "I'll give you a call as soon as I have something."

-o-

The detectives returned to the station and found Cragen and Casey waiting for them in the bullpen.

"Well done Detectives," remarked Casey cheerfully. "The arrest warrant will be ready in ten."

Olivia's desk phone had rung and she excused herself to answer, "Manhattan SVU, Detective Benson speaking."

_"Olivia,"_ it was Andrea Talbot and she was crying hysterically. _"I ... I ... oh."_

The detective attempted to calm the woman down, "Andrea, slow down. What's happened?"

_"He ... he ... came home early. He ... attacked me ... with a knife ... I ... think he is dead."_

Olivia remained composed, "Okay Andrea, I need you to get out of the apartment and head somewhere safe, so you can wait for us."

_"I ... can ... go to Mary's next door."_

"That's fine. We will be there soon." She placed the receiver onto its cradle and grabbed her radio, "Central, this is SVU portable Detective Benson shield number four zero one five, I need a bus to apartment one at one five two Convent Avenue."

The others turned to her in unison with questioning eyes.

"Andrea's stabbed Talbot," came her deadpan reply.

-o-

Olivia entered the apartment to find the Paramedics and uniformed Officers already on the scene. The Medics were busy working on Talbot and putting him onto a stretcher.

"We're transporting him to Saint Vincent's," announced one of the Medics as they passed by.

"I'll ride along," Fin volunteered. "How's he doing?"

"Pretty bad, the knife hit his heart and he's bleeding out," came the reply.

"Oh, what a shame," he replied sarcastically.

Captain Judith Siper from the CSU arrived with two other Techs shortly afterwards.

"It's all yours Cap," Elliot said, pointing to the chaos in the living room.

"Thanks Detective."

Olivia told Judith all she could about the background and the Technicians set to work.

"We better go speak with Andrea," Elliot suggested.

Munch, Elliot and Olivia went next door and found Andrea being comforted by her neighbour. After quick introductions, Olivia took the lead. She noted the deep cuts and gashes to the weeping women's palms and forearms as well as the reddened left cheek of her face.

"Andrea, we need to talk, but first we need to have your injuries checked by the Paramedics.

"All right," came the quivering reply.

-o-

After being discharged from the hospital with sutures to both hands and forearms, Andrea Talbot had been transported to the one-six and ushered into Interrogation Room number two.

Casey had been sitting at the table waiting for her and the Detectives to arrive while Cragen was positioned inside the Observation Room behind the one way glass. Olivia motioned for Andrea to take a seat and she did, while continuing to sob.

Looking at Elliot, Casey enquired, "Was Mrs Talbot read her rights Detective?"

"Yes Counsellor."

Turning to Andrea, Casey began her questions, "Do you understand you can have an Attorney present?"

"I understand and I don't need one. I have nothing to hide."

Olivia stuck her hands into the pockets of her black trousers and suggested, "Andrea, take your time and tell us exactly what happened."

Andrea dried her eyes and spoke haltingly, "I was getting ready ... to come here ... when Christian came home early. He was fuming ... screaming at me ... I was so scared."

"Why was he upset with you?" asked Olivia in an even tone.

"He ... said I was ... a stupid whore ... for talking to you."

"How did he know you had spoken with Detective Benson?" enquired Casey.

"He went to the gym ... found out ... the Police had searched his locker. He said ... I was the only person ... who knew about the gym and bag."

Olivia coaxed her to continue, "What happened next?"

"He ... slapped me and I fell to the floor ... he went into ... the kitchen ... returned with a ... knife ... he yelled at me again and swore he was going to ... kill me for ... ruining everything." Andrea stopped and broke down.

Olivia handed her some tissues and they all waited for her to regain her composure.

"After Olivia told ... me all those horrible things about Christian in the morning ... I knew she ... was right."

Casey glared at Olivia and Elliot, "What happened then?"

"Christian ... chased me ... I tried to get away ... he grabbed ... me and I fought him off, but he cut my arms. I managed to grab ... his hands and ... we struggled ... he pulled me to his chest ... I stumbled and we fell to the floor ... the knife was sticking out ... of his chest when I managed to roll away."

"Okay Andrea," Casey said. "Was your husband home with you on the nights of December fourth, twelfth, twenty-second and the twenty-seventh?"

"No. He told me he was at the gym and when I asked him about it he threatened me and told me to lie if anybody asked where he was."

Casey cleared her throat and enquired, "Mrs Talbot has your husband ever been physically abusive to you before?"

Andrea's whole body was shaking as she replied, "Yes."

Casey pressed on, "How, what did he do?"

"He broke my fingers."

"Did you go to the hospital with your injuries?"

"Yes, but I had to lie about how I got hurt."

"That's okay. Are you all right to give us a written statement?"

"Yes."

Olivia placed a yellow pad and pen on the table, "Take your time Andrea."

Casey stood, "Detective Benson, do you have a moment?"

"Sure." She followed the ADA into the Observation Room and looked at the scowl on Cragen's face.

Casey sternly probed, "What was she referring to about you telling her something this morning?"

Olivia explained the conversation.

"Jesus!" Cragen angrily exclaimed. "Olivia, you know better than to divulge information like that."

"Captain, it was a spur of the moment reaction. Shit, we had been working this case for over thirty-eight hours straight. I thought the bastard was going to get away with it because his wife didn't have the balls to stand up to him."

"We had a backup plan all set to catch the son of a bitch," Cragen added.

"I wasn't thinking clearly and I snapped, okay?" Olivia admitted truthfully.

"Liv, it is part of her recorded interview that you gave her sensitive information," Cragen pointed out regrettably.

"Look, it's a simple case of self-defence as long as the lab verifies her statement," Casey said logically in defence of Olivia. "The man is twice her weight and a foot taller than her; she's not strong enough to have overpowered him."

"Shit!" exclaimed Olivia, realising her bad judgement may cast doubt on Andrea's version of events.

Cragen's cell phone rang, "Cragen. Okay Fin, thanks for the call." He closed his phone and declared, "Talbot died five minutes ago on the operating table."

"Guess I'm screwed then," Olivia remarked.

"Liv, it doesn't change anything. Let's just wait for the lab results," Cragen said to his worried detective.

-o-

That had been a week ago and due to a back log of work at the Crime Lab, the results on the Talbot case had not been finalised. So there sat Olivia, waiting alone in a badly lit bar for her future to be decided on by the Techs down at One Police Plaza. Two days after Talbot's death, Internal Affair's Sergeant Tucker had interviewed Olivia and drilled her over the handling of the case. Tucker had ended the hostile interview by informing her she would be charged as an accessory to murder if forensics didn't substantiate Andrea Talbot's version of events.

Olivia had commented it was unfair and pointed out the fact that Andrea would have reacted in defence of her own life, irrespective of what information she may have passed on in the heat of the moment. Her remark had been met with silence so she stood up from the table, handed over her badge and gun to Cragen who had sat in on the interview as her Union Rep.

Looking at Tucker she said, "Screw you," then walked out of the station without saying another word.

Since then, Olivia had refused to answer her phone and when her friends had visited her apartment she had told them politely to go away. Elliot had sent her over thirty text messages and she had deleted them all without reading them. She hadn't been able to deal with people at the time, but knew it was now time to reach out to her best friend.

Ordering another drink, Olivia pulled out the cell phone from the pocket of her black leather jacket and called Elliot.

_"About time,"_ he answered. _"Are you okay?"_

"Yeah, I am two parts drunk, but doing all right."

_"You want me to come pick you up?"_

"Nah, I'm only a couple of blocks from home El. I just wanted to apologise to you and Kathy for missing Christmas Day," tears welled in her eyes and she wiped them away before they dropped.

_"We understood Liv and knew you would talk when you were ready."_

"Fuck Elliot, what a goddamn mess I've gotten into."

_"It will all work out,"_ reasoned Elliot optimistically.

"I don't know what I'll do if Andrea is lying?" confessed Olivia worriedly.

_"Do you think she is?" _

"No and the preliminary evidence supports her story."

Elliot remained upbeat, _"Correct, you have nothing to worry about partner."_

"Yeah, but you and I both know Internal Affairs would love to make an example of one of us."

_"Liv, Tucker is a bastard and our clear up record speaks for its self."_

"I know El, but I did do the wrong thing."

_"Since when has every cop played it by the book day in and day out? We all bend the rules now and then Liv. We do whatever we can to make the collar stick when we know the perp is guilty."_

"Yeah, but there is also all that shit I went through while protecting Simon on my file."

_"And you were vindicated of any wrong doing. The result outweighed your indiscretion."_

Feeling slightly better, she changed the subject, "How's the Squad doing?"

_"Missing you and overworked as usual. Cragen actually went ballistic at the Chief of Detectives and told him to tell IAB to ease up on his detectives."_

Olivia chuckled for the first time in seven days, "Pity I missed it." She took a sip of the warm liquor, "How are Kathy and the kids?"

_"They are good and miss you too. If you are up to it, there is dinner at our place tomorrow night at seven and your godson keeps looking for you."_

Olivia finally allowed the pent up tears to fall, "Give them all a hug from me and tell Eli I will see him soon."

_"Will do, so what bar are you at?"_

"Jerry's Joint."

_"Shit, you haven't been there in years."_

"I felt like a walk down memory lane." She looked at her watch, "Hey El, it's nine, time for you to put all those kids to bed."

Elliot guffawed before answering, _"Yes, finally some quality time alone with Kathy."_

Olivia paused momentarily, "I love you El and thanks for the therapy."

_"I love you too and I'm glad you called."_

"I'll try to make it tomorrow night."

_"See ya then."_

"Bye." Olivia closed her phone and ordered another drink. In the three hours she had been sitting there, she had been hit on five times and politely refused each offer for a drink or conversation. She wasn't seeking company, just the chance to forget for a while.

As the warm liquid ran through her veins, she jumped when a familiar voice from behind her said, "Buy you a drink Detective?"

Olivia settled her nerves, turned to her left to find Casey grinning at her, "Nah, I just bought one, but thanks." She took in Casey's casual attire of denim jeans, boots, blue sweater and black jacket.

The look didn't go unnoticed. "You approve?" asked Casey gleefully.

The alcohol had loosened Olivia's tongue considerably, "I do. You are one beautiful woman Counsellor. So are you meeting your partner here?"

Casey's smile spread across her face, "Thanks for the compliment and yes I am. They should be here soon to take me to dinner."

Olivia chuckled, "You do realise everyone at work thinks you are getting all hot and sweaty with Julian Maxwell? I on the other hand, suspect differently."

Casey stopped smiling, "Good god, Julian's boyfriend would get a laugh out of that one and I would be very surprised if you didn't know differently." The bartender asked for her order and she asked for a glass of Bordeaux, "So, how are you holding up?"

"Fucking fantastic," replied Olivia sardonically. "Sorry I didn't answer your calls, but I've been lousy company."

"Don't apologise Liv, I'm just sorry you are going through all this crap with IAB."

"Yeah, I just wish the lab would hurry up."

Casey caressed Olivia's shoulder, "It will be okay, have a little faith in the system."

"I hope so and thanks for the support Casey."

Olivia watched the ADA as she looked over her shoulder, smiled and declared, "There she is."

Turning her head, Olivia caught her breath as Serena Southerlyn entered the bar. The tall attractive blonde was wearing black trousers, white buttoned shirt and a black overcoat. Olivia hadn't seen her for several years and had almost forgotten how beautiful the former ADA was.

Serena joined them at the bar, leaned in and kissed Casey on the lips. When the couple parted she said, "Hello darling and hello to you Detective Benson, it's been a while."

Olivia held out her hand, "Good to see you again Serena."

After shaking hands, Serena noted, "It must be four years since we worked on that abduction case together?"

Olivia nodded her head, "Yep, two thousand and four, the Miller case."

"Good memory," said Serena impressively. She ran her hand along the curve of Casey's shoulder, "Our table is booked for nine-thirty darling."

"Okay," replied Casey. "How did your first day back in court as a prosecutor end?"

"Perfectly and we are set for trial in two months' time before Judge Walter Bradley."

Olivia looked at the two women and raised her brows in question.

"Oh, you won't know because you are out of the loop at the office," explained Casey.

"Know what?"

"Jack McCoy offered me a position at the DA's Office two weeks ago," replied Serena elatedly.

"Wow! That is excellent news and welcome back."

"Thanks Olivia. Sorry about your suspension and it all sounds like bullshit to me."

"Oh well, it's the first break I have had in years," joked Olivia.

Casey finished her wine, "We better get a move on honey."

Serena took Casey's hand, "Right behind you. Have a good night Olivia and Happy New Year."

"Thanks, same to you pair." To her surprise, Casey leaned in and kissed her on the lips fleetingly.

"Happy New Year Liv and don't be a stranger," she said before leaving.

"I won't, goodnight." Olivia watched the couple exit hand and hand and smiled. They made a good looking duo and she felt a pang of jealousy at their obvious happiness. It had been over three years since she had been part of a couple and she missed it. She looked up to the video screen and lost herself in the music before her thoughts could take her to a place she didn't want to visit, she had enough crap to deal with and didn't need to revisit old wounds.

-o-

_Chapter 2 coming right up!_


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Law & Order: SVU – "What Was"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: The private lives of two career driven women clash and the memory of what was once between them is re-examined. A/U

PAIRING: Olivia Benson & Alex Cabot

RATING: M for Mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story comes from the imagination and tells the story of how two central characters could have been more than friends. I, along with other Fanfic writers, do so for fun and not for profit. We like to assume the role of a network writer with enough fortitude to write what we would have liked to have seen on television without the restraints of network bosses and sponsors of a homophobic nature. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of creator Dick Wolf, Wolf Films Studio or USA Television.

Author's Note: If you enjoy this tale, please take the time to review. Please note that this takes place in an alternative universe and some liberty has been taken with a deceased TV character.

* * *

Chapter 2

Forty minutes and two drinks later, Olivia's drunken haze was interrupted by a hand on her shoulder. The touch was firm and strangely familiar. Diverting her eyes from the video of Pink live on stage, she struggled to hold onto her sanity as her heart tightened in her chest, threatening to explode. Dismissing the touch as a drunken remembrance, she took another gulp of scotch, emptying the short glass.

The memory became reality when the digits moved down along the length of her right arm and came to a halt over her wrist. Olivia looked down and gasped at the recognisable long lean fingers curling around her wrist. The pain hit hard and combined with all that was happening in her life, she started to cry. The hand travelled down to hers and Olivia sobbed heavier as she watched the fingers slip in between her own.

"Come on Liv, you have had enough for the night. Let me take you home," suggested the husky tone that had the ability to bring Olivia to her knees and break her heart.

Olivia slumped forward onto the counter with her head resting on her forearm and whispered, "I ... can't ... just leave me alone."

"Yes you can. Don't make me whip your ass in front of all these people," taunted the voice.

In spite of her emotional state, Olivia giggled, "I would have to arrest you ... if I still ... could."

Another hand found its way to Olivia's right shoulder and she was turned around on the stool. She kept her eyes downcast and refused to look up at her rescuer.

"You can arrest me tomorrow and I will even let you cuff me, but for now you need to let me take you to your apartment," teased the other person merrily.

The dulcet timbre cut through Olivia's brain like a scalpel and she wept harder. She blindly allowed herself to be led out of the bar and across the street. Stumbling closely behind, Olivia still refused to look at her liberator.

When the pair reached her apartment building, Olivia fumbled in the pocket of her jeans before finally withdrawing her keys. She fell ungraciously through the entrance door as it fly open, landing on her knees and was eventually helped to her feet by two strong arms.

The voice chuckled and jested, "You are a hopeless drunk Olivia Benson."

Olivia adjusted her denims and retorted, "Yeah ... I'm fucking ... hopeless at ... a lot of things these days."

"And I've never known you to wallow in self-pity like this before."

"Well ... it goes ... with the ... self-contempt and loathing," replied Olivia harshly. She was escorted into the elevator and stepped inside when the doors opened. Swaying badly, she lent up against the wall to steady herself. Keeping her eyes downcast and looking at her boots, the ride to the fourth floor seemed to take forever.

Once the duo approached Olivia's apartment, she turned her attention to lining up the key with the lock.

"Here," came the offer. "Let me do that."

Olivia handed over the keys without protest, "All yours."

The door swung in and Olivia staggered inside, flicking on the light switch as she sailed by, "You can go now ... thanks for seeing me home." She started off down the short hallway and commenced to undress as she made for the bathroom. The door closed behind her as the line of clothing continued to fall along the polished floor boards.

-o-

Turning on the faucets, Olivia stepped inside the welcomed hot stream of water while holding herself up against the wall then ducked her head under the torrent.

"Fuck!' she said aloud when she suddenly remembered how she got home and banged her head on the wall in fright when the uninvited guest spoke.

"Is that a statement, question or a request?"

"It ... sums up ... my life," answered Olivia caustically.

"Is it so bad Liv?"

"If you ... haven't heard ... I'm suspended ... probably lost my ... career ... could end up in prison ... so yeah ... it is bad," Olivia angrily answered. "Oh ... I have no ... love life either."

The forthcoming soft giggle only incensed Olivia more.

"I'm glad ... my situation ... is a source of amusement for you," she said with a hint of contempt.

The screen door opened partially and a bottle of water came into view, "How about we remedy your problems?"

Olivia drank a generous amount of liquid before saying, "What? Did you bring your magic ... wand with you?" She drank the remainder.

"You want some more water?"

"Yes please."

The door opened again and the empty bottle was exchanged for a full one. Olivia drank in silence, wishing the intruder would leave her alone to wallow.

"You still there?" she asked cautiously after several moments.

"Yes I am."

"Can you please pass me my toothbrush?"

In reply, the door opened slightly and her toothbrush, complete with a strip of paste appeared.

"You need anything else?"

"Yes, for you to go away," answered Olivia abruptly.

"Is that how you treat all your saviours?"

Olivia couldn't help it, she laughed, "No, only the special ones."

"Oh, so you admit I'm special then?" teased the voice light-heartily.

Olivia ignored the question and brushed her teeth. When she was done, she passed the brush and empty water bottle over.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes thanks, so you can leave now."

"I'm not finished yet."

"Finished doing what?"

"I still have to make your self-pity disappear, along with your self-loathing."

"Oh," was all Olivia said in reply. Finishing in the shower, she turned off the water, "You want to give me some privacy here?"

"I've seen it all before Liv."

"Well, you don't have the right to see it anymore."

"What if I told you I wanted to see you naked in all your splendour?" teased the voice mischievously.

Olivia actually growled gutturally, "Don't ... you have no right to say that."

"Liv, for goodness sakes, stop mucking about and get out here before you freeze your ass off."

Olivia reluctantly stepped out of the shower, keeping her eyes low. She reached for a towel and noted the uninvited guest was perched on top of the counter, with shoes swaying from side to side.

A soft moan preceded the next question, "Have you been working out Liv?"

"Yes, not that it's any of your business."

"Oh, I asked for that one I guess," replied the intruder acrimoniously.

"Stick around. I have three years' worth of insults to throw at you."

"You hate me that much?"

"Yes I do," snapped Olivia as she continued to dry herself.

"Ouch."

Olivia peeked at the black boots and black denim jeans swinging sideways across her bathroom counter and her heart started to race. Thirty six months of anger and hurt were stabbing at her viciously and her resolve was fading fast.

"Liv, it is okay to look at me."

"I can't," whispered Olivia dejectedly.

The tone became smoother, "I'm so sorry I hurt you."

"You did more than hurt me, you broke me. It took me two years to get you out of my head."

"Oh Liv, I'm sorry for treating you so badly. You deserved so much better from me."

Olivia hung up the bath sheet and made to leave the room, but a wonderfully strong hand reached for her, pulling her in and between denim clad legs.

"Why can't you look at me?"

The reply was simple, "I am afraid."

"What are you afraid of Liv?" coaxed the voice, keen for an answer.

"The truth," replied Olivia. Unbidden tears fell from her eyes and onto the dark blue sweater of her captor. "How did you know I was at the bar?"

"A friend called me and told me to wake the hell up and go to you."

Olivia guessed who the friend was, "Casey?"

"Yes it was Casey."

"I didn't know you were friends," replied Olivia suddenly feeling more sober.

"We are and Serena is a friend too."

"So, tell me how you are planning on fixing my problems." The tears stopped and Olivia wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"First of all, if you had bothered to read any of your text messages you would know Don Cragen has been trying to reach you since early this evening."

Olivia enquired surprisingly, "How do you know that?"

"He finally called me in desperation and asked for some help."

Olivia was flabbergasted by the comment, "What?"

"Your good Captain and I are still friends."

"Fuck, who isn't your friend?"

"Oh honey, we need to clean up that dirty mouth of yours."

"My mouth is none of your fucking concern," snarled Olivia spitefully.

"Ouch again."

"So what did the Captain have to tell you?"

"He told me you were on the road to self-destruction and he was worried about you."

"Trust me, I'm okay."

"No you're not honey."

"Stop that," demanded Olivia sternly.

"Stop what?"

"Calling me honey, you can't call me that anymore."

"Okay, I'm sorry." The tormentor reached over and picked up a fresh towel and placed it over Olivia's shoulders and pulled her into an embrace.

Olivia's face rested against the soft fabric of the sweater, "What are you doing?"

"Keeping you warm so you don't catch a cold and Don asked me for a favour."

For some reason Olivia couldn't move away from the comfort of the arms around her, "What kind of favour?"

"I wasn't aware of your suspension and investigation until Don explained it to me. I've been out of the state the past two weeks and only got back this morning."

Olivia shrugged her shoulders, "So you know I'm pretty much fucked then?"

"Yes, but only in the eyes of the IAB. The law doesn't see a problem with what you did. Internal Affairs are just playing hard ball and looking to extract a little revenge."

"Can I ask what the favour was?" enquired an inquisitive Olivia.

"Don asked for my assistance and I made a couple of phone calls. Sergeant Tucker has had his ass handed to him along with the Chief of Detectives by the Police Commissioner for pursuing a case against a decorated and respected detective. It seems they still had their noses out of joint from all that unfortunate business with your brother and New Jersey Captain Julia Millfield. Fortunately, the Crime Lab and Medical Examiner's Office released their finding two hours ago and all evidence supports Andrea Talbot's version of events. Her fingerprints on the knife were over the top of her husband's and the stab wound itself indicated it occurred during a struggle. You have officially been cleared of any misconduct and the case is closed. Last but not least, there is no entry on your jacket."

Olivia exhaled deeply with relief, "Fuck!" The tears started to flow again and she sobbed into the blue pullover.

"So, Detective Sergeant Benson, you are expected back on duty next Monday."

"Next Monday?" queried Olivia between snuffles.

"Yes, you are on vacation until then. Don wants you to get yourself together before you return to work."

Olivia dried her eyes, but kept her face hidden, "I guess I owe you big time for saving my butt?"

"Let's just say we are now even, you saved my life once remember?"

Olivia's body trembled at the memory, "How did Cragen know you would help me?"

"Olivia, he knows my uncle Bill plays poker with the Commissioner and Don knew about our relationship years ago"

"Say what?"

The unwelcomed visitor giggled for a split second, "He figured it out just like Elliot did."

Olivia was quite shaken to learn that snippet of information, "He never said anything."

"He didn't need to Liv, it was up to you to make the disclosure if you wanted to and just so you know, he kicked my ass too."

Hands danced across Olivia's back and softly caressed firm muscles. Despite her anger, Olivia pressed closer into the blue pullover and sighed.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm just trying to take all this information onboard. It's a little difficult with all this alcohol swimming around my brain."

Fingertips played against the hollow of Olivia's back then came to rest of her hips.

"Don't you have a partner at home waiting for you?" Olivia asked hesitatingly.

"No."

"But I read you got engaged some time ago."

"I did, it was a moment of utter stupidity. We hardly had time for one another and the relationship was doomed from the start. We were pushed together by our mothers and it ended two months after it began."

Surprisingly, Olivia's response sounded apologetic, "Oh, I didn't know that."

"Why would you? We stopped travelling in the same circles nearly three years ago."

"I'm sorry it didn't work out for you," mumbled Olivia honestly.

"I'm not. I was fooling myself in thinking I was doing the right thing. You know me, always concerned about what would be good for my career and family."

To her own amazement, Olivia was feeling relaxed, "Yeah, I seem to remember that about you."

"I've stopped thinking that way; the price has been too high to pay."

Olivia moved and pulled away, "It cost me everything." She walked away and swore she heard sobs coming from the bathroom as she entered her bedroom to don an oversized NYPD tee shirt and a pair of navy blue cotton briefs. As she picked the towel up off the bed, arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back against a heaving chest.

"I am so sorry Liv."

Olivia's knees buckled and she gripped onto the arms holding her for support, "Oh god, please don't."

The voice lowered and asked, "Don't what?"

Olivia pleaded in a whisper, "Don't make me remember how good we used to be together. I can't take it ... not now."

The reply was delivered in a broken and quivering tone, "I haven't come here to hurt you, I have already done that and I hate myself for what I did to you."

Olivia was almost too afraid to ask, "Why did you come here then?"

"To stop you from throwing away your career after your friends got it back for you. Everyone at the Squad has pulled together and bombarded IAB relentlessly."

"Is that all?" enquired Olivia, needing answers to inner questions. "Is that the only reason you are here?"

"No." Arms fell from around Olivia's slim waist as the unexpected caller dropped to their knees and wept, "I'm begging for your forgiveness Liv."

Olivia's chest was so tight, she couldn't breathe. Turning around, she looked down at the bowed head and before she realised it, knelt and hugged the head to her chest. "You are asking a lot of me," she whispered, "Especially after all this time."

Shoulders shook with the weight of tears and guilt, "I know Liv. I come to you exposed and pleading. I learnt the hard way that I have nothing, if I don't have you."

"But you did have me and you tossed me aside."

"I walked away because I wasn't ready to be the real person I should have been. I see that now Liv. I have stopped running towards what everyone expects me to be and now, I'm finally where I want to be."

Olivia's hands had a mind of their own and were gently caressing the other's crown, "And where is that?"

"Here with you. You spoke before about the truth, my truth is you and I am in love with you. I have never stopped loving you and I ran away from that, but not anymore."

Olivia's tears ran down her cheeks, "My truth is this." She cupped her hands under an angular jaw, lifted up the chin and locked her brown eyes onto glistening blue orbs and smiled, "I couldn't look at you because I knew the truth would shine from my eyes. I still love you and I didn't want to feel that again, I couldn't, not without the pain."

"Oh god Liv, I have been such a fool."

Olivia leaned in and seized the trembling lips she had loved for eight years, the ones she thought were lost to her forever. She moaned as softness met hers and parted to receive a probing tongue. There was a deep groan from both as hands pulled bodies closer together.

With her physique on fire, Olivia was overcome with a need to quell the flames. Regrettably, she pulled from the lips. Standing, she held out her hand, "Come on, I don't intend on making love with you on the floor. I haven't swept it for a week; my housework has been a little remiss."

A gentle chuckle filled the room, "I wouldn't have noticed honey and I have missed you so much."

Pulling her soon-to-be lover up and into her arms, Olivia uttered, "I missed you terribly."

"Are you sure you have forgiven me?"

Olivia smiled crookedly, "Let's not rush that part, I just know I still love you and want to be with you right now."

"Oh Liv, I have dreamed of you so many times."

"Stop dreaming, this is reality and you need to make it up to me before I can even contemplate forgiving you," taunted Olivia light-heartedly.

Olivia's lips were captured and kissed ardently. She yielded three years of pain and longing in an instant and only remembered how much the person in her arms meant to her.

As the intensity of the kisses grew, so did the touches. Olivia's hands moved steadily until the guest stood naked before them. She stepped back and took inventory, "Oh god, how I have missed looking at you and touching you."

Reaching for Olivia, the vision before her had her undressed in seconds, "You are as beautiful as I remember."

"Oh god Alex," pleaded Olivia impatiently. "Stop talking and take me to bed already."

Alex Cabot giggled and pushed Olivia back onto the mattress. Easing on top of her, the long legged blonde lowered her mouth to Olivia's and kissed her tenderly before inching her lips along the strong jaw line and down the soft flesh of Olivia's neck.

In response Olivia wrapped her arms around Alex's shoulders and whimpered, "Oh Alex, I missed you so much."

Alex's trail of kisses passed down Olivia's broad shoulders and onto her chest. Taking her time to savour each delectable inch of skin, Alex finally lowered her mouth onto an erect right nipple.

Olivia's reaction was swift, her back arched up and she cried, "Yes baby."

Alex smiled against the flesh of Olivia's breast and suckled the pliant node harder. She had played the memory of their past love making in her mind so many times over the last few years and now, those images paled in comparison to the emotion coursing through her body and mind. Alex groaned loudly as she felt Olivia's hands running through the strands of her hair and the pebbled texture of areola pressed against her cheek.

Flicking her tongue back and forth over the hard bud, Alex shifted position smoothly and brought her right hand down and slipped it between their bodies. She sought out Olivia's smooth mound and gently inched her index and middle fingers into the wet velvety folds that awaited her.

"Oh dear god," muttered Olivia as her hands gripped the sides of Alex's head. "I have ached for your touch for so long."

Alex had been standing of the edge since she first saw Olivia at the bar counter and hearing her vocal expressions pushed her over into the vortex of an orgasm. She groaned and her body shook with small tremors of delight.

Olivia grinned as she felt Alex's tremble; she had sorely missed the woman's ability to climax without being physically touched. It was something that she had used to her advantage on more than one occasion at work while talking to Alex on the phone. Her memory was quickly stymied when Alex gently ran strong fingers over her hardened clitoris.

"Oh god," she whispered blissfully.

Alex took Olivia's nipple between her teeth and lightly grazed the taut protrusion. Her action was rewarded with Olivia arching her back again and meeting the gentle bites.

Olivia made Alex swoon when she quietly declared, "Nearly there Alex."

Alex had longed to hear those words from the woman she had loved for so long. She increased her tempo and pressed harder against the swollen nubbin. Her lips took hold of Olivia's teat and tenderly pulled.

Olivia's body tensed and she mumbled, "Yes baby ... oh fuck." She suddenly relaxed and Alex removed her saturated fingers before returning her lips to Olivia's.

The couple made love until both women were exhausted and placated. Olivia finally collapsed onto Alex's chest and they cuddled, enjoying the tranquillity of their reunion. Their breathing was laboured and their bodies gleamed with a thin layer of perspiration. Olivia lazily licked the sweat from between Alex's firm compact breasts, "Hmm, I had almost forgotten how good you taste."

Alex whimpered, "Let's hope you never have to forget honey."

Olivia rose up on her elbow and looked at Alex, "Do you want to share the shower with me before we end up with a cold?"

Alex ran her hands over Olivia's taut buttocks, "God, you feel so good beneath my hands."

"Come on, you go first while I change the sheets," suggested Olivia ignoring Alex's comment, knowing what the other woman's intentions were.

Alex giggled and replied, "If we had a blue UV torch in here, the place would light up like a Christmas tree."

"Hence the reason I want to change the linen," joked Olivia playfully.

Climbing out of bed, Alex was quickly followed by Olivia.

-o-

Olivia stepped into the shower and immediately pressed Alex up against the tiled wall. Taking hold of Alex's wrists, Olivia raised her arms up over her head, pinned them to the wall and pressed into her body. Their lips met in a fiery kiss and Olivia took Alex again.

"Jesus Liv," Alex uttered breathlessly sometime later.

Grinning Olivia reached for the shower gel while Alex regained her senses. When the brunette was finished, she left the cubicle and reached for a towel.

Alex joined her seconds later and planted a kiss on her shoulder, "Thank you for the interesting shower."

With a smirk, Olivia replied, "You are welcome and Happy New Year."

Alex hugged Olivia and kissed her amorously, "Happy New Year honey."

Running fingers through Alex's damp hair, Olivia remarked, "Thank you for sobering me up."

Alex chuckled, "Feel free to get drunk any time Liv, especially if it leads to brilliant sex again."

"Hurry up and dry, we need to talk."

Alex quickly complied and Olivia took her by the hand and led her down the corridor. She turned and asked, "Are you hungry?"

"Famished, but please don't offer to cook," teased Alex good-heartedly.

"I will have you know I have taken lessons and am quite a good cook now."

"Phew, thank goodness for that. It was the only thing you couldn't do," joked the tall blonde.

The couple entered the bedroom and Olivia collected their discarded clothes, "You up for pizza?"

"That sounds good to me."

Olivia picked up the bedside phone and placed an order with a nearby Italian restaurant. "Be here in fifteen," she declared while going over to the chest of drawers. Selecting two tee shirts and two pairs of boxers, she handed a set to Alex and asked, "You want to eat in the living room?"

"Sure."

"I'll go start a fire," offered Olivia as she dressed.

Alex took the opportunity to take a look around the apartment, "Nice place Liv. It's much roomier than your last one." She took a seat on the black leather couch and her eyes scanned the bookshelves. Noting the picture frame to the rear, she stood and went to the photo that had caught her attention. Picking it up, she was overcome with emotion.

Olivia closed the grate and moved to Alex's side. She saw the tears falling from Alex's eyes as she traced her fingertip along the outline of the two of them on a beach in Malibu.

Turning to face Olivia, Alex said forlornly, "We were perfect together, weren't we?"

"Yes we were, in fact we kicked ass baby."

Alex smiled, "I want to make it right again Liv."

"I think we are off to a good start," admitted Olivia. "I tried so hard to let go of you, but I couldn't."

"I'm sorry I put you through all that."

"Shush, we start afresh from now, okay?" recommended Olivia encouragingly.

"All right and I appreciate the second chance."

Olivia pecked Alex on the lips, "Good. Now when are you due back at work?"

"Monday, so you and I have six days to reacquaint ourselves."

"Not entirely," replied Olivia, grabbing Alex's hand and taking her to the couch. She sat down and pulled Alex onto her lap. "I'm invited to dinner at Elliot and Kathy's tonight. Would you like to come with me as my date?"

"Date?" jested Alex.

Gently, Olivia caressed Alex's chin, "Okay, how about you make a surprise entrance as my girlfriend?"

"That sounds much better honey," answered Alex joyfully.

"I have to say, I'm going to enjoy this open side of you."

"I meant what I said earlier about being the real me. I'm going to have fun watching people's reactions when they find out we are together."

"Speaking of that sweetie," began Olivia between soft kisses on Alex's right ear lobe. "What are your intentions with me?"

Alex giggled, "You putting me on the spot Detective?"

"I am. I'm not getting any younger Alex and I need to know what your plans are?"

"I have a simple plan."

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"You get the door honey, I'll grab the money," suggested Alex as she stood and raced down the hall.

Olivia got up and answered the door to the delivery guy.

"How you doing?" he said. "I got a delivery for Benson."

"Thanks and I'm great. How are you?"

"I'm good."

He handed over the cupboard box and paper bag to Olivia as Alex joined them at the door.

She wrapped an arm around Olivia's waist and handed over some money, "Here you go, keep the change."

The man looked at Alex then the fifty dollar bill and gushed, "Thanks and Happy New Year."

"So far it is," replied Alex.

Olivia closed the door, "You do know the bill was only ten dollars?"

"I'm just sharing the joy honey."

Olivia smiled as her face lit up, "I'm glad you are back in my life."

"You are my life and I love you so much."

-o-

_Chapter 3 awaits_


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: Law & Order: SVU – "What Was"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: The private lives of two career driven women clash and the memory of what was once between them is re-examined. A/U

PAIRING: Olivia Benson & Alex Cabot

RATING: M for Mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story comes from the imagination and tells the story of how two central characters could have been more than friends. I, along with other Fanfic writers, do so for fun and not for profit. We like to assume the role of a network writer with enough fortitude to write what we would have liked to have seen on television without the restraints of network bosses and sponsors of a homophobic nature. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of creator Dick Wolf, Wolf Films Studio or USA Television.

Author's Note: If you enjoy this tale, please take the time to review. Please note that this takes place in an alternative universe and some liberty has been taken with a deceased TV character.

* * *

Chapter 3

Olivia was reaching for her fourth slice of pizza when Alex asked, "When was the last time you ate?"

Looking up, Olivia replied, "Sunday."

"Shit Liv."

She grinned sheepishly, "I know. I have been surviving on a steady diet of scotch and ice cream."

Alex smiled back at her, "I got here just in time then."

"Yes you did." Olivia took a drink from her second can of coke and waited for the next question she knew was coming.

"And when was the last time you slept?"

"That was Sunday too."

"Well, the first thing we are going to do is get you back on track with regular sleep and food," instructed Alex.

"You have got a deal."

"What time is dinner tonight?"

"Seven baby."

"All right, that gives you plenty of time to catch up on some sleep."

"Are you going to stay?" asked Olivia optimistically.

"Would you like me to?"

Olivia answered truthfully, "Yes, I don't want you to ever leave me again Alex."

Alex looked at Olivia with tears in her eyes, "I don't want to either, but at some stage I will have to go home and collect some clothes."

"We could go now if you like. I'm all hyped up on caffeine and won't be able to sleep anyway."

"Okay, I'll clean this up and you just sit there and look pretty."

Olivia chortled and replied, "How about I go gather us some warmer clothes for the trip?"

"Good idea."

-o-

Alex opened her apartment door and stepped inside the threshold while Olivia hesitated and remained in the doorway.

"Are you okay Liv?" asked Alex with concern. Olivia had gone a terrible shade of white.

"If you don't mind, I will wait here for you?"

Alex hazarded a guess as to why Olivia was acting that way, but would speak to her about it later, "I won't be long honey."

Olivia watched Alex stroll down the hall and disappear into her bedroom. She kept the images of the last time she had been in the apartment and in bed with Alex from her mind. The longer she waited, the harder it was for her to suppress the memory.

Alex appeared carrying two travel bags and the stuffed animal Olivia had given her on her thirtieth birthday four years ago.

Olivia smiled at leggy blonde, "I see you still have Bouncer?"

Alex tossed the toy dog to Olivia, "Yes, he holds a special place in my heart. I will explain later."

"Okay sweetie." Olivia took one of the bags while Alex secured the door. She grinned broadly when Alex took hold of her free hand and they walked to the elevator. Alex's bold openness was surprising to her, but nevertheless, a welcome change.

-o-

After helping Alex hang her clothes in the closet, Olivia emptied out a drawer for her underwear. "Do you need more room?" she enquired.

"No honey, this is just fine," responded Alex, putting the last of her garments into the drawer. She picked up her toiletries bag and made for the bathroom.

Olivia followed and brushed her teeth alongside Alex at the counter.

Putting her toothbrush into the holder, Alex hugged Olivia and remarked, "I really missed the day to day routine with you Liv."

Olivia kissed Alex's ear and made her squirm, "I did too."

The pair walked hand in hand back to the main bedroom and slipped naked under fresh sheets. Olivia settled on her back and Alex lay in the crook of her arm with her head resting on Olivia's chest.

"You tired yet?" she asked.

"No sweetie, so now would be a good time for us to talk."

Alex agreed, "Why didn't you want to enter my apartment?"

"I wasn't ready to relive the last time I was there."

"I have recreated that moment every night since," confessed Alex sadly.

"You win, I stopped after two years," taunted Olivia.

"After you left I drank two bottles of wine and had the mother of all hangovers the next day. I was such an idiot to choose my career over you."

"Yes you were," concurred Olivia. "There was another reason I didn't want to go inside."

Alex slowly traced her left index fingertip around the exposed areola of Olivia's right breast, "Liv, he was never in my bed."

Olivia was taken aback by Alex's confession, "Oh."

"On the rare occasions we actually slept together, it was at his place."

Olivia had no idea why she asked the next question, "Did you enjoy it?"

"No, I faked orgasm just to get it all over and done with," answered Alex matter-of-factly.

"So why did you go there?"

"Because it was what others expected of me, especially my family."

Olivia sighed heavily.

"What was that exhalation for?" asked Alex.

"I can't believe you slept with a guy let alone be engaged to one just to appease your mother."

Alex frowned and retorted, "I don't either and I regretted every moment of it."

"I can understand why though, all that pressure to be the perfect Cabot daughter and the youngest Supreme Court Judge in the family must have been horrendous."

"It was, but that's no excuse for my actions. By the way, I used to think of you when I was faking it."

Olivia sniggered, "I don't know if that is a compliment or an insult."

"Take it as a compliment honey." Alex's hand travelled along Olivia's bicep. "This extra muscle tone looks good on you. Despite the fact you have been treating yourself like crap, I have never seen you look so good."

"Thanks. I like your longer hair and you are as beautiful as I remember. So, did you date this past year?"

"Yes, but only a couple of times. She knew I was still in love with you and couldn't put up with my slip ups in bed."

Olivia looked down at Alex, "Slip ups?"

Meeting Olivia's eyes, Alex answered, "We had sex a few times and I called out your name each time."

Olivia laughed loudly, "Oh my. So what happened?"

"She moved on, fell in love with a wonderful woman and I stayed single."

"I'm going out on a limb here and guess it was Casey."

"And this is why you are an excellent detective."

"It works for me and poor Casey."

"Before she started dating Serena, she had such a thing for you."

"She did?" Olivia wasn't that surprised, there had been an abundance of clues over time.

"She told me all about it once, but was too scared to ask you out. Besides, she didn't want to disrespect me, knowing how I still felt about you."

"That's funny because I would have gone out with her," teased Olivia.

"I better keep my eye on you then," replied Alex, playing along with the joke.

"No need to sweetie; I only have eyes for you."

Alex kissed Olivia's rounded breast, "Did you date at all the past three years?"

"No."

"Not once?" asked Alex before pecking the soft skin again.

"No."

"Honey, you have such a high sex drive, how the hell did you survive?"

"I managed through lots of tears, frustration and masturbation."

Alex was overcome with guilt, "I am so damn sorry Liv."

"So you should be; it was your fault I couldn't even look at another woman. I had plenty of offers, but they weren't you."

"Fuck Olivia, I don't know how I can ever make it up to you for hurting you so badly?"

"It's okay baby, you have found your way back to me and that's all that matters."

Alex cried softly against Olivia's chest for several minutes, before Olivia asked, "So how come you kept Bouncer?"

Sitting up, Alex reached for the plush golden retriever dog and propped herself up on the pillows. Sliding down the zipper on the underbelly of the toy, she withdrew a handful of letters and notes. She handed them to Olivia and grinned.

Olivia's eyes misted over, "You kept all the notes and letters I left for you in your office?"

"Every single one and all the ones from the apartment as well as the ones you sent when I was in Witness Protection."

"Wow! I have all of yours too."

Alex pulled out some photos, "I have all our pictures too."

Olivia remonstrated, "Why didn't you just come to me earlier?"

"I was too scared of you rejecting me and seeing how much you hated me."

Olivia turned onto her side, "Alex, I won't lie to you, I hated you so much and it hurt every time someone mentioned your name. I detested you more because despite how you hurt me, I was still in love with you."

"Fuck Olivia."

"Who has the dirty mouth now?" taunted Olivia. "That's the second time you've used the "F" word."

Alex giggled at Olivia's playfulness, "I do."

Olivia climbed out of bed and Alex returned the bits and pieces inside the toy. Padding across the floor, she opened the closet door, reached up to the top shelf and returned with a medium sized treasure box. She sat on the bed and opened it. "I have all our photos and the cards you gave me."

Alex reached out and curved her fingers around Olivia's face, "I'll never hurt you again darling."

Olivia's eyes sparkled, "I believe you and I see how much more open you are and I like that."

"I do too honey, do you still have the ...," she didn't finish the question, she burst into tears instead.

Olivia scooted across the mattress and hugged her, "It is okay Alex, don't cry. No more sadness, only happiness from now on."

Alex nodded in silent agreement.

Olivia reclined back on the pillows and picked up the wooden box. Rummaging around inside, she smiled when she found what she was searching for.

Alex's face brightened, "You kept it?"

"Yes, although I nearly threw it into the Hudson, especially when I was in a drunken stupor, but I decided to keep it a year ago."

Alex intriguingly asked, "Why then?"

Olivia frowned, "It turned out to be a turning point for me and I finally let you go mentally."

Alex noted the cloud of sadness float over Olivia's face, "What happened honey?"

"I started to see Dr Emil Skoda because I needed to make sense of it all. He helped me out of the darkness I had fallen into."

"Oh Olivia, I did so much damage to you."

"No one else knows the real reason why I went to Emil, not even Elliot." Olivia's hands started to shake and tears welled in her eyes.

Alex's heart broke to see the pain she had caused the woman she loved, "Go on honey."

"When I read about your engagement in the paper, I went on a drinking binge. I took some vacation time and drank every day for four days straight. Up until that moment, I had held on to the hope that we would be together again. Once that final thread was gone, so was my will to carry on."

Alex was bawling as she pulled Olivia onto her chest, "Please forgive me honey."

Olivia pushed away gently, "I already have Alex, but you need to hear me out."

"Okay darling."

"After the fourth day I ran out of scotch and in my tortured mind I made the decision to eat my gun."

Alex exclaimed "Fucking hell Liv!"

"I was that far gone, I didn't even realise the gun wasn't loaded and I sat there for hours just pulling the trigger over and over until I started to sober up. I scared the crap out of myself and sought out Emil's help that day."

Alex felt so guilt-ridden and distraught over the wrong she had done, "I don't know what to say."

"In the end, I knew I couldn't have done that to you Alex. Even during all the crap of the past week, I never thought about ending it. I don't know why, but somewhere in the back of mind, there was still this little sliver of optimism."

"Olivia, I'm so incredibly sorry. If it takes me the rest of my life, I am going to make it up to you I swear, I love you so much."

Olivia demanded, "How much Alex?"

"I love you more than enough to walk away from my job as a Bureau Chief to be with you."

Olivia smiled happily, "That means to world to me to hear that Alex."

"As I said before, you are my world; I just got side tracked for a moment or two," replied Alex prior to pulling Olivia into an embrace and kissing her passionately.

That one kiss turned into a dozen more accompanied by gentle caresses and the couple made love until Olivia finally yawned a little after four-thirty.

Alex settled onto her back and Olivia nestled in beside her. "You ready for sleep?" she asked, kissing her lover on the forehead.

"Mmm, yes sweetie," answered Olivia sleepily. "Promise me this is not a dream and you won't be gone when I wake up."

"I promise Liv, sweet dreams darling."

"Love you."

"I adore you," replied Alex before the tears started to fall silently down her cheeks. She cried for the pain she has inflicted upon the wonderful woman in her arms and she cried for the wasted time, but most of all she wept because Olivia had found it in her heart to forgive her and accept her back into her life. Alex stroked Olivia's collar length hair until sleep overtook her.

-o-

_Straight on to chapter 4_


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: Law & Order: SVU – "What Was"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: The private lives of two career driven women clash and the memory of what was once between them is re-examined. A/U

PAIRING: Olivia Benson & Alex Cabot

RATING: M for Mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story comes from the imagination and tells the story of how two central characters could have been more than friends. I, along with other Fanfic writers, do so for fun and not for profit. We like to assume the role of a network writer with enough fortitude to write what we would have liked to have seen on television without the restraints of network bosses and sponsors of a homophobic nature. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of creator Dick Wolf, Wolf Films Studio or USA Television.

Author's Note: If you enjoy this tale, please take the time to review. Please note that this takes place in an alternative universe and some liberty has been taken with a deceased TV character.

* * *

Chapter 4

Alex's eyelids fluttered open and she took a moment to focus on her surroundings. Turning her head to the right, she smiled at the sleeping form of Olivia still cuddled into her side. Stretching her legs, Alex grimaced when the tight muscles in her legs protested. Her love making with Olivia had overworked several muscles and she needed to work out the kinks as well as urinate.

"I love you Liv," she whispered.

Olivia stirred a little and mumbled, "Love you Alex."

Rising off the bed, the blonde leaned over and kissed her lover on the top of the head, "Go back to sleep darling."

Olivia moaned in reply and Alex grinned like the proverbial bird that had caught the worm. She tiptoed away from the bed and trod on something before reaching the door. Bending down, she retrieved the dark blue velvet ring box. Guilt tore at her heart once again and she started to shake. The memory stabbed at her senses and pulled her back to the last time she had been with Olivia.

When it was deemed safe for Alex to return after two years in Witness Protection, the couple had reunited. During her absence in Wisconsin, Alex had contacted Olivia via letters post marked from different cities and states. It was their only safe means of communication and once those involved in the attempt of Alex's life had been imprisoned or killed, the couple had resumed their relationship and were closer than before.

Olivia's apartment had basically been left empty as she spent most of her time at Alex's. When the former ADA had been offered the Bureau Chief's job, Olivia had arrived at the apartment after work and been welcomed with a bottle of champagne. Alex had been ecstatic about the job, and they soon fall into bed and each other to celebrate.

Hours later, Olivia had produced the jewel box and jubilantly proposed. Alex had launched into an overdrawn speech about how she couldn't be engaged to a woman and could never be open about their relationship. Olivia had been shattered by her announcement and refused to remain her dirty little secret any longer. The twosome were finished the second Olivia had asked Alex to choose between her career and being out. Alex had hesitated in her reply and Olivia had dressed, leaving the apartment and refusing to speak to Alex again. She had sent Alex an e-mail the following day asking for her belongings to be packed and sent to her apartment.

_"Good god Cabot, what a damn idiot you've been,"_ Alex thought to herself. Placing the container on the end table, she padded out the room and into the bathroom.

Returning to the bedroom a short time later, Alex quickly dressed in track pants and a dark blue Yankees jersey. Going into the kitchen, she made a pot of green tea, grabbed a slice of left over pizza from the fridge and went into the living room.

Settling on the couch after placing everything on the coffee table, Alex giggled out loud when she glanced at the clock display on the DVD player and saw it was ten past twelve. It was the first time in three years she had managed to sleep a full eight hours, she had become used to surviving on between four or five.

Taking a bite of pizza, she reached for the remotes and flicked through the channels before selecting the Discovery Health channel. Halfway through a program on skin disorders, her cell phone on the coffee table rang.

"Hello mother," she answered cheerfully.

_"Afternoon Alexandra, I was wondering if you were free for dinner tonight."_

"Sorry mother, I have a date."

_"A date Alexandra?"_ enquired Eleanor Cabot.

"Yes, it's when two people go out and have a good time," replied Alex sarcastically.

_"There is no need to be condescending Alexandra and it's not a pleasant trait for a Bureau Chief, let alone a Cabot."_

"I was only trying to be funny." Alex knew that was a waste of time, but she refused to have her mother's high society culture ruin her good mood.

_"So, tell me all about this man you are dating?"_

Alex groaned into the phone, "It's not a man."

_"Oh good god Alexandra, not this business again?"_ implored Eleanor harshly.

Alex was tired of having this particular conversation with her mother and retorted, "When will you understand I am a lesbian and it's not something I'm going to get over."

_"But I thought you were done with women after your experience with Olivia?"_

Surprised that her mother didn't take the opportunity to berate her over her homosexuality, Alex answered, "No mother, I was just fooling myself, but not anymore. I'm happy for the first time in a long time and I would like to share that joy with you."

Eleanor attempted to change the subject quickly, _"Maybe we should leave this conversation for another time?"_

"No mother, we will discuss it now. You need to accept the fact I'm gay or miss out on sharing my life."

Surprised at her daughter's boldness, Eleanor enquired, _"But what about your career aspirations?"_

"I don't give a rat's about it. It's not the most important part of my life. That is the reason I lost Olivia."

_"I guess there's nothing to say except I hope you know what you are doing?"_

"For the first time in my life I'm certain of what I am doing and I'm in love, actually I was always been in love with her."

Her mother gasped on the other end, _"You mean Olivia?"_

"Yes, we are back together."

After a brief pause, her mother replied_, "Well, I always did like her, just be prepared for the fall out Alexandra."_

"I am mother and I will tell you all about it at lunch next week."

_"All right; I will see you then and please say hello to Olivia for me. I guess I better get used to seeing a lot more of her?"_

"Yes you will and I will see you Wednesday." Alex closed her phone and placed it on the armrest. Returning to the program, she laughed when Casey's ringtone played.

"Happy New Year Casey," she jovially announced.

_"Happy New Year to you too, so how did it go with Liv?"_

"Excellent, I am still at her apartment and she's taken me back."

Casey shrieked excitedly, _"Oh that is good news, you two belong together. I'm so happy for you both."_

"Thanks, I'm just fortunate Olivia forgave me and still loves me."

_"Well, it took you long enough to make contact with her," _chastised Casey.

"And I have you to thank for calling me last night and getting me here."

_"To tell you the truth Alex, I had noticed Liv slowly retreating from everyone and you were no better. If I haven't have run into her last night, I would have called you anyhow."_

Alex laughed softly, "Well, your mission has been a success. This morning was the first time I have slept a full eight hours."

Casey tittered then enquired, _"How is Liv doing?"_

"She is still asleep. It's her first time since Sunday."

_"Crap! No wonder she looked so tired last night."_

"Hopefully things will improve."

_"Everything will be all right Alex."_

"I know it will, now that I have my head out of my ass."

Casey laughed at the comment, _"I will give you a call in a couple of days, take care."_

"I will, you take care too, bye Casey."

After putting down her phone again, Alex got up and took her tea cup into the kitchen for a refill. Grabbing more pizza, she returned to the living room. Putting down the cup, she searched through Olivia's DVD collection. Her breath caught in her throat when she spotted the case containing a disc of digital footage they had filmed while in Banff celebrating their second anniversary.

Alex popped the disc into the player and sat down to view the home made movie. She laughed when Olivia appeared on screen and went head first down the snow covered hill on a sled. She smiled at the images of Olivia waving and crashing into the snow bank.

For over forty minutes, Alex watched their antics in the snow and cried when Olivia waltzed up to the camera and declared, "I love you Alexandra Kathryn Cabot and I will never love another."

"I love you so much my beautiful darling," Alex had replied from behind the camera.

Alex wiped her eyes, turned off the DVD player and television and stoked the fire. She returned to the main bedroom and smiled at Olivia who was lying on her back and breathing shallowly. Her short hair was splayed across the pillow and Alex thanked her lucky stars to be back in her life.

Undressing, she raced to the bathroom, brushed her teeth then crawled back into bed. Settling on her left side, she watched the sleeping form of her lover for some time before snuggling into her side. She sighed and smiled at Olivia as she stirred and rolled over onto her right side.

Alex kissed her softly on the fringe and whispered, "I will never leave you again."

"You better not or I will shoot you," murmured Olivia playfully. She nestled into Alex's chest and wrapped her arm around the slim waist, "What time is it sweetie?"

"It's a little after three."

Pecking along Alex's collar bone, Olivia said, "I used to love waking up next to you in the mornings."

Alex kissed the top of her head, "It's one of the things I missed the most Liv."

"Mmm," purred Olivia. "This isn't a dream is it?"

"No honey, it's real," replied Alex, kissing Olivia's head again. "How do you feel?"

"Good, considering the amount of liquor I drank last night. Speaking of which, I really do need to go to the bathroom."

"Okay, I will be right here waiting for you."

-o-

Olivia picked up her phone and climbed back into bed, "I'll just call Elliot and let him know we will be there tonight."

Alex cuddled into Olivia's right hip, "Don't tell him it's me. I want to see the expression on his face when he sees me."

Olivia grinned, "Is there something I should know about?"

"Make your call then I will explain."

After two rings Elliot answered, _"Hey Liv, how ya doing?"_

"I'm just great."

_"Well, you certainly sound much better."_

"Is dinner still on for tonight?"

_"It sure is. You planning on being here?"_ said an upbeat Elliot. _"Maureen and Kathleen are both home from college and want to see their Aunt Olivia."_

"I will be there El and I'm looking forward to seeing the girls." She took a deep breath and continued, "El, I apologise again for being so reclusive this past week."

_"Apology accepted."_

"Is it okay if I bring a date?"

_"Date?"_ repeated Elliot, caught off guard. _"Sure, Kathy will be happy to see you are seeing someone. She was beginning to worry about you."_

Olivia laughed, "Well, you can tell her to stop and I will see you at seven." She hung up before Elliot could ask her any more questions. Putting the phone on the bedside table, she turned her attention to Alex. "Elliot said Kathy was worried about my non-dating."

Alex's blonde hair fell across Olivia's leg, "They will be happy to know we have worked out our differences and are a couple again."

"They will?" queried Olivia.

"I stayed in contact with both of them and a couple of weeks ago they told me to get over myself and talk to you."

Olivia scowled, "Elliot never mentioned any of this to me."

"I asked him not to honey, then I got called away to Los Angeles and you know the rest."

"Why didn't you want me to know you were keeping tabs on me?"

"Because I had every intention of calling you, but when Don told me about your suspension, I thought it best not to bother you and add to your troubles."

"So you really did have a plan?" enquired an intrigued Olivia. "Will this answer my question from last night when I asked about your intentions?"

"Yes it will," responded Alex while gently pecking the upper curve of Olivia's hip, "I was going to call in the New Year and beg for your forgiveness, and then Casey called me and sped things up a little."

"Well, you got the same result."

"And I love you for that," murmured Alex prior to nibbing on the soft hollow of Olivia's hip furrow.

"Did you have any other intentions?" asked Olivia, quickly losing herself in Alex's delicate kisses.

"Hmm," muttered Alex, also on the journey to losing herself.

Olivia giggled, "You are not listening to me are you?"

Alex lifted her head and gazed at Olivia, "Yes I am, but I was preoccupied with this little piece of flesh here."

Olivia smiled, "Finish the conversation first then you can check out every inch."

Alex kissed the spot again, "Okay, to answer your question I need for you to close your eyes for a second."

"Is this show and tell?"

"Yes, so please shut those beautiful pools of brown for me."

Olivia did as she was told and felt Alex leave the bed and heard her rustling around in the closet. When she returned to the bed, Alex kissed Olivia on the hip again.

"Can I open my eyes again?"

"Yes you can honey."

Alex kissed along Olivia's iliac furrow again and slowly nibbed on the taut flesh. Olivia squirmed under the touch and ran her hand over Alex's shoulder.

"I don't want to rush you, but please continue sweetie."

Alex raised her left hand to Olivia and handed her the blue ring box, "Ask me again."

Olivia looked at the bedside table and realised Alex must have moved it while she was in the bathroom, "Ask you what?"

"Go ahead and ask me what you did three years ago when I had my lesbian hat off and my mother's unrealistic expectations of me."

Olivia giggled, "I hope you plan on keeping that hat on."

Alex licked the skin beneath her mouth, "Mmm, I do darling."

"Alex, you are driving me nuts down there."

"That's the idea my love. I do remember how horny you get after you sleep."

Olivia chortled loudly, "Hang on, isn't that you?"

"Oh yeah, that's right," answered Alex before kissing Olivia's skin again. "You on the other hand, are horny night or day."

Olivia playfully slapped Alex on the shoulder, "I'm only horny when I am with you."

"Enough of the misleading antics Detective go ahead and ask already."

"Seriously Alex, don't you think you may be rushing into things a little?"

Looking up from her nipping, Alex replied, "I have waited three years Liv, but if you don't want to ask me I do understand."

"I would like to catch my breath a little and get used to the idea of having you back in my life and in my bed."

Alex languidly inched up Olivia's side and looked into her diluted pupils, "Do you love me?"

"Yes I love you, I've always loved you."

"Are you still in love with me?"

"Of course I'm in love with you."

"I love you and am hopelessly in love with you," announced Alex.

Olivia giggled, "I missed this banter between us."

"I did too," she agreed and slipped her right hand under the covers. "If you won't ask, I guess it's up to me instead."

Olivia's eyes widened in surprise, "What?"

Withdrawing a black ring box, Alex jumped out of bed and landed on the floor to the left of Olivia. Kneeling down on her left knee, Alex opened the case and retrieved a gold band encrusted with diamonds.

Olivia just gawked at her and was lost for words.

Alex reached for Olivia's left hand, "Olivia Elizabeth Benson will you marry me?"

Olivia looked down at the ring and burst into tears, "Yes sweetie … oh god yes."

Placing the band onto Olivia's wedding finger, Alex leaned over and kissed both ring and finger, "I love you Liv and you have made me so very happy."

Wiping her eyes dry, Olivia said, "Is this how you planned it?"

Alex smirked, "Not really, but as you said before, it's the right result."

Olivia reached out her right hand to Alex, "Come up here baby."

Alex stood up and crawled over the top of Olivia, she didn't get very far before Olivia grabbed her and wrestled her onto her back. Straddling her, Olivia pinned her arms to the side and kissed her feverishly.

"I love you so much baby," she finally said when she released Alex. She reached for the blue ring box and added, "So much for not rushing things."

Alex laughed heartily, "Well, you didn't sound that convincing before honey."

"I was trying to persuade myself I think. Now, I guess I get to finally give you this ring after all?"

"You do, but do me a favour and ask me again."

Olivia looked down at Alex and grinned, "You are adamant I propose aren't you?"

"Yes honey, I am. I have a wrong to right."

Olivia opened the container and to Alex's delight, withdrew an identical ring, "Alexandra Kathryn Cabot, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

"Oh yes Liv," replied Alex with tears in her eyes. "I want nothing more."

Placing the ring on Alex's finger, Olivia lowered her mouth to her lover's and devoured the soft lips until Alex's hands roamed along her back and pulled her closer.

Breaking the kiss, Olivia whispered huskily, "Come with me Alex."

With eyes shining with waterworks, Alex spread her legs and allowed Olivia to manoeuvre herself into a position where both their centres were touching. Olivia began a slow thrust and Alex joined her rhythm. Once Olivia had the right tempo, she locked eyes with her lover and pushed up from the bed with her feet, creating pressure against Alex's clitoris and her own. When they were previously together, tribianism had always been Alex's preferred way to make love and she cried with happiness while Olivia set the pace.

Ten minutes later Alex whimpered as the intensity of their coupling increased, "Oh god Liv, I love you so much."

Olivia kept her eyes secured on glazed pools of blue, "I love you baby." Teardrops spilled from her eyes and her body started to shake.

In response, Alex gripped Olivia's shoulders and lifted up slightly, "Oh yes honey, right there."

Once the tremors started in Olivia's arms, Alex closed her eyes tightly and surrendered to the waves of pleasure washing over her with the force of a tsunami.

"Baby," panted Olivia.

Alex opened her eyes, "Yes Liv?"

"Look at me; I want to look into your wonderful eyes."

Alex smiled and kept her gaze on Olivia's. The tears continued to flow and Olivia picked up the rhythm. Alex started to shake and she bit her bottom lip, trying to time her release with Olivia's.

A nanosecond passed and Olivia dipped her head slightly then murmured, "Now Alex, oh god ... now."

Alex lifted up more and they both collapsed into their orgasms. Hugging Olivia tightly, Alex cried delicately into her lover's shoulder as the aftershocks of delight hit her entire body.

Olivia sobbed against Alex's chest for some time before regaining her senses and saying, "That was very intense and emotional."

"Mmm, it was darling, thank you so much."

Olivia good-naturedly asked, "What for?"

Grinning widely, Alex replied, "For making love my preferred way."

"Consider it your engagement present," teased Olivia playfully.

Alex grabbed Olivia around the shoulders and flipped her over onto her back, "In that case, I believe I owe you a present."

Olivia beamed and whimpered, "Oh dear god, happy engagement to me."

-o-

_Chapter 5 around the bend!_


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE: Law & Order: SVU – "What Was"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: The private lives of two career driven women clash and the memory of what was once between them is re-examined. A/U

PAIRING: Olivia Benson & Alex Cabot

RATING: M for Mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story comes from the imagination and tells the story of how two central characters could have been more than friends. I, along with other Fanfic writers, do so for fun and not for profit. We like to assume the role of a network writer with enough fortitude to write what we would have liked to have seen on television without the restraints of network bosses and sponsors of a homophobic nature. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of creator Dick Wolf, Wolf Films Studio or USA Television.

Author's Note: If you enjoy this tale, please take the time to review. Please note that this takes place in an alternative universe and some liberty has been taken with a deceased TV character.

* * *

Chapter 5

Olivia tugged at her shirt collar nervously as she adjusted her black leather jacket slightly. "Crap!" she exclaimed.

"What's the matter?" asked Alex who was standing beside her in front of the bathroom mirror brushing her teeth.

Frustratingly, Olivia replied, "The collar won't sit right."

Alex rinsed out the toothpaste in her mouth and turned to Olivia, "Give me a look at it." She inspected the problem and declared, "There is nothing wrong with the collar honey, but you might want to swap my jacket for one of your own."

Olivia took a closer look in the mirror, "Oh, I thought it was smaller than I remembered." She slipped off the jacket and made her egress from the room.

Alex finished in the bathroom and turned off the light. Finding Olivia standing in the closet looking at the line of jackets, she sauntered up behind her, "Liv, are you a little nervous about tonight?"

Olivia reached behind and rubbed Alex's hip, "Yes, does it show that much?"

Alex kissed her on the back of the neck, "Yes, but don't be."

"I've never announced my engagement before. Come to think of it, I never thought I would."

Alex chuckled, "Well, I guess I'm the experienced one then."

Selecting a black suit jacket to match the black trousers she was wearing, Olivia said, "I really can't explain why I'm so nervous."

"Honey, it's a big step," rationalised Alex.

Taking a deep breath and slipping on the coat, Olivia fixed the collar on her burgundy shirt, "I will be all right."

Alex ran her fingers through the brown hair sitting just below Olivia's collar and said, "I really like your hair this length."

"I do too," agreed Olivia.

Leaning in, Alex added, "I also like the highlights."

"If you keep talking this way, I'm going to have to undress you again," taunted Olivia.

Giggling, Alex protested, "Honey, we don't have time."

"That's because you keep forcing me to take off your clothes."

Alex stopped laughing, "So it's my fault we have taken so long to get ready?"

"Precisely," responded Olivia impertinently.

Shrugging her shoulders, Alex slowly caressed Olivia's butt and retorted, "I can accept that responsibility."

"And you have the audacity to say I have a high sex drive, what do you call yours?"

"I'll admit to being in overdrive and I ask to be sentenced to life with you," teased a jovial Alex.

Olivia tittered, turned around and hugged her, "You got it. By the way, you look absolutely stunning."

Alex was dressed in black jeans, lilac buttoned down shirt and a brown leather jacket, "So do you." She reached into a bag and retrieved her glasses case.

Olivia ran her hand over Alex's taut left buttock, "Have I ever told you how incredibly sexy you are when you wear your glasses?"

"Not lately," joked Alex as she placed the case in the pocket of her jacket.

Placing a kiss on Alex's clavicle, Olivia stated, "I will have to remind you."

"Do you want to take my car or yours honey?" enquired Alex after moaning softly.

"Mine," replied Olivia. "I have a new one."

Alex laughed, "You have had quite the spending spree."

"You could say that sweetie."

"I must say, you have done exceptionally well with the apartment Liv."

Olivia quickly kissed Alex on the lips, "Luckily it has three bedrooms and more space than my last one."

Alex purred into Olivia's ear, "We'll need it for our children."

Olivia's jaw dropped, "What did you just say?"

"I said we will need the extra room for when we have children."

Olivia beamed at her lover, "I love you Alex."

"That was in my strategy too."

"Your mother is going to be so pissed when she finds out about us," joked Olivia.

"She already knows, I told her when she called this afternoon."

The comment caused Olivia's eyes to widen, "Crap! How did she take the news?"

"She started to go down the old, what are you doing track, but suddenly changed tact and hoped I was doing the right thing. She actually admitted she always liked you and even said to say hello."

Looking at Alex puzzlingly, Olivia asked, "Are you sure you were speaking to your mother?"

Alex laughed heartily, "It was her, although I was suspicious for a moment."

"We better get a move on sweetie," said Olivia, picking up her wallet and keys from the top of the chest of drawers. "I'll grab a bottle or two of Cabernet from the pantry."

"Is there anything else we need to take honey?" enquired Alex.

"No, that's it."

"Then let's go spread the good news and joy," Alex announced contentedly.

-o-

Olivia opened the passenger door of the silver 2008 model Ford Explorer and Alex kissed her before taking her seat. Going around to the driver's side, Olivia slid onto the leather seat and put the key in the ignition.

Alex looked around the interior and said, "This is a very nice car honey."

"Thanks, I like it. I used some of the money my mother left me all those years ago."

"Money well spent Liv."

Turning on the motor, Olivia said, "You can choose the music if you like. The CD cases are in the centre console."

"I'm sure whatever you have in will be fine."

Olivia laughed, "Okay." She signalled and pulled out of the parking bay and into the line of traffic. Turning on the stereo, she waited for Alex to complain and request some classical music. To her surprise, Alex started to sing along to the Melissa Etheridge song playing.

Alex glanced at Olivia's perplexed look, "Hey, I told you I have changed."

Olivia grinned broadly, "You can say that again, if I remember correctly, the only time I could play her music was in my car when you weren't there."

"True, but she grew on me and I've bawled to a few of her CDs of late."

"Nice to see you have been converted," teased Olivia as her stomach was invaded by a rabble of butterflies.

Placing her hand on Olivia's right thigh, Alex remarked, "It is nice and we will have to go for a drive someday to a secluded spot so you can show me the back seat of this vehicle."

"It's a date Alex," replied Olivia as she turned the corner and flashing Police and emergency vehicle lights came into view. "Crap! There must have been an accident."

Alex looked at her watch, "I hope everyone is okay and we won't be stuck here for too long."

Olivia brought her car to a halt behind five other vehicles and put the gear into park, "Did your mother have anything else to say this afternoon?"

"Not really. I have a lunch date with her next Wednesday and she will be sure to have plenty to say then."

"Where are you meeting her?"

"The Italian restaurant a few doors down from the one-six."

"If you want, I could go with you?" suggested Olivia.

Alex caressed Olivia's leg, "That would be great. We can outnumber her that way."

Laughing, Olivia reached for Alex's hand, "That's not why I offered."

"Then why honey?"

"Once she hears her daughter is engaged, she will either go ballistic or want to start organising the wedding."

"Oh, I never thought about the second possibility."

"Let's hope she chooses the latter."

"Oh good god yes," agreed Alex. "We have a lot to plan once we set a date."

"That we do sweetie."

Alex leaned over and kissed Olivia's ear, "We could always get married on the fifth of April?"

Olivia turned surprisingly to Alex, "My birthday?"

"Yes honey. That would be a good double celebration."

"Well, it certainly would be a great way to commemorate my fortieth."

Alex kissed Olivia's cheek, "Sounds wonderful my darling."

"It does Alex." She leaned in and kissed Alex's lips lovingly.

Five minutes later, the kiss ended and they were still stuck in traffic.

"We are going to be late at this rate," complained Alex.

"Baby, open up the glove compartment please," instructed Olivia.

Alex leaned over and opened up the large storage partition, "Good thinking honey." She handed Olivia the portable emergency strobe light. She looked on as Olivia mounted it on the dash and plugged it into the power source outlet.

The rotating beam illuminated the car and Olivia noted, "There is plenty of space up the left hand side." She manoeuvred her SUV past the cars in front and approached the accident scene.

Alex pulled out her wallet as they neared a Police Officer on traffic duty. Opening her window, Alex displayed her Bureau Chief Identification badge to the female Officer, "Detective Sergeant Benson from Manhattan SVU and Chief Cabot, is there anything we can do to assist Officer?"

"No ma'am, but if you like, just move up the left side and you will be clear?"

"Thank you Officer, appreciate the courtesy."

"You are welcome ma'am."

Olivia continued up the flank until they were clear of the wreckage. Alex unplugged the light and replaced it in the glove box.

"Nice work Chief," said Olivia. "We should still be there on time."

Alex giggled, "You and Elliot are the only persons that calls me Chief."

"Well, it doesn't seem right to call you Counsellor anymore."

"Actually, I've always liked the way you call me that."

"Then Counsellor it is."

-o-

Alex stood to the side of the front door and out of view while Olivia rang the doorbell of the modest four bedroom house in Queens.

Momentarily, the door was opened by the handsome and smiling Elliot, "Hey stranger, it is real good to see you."

Olivia stepped inside and handed over the two bottles of wine. She hugged her best friend and said, "It's good to be here."

Elliot looked behind her and asked, "I thought you were supposed to be bringing a date?"

"I did."

Alex stepped into sight and announced, "And here I am."

Elliot beamed, looked at them both and said, "So, I take it the two of you finally sorted things out?"

Alex took hold of Olivia's left hand, "Yes we did I'm happy to say."

Elliot hugged her, "About time and I'm pleased for you both."

To Olivia's surprise, Alex kissed the back of her ear, "So are we."

"I can see that," remarked Elliot. "Kathy is going to be stoked. She's in the kitchen, dinner is just about ready." He closed the door and followed the women down the hall.

Fourteen year old Richard and Elizabeth came running out of the living room and cuddled both Alex and Olivia. Elliot asked them to go wash up for dinner and they scurried off down the hall.

When Elliot, Olivia and Alex entered the kitchen, Kathy looked up from the oven and grinned, "I had a feeling it would be you Alex." She closed the door and approached, embracing her warmly.

"You are a smart woman Kathy," joked Alex.

Olivia moved closer and hugged Kathy, "Sorry about Christmas Day."

"It is okay Liv. The kids have been itching to see you and we left your presents for them until you could hand them out yourself."

"Thank you both for being so understanding," replied a humble Olivia.

Returning to the oven, Kathy withdrew a large turkey, "I'm so glad to see you two back together."

Elliot interrupted and asked, "Who would like a glass of wine?"

Alex responded, "I'll take one thanks Elliot."

"None for me El, I'm the designated driver," answered Olivia.

Kathy waved, "Yes please honey."

Olivia enquired, "Where are Maureen and Kathleen?"

"In bathing Eli," replied Kathy.

"Do you need a hand with anything Kath?" asked Olivia.

"No thanks Liv, it's all done."

Olivia turned to Elliot, "Good news, I'm cleared to return to work on Monday."

"Yeah, I know and it's terrific news."

"How did you know?" enquired Olivia curiously.

"The Captain called this morning and will be here any minute."

"Great, I'm looking forward to seeing him."

Alex caressed Olivia's right hip and urged, "Go on honey."

Olivia smiled lovingly at Alex, "I have more good news."

Elliot passed a glass to Alex and Kathy, "Sorry to interrupt, but do you want a juice Liv?"

"Yes please." She waited until she had a drink in hand before announcing, "Alex asked me to marry her."

Kathy gasped, dropped the spoon she was holding and hugged them both again, "Congratulations, that is just excellent."

Elliot followed her, kissing them both before he went to answer the knock on the front door.

Kathy fussed over Olivia and Alex, "Show me your rings then."

The pair both held out their hands and Kathy smiled widely, "They are almost identical, very nice."

Alex wrapped her arms around Olivia, "Keep the fifth of April free Kathy."

"I will. Lordy, this is just so exciting."

Elliot returned with Don Cragen. He greeted everyone with hugs and said, "It's good to see you Liv and well done on being cleared by IAB."

Olivia hugged Don again, "Thank you for calling Alex and asking for her help. She has managed to do more than clear my name."

Don grinned broadly, "I can see that and about bloody time too."

Elliot handed Don a juice, "These two are getting married."

Don congratulated them before they were joined by Kathleen and Maureen who was holding Eli.

After more greetings and congratulations, Maureen handed a gurgling Eli to Olivia.

"Hey there little buddy," she said. "I missed you."

Alex stood by Olivia's side and tousled Eli's fine blond hair, "He's grown since I last saw him."

"I can't keep up with him most days," joked Kathy. "Elliot, do you want to take the turkey to the dining table? Dinner is ready everyone."

-o-

Alex was a little tipsy as was Kathy when the evening came to an end. As Alex and Olivia walked to their car, Don said, "Liv, I have something for you in my truck."

She walked over to his vehicle and smiled when he withdrew her badge and gun from his glove compartment. Handing them to her, he said, "I'm glad to see you are okay and I look forward to seeing you back at work."

"Thanks for everything Captain. If it wasn't for you, I don't know where I would be."

"You are welcome Liv and any chance I have to stick it to IAB and the Chief of Detectives, is a good day."

"You got that right. Drive safe and see you next week." She returned to her car and Alex, "I got my shield and gun back."

"Oh good; I was beginning to miss them," taunted Alex drunkenly.

Olivia laughed and opened the door for her, "Come on, let's get you home sweetie."

"I'm all for that," replied Alex as Olivia started the SUV and reversed out of the drive. "How many children do you want to have honey?" she asked.

Olivia was taken aback by the question out of the blue, "Two would be nice."

"Okay, that's one each. We are going to have beautiful babies honey," retorted Alex before singing along to another Melissa song.

Olivia smiled all the way home and pulled Alex into her embrace once they entered the apartment, "Did you have a good time tonight?"

Alex dropped a kiss on Olivia's chin, "I had a wonderful time and I particularly liked watching you with the children."

"Why was that sweetie?"

"You were very good with them."

"You were pretty good with them yourself," replied Olivia, kissing Alex's nose.

"I had fun Liv."

"So did I Alex."

"It was good to catch up with the girls too," said Alex as she fondled her way along Olivia's back. "Do you want to take your fiancée to bed?"

"I'd love to. I will meet you in the bathroom; I just need to secure my weapon."

Alex released her hold and walked down the hall. Olivia watched the beautiful blonde sway and the heat rose in her loins. "Good lord, that woman has a great walk," she whispered to herself.

Without turning, Alex waved and said, "I heard that and thank you. You have a great ass by the way."

Giggling, Olivia secured the door before putting her shield and gun away in the bedside table drawer along with her pager, notebook and handcuffs.

Alex was already in the shower when she entered the bathroom moments later.

"I hope you didn't start without me?" teased Olivia.

"No, I only do that when you ask me to," joked Alex.

Olivia blushed at the memory, "What do you want to do tomorrow?" She undressed and stepped inside the shower stall.

Alex's hair was pinned up and Olivia reached for her, planting a kiss on her soft neck.

"I'd like to go to my apartment to pack my belongings and move in here with you."

"I think that is a wonderful idea, but wouldn't it be wiser if I move into your place?"

"No, I like your place better and I don't want our children growing up in that snobby neighbourhood."

Olivia burst out laughing, "You grew up there and turned out just fine."

"Thank you, but you are biased. Besides, we have a fresh start and I want to make new memories of us here."

"Oh sweetie, that is very romantic of you."

"You inspire me darling. Now hurry up and meet me in the living room, there is something I have wanted to try on your new couch."

Grinning, Olivia reached for the shower gel, "I have a few ideas of my own."

Those ideas turned into every room in the apartment being utilised. It was close to two am when the couple finally ended up in bed.

"I'm thoroughly enjoying being engaged to you," quipped Alex, cuddling into Olivia's chest.

"I am too sweetie. Now go to sleep, sweet dreams."

"I love you Liv."

"I love you too."

Alex rose up on her elbow and captured Olivia's lips in a tender goodnight kiss.

-o-

_A/N: If you are sticking with this story, let me know._


	6. Chapter 6

TITLE: Law & Order: SVU – "What Was"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: The private lives of two career driven women clash and the memory of what was once between them is re-examined. A/U

PAIRING: Olivia Benson & Alex Cabot

RATING: M for Mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story comes from the imagination and tells the story of how two central characters could have been more than friends. I, along with other Fanfic writers, do so for fun and not for profit. We like to assume the role of a network writer with enough fortitude to write what we would have liked to have seen on television without the restraints of network bosses and sponsors of a homophobic nature. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of creator Dick Wolf, Wolf Films Studio or USA Television.

Author's Note: If you enjoy this tale, please take the time to review. Please note that this takes place in an alternative universe and some liberty has been taken with a deceased TV character.

* * *

Chapter 6

By four o'clock the following afternoon Alex had managed to organise to have all her furniture placed in storage and her apartment listed for sale. All her personal property had been ferried to Olivia's in the back of the SUV and was now placed into closets and drawers.

While Alex was bent over in the master bedroom's closet, Olivia walked in and whistled, "You are only asking for trouble in that position."

Without looking up, Alex retorted, "I like the trouble you get me into Liv."

Chuckling, Olivia approached her, "I'm just going to the market to pick up a few things. I thought I would dazzle you with my culinary skills for dinner."

Alex straightened up and faced Olivia, "That sounds great, give me a moment and I will join you."

"We can walk, it's only a couple of blocks," suggested Olivia.

"Excellent, it will make up for missing my morning run."

"We can get back into running tomorrow morning if you like?"

"Okay and I was thinking of doing a session on your gym later," said Alex.

"We can do that. It will be good to get back into a regular routine, especially with you."

Alex kissed Olivia fleetingly on the cheek, "I'm all for that." She grabbed a coat and put it on, "Ready to go honey?"

As the couple left the apartment, Alex took hold of Olivia's right hand and interlaced their fingers, "Because you are cooking, I will supply dessert darling."

"If you make your chocolate mousse, I will do the dishes," offered Olivia.

Alex pressed the elevator call button, "I wasn't talking about food honey."

Olivia leaned in, "We could combine the two."

Alex laughed, "Remember the horrible mess we made the last time we did that?"

"Yes, but it was a lot of fun," responded Olivia jovially.

"I swear I was finding mousse in all the strangest places for days after."

Olivia kissed Alex quickly, "I love you."

"Good because I'm mad about you." Alex leaned in and seized Olivia's lips in a searing kiss.

The elevator doors opened and they parted to find an elderly woman exiting.

"Afternoon Mrs Ryan," said Olivia cordially.

The woman looked at them and blushed, "Hello Olivia."

"Mrs Ryan, this is Alexandra Cabot, my fiancée."

Alex smiled and said, "Pleased to meet you Mrs Ryan."

"Oh congratulations and it's nice to meet you Alexandra."

The duo stepped into the elevator and waved goodbye.

Turning to Alex, Olivia noted, "You really have embraced this being out attitude."

"It's so very easy with you honey."

-o-

After dinner the couple did a weights session in the spare room that had been converted into a gym before showering and settling on the couch with two bowls of mousse.

Olivia took a spoonful of the fluffy dessert and sighed, "No one makes this better than you baby."

"And no one can make me come in the shower like you do," replied Alex matter-of-factly.

Olivia choked on her dessert and looked at Alex, "You have really come out of your shell."

Alex licked the last of the mousse off her spoon, "I'm just comfortable with you and don't have that prim and proper stick up my ass anymore."

Olivia's eyes widened, "I have noticed and admit to liking it."

"Besides, I'm making it up to you remember?"

Grinning brightly, Olivia reached across and wiped a small spot of dessert from Alex's bottom lip, "You are doing a great job."

Alex put her empty bowl on the table, stood up and stripped off her pyjamas. She straddled Olivia's lap and kissed her hungrily.

Olivia wrapped her free arm around Alex's small waist and leaned forward to put her bowl on the coffee table.

Alex broke the kiss minutes later and instructed, "Take me to bed Liv." She put her arms around her girlfriend's neck and held on.

Olivia stood up and Alex wrapped her long legs around her lover's hips, smiling down at her, as she carried her into the bedroom.

-o-

"OH GOOD GOD LIV," Alex screamed as her cell phone sounded with her mother's ringtone. "Don't you dare stop honey," she implored.

Olivia had no such intention. She knew Alex was close and continued to lazily flick her tongue back and forth across the hard clitoris in her mouth while manipulating her lover's Gräfenberg spot digitally.

Alex's legs clinched against Olivia's head and she climaxed hard. Olivia's face was awash with her lover's essence and she slowly started to lick it up. Alex quickly built to another orgasm and Olivia released her swiftly.

"YES LIV ... OH GOD ... YES," yelled Alex as her body tensed for a third time. Her phone rang again as she stated, "Honey, you are absolutely beyond words."

Olivia gazed up from her position between Alex's thighs, "Answer your phone baby, I can wait. It may be important."

Alex reluctantly reached for her interrupting phone, "Hello mother."

_"Hello Alexandra, I hope I didn't call at a bad time?"_

Olivia crawled up along Alex's torso and settled on top of her.

Alex took a moment to respond as her breathing evened out, "Well, I was kind of in the middle of something. What's up?"

_"I need to reschedule our lunch for next Wednesday."_

"Okay," Alex suppressed a moan as Olivia kissed the side of her neck. "When would you like to change it to?"

_"I was hoping you were free to meet me today."_

Olivia smooched her way up to Alex's left ear and whispered, "I need you to touch me; I want to come for you."

"Oh dear god," murmured Alex several octaves higher.

_"I didn't mean to upset you Alexandra,"_ her mother said apologetically.

"Oh no mother, you didn't. Sorry, I was just distracted for a moment and yes, today is fine with me." She reached down and slid her hand under Olivia's body and bit her bottom lip when her fingers glided over the hairless mons pubis and into the soaked crease of her lover's vulva.

In response, Olivia grunted into Alex's ear.

_"Excellent. Would Olivia be able to come too?"_ enquired Eleanor.

Alex tried not to laugh at the double entendre of her mother's innocent words, because Olivia was doing just that. She was rocking back and forth over her fingers and whispering into her ear softly.

Over and over, Olivia was telling Alex she loved her in Spanish, "Te amo bebé."

"Oh yes mother, I'm sure Olivia will be more than happy to come. We will see you at noon at Alberto's," replied Alex, trying to hold onto her last strand of resistance.

Olivia groaned into Alex's ear in French and told her she was in love with her, "Je suis dans l'amour avec toi."

Alex was gone and didn't hear her mother say she would see her then. She dropped the phone onto the bed and declared, "Good god Olivia, you are such a fucking turn on."

"So ... are ... you ... Jesus Alex ... coming ... for you," mumbled Olivia.

Alex swooned and pleaded, "Yes darling, just for me."

Olivia screamed Alex's name as the orgasm gripped her body and covered her lover's fingers with fluid.

Alex held her until her breathing regulated, "You are so very naughty."

"That was your fault," teased Olivia. "You enticed me."

Alex looked down and gasped, "Shit! I didn't turn off my phone."

Olivia roared with laughter, "I hope your mother turned off hers and didn't hear us."

"We'll soon know. We are invited to lunch and good morning to you," joked Alex.

"Yes, it is a very good morning my baby."

Alex shifted to her right underneath Olivia, "Wet spot."

They both laughed raucously until Olivia broke the moment, "Lucky you moved in with your linen because I put the last of my clean sheets on last night."

"I'm glad to see your sexual appetite has not diminished Liv," taunted Alex.

"I see yours hasn't either sweetie."

Alex tittered, "I was beginning to think I would have to start dating my left hand."

"I'm glad I have spared you from that atrocity."

Alex caressed her hands down Olivia's spine, "When I became too frustrated, I used to lie in bed and image you making love to me."

"I used to use memories of our time together then I would cry afterwards," confessed Olivia.

Alex apologised remorsefully, "Oh honey, I am so sorry."

Olivia placed her finger against Alex's lips, "Don't Alex, we agreed, besides I find it therapeutic to discuss the things we did during the Lost Years."

Alex giggled, "We have a bit of catching up to do."

"I have to tell you all about my brother Simon and his wife and her daughter Amy."

"I wish I had have been there for you when you met him."

"I do too Alex. When I left you, I was all alone again then to find out I had family was very uplifting."

"He is a Pharmacist right?" enquired Alex.

"Yes and they settled in Florida, Orange County. We catch up every two weeks or so, either I drive up there or they come down here and we stay in touch on the phone once a week."

"I'm glad to hear that. I really regret not being there for you when Gitano slashed you on the neck Liv."

Olivia kissed Alex softly on the lips, "I think that was when it hit me the hardest. Lying in hospital, I had all that time to think about you."

"I was at a conference in Chicago when Don called with the news. If it hadn't been for the fact Liz Donnelly was chairing the lectures and would have been pissed at me if I left, I would have visited you. By the time I got home, you had been released and I changed my mind."

Olivia rolled off Alex and onto her right side, "Did you by chance send me the mysterious bunch of roses?"

Alex's smile spread across her face, "Yes that was me. Elliot told me it bugged you for weeks."

"It most certainly did and I gather it was you again on my last birthday?"

"It was," admitted Alex.

"Alex, you should have just turned up to see me."

"I know that now, but my scare factor was holding on tight and I was so damn confused."

"I understand baby." Olivia's hand softly passed over Alex's flat stomach, "So what kind of wedding ceremony would you like?"

"Simple and casual honey."

"What? You don't want to do the whole wedding gown deal?"

"No I don't, not unless you want to."

"I would think your mother would want the whole blushing bride scenario for you."

"Honey, it's not about her, it's our day."

Moving her hand downwards, Olivia made an admission, "I could look at you for days and I really missed these after sex moments."

Alex purred into Olivia's ear, "Oh me too Liv."

"Is there anything else you want for our wedding?"

"I'd like to know what you would like."

"Actually, I would like to see you in a gown."

Alex laughed, "I will wear one if you will."

Olivia smirked, "That works for me baby."

"How about I ask mother if we could hold an outdoor ceremony in the gardens of the family home?"

Olivia's face lit up at the suggestion, "Do you think she would agree?"

"We can ask her at lunch and it would be the perfect setting."

"It would sweetie. Who do you want to invite?" replied Olivia excitedly.

"My family of course, Jack McCoy, Casey, Serena, Abbie Carmichael and her partner Jill, Don and the Squad."

Olivia smirked, "Well, some of those are on my list too, plus Simon, Lucy and Amy. I noticed the absence of Arthur Branch's name."

Alex roared with laughter, "We should send him an invite just to piss him off."

"He would have a heart attack if he knew just how many of the past and current ADAs are lesbians."

"Here he is thinking Serena was the only one."

"So you are still close to Liz Donnelly?"

"Yes, we go back a long way, so does Casey."

"Did you have a thing for her?"

Alex looked at Olivia, "Who, Liz or Casey?"

"Liz."

"No, she did ask me out years ago, but I declined, she's not my type."

"But Casey accepted?"

Nodding, Alex answered, "They had a torrid affair a while back that lasted for about a year."

"That explains the friction and tension I have seen between them when they are together at the Courthouse."

"It does. I think Liz regrets ending it the way she did with Casey, but I'm glad Casey moved on. Liz was too old for her and they were constantly in conflict."

"Serena seems to make her happy."

"Casey is in love and the happiest I have ever seen her; on the other hand, Liz was very controlling in their relationship and Casey didn't like that very much."

Olivia smiled, "That's one of the things I love about us, neither one of us controls the other."

Giggling, Alex replied, "Well, that's true, we are equals."

Olivia's fingers were making little circles around Alex's navel, "I wasn't aware of your friendship with Abbie either."

"Abbie's an ex and a good friend."

Olivia crinkled up her face, "Oh, I really didn't know that. How come you never told me that before?"

Alex noted the look of ambiguity, "It was short lived and she started to date someone else soon after."

"That someone was me," confessed Olivia.

"Really, now why didn't I know that?"

"We only went out a couple of times before she left the DA's Office for the State Attorney's Office and it never came up in conversation."

Alex teased Olivia, "Is there anyone else in the DA's Office I don't know about?"

"No. Abbie was the only one besides you."

Alex chuckled, "I don't have any other confessions either."

Olivia ran her fingertips down to Alex's hairless mound, "Remember the night you came home after your wax treatment?"

Alex's body shook with a chuckle, "How could I forget? It was your thirty-fifth birthday and it was my surprise present for you. You were so turned on, you made love to me on the dining room table and we just finished when the guests started to arrive."

Olivia rolled around the bed laughing, "I used to love that table."

"I did too," agreed Alex as she spooned into Olivia's side and declared, "I love you Liv."

"Mmm, so tell me, when did you buy my ring?"

Alex held Olivia's left hand and fiddled with the band, "A month ago."

"All part of your grand strategy to win me back?"

"Yes Liv. I was all set to woo you, but I like the way things have worked out."

"I do too Alex," replied Olivia before yawning. "Do you mind if I have a nap?"

"I'll set the alarm for ten-thirty," offered Alex.

"Thank you sweetie, you wore me out."

Alex set the clock, spooned Olivia again and said, "I think we tired each other out honey."

"I love you Alex and I'm very happy to have you back."

"I love you Olivia."

-o-

Alex reached for Olivia's left hand after she closed the passenger door of her black BMW.

Olivia smiled at her and enquired, "Do you think your mother is going to accept our engagement without a scene?"

"To tell you the truth Liv, I have no idea."

Holding the door of the restaurant open for Alex, Olivia joked, "We could always run off and elope."

Alex giggled, "That can be our plan B honey."

The couple entered the building and approached the maître d'. Alex asked for the reservation for Cabot and they were ushered to their table. Taking a seat, they were joined by a drinks waiter and Alex ordered a glass of the house red while Olivia opted for a club soda.

Five minutes on, Eleanor Cabot arrived. Alex stood and hugged the tall attractive blue eyed blonde in her mid-fifties. Olivia waited for her reaction to her presence and was quietly surprised when Eleanor greeted her with a hug and kiss on the left cheek.

"It's so good to see you again Olivia, it's been far too long," Eleanor said as she took her seat.

Sitting down, Olivia replied, "Nice to see you again Mrs Cabot and it's nearly been three years."

Eleanor smiled, "I think we can dispense with the formality Olivia, please call me Eleanor."

Alex was amazed by her mother's behaviour and ordered another wine and her mother chose a Manhattan.

"You are looking very well Olivia," remarked Eleanor pleasantly.

"Thank you and so do you."

Eleanor reached across the table to Alex's left hand that was resting on the table cloth, "Oh my goodness Alexandra, what an exquisite ring."

Alex beamed, "It is, Olivia bought it for me. I guess now would be a good time to tell you I have asked Olivia to marry me mother."

Olivia watched closely for Eleanor's reaction and was delighted when she smiled at the news.

"Congratulations to the both of you," declared Eleanor as she took Olivia's left hand and looked at her engagement ring. "I must say Alexandra, I have not seen you this happy in a long time and on that occasion, Olivia you were the reason behind it."

Alex looked at her mother in disbelief, "So, you are okay with all this?"

"Alexandra, I took onboard what you have said to me and I realised that if I didn't accept your lifestyle I was going to miss out on so much of your life."

"I am really glad to hear you say that mother because I would hate for you to miss out on knowing your grandchildren."

"Grandchildren?" repeated Eleanor.

The trio were interrupted by the waiter who took their meal orders.

"Yes, we plan on having at least two," replied Olivia merrily after he had left their table.

Alex clasped Olivia's hand, "We also want to ask you if we could use your gardens for the wedding?" She waited, unsure if her mother would go into shock at any moment.

"Of course you can use the house. How long do we have to make plans?" Eleanor asked rationally.

Alex glanced at Olivia, "April the fifth."

"That's your birthday, isn't it Olivia?"

"Yes it is," Olivia replied, flabbergasted that Eleanor would remember.

"All right then, we better make a start on arrangements," suggested Eleanor.

Alex reached for her mother's right hand, "Mother slow down, Liv and I have already discussed it and we want a casual service, nothing elaborate."

Eleanor replied disappointedly, "Oh okay."

Smiling Alex added, "We both want to wear gowns, but without all the fanfare of hundreds of guests."

Olivia chimed in, "Low key with just family and friends."

Eleanor smiled at the couple, "I understand."

Alex sighed in relief, "Thank you mother."

"I guess your union is rather on the unconventional side," joked Eleanor.

"Yes it is, but it doesn't mean we can't follow some customary planning," added Alex.

Their meals arrived and the three women spent the next two hours thrashing out arrangements.

-o-


	7. Chapter 7

TITLE: Law & Order: SVU – "What Was"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: The private lives of two career driven women clash and the memory of what was once between them is re-examined. A/U

PAIRING: Olivia Benson & Alex Cabot

RATING: M for Mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story comes from the imagination and tells the story of how two central characters could have been more than friends. I, along with other Fanfic writers, do so for fun and not for profit. We like to assume the role of a network writer with enough fortitude to write what we would have liked to have seen on television without the restraints of network bosses and sponsors of a homophobic nature. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of creator Dick Wolf, Wolf Films Studio or USA Television.

Author's Note: If you enjoy this tale, please take the time to review. Please note that this takes place in an alternative universe and some liberty has been taken with a deceased TV character.

* * *

Chapter 7

After taking off her overcoat and jacket, Olivia strolled down the hall and into the study. Alex removed her coat and went into the living room to make several phone calls.

Twenty minutes later Olivia joined her wearing training shorts and a New York Jets Jersey. Wrapping her arms around Alex's shoulders, she announced, "Well, I have sent off my application for vacation from the seventh to the thirteenth."

Alex tilted her head back and rested against Olivia's chest, "The celebrant and DJ are booked."

"DJ?" enquired Olivia.

"Yes, I thought that was a better option than mother's idea of a five piece orchestra, although I had to compromise and agree to a band for the first two hours."

"I'm with you on that." Leaning over, Olivia kissed Alex's forehead. "Have I told you how incredibly beautiful you are when you wear glasses?"

Alex tittered and reached up to curve her arms around Olivia's arms, "Oh only about a million times, but I never tire of hearing you tell me."

"I will never tire of telling you Alex. I have to pinch myself every now and then so I know someone as cultured and refined as you could love a simple cop like me."

"Liv, don't you dare sell yourself so short. You are absolutely stunningly beautiful, compassionate, highly intelligent and extremely good at your job and have a knockout physique."

"Thank you," replied Olivia before laughing. "I'm still trying to come to terms with your mother wanting to announce our engagement."

"I am too. I don't think the society pages of the New York Times are ready for that one just yet."

"I agree, at least she is happy and accepting of the situation."

Just then Alex's phone rang, "Hello mother."

_"Hello Alexandra, just calling to let you know the flowers are organised and I have made an appointment for us to choose a cake and the caterer's menu on Friday at two."_

"Okay mother. Liv and I will pick you up an hour beforehand."

_"All right Alexandra. Oh, I didn't want to bring up the subject at lunch, but you didn't turn off your phone this morning."_

Alex went bright red and didn't know how to reply, "Uhm, sorry about that mother."

_"No need to apologise Alexandra, I hung up straight away and didn't hear too much of your swearing and what not."_

"Well, I would hope so mother," teased Alex.

Eleanor giggled on the other end, _"I will see you both Friday."_

"Bye."

Kissing Alex on the head, Olivia commented, "I gather from that, your mother heard us on the phone?"

"She did. Good god, how embarrassing is that?"

"Oops. Now let's move onto matters of importance."

Alex grappled Olivia over the back of the couch and onto her lap, "You better get comfortable then."

Laughing, Olivia responded, "I'm glad to see all those self-defence lessons didn't go to waste on you."

"I had to keep up with you all those years ago. Now, what was it you wanted to discuss?"

"What would you like to do for our honeymoon?"

Alex trailed her fingers through the back of Olivia's hair, "Well, besides the obvious, I have no clue. What about you?"

Olivia made the cheeky grin that Alex adored and answered, "How about a cruise?"

"Oh that sounds absolutely divine honey."

"I thought we could go to the Caribbean."

"That's a wonderful suggestion."

"I'll go have a look on the net," suggested Olivia.

"You know, there is a gay cruise company."

"I know and it's named after me," jested Olivia.

"Honey, I don't think that's true."

"All right, I concede that may be a fabrication on my behalf."

Alex laughed heartily, "I love that you make me laugh honey and your idea sounds magnificent."

"Do you want to come join me on the laptop?"

"In a little while, I'd rather come here first," teased Alex with a wink.

Olivia whimpered at the meaning behind the words, "Oh god, you are too much sweetie."

-o-

Olivia and Alex joined Eleanor on a walk through the gardens after settling on the designs of the cake and menu.

Eleanor pointed to a large grassed area to her left, "I was thinking we could set up a marquee over there and place chairs over to the right and have the aisle down the centre of the rows of roses, what do you girls think?"

Alex answered first, "I think that is a wonderful idea."

"I agree," said Olivia who was busy rubbing Alex's left hip with slow circles.

"Excellent. I have a photographer booked, so when do you want to start looking for a gown Alexandra?"

"Is next week okay?"

"That would be fine and what about you Olivia? Are you planning on a gown or suit?"

"A gown and I have already thought about a design."

"Wonderful. I guess we need to think about the format of the ceremony next," said Eleanor as the trio started to make their way back to the house.

"Simple mother remember," retorted Alex. "We both want to walk down the aisle together."

Olivia leaned into Alex, "I was thinking of asking Don to escort me."

Alex beamed and kissed Olivia on the lips, "Wonderful idea and I'd like to ask Uncle Bill."

"That's settled then," agreed Eleanor happily. "I know you didn't want a formal announcement of your engagement, but I have taken the liberty to organise a party for you next Saturday night here." She handed Alex a list of names, "If there is anyone I have missed let me know. I will send out invitations on Monday."

Alex perused the list, "No, that's about it mother and thank you." She passed the list to Olivia.

Scanning the names, Olivia was delighted to see Simon and his family included.

"Of course, I have kept it simple."

Alex embraced her, "We appreciate that."

Olivia quickly followed with her gratitude.

-o-

After leaving Eleanor's, Olivia and Alex went to a jeweller's to choose wedding bands. The couple finally settled on thin gold knotted bands that complimented their engagement rings.

Olivia smiled when Alex got teary while trying on the sample ring, "That looks very nice on you sweetie."

Alex leaned into Olivia and whispered, "You look good on me honey."

They were informed the rings would be ready on the eleventh and Alex used her platinum credit card to pay for them and Olivia offered to pick them up.

As the pair walked to Alex's car, Olivia's attention was drawn to a display in the window of a nearby bridal store.

"Sweetie, can you excuse me for a moment, I think I have found my dress."

Alex let go of Olivia's hand, "Go ahead, I will go have a coffee across the street and wait."

"Thank you baby, I won't be long."

She was, two hours and three cups of coffee later, Olivia joined Alex at her table. "Sorry I took so long sweetie, but the good news is my outfit will be ready in two weeks."

"That's great Liv, now let's get home, I have drank way too much caffeine."

"In that case, you need a workout."

"I do darling and I particularly enjoy your idea of a gym session."

-o-


	8. Chapter 8

TITLE: Law & Order: SVU – "What Was"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: The private lives of two career driven women clash and the memory of what was once between them is re-examined. A/U

PAIRING: Olivia Benson & Alex Cabot

RATING: M for Mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story comes from the imagination and tells the story of how two central characters could have been more than friends. I, along with other Fanfic writers, do so for fun and not for profit. We like to assume the role of a network writer with enough fortitude to write what we would have liked to have seen on television without the restraints of network bosses and sponsors of a homophobic nature. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of creator Dick Wolf, Wolf Films Studio or USA Television.

Author's Note: If you enjoy this tale, please take the time to review. Please note that this takes place in an alternative universe and some liberty has been taken with a deceased TV character.

* * *

Chapter 8

Olivia and Alex spent Saturday taking in a movie, grocery shopping and taking a walk through Central Park. Both were frozen through by the time they arrived home, but soon warmed up after Olivia started a fire in the living room.

Olivia prepared dinner while Alex took a relaxing bath and read a book. When Olivia went to check on her, she laughed when she found her asleep with the novel resting on her bare chest. Her reading glasses were sitting half way down her nose and Olivia thought it was a shame to wake her.

"Alex!" she whispered.

Alex's eyes opened slowly, "Oh honey, I must have dozed off."

"You did sweetie and you looked awfully cute." Olivia picked up the paperback and placed it on the counter, "Dinner will be ready in ten."

Alex took off her spectacles and handed them to Olivia, "I didn't realise I was so tired." Easing her five foot ten frame out of the tub, Alex reached for a towel.

Olivia studied her girlfriend's form and grinned devilishly.

Alex returned her gaze and quipped, "No you don't. I'm hungry and need to eat, so keep that thought to yourself until later."

"We aren't even married yet and the spontaneity has already been tossed to the kerb."

Reaching down, Alex pulled the plug out and said, "Honey, don't you dare pout at me."

"I'm not pouting."

"Liv, I adore your impulsiveness, but," Alex looked at Olivia's dilated pupils and continued, "Oh, who the hell am I trying to fool?" She stepped into Olivia's open arms and their lips met in a zealous kiss that added fire to the simmering flame of desire.

-o-

Alex woke first Sunday morning and slid out of bed, leaving Olivia to sleep. It was a little past eight when she gathered up clothes and underwear. Going into the bathroom, she completed her ablutions then slipped out of the apartment to go purchase a newspaper.

Olivia was still asleep when she crept into the bedroom to check on her. Making a mug of green tea, Alex grabbed one of the muffins she had bought home from the bakery and retired to the living room with the paper tucked under her arm.

Fifteen minutes later she turned the page and swore loudly, "HOLY FUCKING CRAP!"

Under the heading: "TRIAL AND INVESTIGATIONS BUREAU CHIEF TO WED" was a picture of herself, her mother and Olivia taken at a charity event several years ago. Alex read the accompanying story then went and retrieved her cell phone from the kitchen. Calling her mother, she tapped her foot impatiently and waited. After four rings her call was answered.

_"Good morning Alexandra, I guess you have read this morning's paper?"_

"Morning and yes, I have. I thought we agreed on no announcement?"

_"We did, but I thought about it after you left. You are my only child and I'm very proud of you. I wanted to share the blissful news. Please don't be upset with me Alexandra."_

Alex had nowhere to go with that logic laid out for her, "I'm not upset with you mother, just a little surprised and it will save me having to tell people I guess."

_"It was a nice article and you both look so beautiful in that photo, it's always been my favourite."_

"Well, you don't look too bad yourself mother," joked Alex as the tension lifted.

_"Seriously Alex, I see how Olivia and you look at each other and I know the love you share is very real and so incredibly unique. That kind of love only comes along once in a lifetime and shouldn't be hidden away. Besides, I have noticed you are very open about your relationship with Olivia this time around and it's nice to see you looking so comfortable."_

Alex started to cry. Her mother had never spoken so honestly with her before regards her sexuality, and it was the first time she had called her Alex, "Thank you mother and yes, I agree the love Liv and I have should never be concealed."

_"You have come a long way darling."_

"So have you; I never thought you would be so accepting."

_"I have gotten wiser over the last couple of years."_

"That you have and I will see you next week. I love you mother."

_"I love you too Alexandra, bye."_

Alex received her first call of congratulations ten minutes later from Jack McCoy. This was followed by a dozen more from work colleagues and family acquaintances.

Olivia made an appearance wearing an oversized tee shirt and nothing else as Alex finalised her call with Liz Donnelly. Kissing Alex on the nape of her neck, Olivia huskily said, "Good morning baby."

"Hello Liv. There is a pot of tea and a muffin on the kitchen counter for you."

Olivia departed and returned moments later carrying both items, "Thanks baby." She sat beside Alex and sipped her tea slowly.

"We've made the paper," Alex announced, drawing Olivia's attention to the page opened on the coffee table.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed a wide eyed Olivia. "I suppose that saves us from telling people."

"It does. I called my mother earlier and she had a good explanation for it." Alex went on to tell Olivia of the conversation.

"That's fair enough sweetie, it will be funny to see people's reactions tomorrow at work."

"My phone has only just stopped ringing."

Taking a bite of her muffin, Olivia said, "So, what would you like to do today?"

"How do you feel about some rock climbing?"

"You're on," answered Olivia, finishing the last of her breakfast. "I'll just go change into warmer clothing and then maybe we could drop by and visit the Stablers?"

"That sounds like a good plan honey."

-o-

Arriving home a little past six, Olivia and Alex showered together then settled on the couch to spoon.

Olivia reached for the remote and asked, "Did you leave a disc in the DVD player?"

"I did the other morning. I'll get up and take it out."

"It's all right sweetie, leave it until later."

"We could watch it now if you'd like, it's my favourite movie."

"Not "Singing in the Rain" again?" teased Olivia with a light chuckle.

"Just press play and stop your whining," ordered Alex.

Within seconds Olivia giggled again, "Oh god that was such a good trip."

"Yes it was. I loved you so much then, but I believe I love you even more now."

Olivia nuzzled into Alex's neck and said, "I love you Alex."

Shivering slightly, Alex responded, "This moment is perfect."

"Uh huh," Olivia turned off the DVD and the television. "Talk to me more about what you did while we were separated."

"You know most of it Liv."

"Nothing else?" probed Olivia.

Alex turned over and faced her, "You left behind a pair of your winter pyjamas and I wear them all the time when it's cold."

Olivia grinned, "I should have just raced back to you and demanded you step out of the closet."

"No, it wouldn't have worked at the time honey. I had to lose you before I understood how much you meant to me and how I was living a lie."

"I never dreamed you would come back to me Alex. I had always hoped, but never thought it would become a reality."

Alex lowered her lips to Olivia's chin, "I wasted so much time."

"Yes, but you are catching up nicely."

With supple lips inching upwards, Alex softly kissed Olivia. The couple kissed and cuddled for some time until they pulled apart breathlessly.

"Are you in court tomorrow or the office?" asked Olivia in between gentle pecks to Alex's chest.

"The office, so you'll be able to check in on me if you happen to be in the vicinity."

"Trust me, I will annoy you every chance I get, but from what Elliot was saying this afternoon, the Squad has caught several rape cases over the Christmas break and are busy."

"It would be nice if someday crime could take a vacation for a while."

"That would be good," agreed Olivia. "If I am in the stationhouse for lunch, could I interest you in joining me?"

Alex trailed her tongue along the outer ridge of Olivia's left earlobe, "You could."

"It's a tentative date then."

"Mmm, yes my darling. I'm going to have a difficult time trying to concentrate on work tomorrow knowing you will just be a down the street from me."

Olivia tittered into Alex's neck, "Sweetie, you will be nearly twenty minutes away, but I will be no better. I will endeavour to remain professional for most of the time, especially if you happen to drop by for lunch."

"Only most of the time?" queried Alex before kissing Olivia's earlobe.

"Well, I can't promise I won't kiss you if the chance presents itself."

"Uh huh," mumbled Alex. "Remember the time I was working late on a case summation at the office and you brought me dinner?"

Olivia giggled, "Oh the time you were the only one on the floor?"

"Uh huh," Alex slowly kissed her way down Olivia's throat. "I used that particular memory on many occasions as motivation."

"I did too sweetie," admitted Olivia. "Alex."

"Yes Liv?" replied Alex, lifting her head to face Olivia. Her heart ached to see the tears welling in the deep brown orbs. Reaching up, she gently ran her hands over Olivia's face, "What is it darling?"

"I want to take the rest of my life making new memories with you."

"Oh honey, I love you so much."

In reply, Olivia crushed her lips to Alex's hungrily, taking control of the kiss and leaving no doubt in her lover's mind of the intensity of her emotion. The pair kissed repeatedly until Olivia's hands slipped inside Alex's pyjama top.

Alex broke from Olivia's full lips and uttered throatily, "Let's go to bed Liv."

-o-


	9. Chapter 9

TITLE: Law & Order: SVU – "What Was"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: The private lives of two career driven women clash and the memory of what was once between them is re-examined. A/U

PAIRING: Olivia Benson & Alex Cabot

RATING: M for Mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story comes from the imagination and tells the story of how two central characters could have been more than friends. I, along with other Fanfic writers, do so for fun and not for profit. We like to assume the role of a network writer with enough fortitude to write what we would have liked to have seen on television without the restraints of network bosses and sponsors of a homophobic nature. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of creator Dick Wolf, Wolf Films Studio or USA Television.

Author's Note: If you enjoy this tale, please take the time to review. Please note that this takes place in an alternative universe and some liberty has been taken with a deceased TV character.

* * *

Chapter 9

Alex was busy drying her hair when Olivia entered the bathroom. She was wearing an aubergine coloured pants suit and lime green button down shirt.

Alex's grin spread across her face and she passed comment, "You are looking very beautiful this morning."

In reply Olivia cupped her right hand over Alex's left buttock, "So are you, especially in that outfit."

Alex was dressed in high cut black briefs and matching bra. She returned the dryer to its stand and looked at Olivia, "If you keep staring at me like that, we will be late."

"It wouldn't be the first time sweetie," teased Olivia.

Alex laughed at her, "Very true, but I have a meeting with my ADAs at nine and I need to prepare, so that's a no to your suggestion."

"A girl's got to try."

"You are absolutely hopeless Detective Benson."

"So are you Chief Cabot."

Alex ran her hand over Olivia's back, "Yes I am when it comes to you darling, now let's get a move on. Do you want me to drive and drop you off on the way?"

"That would be the easiest way Alex. If I finish before you, I will just walk home and wait for you."

Patting Olivia playfully, Alex said, "All right." She left the room and Olivia dried her hair then returned to the bedroom.

Alex was pulling on the charcoal coloured jacket of her pants suit over her pink buttoned shirt and Olivia's breath caught when Alex turned to face her. She was wearing the fine gold chain Olivia had given her as a Christmas present seven years before. The gift had preceded Olivia's declaration of love for the first time and she was moved to see Alex wearing it. The chain was short and the diamond attached fell into the hollow of Alex's throat.

Ignoring the arousal she was feeling, Olivia said, "I'm glad to see you didn't throw that piece of jewellery away."

Alex raised her hand to it and fingered the small amulet, "I always wear it to work. I also keep a photo of you in my wallet."

"You do?"

"Yes, it's funny, but I always needed a reminder of you near to me."

Olivia smiled broadly as she slipped her shield from her belt and slid the picture out from behind the leather pouch. Handing it to Alex, she said, "I have carried you with me at work too."

Alex looked at the photo of her making a goofy face at the camera and giggled, "You are purposely trying to make us late for work aren't you?"

"Yes, but I know better. I'm ready if you are?" She took the snapshot from Alex and returned it to its rightful place behind the shield.

Alex picked up her soft brown leather briefcase and slung the carry strap over her right shoulder, "So am I."

Olivia retrieved her Glock from the top drawer of the bedside table and holstered it.

-o-

Alex pulled into a vacant parking space outside the sixteenth Precinct and put the car into park. Turing to Olivia, she said, "Have a good day and I will try to get back at noon for lunch. If I can't, I will call you and let you know."

"All right and have a wonderful day sweetie."

Alex leaned over the centre console, "I love you Detective Benson."

"And I love you Chief Cabot."

Their lips met in a tender kiss and Olivia gently ran her hand over Alex's left shoulder. Pulling back, Olivia reached for the door handle, "Drive carefully and see you later."

"And you be safe my darling."

Olivia got out of the car and crossed the street. She turned and waved as Alex reversed her BMW sedan and passed by her. They both waved and smiled at each other. Olivia stood still for a moment before rotating and going inside.

She wasn't prepared for what awaited her. The entire day shift of uniformed Officers was circled around the charge counter and Sergeant Taylor. As she neared the bench, they all erupted into applause.

"Congratulations on being cleared by IAB and your engagement Detective Benson," said Taylor cheerfully.

Olivia blushed, "Thank you everyone and this is a nice welcome back to work."

After a series of individual well wishes, Olivia finally made her way to the elevators and up to the third floor. When she exited the lift, she was greeted with more felicitations.

Entering the Squadroom, she was immediately engulfed by Munch's arms, "Welcome back and congratulations on your engagement. I am so happy for you Liv."

She hugged him back, "Thank you John, it's been a surprising couple of weeks." They parted and Olivia asked, "You the only one here?"

"Yeah, so how is the lovely Miss Cabot?"

Olivia took off her overcoat and hung it in the alcove beside the lockers, "She is as lovely as always." Going to the coffee machine, Olivia made a mug of green tea then sat on the end of John's desk and filled him in on Alex's return.

Fin approached them moments later, "Morning everyone."

"Hey Fin," replied Olivia.

John quipped to his partner, "Nice of you to join us."

Taking off his coat, Fin placed it on the rack, "What's with everyone downstairs, they are all buzzing around like bees?"

"Oh of course you won't know my good man, because you don't read the social pages of the paper," taunted John.

"What'd I miss?"

"Our esteemed colleague Liv here has gotten herself engaged."

"Say what? I didn't even know you were dating anybody?" exclaimed a surprised Fin.

"I wasn't Fin," answered Olivia.

Fin screwed up his face, hugged Liv and said, "Well, congratulations girl and I hope they know how lucky they are?"

"Trust me, they know."

"So, who is the lucky woman?" enquired Fin as he approached his desk.

John chuckled, "You will never guess my friend."

Fin looked at the goofy look on Olivia's face and knew straight away, "Alex, it's Alex, right?"

"I have a new found respect for you Tutuola," joked John.

Fin squeezed Olivia again, "Way to go Liv that is great news. I always knew you two would get back together."

"It is Fin and I hope you guys don't have any plans for Saturday night? Alex's mother is throwing us an impromptu engagement party over at Scarsdale."

"And how is the mother of the bride handling the news?" asked John.

"She has managed to surprise the both of us. In fact, she has been very accepting and supportive."

"I must say, I was astonished when I saw the article in the paper," added John. "It sure was a grand outing for the good Bureau Chief."

"It was," agreed Olivia. "It wasn't her idea though, but it has saved her the task of telling everyone."

Don Cragen walked into the room and announced, "Good morning people."

"Morning Cap," chorused the three Detectives.

"Once Elliot arrives, briefing in my office," Cragen said before disappearing into his office and closing the door.

"Looks like we have a new case to add to the ever increasing pile," remarked Fin.

"I'd say so," agreed John. "So Olivia, this soirée on Saturday, can we bring a date?"

"Of course you can," answered Olivia curiously.

"God help us all," wisecracked Fin. "Are you working on Mrs Munch the fourth?"

"Maybe my good friend, time will tell and for a nice change, she has more money than me."

"Well at least you won't end up in the poor house again after the divorce," taunted Fin.

Olivia finished her tea and was going to her desk when Elliot appeared, "Morning all and welcome back Partner."

He hugged Olivia and planted a kiss on her forehead, "How's that fiancée of yours?"

"She is just beautiful thank you."

Elliot went and hung up his overcoat and settled at this desk.

John stood, "We better go see what the Captain has in store for us."

The four detectives entered the office and broke into laughter when they spotted the huge cake on top of Cragen's desk. Their Captain was grinning from ear to ear behind his desk.

He stood and handed them each a glass of apple juice, "To Olivia and all the best with Alex."

Olivia smiled, "Thank you Captain and for the surprise."

"You are welcome Olivia," replied Don as he handed her a large knife.

After cutting the cake and handing out plates to the others, Olivia said, "I better not make a habit of eating this every morning or I won't fit into my wedding outfit."

"You are gonna make one gorgeous bride Liv," noted Fin.

"Why thank you Fin."

"So, when is the big day?" asked John.

"Fifth of April," remarked Olivia before taking another forkful of chocolate cake.

"Ahh, two celebrations in one," said John.

"It was Alex's idea, not mine," replied Olivia.

Fin chuckled, "I knew that woman was smart the first day I met her."

When five detectives had finished eating, Don declared, "I left word with the other Officers to drop by after eight-thirty for a slice of cake."

"You are scarring me with your soft side here Captain," joked John.

"Well, don't get used to it Munch."

Olivia stayed behind while the others returned to their desks, "Thanks again for the cake Captain."

"You are more than welcome Olivia."

"There is one thing I'd like to ask you before I get to work."

"Fire away."

"Will you do me the honour of walking me down the aisle?"

Cragen's face exploded into a mega grin, "Of course, I would be delighted." He neared her and embraced her tightly, "Thank you for asking."

"There is no one else I would rather have on the day and I better get back to my desk."

Olivia stepped back and made her exit. She went to sit down, but Elliot said, "Don't bother getting comfortable, Warner just called. We have a match on fluids collected from the victim in one of the cases."

Fin asked as he stood up, "Which one?"

"Janet Hawk," replied Elliot. "I'll fill you in on the way to the collar Liv."

John enquired, "Who did we get a hit on El?"

"Richard Dean, the neighbour."

"I knew I didn't like that creep for some reason," announced Fin disdainfully.

"Let's go pick him up," recommended Elliot.

-o-

Richard Dean had been interviewed by Elliot, Olivia and Casey, booked for arraignment and placed in the holding cell all before eleven. Casey entered Cragen's office and re-emerged with a plastic plate of cake and a fork several minutes later.

Sitting down on the corner of Olivia's desk, she addressed the detectives, "One case down with six to go."

Fin caught Casey's attention and enquired, "How long before we have the search warrant for Gordon's place?"

"It should be signed down at the Courthouse by eleven-thirty."

Elliot glanced at Olivia and explained, "The Robyn Crowley case; the ex-husband is our main suspect."

"Okay and thanks for the update El." Olivia leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms behind her head. For the next thirty minutes she watched the procession of Officers enter Cragen's office and leave with a serving of cake. They all stopped by her desk and congratulated her again.

Casey's cell phone rang and she answered, "Novak speaking ... thank you." Returning the phone to her jacket pocket, she announced, "Your warrant is ready Detectives."

Fin stood up from his desk, "It will be my pleasure to go pick up this piece of excrement."

John joined him and Casey walked out of the Squadroom with them.

Olivia looked at her partner, "Now that we have a quiet moment, I was wondering if you could do me a favour?"

With an arched right eye brow, Elliot replied, "Sure Liv, just name it."

"Will you be my best man at the wedding?"

Elliot's features turned into a smile, "You serious?"

"Yes Elliot. Alex and I aren't having what you would call a conventional wedding, so I would like you to stand up for me."

"You got it Liv, I'd be thrilled. I guess I better spring for a new suit then."

"Thanks El, it means the world to me."

"So has Eleanor taken over the arrangements?"

Olivia laughed heartily, "No, not quite. Actually, she has been excellent and not driven Alex mad with demands or ideas. I have already organised my outfit and the honeymoon, so my part is done."

Elliot chuckled at his partner, "You have to be happy with that."

"I am, trust me. So, what's next on our schedule?"

"Basically we are just waiting for Lab results. Fin and John didn't get much out of the initial interviews, but luckily all the perps left behind fluids and hair samples."

Olivia got to her feet and went to stand in front of the display monitors. Bringing up the five active cases, she studied the data until she heard a familiar voice come from behind her.

"Hello Detective Stabler," said Alex cheerfully.

"Hey Chief Cabot, how's it going?"

"Fantastically," she replied. Alex was carrying two large paper bags, "I've brought enough lunch for us all. Is Don in?"

Olivia approached and was delighted when Alex leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

"Hello Detective Benson."

"Hi, it's nice of you to drop in."

Alex placed the bags on Olivia's desk, "I'll just go invite your captain to lunch." She rapped on the door frame and waited.

Don looked up from his paperwork and grinned, "Nice to see you Alex. Besides Olivia, what brings you down to our neck of the woods?"

Glancing at the left-over cake, she replied, "Lunch. I have enough for everyone, so I was hoping you would join us upstairs."

"Excellent idea and you'd better grab a slice of cake before it's all gone."

Alex did, then asked, "Has Liv spoken to you about the wedding?"

Don beamed, "She has and I accepted."

Alex linked her arm around Don's, "That's fantastic. My uncle will be walking me down the aisle at the same time."

Cragen patted Alex on the hand, "It's going to be a wonderful ceremony. Come on, let's join the others before I blow my tough guy reputation and cry."

Alex laughed before saying, "I promise not to tell a soul."

-o-

Olivia helped Alex spread out tubs of potato salad, coleslaw and turkey and pastrami sandwiches on the table upstairs from the Squadroom while Elliot and Don volunteered to retrieve cans of soda and a juice for Olivia from the drinks machine down the hall. Fin and John left Stanley Crowley sitting in a holding cell downstairs on the first floor and joined Elliot and Don in the hallway.

"This is a great idea baby," remarked Olivia as she sat down and picked up a plastic plate and fork.

Alex leaned over and kissed her on the top of the head, "I do occasionally have them honey." She took a seat next to Olivia and reached for a plate.

"How did your meeting go this morning?"

"Good. I've sorted through quite a lot of the current caseloads and have organised vacation time for our honeymoon."

Leaning into Alex, Olivia huskily said, "Well done, that's good news."

Alex inched in closer, "Stop with the sexy voice, I'm already struggling as it is."

Reclining onto her chair, Olivia smirked, "My apologies Counsellor. So how long before you are needed back at the office?"

"Not until one-thirty, besides I'm the boss and I set my own schedule. How has your day been?"

"Different, I received a standing ovation on arrival, ate cake and made a collar."

Alex laughed, "I received applause downstairs too. It was very uplifting."

Olivia nodded, "I know what you mean. I have been on a high all morning and am enjoying this business of being engaged to you."

"I am too honey, it was nice of Don to bring in a cake."

"He snuck it in before I arrived."

The other detectives joined them and the group discussed the Crowley case while savouring their meal.

After swallowing, Fin asked Alex, "You gonna make a habit of this?"

"You never know, I may need to visit on a regular basis."

"Sure beats sitting in a crowded diner or the car," added John.

"How was Crowley when you nabbed him?" asked Olivia.

"Unfortunately for him, he put up a little bit of a struggle," answered Fin.

"Yeah, Fin here offered to smack some sense into him," quipped John.

Alex laughed before saying, "I will pretend I didn't hear that."

"Come on Alex," said John. "I bet you miss all this?"

"I do John. Working with this Squad was the highlight of my career and I miss your comradeship."

Fin smiled at the compliment, "So what's life like over at the Trial and Investigations Office?"

"Nowhere near as exciting as SVU, I don't get into a courtroom as often and the paperwork is horrendous."

Olivia tittered, "Oh the glamour of higher office."

Don chimed in, "I've been a Captain sixteen years and I'm still waiting for the glamour to replace the butt kicking."

Everyone laughed at his analogy then continued with the mirth until the lunch break was over.

John and Elliot cleared the table, while Alex ate her cake. Don and Fin followed Elliot and John downstairs and Olivia watched Alex enjoy her dessert.

"I'll cook dinner tonight," she offered.

"You have yourself a deal and before I forget, I was offered two tickets to a Broadway show for Friday night, you interested?"

"I am. I haven't been to the theatre in years."

"Good," said Alex as she finished the last of her cake. "I better get a move on and let you get back to work."

"All right and thank you so much, this has been a great break."

"You my darling are welcomed." Alex stood up and dropped the plate into the trash can, "I will see you later; I'm clocking off at four."

"I should be done by then."

"Either way, I will come in okay?"

Olivia stood and hugged Alex, "I love you."

"I love you too Liv." She lowered her lips to Olivia's, kissing her softly and briefly.

"See you in a couple of hours," said Olivia once they parted.

"You will."

The couple walked down the stairs and Alex said goodbye to the others before turning to Olivia and kissing her again, "See you soon."

Olivia turned to find Fin smiling and John with his mouth agape. "What!" she exclaimed.

"To say that little scene is every straight man in this station's fantasy, would be an understatement," retorted John.

Fin explained himself, "I'm just smiling because I never thought I'd see Alex act so open."

"You don't know the half of it guys," replied Olivia cheekily.

-o-

Elliot, Olivia, Don and Casey watched Fin and John interrogate Stanley Crowley from the Observation Room.

Fin tossed a legal pad onto the table and instructed the bearded red-haired man in his mid-thirties, "Write down your story, you sorry piece of shit."

Crowley eyeballed Fin with a steely glare and John interrupted his train of thought.

"You heard the nice Detective; he won't be so polite the next time."

Casey excused herself and entered the Interrogation Room, "I suggest you do as you were told, you are done shit bag. This is your third sexual assault, strike three and you are out."

Crowley started to stand and both detectives pushed him back down onto his chair. He stared at them both before taking up the pen and commencing to write. Casey backed out of the room and went back to her office to begin the paperwork.

Elliot's pager buzzed and he read the message, "Doc Warner has more results for us. I'll go give her a call."

Don cleared his throat, "Hopefully, that will be case number three solved."

"Hope so Sir," replied Olivia while watching Crowley closely. She noticed him change the grip on the pen. "Crap! He's going to use the pen." She burst into the room, closely followed by Cragen. Her weapon was drawn and aimed at Crowley as he started to stand and raise his right arm towards Fin.

"Drop the pen Crowley or so help me, I will shoot you where you stand," announced Olivia calmly.

Fin grabbed Crowley's arm and he dropped the pen. "How dumb are you man?" he inquired angrily.

John handcuffed the suspect's left hand to the table, "That little episode just bought you a couple more years, but wait, you'll already be doing life you god damn schmuck."

Olivia holstered her gun and Fin nodded to her in silent gratitude. She smiled back at him and left the room along with the Captain.

Elliot was putting on his coat as they entered the Squadroom, "Come on Liv, we've got a suspect to pick up."

"I'm right behind you El."

On the way to their car, Elliot explained they were arresting a Jack Grey whose DNA matched samples of semen and blood traces from two rape kits. Grey forty-three, had volunteered his DNA during initial questioning by Fin and John. The victims were Megan Jones and Felicity Hobbs. Both had been attacked after leaving the same Gym on consecutive nights. The two women had been vague when giving a description, but after the detectives obtained a list of male clients who attended the Gym on the nights of the rapes, Grey's name had featured twice. He was subsequently interviewed, but released due to insufficient evidence linking him to both crimes and some elaborate arguing from his lawyer.

-o-

Elliot pulled up outside the address listed as Jack Grey's last known. Two Uniformed Officers alighted from their patrol car and joined the detectives at the front door of the brown stone apartment in Hillside Avenue, Queens.

After knocking on the door, Elliot identified himself as the Police and they waited. He turned to Olivia and said, "I can hear the television on." He knocked again and there was still no reply.

Olivia retreated down the stairs, climbed the steel railing and peered into the window, "Call a bus, there's a male on the floor in a pool of blood."

One of the Officers spoke into his radio as Elliot kicked down the door. Entering the living room, they discovered Jack Grey lying on the carpet with a craving knife by his side and deep lacerations to both his wrists.

Leaning over, Elliot felt for a pulse and declared, "Cancel the bus, he's long gone. I'll call the Medical Examiner's Office instead."

-o-

Olivia and Elliot returned to the one-six just before three-thirty and went directly into Cragen's office. They quickly updated him on the Jones and Hobbs cases.

"So I gather Grey took the easy way out?" he asked.

Elliot answered, "Preliminary findings from Warner support the theory of suicide, but we won't know more for a couple of days. They are fairly backed up at the M.E.'s Office."

"Well, that's four cases pretty much closed out. I'd say that's a good day."

"I agree," said Elliot merrily.

Olivia looked at her Captain's desk, "I see all the cake has gone."

Don smiled, "Yeah, Munch snuck in here about thirty minutes ago and took the last piece."

"Trust John," jested Olivia before her phone rang. "Excuse me." She exited the office and took the call, "Hello Detective Benson Manhattan SVU."

_"Detective Olivia Benson?"_ asked the unrecognised voice on the other end.

"Yes."

_"My name is Jessica Rossi from the Trial and Investigations Office and I have a message for you from Chief Cabot."_

"Go ahead."

_"Alex was called to an emergency hearing in front of a Grand Jury and is running late. She said for you to go home and not wait for her."_

"Understood and thanks for calling." Closing the phone, she returned it to her belt.

Elliot exited Cragen's office and enquired, "Everything all right Liv?"

"Yes, Alex is in court and will be late."

"Look on the bright side; you have got time to file your report."

"True, then I am off home."

-o-


	10. Chapter 10

TITLE: Law & Order: SVU – "What Was"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: The private lives of two career driven women clash and the memory of what was once between them is re-examined. A/U

PAIRING: Olivia Benson & Alex Cabot

RATING: M for Mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story comes from the imagination and tells the story of how two central characters could have been more than friends. I, along with other Fanfic writers, do so for fun and not for profit. We like to assume the role of a network writer with enough fortitude to write what we would have liked to have seen on television without the restraints of network bosses and sponsors of a homophobic nature. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of creator Dick Wolf, Wolf Films Studio or USA Television.

Author's Note: If you enjoy this tale, please take the time to review. Please note that this takes place in an alternative universe and some liberty has been taken with a deceased TV character.

* * *

Chapter 10

After a session on the gym, Olivia showered and changed into cut off track pants and a dark blue tee shirt. Checking the time, she went into the kitchen and made a start on dinner. Twenty minutes later, the sauce for the pasta was simmering slowly on the stove and she was comfortable on the couch watching the news.

Her cell phone sounded with Alex's ringtone and she reached for it on the coffee table, "Hello sweetheart is everything all right?"

_"Yes honey, just calling to say I am leaving the office now and I should be home in ten."_

"Drive safe."

_"I will Liv, bye."_

Getting up off the couch, Olivia checked on the dinner then went to the cupboard, withdrew two plates and set them down on the counter top.

-o-

Alex was met at the door by a smiling Olivia. She took her briefcase and said, "Dinner is ready and welcome home."

Alex grinned brightly, "You are a welcome sight." She pulled Olivia into her arms and kissed her tenderly.

"Do you want to shower first before we eat?"

Alex started to unbutton her jacket, "Yes, I won't be long honey."

"Okay, I'll just drop your bag into the study."

Five minutes later, Alex joined Olivia in the kitchen wearing a blue silk robe. Olivia gawked at her long lean legs and lost her concentration.

"Honey, are you all right?" asked Alex as she hugged her close.

"Uhm yes, so what happened with court?" She handed Alex a plate of pasta and they sat down at the table.

"One of the ADAs Brian Peluso, got notification at two o'clock from the defence counsel for a case he was working, that he wanted to present the case to the Grand Jury instead of a bench trial."

"So how come you got involved?"

"Brain was having trouble providing burden of evidence and in danger of having the case dismissed with prejudice. I received a call during a short recess and took over the summation."

Olivia smirked, "I'm guessing you saved the day?"

Grinning, Alex answered, "Only just. It's set for trial in March and Brian has some explaining to do in the morning. His work performance has been piss poor for a couple of weeks and it's gotten to the point of no return."

"I'm sorry to hear that sweetie, but well done on your part. I have missed seeing you in action in a courtroom."

The comment caused Alex to blush, "Well, feel free to drop by any time; I will be appearing in courtroom six for the rest of the week. I suspended Brian until his actions are investigated and have taken on his caseload. My Deputy Jim Steele is still at the office going over several complaints made against Brian this past month."

"How come you are only finding out about this now?" enquired Olivia with interest.

"That was the first question I had when I returned to the office. Apparently, Jim didn't want to bother me while I was in Los Angeles and was giving Brian the chance to sort himself out."

"Oh, the joys of office politics," lamented Olivia.

Alex reached out and flipped back a strand of stray hair off Olivia's forehead, "You know I'm so happy to be able to come home and discuss all this crap with you."

Olivia took Alex's hand and kissed the inside palm, "So am I. I suppose this means you will be working on the cases you have inherited tonight?"

"Yes I'm sorry to say. I'm familiar with the facts of the case I have tomorrow, but I need to go into more detail if I'm to be prepared. I've got four witness statements to go over and a forensics report."

"If you need a hand with anything, let me know," offered Olivia.

Alex put her fork down on her empty plate, "Thank you and dinner was wonderful."

-o-

Olivia entered the study at ten to find Alex pouring over paperwork. She approached the bespectacled blonde and wrapped arms around the slender shoulders, "I'm off to bed sweetie." She kissed the top of Alex's head.

"Okay honey. I won't be much longer. I'm on my last statement now."

"In that case, I will wait for you."

Alex giggled, "I was hoping you would."

Running her fingers down Alex's strong neck, Olivia softly massaged her lover's tight shoulders.

"Mmm, that feels so good darling," whispered Alex.

"I thought you might need to unwind a little. You have been in here for three hours." She continued to knead the muscles until they finally relaxed.

"You thought right honey. The case is fairly straight forward and I've only got four more pages to read, but I do appreciate the break."

"Good." Olivia's kneading ceased. "There you go my love; I'll leave you to it." She kissed Alex's hair again and made for the door.

"Thank you Liv."

-o-

Olivia was propped up against the pillows and reading a novel when Alex appeared in the doorway twelve minutes later. Looking up, she grinned at her fiancée, "All done?"

"Yes and I'm ready to give you my full attention."

"Oh good," replied Olivia, putting the book down on the bedside table. "I really do need it from you sweetie."

The right corner of Alex's mouth curved into a smirk and she huskily stated, "Did I mention I love coming home to you?"

"You did and I couldn't be happier."

Alex slipped the robe off her shoulders and revealed her nakedness.

Olivia moaned vociferously, "Oh good god, I love you."

-o-


	11. Chapter 11

TITLE: Law & Order: SVU – "What Was"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: The private lives of two career driven women clash and the memory of what was once between them is re-examined. A/U

PAIRING: Olivia Benson & Alex Cabot

RATING: M for Mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story comes from the imagination and tells the story of how two central characters could have been more than friends. I, along with other Fanfic writers, do so for fun and not for profit. We like to assume the role of a network writer with enough fortitude to write what we would have liked to have seen on television without the restraints of network bosses and sponsors of a homophobic nature. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of creator Dick Wolf, Wolf Films Studio or USA Television.

Author's Note: If you enjoy this tale, please take the time to review. Please note that this takes place in an alternative universe and some liberty has been taken with a deceased TV character.

* * *

Chapter 11

By mid-afternoon Friday, the SVU Squad's three outstanding cases had been finalised and three perpetrators had been transported to Riker's to await trial or sentencing.

Casey was perched on the end of Olivia's desk and grinning at Elliot, "This is the first time in years that we don't have an active case."

Olivia interlaced her fingers behind her head and leaned back in her chair, "Don't speak too soon Counsellor."

John stood and went to the coffee machine, "Does anyone else want a cup?"

Elliot waved his hand, "I'll take one thanks."

"Make that two," answered Fin.

Casey rose up off the desk and said, "No thanks John, I've got some work to do back at the office."

"What about you Liv?" enquired John.

"I'll give it a pass. I think I'll take some personal time and go check out the courthouse."

John chuckled, "A certain Bureau Chief wouldn't be working there by any chance?"

Olivia eased out of her chair, "Maybe. I'll see you all on Saturday night, bye." Going into Cragen's office, she asked if it was okay to leave early.

"Considering the hours the Squad has put in over the past month, you can all take off early. I'll man the phones and if we catch a case, I'll handle it."

"Thanks Captain and I'll see you tomorrow night."

"I'm looking forward to it, bye Liv."

Olivia returned to the others and cheerfully announced, "The Cap said we are all finished for the day."

"Great, let's get out of here before the phone rings red hot," suggested John.

"I'm with you Munch," agreed Fin, getting up from his chair.

"Kathy will be surprised to have me home this early," retorted Elliot as he headed for the coat rack.

Olivia joined him and pulled on her overcoat. The four detectives walked to the elevator and rode the car to the ground floor then separated to go to their vehicles.

-o-

Olivia snuck into the back row of seats behind the prosecutor's table in room six and focused on the back of Alex's dark blue and white pinstriped suit. Her long blonde hair was up in a ponytail and she was questioning Doctor Elizabeth Rodgers from the Medical Examiner's Office.

"Doctor Rodgers, can you please tell the court how many stab wounds were located on the victim's body during your examination?"

"There were a total of sixteen entry wounds, nine to the front and seven to the rear of the upper torso."

"Did any singular entry wound contribute to the victim's demise Doctor?"

"Yes. The thrust to the area of the chest that corresponded to the position of the heart severed the aorta and the victim exsanguinated."

"In layman's terms, what does that mean Doctor?"

"Simply put, it means the victim bled to death after receiving a knife wound to the heart."

Pausing a moment, Alex adjusted her glasses then asked, "And how long would that have taken Doctor?"

"Taking into account the victim's body type and weight; anywhere between one to three minutes."

"So it's not an exact science then Doctor?" inquired Alex as she turned and took up a position in front of the jury box. She rested her hand on the railing and waited for the reply.

"It is when the volume of blood in the body is known at the time. In this case, the victim had been moved and the exact amount of blood loss was not possible to ascertain."

Alex walked towards the witness stand, "Does that mean your findings were as exact as they could be under the circumstances?"

"That is correct. The amount of blood still in the body was measured as was the blood found at the crime scene."

"And your findings were calculated on this collection method?"

"Yes."

Alex turned and walked over to the prosecutor's table. Picking up an evidence bag, she held it up, "Your honour, people's exhibit number twenty-four L." Walking past the jury box Alex allowed the jurors to get a good look at the large bladed knife before handing it to Doctor Rodgers and asking, "Doctor, do you recognise that item?"

"Yes, it is the carving knife collected from the crime scene and after testing, was found to match the wounds on the victim."

"Was there anything else to indicate it was the murder weapon?"

"Yes. Blood samples taken from the blade and the hilt matched that of the victim's."

"Did the knife provide you and your team with any more evidence?"

"Yes. A separate blood deposit was located on the blade, along with a strand of human hair retrieved from the hilt."

"Now Doctor, when you mention the hilt you are describing an area of the handle that the blade is inserted into?"

"That is correct."

"Did you perform a DNA cross match on the samples collected?"

"Yes and they matched the specimens taken from the defendant."

"Thank you Doctor," said Alex as she stood behind the prosecutor's table.

Olivia smiled and watched as her lover took her seat.

"The people have no further questions for this witness your Honour," Alex added.

Dark haired Judge Kevin Beck looked towards Defence Attorney Peter Lord, "Your witness Mr Lord."

"The defence have no questions for this witness your honour," replied the tall, blond mid-thirties man.

"Doctor Rodgers, you are excused," announced Judge Beck.

Elizabeth stood and left the witness stand. She noticed Olivia in the back row and sat down beside her.

Alex rose up from behind the table and announced, "Your Honour, the people rest."

"Thank you Ms Cabot," replied the Judge. "Mr Lord, are you ready to call your first witness?"

"Yes Your Honour, I call the defendant Patrick Williams to the stand."

Elizabeth whispered to Olivia, "You want to buy me a cup of coffee Detective?"

"Sure," replied Olivia quietly.

The two women quietly left the gallery and entered the hallway.

Elizabeth turned to Olivia, "I didn't really want a coffee; I just wanted to get you outside and not interrupt the trial."

"I'm sure Judge Beck is grateful for that. So, what's up?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to congratulate you on your engagement and wish you all the best. You and Alex have been the talk of the office."

Olivia smirked, "Thank you and I hope it's been positive talk?"

"Mostly, although a lot of the boys are still in shock."

Laughing, Olivia said, "Oh well, they never stood a chance with either of us."

"I think their fantasies have been shattered," mocked Elizabeth. "Anyway, I am happy for the both of you."

"We are too and it's good to see you again."

The doctor and police officer spoke for over twenty minutes before Elizabeth looked at her watch, "We will have to catch up for that coffee soon. I need to get back to the Lab."

"It's a deal Elizabeth, see you."

"Bye Olivia." Elizabeth moved off down the hall and Olivia returned to the gallery in time to witness Alex demolish Williams' implausible testimony.

After he stood down from the witness stand and returned to his Attorney's side, Lord declared the defence rested. He then proceeded to make his final summation to the Jury and asked they believe his client's version of events.

Alex stood and approached the Jury. Her summing up was based on the forensic evidence and witness testimony. She painted a picture of a man jealous of his ex-wife's new found happiness and how that resulted in the death of her boyfriend. Alex closed her address asking for the Jury to look at the facts and dismiss the fiction.

The Jury retired to consider their verdict at sixteen-ten and Alex collected her paperwork from the table as Patrick Williams was escorted from the court room. Olivia rose from her seat and waited beside the double doors. She watched as the five foot nine Lord stopped Alex as she started down the aisle.

"Alex, Williams wants to make a deal," he announced.

"Too late Peter, he had his opportunity on Monday. It's all up to the Jury now."

"I'll let him know."

"He should have taken the offer when it was on the table and I will be seeking the death penalty when he is found guilty."

"I tried to convince him and he wouldn't listen when I tried to dissuade him from testifying."

Alex smiled, "I think that fact alone will make it easier for the Jury to decide." She looked to her left and caught sight of Olivia. Her smile widened and she winked.

"Could I interest you in having a drink with me after I pass on the bad news to Williams?"

"I'm sorry Peter, but I have other plans with my beautiful fiancée."

"Oh," replied Lord as he looked in Olivia's direction. "Oh I see."

"See you later Peter. I have a feeling we won't have too long a wait." She walked towards Olivia and said, "Hello Detective."

"Hello Counsellor. Nice closing address."

"Thank you. Have you finished for the day?"

Olivia took Alex's briefcase and slung it over her shoulder, "Indeed I have. I'm all yours."

"Excellent. Do you want to keep me company in my office while I wait for a verdict?"

"I'd like that and I've never seen it before."

-o-

Olivia followed Alex into her spacious office and looked around at the shelves of Law books, wooden furnishings, bar fridge and soft leather couch. "This is a lot bigger than your old office Alex."

"It is, but I had more fun in the old one," replied Alex as she went to the fridge and grabbed two bottles of water.

Olivia accepted the drink Alex handed her and took a seat on the couch, 'I seem to remember having quite a lot of fun in your old office too."

Alex screwed off the lid and sat down beside Olivia, "Maybe we will have to do something memorable in here sometime soon."

"You are very insatiable today."

"I get that from you Liv, so how come you finished early?"

"We closed out all our cases; they are Casey's to deal with now."

"Well done my darling."

"It's nice not to have an active case, but I am sure it won't be long before the next one comes along."

"Unfortunately, that is true in this city."

The couple sat, held hands and discussed the SVU cases just finalised and Alex filled Olivia in on the Williams' trial.

At seventeen-fifty the phone on Alex's desk shrilled, "Excuse me Liv; I'm guessing that's the court clerk." She stood up and answered, "Hello Chief Cabot speaking."

_"Miss Cabot, the Jury have returned with a verdict."_

"Thank you, I will be there in fifteen minutes." She hung up the receiver and picked up her briefcase, "Verdict is in."

Olivia jumped up and rushed out the office with Alex.

-o-

Olivia and Alex arrived home at eighteen-twenty after the guilty verdict had been read out by the Jury foreperson and a date set for sentencing. Alex took her briefcase into the study along with her laptop while Olivia hung up her overcoat before going into the living room and lighting a fire.

Joining her moments later, Alex asked, "You want to order in tonight and save a bit of time?"

"Sure sweetie, you can choose."

"In that case, it's Indian and I will go place the order."

Olivia finished with the fire, secured her weapon in the bedroom and placed her shield and cuffs in the top drawer beside the bed. Lastly, she placed her phone and pager on charge.

Alex entered the bedroom and flopped backwards onto the bed, "Dinner will be here in forty minutes."

Taking off her jacket, Olivia placed it on a hanger in the closet, "You looked incredibly good in court Alex and seemed to be enjoying yourself."

"I've had fun this week and I think I'll take on more cases in the future. I have missed the thrill of being first chair in a courtroom."

Olivia took off her sweater and shirt and tossed them into the clothes hamper. She reached out for Alex's hand, "You want to tag along with me in the shower?"

"Honey, I can never say no to your kind of shower," teased Alex with a wink.

-o-

The couple emerged from the bathroom some twenty minutes later, dressed in winter pyjamas and robes. Settling on the couch, Olivia gently pulled Alex into her arms and kissed her slowly. In response, Alex lifted her left hand and lazily stroked Olivia's hair. The kiss remained loving with each woman taking turns to dominate each other's lips.

When the knock came on the door, Alex regrettably released Olivia and went to answer it. She returned moments later with the takeout food, plates and forks.

Getting to her feet, Olivia asked, "Would you like a bottle of water?"

"Yes please Liv."

Going into the kitchen for a moment, Olivia returned with two drinks, "Are you in court again next week and what happened with your wayward ADA?"

Alex finished chewing before answering, "I'll be in court for the next month and officially Brian is on vacation in a rehab facility. He's got two months to clean up or face further disciplinary charges."

"That's very generous of you," remarked Olivia while taking a seat.

"He is a good Attorney Liv, very talented, but his addictive personality got the better of him. He started moving in the wrong circles and got hooked on meth to cope with the pressure he was constantly putting himself under."

Olivia leaned over and pierced a piece of Alex's chicken with her fork, "He's lucky to have such an understanding boss."

"And you are lucky to have an accepting fiancée who lets you share her food," jested Alex as she leaned over and spiked a strip of beef from Olivia's plate.

Olivia giggled, "I'm very lucky sweetie."

"As am I darling," replied Alex with a wide smile.

"What time do you want to head to your mom's tomorrow night?"

"Around six and I was thinking we could stay the night."

"That's an excellent idea."

"We can sleep in my old bedroom," suggested Alex with more than a hint of sassiness.

Olivia smiled broadly, "Oh, what fun we had the last time."

Alex playfully slapped Olivia on the leg, "It took a whole week of apologies for my mother to get over all that noise you made."

"And it took me a bunch of roses and lunch until she could look me in the face again."

Alex burst out laughing at the memory, "It was well worth it though."

"Every second spent with you is priceless sweetie."

Alex ran her hand down Olivia's spine, "As it is with you."

After finishing dinner and cleaning up, the pair stretched out on the couch and cuddled while watching an episode of Boston Legal.

Brushing aside Alex's long tresses, Olivia kissed the nape of her neck, "I received a phone call from Simon this morning and their bus arrives at noon."

Sighing softly, Alex replied, "Okay honey. I'll give mother a call and ask if it's all right for all of us to stay over."

Kissing Alex's neck again, Olivia responded, "All right."

Alex untangled herself from Olivia's arms and legs and went to the bedroom to collect her phone. Stopping in the hallway, she rang her mother and after a short conversation, she returned to Olivia. Getting comfortable, she explained, "Simon and Lucy have the pool house for the night and she wants us there by five to chat."

Olivia arched her eyebrows, "Are you sure your mother hasn't been hit on the head recently and had her personality altered?"

"No, I can't attest to that honey."

Olivia snuggled into Alex's neck and resumed her delicate kissing.

"You do know you are driving me crazy back there, don't you?"

"That was the general idea sweetie," answered Olivia.

Alex turned onto her other side and faced her girlfriend, "I like your idea. So, tell me more about Simon."

Taking her time to recount the full story of tracking down her half-brother after illegally using the kinship DNA testing method, Olivia went on the tell Alex about the subsequent case that followed involving false rape charges brought against Simon by Captain Julia Millfield from the New Jersey Police Department.

Alex kissed Olivia on the jaw then said, "You were lucky not to lose your job over all that crap Liv."

"I was extremely fortunate. If it hadn't been for Elliot, Don and Agent Porter from the FBI I would have been tossed out."

Alex chuckled softly, "You seem to get yourself into too much trouble when I'm not around."

"I do, so you better stick around to protect me from myself."

"Trust me darling, I will always be here for you."

Olivia smiled cheekily and teased, "You'll have to because you've sold your apartment."

Inching closer, Alex kissed the corner of Olivia's mouth, "That proves I have no intention of going anywhere."

Olivia's breathing became shallow, "It does sweetie."

With supple lips moving downwards, Alex replied huskily, "I'm so happy and I want you to know it's all because of you."

"Uhm, I love you Alex," murmured Olivia while trying not to lose herself in the pleasure of Alex's lips.

The blonde's mouth continued to dance lightly across Olivia's face, "Good, because you are stuck with me darling."

With that promise, Olivia was gone and could only manage a soft, "Uh huh."

Kissing along the brunette's jaw, Alex returned to her lover's lips and kissed her gently. The kiss remained gentle for several minutes until Alex's hands reached between their bodies and began to unbutton Olivia's pyjama shirt. Their love making was slow and Olivia allowed Alex to take control and dictate the tempo.

Over the years, Alex was the only woman Olivia had ever felt comfortable enough with to completely surrender to. During her previous relationships, she had always been the dominate partner, preferring to be in control when it came to matters of intimacy. She adored the fact the tall, slim blonde could literally bring her to her knees and take her places she could only go to under the ministrations of those skills hands.

An hour later, it was those expert extremities that had her perched on the edge, ready to fall into the delightful abyss of ecstasy. The couple had moved into the bedroom and Olivia tightened her grip on the bed head as she gave herself over to the rhythm being played on her senses by Alex's long graceful fingers. Bearing down, Olivia's inner muscles clamped around Alex's digits and she yelled out, "OH ... DEAR MERCY ALEX."

Smiling, Alex looked up at her lover and retorted smugly, "Hold on tight, I've only just begun darling."

-o-

Easing out from under Alex's toned right arm, Olivia reached for her robe and left behind the warmth of the bed. Going into the bathroom, she turned on the light and showered, then brushed her teeth. After adding several logs to the fireplace, she crawled back into bed and cuddled into Alex's chest.

Without opening her eyes, Alex drowsily commented, "I was hoping you would come back."

"Go back to sleep baby, it's still early."

"I need to use the bathroom first."

Olivia watched Alex in the dim illumination and smiled as the lean silhouette disappeared from the room. She knew Alex would take a quick shower before returning, so got up again, turned on the bedside lamp and changed the linen. Slipping back in under clean sheets, Olivia waited patiently for Alex's return.

The blonde strutted into the room and Olivia observed her graceful stride, "You make my heart skip Miss Cabot."

Alex smirked and looked at her, "Is that all I do Miss Benson?"

"Hell no, so get your gorgeous butt in here and find out more," taunted Olivia light-heartedly.

"Didn't you get enough of me last night?" asked Alex as she slid in beside her paramour.

"I did, but this is a brand new day and you have that look in your beautiful eyes that I love so much."

Alex giggled, "Oh, you mean the expression you get too?"

"That would be the one, now make love with your fiancée."

-o-


	12. Chapter 12

TITLE: Law & Order: SVU – "What Was"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: The private lives of two career driven women clash and the memory of what was once between them is re-examined. A/U

PAIRING: Olivia Benson & Alex Cabot

RATING: M for Mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story comes from the imagination and tells the story of how two central characters could have been more than friends. I, along with other Fanfic writers, do so for fun and not for profit. We like to assume the role of a network writer with enough fortitude to write what we would have liked to have seen on television without the restraints of network bosses and sponsors of a homophobic nature. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of creator Dick Wolf, Wolf Films Studio or USA Television.

Author's Note: If you enjoy this tale, please take the time to review. Please note that this takes place in an alternative universe and some liberty has been taken with a deceased TV character.

* * *

Chapter 12

Alex held onto Olivia's hand as they waited in the arrival's lounge at the Transit Centre and observed, "You are being rather quiet."

Exhaling, Olivia rested her head on Alex's shoulder, "Sorry baby, I'm just a little preoccupied with my thoughts."

"Don't tell me you are nervous?"

"Yeah, just a little."

"That's very sweet Liv and I promise to be on my best behaviour."

"I'm not worried about that Alex."

"Then what is bothering you honey?"

Olivia smirked at the inquiry, "Simon told me he is going to have a quiet word with you."

The news caused Alex to chuckle, "Oh, the "don't hurt my sister again or I will kick your butt" speech."

"Yes, that would be the one sweetie."

Leaning in, Alex placed her head against Olivia's, "I promise to be gracious during the talk and charming for the remainder of the weekend."

"I wouldn't expect any differently from you. It's just that Simon tends to be very protective about his big sister."

"That's understandable and it will be okay because I don't aim on hurting you ever again."

"I know." Olivia looked down the gateway and spotted Simon and Lucy, "There they are now." She caught her brother's eye and he waved to her, as did his wife.

Olivia led Alex closer to the gate and Alex released her girlfriend's hand. She stood by as Olivia hugged her curly brown haired brother and then blonde Lucy.

Afterwards Lucy asked to see Olivia's ring, then hugged Alex, congratulating them both. She introduced herself to Alex and embraced her again.

Simon hesitatingly held out his hand to her, "It's nice to finally meet you Alex."

Alex shook the offered hand strongly, "Likewise Simon."

Taking hold of her girlfriend's hand, Olivia suggested, "Let's get going and get you both settled."

During the drive home to the apartment, Lucy and Simon chatted about three year old Amy and work while Alex asked them a dozen questions about both subjects. Olivia smiled as she listened to the three passengers exchange information.

-o-

Alex made a simple lunch and Lucy helped her in the kitchen while Olivia sat with Simon in the living room watching a hockey game on television.

Simon looked at his sister and grinned, "I can see why you love Alex, she is wonderful and your photos of her don't do her justice."

Olivia beamed at her sibling, "No they don't and I'm glad you approve."

"I do and I see how happy she makes you. I don't think I have ever seen you smile so much since we met."

"I'm very content Simon and life is a beautiful thing."

"You make an attractive couple and I wish you well, you deserve it."

"Thank you and I'm glad you and Lucy could make it this weekend."

"So am I. I thought we would have to cancel when the car broke down, but the break will do both Lucy and I some good and Lucy's mom loves spending time with Amy."

"By the way, we are all staying the night at Alex's mother's house."

Simon quipped with tongue in cheek, "Her mom sounds like an interesting woman."

Olivia giggled briefly, "That's an understatement. She is very upper crust at the best of times, but is relaxing much more these days."

Alex and Lucy joined the duo carrying several plates of sandwiches. Lucy sat down beside Simon while Alex got comfortable on the floor between Olivia's legs with her back up against the chair cushion.

"What's the score?" she asked, passing a sandwich to Olivia and a bottle of fruit juice.

Taking the offered items, Olivia answered, "Thank you sweetie and Rangers are up two nil second period."

Lucy asked Alex about her job then Alex suggested they go shopping for outfits for the party. Olivia volunteered to stay home and attend to housework. She thought it was a good opportunity for them to bond, although the trio seemed to be getting along just fine.

-o-

Olivia was standing in front of the closet when Alex entered the bedroom wearing a silk robe.

"Haven't you picked out an outfit yet?" she asked.

Olivia screwed up her face and gave Alex her best "help me" look, "I can't decide."

Alex stood behind Olivia and wrapped her arms around broad shoulders, "It's only casual so jeans will be more than fine honey."

"Is that what you are wearing?"

"Yes, black jeans with a sky blue shirt and black jacket," answered Alex before kissing the base of Olivia's neck.

"All right then. Brown jeans, pink shirt with my brown leather jacket for me."

"And can I say, that sounds yummy." She kissed Olivia's neck again, "Now hurry up and dress because you are far too captivating in your cute underwear."

Olivia looked down at her boy legged black briefs and matching bra then looked at Alex, "Since when did you need an excuse?"

Alex ran her hands down Olivia's chest and cupped the black satin encased mounds, "Never, but time is against us right now."

Olivia shivered under her lover's touch, "That's a real shame."

Alex dropped her hands and reached for her shirt, "We can make out later in my old bed."

"Oh, that works for me sweetie and gives me something to look forward to."

-o-

Alex, Olivia, Simon and Lucy were greeted at the door of the remarkable Scarsdale house by Grace, Eleanor Cabot's housekeeper. She showed Simon and Lucy to the pool house while Alex and Olivia went upstairs to Alex's old bedroom to drop off their bags.

They returned downstairs moments later in search of Simon and Lucy. The couple were entering the spacious living room as Olivia and Alex turned the corner of the hallway.

"Your mother is in the kitchen Alex," announced Simon. "The maid," he stopped and chuckled at the absurdity of his words, "Told us to go through and meet her there. I can't believe she has servants."

Beside him, Lucy was slack jawed and astounded by the opulent surroundings, "This room is bigger than our entire house and the pool house is absolutely fantastic."

Alex looked at the two impressionable people and offered to take them for a full tour once she introduced them to her mother. The foursome went into the kitchen and found Eleanor speaking to Grace.

She turned and smiled, "Well hello everyone." Stepping forward, she hugged Alex then Olivia, kissing them both on the cheek. "I'm happy you arrived early so we could talk before the others arrive."

"We knew you would be busy later mother and would want to have some time to speak with Olivia's brother Simon and his wife Lucy."

Eleanor extended her hand and shook both their hands, "It's a pleasure to meet you Simon and Lucy, welcome to my home."

The couple exchanged pleasantries then went on a tour led by Eleanor. Olivia held Alex's hand the entire time and the group returned downstairs to the formal dining room where a bartender situated behind the counter, was ready to take their orders.

Eleanor, Alex and Lucy choose champagne while Simon opted for a beer and Olivia settled for a club soda. Eleanor engaged in conversation with Simon and Lucy while Alex ushered Olivia over to the stereo system. Turning on the radio, Alex selected a channel that played a combination of old and new tunes.

She leaned in, kissed Olivia behind the left ear and whispered, "You look so incredibly beautiful."

Olivia dragged her fingers through Alex's hair, "So do you and your mother is being quite the hostess."

"She is and I'm glad to see Simon and Lucy are enjoying themselves with her."

Celine Dion's voice filtered from the speakers singing "Because You Loved Me" and Olivia smirked at Alex, "Would you like to dance?"

In reply, Alex put down her glass and held out her hand, "You better lead honey."

"I seem to remember I did the last time we danced," replied Olivia cheekily.

Alex rested her hand on Olivia's left shoulder, "Yes you did, but this time we have an audience."

Olivia slowly waltzed Alex around the floor and to Alex's delight, sang softly into her ear.

By the time the song ended Alex was teary eyed, "That was so romantic and wonderful. I have missed you singing to me."

"And I have missed dancing with you," replied a smiling Olivia.

Alex kissed her lover on the lips before proposing, "We have to do more of this later."

"We will my sweetheart," promised Olivia.

The happy couple joined the others and chatted about Simon's work as a Pharmacist.

-o-

A short time later, Eleanor's brother Bill Herrmann and his wife Claudia arrived. She introduced the attractive grey haired couple in their late fifties to everyone and Olivia was quickly separated from Alex and given the third degree by her uncle and aunt. She remained polite and charming as she answered their bevy of questions.

Alex finally came to her rescue and placed an arm protectively around her waist, "I hope my uncle hasn't bored you too much with his old war stories of the courtroom?"

"No, not at all," replied Olivia diplomatically. "He's quite amusing."

Bill frowned at his favourite niece and retorted, "No, I leave those for you Alex and your fiancée has been very delightful."

Alex kissed Olivia on the cheek, "Yes she is wonderful."

"Claudia and I were just getting to know her," mentioned Bill.

"Now before I forget or we are too drunk to remember, Uncle Bill, will you be s0 kind as to walk me down the aisle?"

Bill's face softened, "It would be my honour Alex." He kissed his niece on the cheek as she hugged him.

Olivia took the opportunity to excuse herself and went to chat with Simon.

Claudia placed her hand on Alex's forearm and enquired, "How come you hid Olivia away from us all those years ago?"

Alex replied honestly, "Because I was an idiot and too worried about not being accepted by the family."

"Well, she is absolutely stunning and yes, you were an idiot," assented Bill wittily.

Claudia draped her arms around Alex's midriff, "I'm glad you have come to your senses and are finally happy."

Alex laughed, "I am too Aunt Claudia; I have everything I need with Liv."

Casey and Serena entered the room and handed Alex a gift. She introduced them to everyone and placed the present on the table along with the others.

Olivia joined her and took hold of her left hand, "Hello sweetie."

Without speaking, Alex led her out of the room and out onto the balcony. The temperature had dropped several degrees, but was bearable. Closing the French doors, Alex embraced Olivia and kissed her ardently.

Both were breathless when they parted and Alex clarified, "I just wanted a quiet moment with you."

"That's very thoughtful of you and I am certainly not complaining."

"Did my aunt and uncle interrogate you?"

Olivia smiled brilliantly, "They did, but I survived."

"Sorry about that honey," apologised Alex.

"It wasn't that bad."

"They think you are wonderful, so do I." Alex lowered her mouth to Olivia's again, kissing her more slowly.

"Alex," Olivia finally said. "You need to stop kissing my like that."

In reply, Alex caressed Olivia's lower back, "Oh sorry Liv, but you are just so incredibly sexy tonight."

Looking into Alex's glistening blue eyes, Olivia playfully chastised her, "You are absolutely terrible and utterly ravenous."

"I know and that is why you love me, we complement each other so well darling."

"We do, but we better get back inside before your mother comes looking for us," suggested Olivia half-heartedly.

"All right," bemoaned Alex. "But expect me to kidnap you every now and then so we can have some privacy."

Kissing her lover lightly on the lips, Olivia responded, "I will look forward to it sweetheart."

The joyful duo slipped back inside in time to greet Elliot, Kathy, Fin and his girlfriend Shelly as well as John and his date Heather. Olivia immediately recognised the dark haired woman in her early fifties as a nurse from Saint Mark's Hospital and was certain she had seen the forty-something blonde haired Shelly before too, but couldn't recall from where.

Roaming around the room, Eleanor made sure everyone had a drink in hand and went into the kitchen to check on the hor d'oeuvres.

Olivia joined her and remarked, "You have done a great job organising tonight, thank you so much Eleanor."

"Thank you for making my daughter extremely happy, I swear the girl just shines when she is around you."

Olivia hugged her and asked, "Is there anything I can help with?"

"No, the caterers have everything under control Olivia, but you can buy me a drink."

Hooking her arm around Eleanor's elbow, Olivia replied, "My pleasure." She led her to the bar and ordered a glass of champagne and a scotch on the rocks.

Moments later, Don Cragen arrived and was instantaneously welcomed by all and sundry. Jack McCoy appeared several minutes behind him and Liz Donnelly, in company with several of Alex's work colleagues and relatives, made their way into the vast room.

Olivia continued to mingle around the spacious area and was delighted to be introduced to Alex's Aunt Susan. She was a striking blonde in her early fifties with the same sparkling blue eyes as her sister and niece. Olivia was taken with her openness in displaying her affection for Alex. She took an instant liking to the woman and quickly introduced her to Don Cragen. Once she was certain the couple could carry on a conversation without her, she excused herself and sought out others to meet.

After chatting with Alex's cousins Paul and Roger along with their wives, Olivia ordered another scotch and went onto the balcony for some fresh air. The temperature was chillier than before, but not enough to be uncomfortable. Taking her cell phone out of her jeans' pocket, she quickly text a message: "I'm on the balcony – love you."

Within seconds the double French doors opened and Alex ambled onto the terrace, "You called my darling?" She approached Olivia and took a seat beside her on the bench.

"Hello baby," replied Olivia. "I couldn't wait for you to kidnap me."

Alex tittered and wrapped her left arm around Olivia's shoulders, "Sorry, but Aunt Claudia had me deep in discussion over our plans for children."

Olivia's eyes widened, "I see and I'm glad you could escape."

"I am too and I missed you."

"I missed you too baby. I was just talking to Paul and Roger."

"They are Aunt Claudia's and Uncle Bill's two sons and out there somewhere in the crowd is their daughter Maggie."

"I haven't had the pleasure yet."

"She'll be easy to recognise, she will be the sour puss craving everyone's attention."

Olivia giggled at the analogy, "Do I detect a note of sarcasm sweetie?"

"Yes and more than a note darling. Maggie and I never really got on, especially once we became teenagers. My cousin used to be a little free with her affections while trying to land the perfect boyfriend."

Chuckling softly before answering, Olivia said, "Oh that is not very becoming of a society daughter."

Alex scoffed, "No and her parents were oblivious to her antics. If I was hanging around with some male friends she would literally throw herself at them thinking she had to compete with me."

Olivia stroked her hand along Alex's thigh, "Well, she got that all wrong, didn't she?"

Tittering briefly, Alex replied, "She had no clue, so don't expect a warm welcome from her."

"I won't hold out for it baby. Are you having a good time?"

"I'm having a wonderful time, what about you?"

"I'm having fun, especially when it comes to meeting your family."

"I witnessed your match making with Don and Aunt Susan. They are still deep in conversation and appear to be enjoying each other's company."

Olivia smiled broadly, "He is a great guy and she seems like a lovely woman."

Alex kissed Olivia on the side of her throat, "She is and Don appears to have charmed her."

"Have you spoken to John's date Heather?" enquired a tingling Olivia.

"Yes, she is really nice and John seems smitten."

Olivia rested her head on Alex's shoulder, "Let's go back in and see how long we stay together before we are separated?"

"Not yet darling, I'm enjoying the break."

"I am too, but my ass is starting to freeze," taunted Olivia.

Alex stood and reached for her hand, "We can't have that. Now, don't let go of my hand and stay close."

Olivia pressed her lips to Alex's and they kissed for several minutes before returning to the party.

Alex led Olivia over to the bar and asked for another round of drinks. As they were walking over to Elliot, Kathy, Simon and Lucy, Eleanor announced dinner was served and for everyone to help themselves to the buffet table.

-o-

An hour later, Olivia was talking with Liz, Fin and Shelly. She took Fin aside and said, "I was beginning to think Shelly was a figment of your imagination."

Fin chuckled, "Yeah well, I didn't want to subject her to John too soon."

"Have I meet Shelly before?" queried Olivia curiously.

"Yeah, she is a school teacher over at Robert F Wagner Middle School."

Olivia's eyes widened in recollection, "That's right. We spoke to her when dealing with that sexual assault case about two years ago."

"That's right, I ran into her a couple months ago in a coffee shop and she remembered me."

Laughing, Olivia retorted, "Well Fin, you are kind of hard to forget my friend."

Fin looked over to the attractive woman and replied, "That's what Shelly said."

Olivia hugged him, "You have done well and good luck." She moved on to another group of guests and was delighted to feel Alex's familiar hand on her left hip. Turning around she kissed her softly on the lips, "Glad to see you've joined us."

A short time later, Eleanor exited the kitchen followed by a server pushing a food trolley with a large profiterole cake on top. She asked Alex and Olivia to join her in the middle of the room, in front of the buffet tables and everyone moved themselves into position to watch.

Eleanor stood between Alex and Olivia and took hold on their hands, "Everyone, thank you all so much for attending tonight and sharing this wonderful occasion with us. As Alexandra's mother I have always been proud of her academic and career achievements, but I am most proud of her personal accomplishments. I think you will all agree with me that the bond she shares with Olivia is unique. I have never met two people more suited to one another and the love they share is very heart-warming to witness. I wish them eternal love and happiness as they embark on their journey together in this life."

Alex wiped away her tears and embraced her mother, "Thank you mother. That was beautiful."

Olivia dried her eyes and hugged her soon to be mother in-law and thanked her as well.

Eleanor handed them both a glass of champagne then picked up another one. Raising her glass, she announced, "To Alex and Olivia."

Everyone assembled joined the toast and Alex took hold of Olivia's hand. Leaning in, she whispered, "You get to make the speech."

Olivia leered at the grinning Bureau Chief and replied, "Gee, thanks sweetie."

When the toast ended, Olivia addressed their guests, "I'd like to thank everyone for coming here tonight and celebrating with Alex and myself. Heartfelt thanks for the wonderful presents and our sincere gratitude to Eleanor for putting this amazing party together at such short notice. To Alex's relatives, I want to thank you for welcoming me into your family. To my brother Simon and his wonderful wife, Lucy and my family of wonderful friends, thank you for your unfaltering love and support. Lastly, to my beautiful and incredible fiancée Alexandra, thank you for finding your way back to me and proposing, I love you with all my heart sweetie."

Alex grinned at Olivia and pulled her into her arms, kissing her tenderly. The room erupted with applause as they parted. Looking towards her mother, Alex smiled knowingly. She picked up a plate and placed several profiteroles on it and handed it to Olivia. She doled out the dessert until everyone had a plate then stood next to Olivia and hand fed her the sticky, puffed pastries.

"I love you Liv," she whispered. "This night is perfect."

"I love you too and you are simply beyond perfect."

-o-


	13. Chapter 13

TITLE: Law & Order: SVU – "What Was"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: The private lives of two career driven women clash and the memory of what was once between them is re-examined. A/U

PAIRING: Olivia Benson & Alex Cabot

RATING: M for Mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story comes from the imagination and tells the story of how two central characters could have been more than friends. I, along with other Fanfic writers, do so for fun and not for profit. We like to assume the role of a network writer with enough fortitude to write what we would have liked to have seen on television without the restraints of network bosses and sponsors of a homophobic nature. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of creator Dick Wolf, Wolf Films Studio or USA Television.

Author's Note: If you enjoy this tale, please take the time to review. Please note that this takes place in an alternative universe and some liberty has been taken with a deceased TV character.

* * *

Chapter 13

Olivia was standing beside Eleanor when an attractive, medium height blonde woman in her early thirties approached them. Olivia assumed it was Maggie and prepared herself for the fireworks she was certain were about to explode.

"Nice speech," sneered the smiling woman holding onto a martini glass. "We haven't met yet, I am Maggie Chandler, Alexandra's cousin."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," responded Olivia. "Alex has told me all about you."

Maggie's face dropped to a frown and she scoffed, "Well, it seems Alexandra has forgotten to tell me anything about you."

Eleanor hastily excused herself to avoid the showdown she was convinced was in the wind.

"I'm sure Alex had her reasons," replied Olivia calmly, taking an instant dislike to the pretentious woman.

Maggie looked Olivia up and down and continued, "I must say, I was shocked to read the engagement notice in the Times. I had no idea Alexandra was queer."

Olivia remained polite, "I beg your pardon?"

Taking a long swig of her martini, Maggie responded, "I said I had no idea my cousin was a dyke." Her lips turned up into a snarl.

"You seem a little upset by the fact Alex is gay."

"Oh no, I'm not upset. When I received the invitation from Aunt Eleanor, I just knew I would have to attend and meet my darling cousin's lesbian lover."

Olivia smiled sweetly, "Well here I am."

"It was unfortunate my husband Bradford couldn't make the trip and join the freak show, but he is way too busy with his medical practice."

Refusing to fall for the bait, Olivia spoke in an even tone, "If you are hoping to agitate me with your insults, you are wasting your breath."

Maggie smirked at her, "Oh, I have only just begun."

"The good news is I don't have to stand here and listen to your venomous banter." Olivia walked away and headed for the balcony for some time out. She leaned up against the concrete railing and cringed when she heard Alex's obnoxiously drunk cousin's voice behind her.

"Don't you dare walk away from me; just who do you think you are?" she spat.

Olivia pivoted slowly, "I really don't know what your problem is, but I have no intention of standing here and listening to your sanctimonious bullshit."

"You can't talk to me like that dyke," replied Maggie, swaying a little.

"I just did and I suggest you go find a nice quiet room and sober up."

"Don't tell me what to do bull dyke," replied Maggie angrily.

"You can insult me all you want, it makes no difference. Your opinion is insignificant to me."

"I think you are a gold digger who has confused my cousin so you can get your filthy queer hands on the Cabot money."

Olivia laughed at the absurdity of Maggie's statement, "What do you actually know about me?"

"I know Alexandra wasn't a dyke until now," remarked Maggie before draining the last of her drink.

Still laughing, Olivia noted, "You don't know your cousin very well."

"What is that supposed to mean?" demanded Maggie.

"It means Alex has always been gay, but kept it hidden from her family until now."

"That's bullshit! She got engaged to a man years ago. You aren't the first one."

The cracks were beginning to appear and Olivia pressed on, "That she did." She knew there was another reason behind the woman's open hostility besides the homosexual issue and bided her time.

"So you know she isn't a lesbian, you just showed up and turned her."

"Good god, you are so off base. Alex and I first met eight years ago and we fell in love. We were together for over two years before she was forced into Witness Protection. We stayed in touch secretly and once she was free to resume her life back here, we reunited. Due to the pressure on her to remain the obedient Cabot heiress, we broke up and it shattered us both."

Maggie sulked, "Oh, I didn't know that."

"I wasn't Alex's first and only girlfriend. She dated women from when she was a teenager and there's nothing queer about that."

Sitting down on the bench, Maggie sombrely surrendered, "Why didn't she tell me all this?"

"For the reasons you just demonstrated. Alex loves her family and didn't want to cause any hurt or disappointment. It was the reason why she hid her sexuality."

"I had no idea about any of this," admitted Maggie dejectedly.

"You were probably too busy competing with her to notice or listen."

Any lingering fight went out of Maggie and she sniggered, "All that time I spent trying to impress her male friends and take them away from her, what a fool I was."

"Wanting all that attention is not a healthy trait," retorted Olivia evenly.

"I apologise for my deplorable behaviour. I shouldn't have lashed out at you like that."

"No, you shouldn't have, but my guess is there is more to it than simple homophobia and alcohol?"

"You are rather astute; do you work with Alex at the District Attorney's Office?"

"No, but we used to work together years ago. That's how we met. So, what's the real reason behind the hostility?"

Maggie shook her head slowly, "Jealousy I guess. I saw how happy Alex is and I was envious."

Olivia smirked, "I gather things aren't too happy at home with Bradford?"

Maggie started to sob, "How do you know about that?"

"Any man that would rather work on a weekend instead of being out with his beautiful wife is hiding something or trying to avoid reality."

"Oh, you are very good at this," replied a surprised Maggie. "Bradford is avoiding me. I actually hired a Private Detective because I was convinced he was having an affair, he wasn't. He was actually working all the time."

Olivia was startled by Maggie's openness and detected the woman's need to offload her frustration. She sat down next to her and inquired, "Do you know why?"

"I think it's because I've become so hard to live with."

"How is that?"

"I nag him about spending so much time at the office and I'm always off to some function or fund raising event when he is at home. We never see each other."

Olivia patted Maggie on the shoulder, "It sounds like you both need to spend some time alone together."

"Easier said than done," wailed Maggie.

"Do you love your husband Maggie?"

"Yes, I love him very much."

"Then you need to fight for him, don't waste another minute. Tell him how you feel and take a break somewhere romantic and rekindle your relationship."

Maggie looked to Olivia, "How come you know so much?"

"It's my job to be able to read people and their problems," answered Olivia humbly.

Maggie was sincere with her next comment, "You must be an excellent attorney."

"I'm not an attorney."

"Oh, I just assumed you were, seems you used to work with Alex."

"I'm a Detective Sergeant with the Special Victims Unit over at the 16th Precinct."

"Oh, I remember Alex telling me about her time there. You deal with some horrific cases," said Maggie generally interested in the topic.

"We do, but some days it can be very rewarding."

Maggie smiled at Olivia, "I can see why Alex loves you. I insulted you badly and here you are advising me on how to be happy."

Olivia chuckled, "On that note, I recommend you give your husband a call and arrange a date for tomorrow and some quality time."

Maggie rose to her feet, "Thank you. I doubt I would have been so gracious if the roles were reversed." She reached for her phone and as she entered to house, Olivia heard her say, "Hello sweetheart. I miss you and wanted to hear your voice."

Olivia smiled brightly when Alex stepped through the doorway. She stood up and Alex wrapped her arms around her and hugged tightly.

"Oh honey, I love you so much," she said.

"I love you too Alex and I suppose you overheard some of that conversation?"

"I heard every word," answered Alex exuberantly.

Olivia giggled at her, "I never had you picked as an eavesdropper."

"I'm not. I was about the follow you out here, but didn't want to interrupt. You were fantastic honey." Alex kissed her on the neck and quickly found the sensitive spot that always made her lover weak at the knees.

After moaning softly, Olivia asked, "You were impressed?"

"Honey, I'm so turned on right now."

"How much?" taunted Olivia.

Alex licked Olivia's skin, "Enough to want to take you upstairs to my old room and make love to you."

"That works for me baby, but I think someone will notice our absence."

"You are right, so how about you just take me here?" suggested Alex in her husky tone.

Olivia was surprised by the proposition, "Alex, not out here. Anyone could walk out here and catch us."

Alex grinned devilishly, "Doesn't that prospect make it all the more stimulating?"

"You are so bad sweetie," teased Olivia.

Reaching downwards, Alex undid her belt and jeans, "I've never dropped trou for anybody like this darling, so feel privileged." She grabbed Olivia's hand and guided it down inside her briefs.

Olivia's fingers slid in between the soaked folds of labia and she whimpered, "Oh dear god I love you so much." Her lips sought out Alex's in a fiery kiss.

Alex moaned softly and gasped loudly when Olivia's strong fingers danced across her swollen clitoris. She slowly ground into her lover's hand, savouring each delightful stroke.

Olivia opened her eyes and gently pushed Alex up against the wall and into the night time shadows. The shift in position caused Alex to growl deeply in the back of her throat.

As Alex slowly pressed onto Olivia's fingers, she reached for Olivia's belt, quickly unbuckling it and unzipping her jeans. She climaxed the second her fingers slid into the warmth of her lover's centre. Breaking from Olivia's lips, Alex locked onto the radiant brown eyes and pleaded, "Don't stop, make me come again Liv."

"Yes baby," replied Olivia quietly and obediently.

Three minutes later, both women orgasmed together and Alex caught Olivia's scream of bliss in a hard kiss.

Once their bodies stopped convulsing, Olivia burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Alex as she fastened up her jeans.

"You are," answered Olivia jovially.

"Why?"

Olivia tittered, "Kissing me so no one would hear me yell."

Alex giggled, "Well, I didn't want an audience honey."

Olivia raised her right hand to her mouth and Alex stopped her, "If you don't want me to throw you onto the bench and ravish you, I suggest you don't do what you intend on doing?"

"You mean if I lick my fingers," reasoned Olivia mischievously, "You will lay me down on the bench?"

"Yes, I'm not finished with you yet and you know how much I want to taste you after you do that?"

Olivia lowered her hand, "I guess that would be pushing it a little too far."

"Yes, now let's go clean up. You seem to have made quite the mess," taunted Alex.

-o-

Fin was checking out the CD collection by the side of the stereo when Alex and Olivia joined him. He looked at Alex and noted, "Your mother's choice in music leaves a lot to be desired. I've got a couple of dance discs in my truck if you want to pump things up a little from a foxtrot?"

Alex looked at her elderly great aunt and uncle dancing alone on the space cleared for dancing and replied, "Sounds good to me Fin."

"You got it Alex, be back in a minute."

Olivia kissed Alex as he moved away, "That's the first time I have made love in a bathroom like that."

Giggling, Alex said, "I don't know how I'm going to explain to mother how you cracked the mirror above the counter?"

"Tell her the truth sweetie," challenged Olivia, barely able to stop laughing.

"I can't tell her you had your boots up against the glass while I was inside you and holding you up on my hips?"

Olivia playfully answered, "No I guess you can't."

Alex played along with Olivia's game, "I better go face the music and tell her what happened."

Olivia leaned into Alex's ear and whispered, "I dare you to tell her the truth."

Alex smirked, "You are on." She left and walked straight across the room towards her mother.

Olivia observed as Alex spoke to Eleanor and waved to them when they both looked over to her. Alex was smiling cheekily and her mother had a look of total shock on her face. Olivia was thoroughly enjoying the sexual openness from Alex and couldn't help but smile. Eleanor and Alex disappeared into the kitchen and Olivia went to the bar.

Fin returned to the sound system carrying a stack of CDs and Olivia joined him and sorted through his collection.

"You choose one Liv," Fin offered.

She picked a nineties dance mix, "This one should get everyone dancing Fin."

"Good choice, by the way, you may want to straighten up your hair."

"My hair?" she asked in surprise.

"Yeah, it's got that "I've been having wild sex in the bathroom" look about it."

Olivia was sure she had checked her hair before exiting the bathroom, "My hair is fine."

Fin chuckled, "Yeah, it is. I'm just messing with you Liv, but you were in there doing the wild thing with Alex."

Olivia glared at her Squad member, "How the hell do you know that?"

"I just used the bathroom and saw the two strategically placed shatter spots on the mirror and put two and two together. Besides, Alex and her mom were outside discussing the mirror's demise."

"Oh my, I dared Alex to tell her mother the truth."

"It's all cool Liv, they were both laughing when I left and I never pegged you for the kinky type."

Olivia smiled wickedly, "I didn't either Fin. Alex and I seem to have taken a more open direction in our love life."

They both laughed as Fin placed the CD into the stereo and he asked, "You wanna dance Liv?"

"Sure, but don't complain when I step on your toes," she joked comically.

"I can handle that girl." He reached for her right hand and led her to the floor.

Once the music filled the room, Elliot and Kathy joined Fin and Olivia as did Casey and Serena.

"You got some impressive moves there," Fin said to Olivia.

"Thanks and you are doing a smooth job yourself."

By the next song, Bill and Claudia had made it to the dance floor, quickly followed by John, Heather, Shelly, Don and Susan. Paul and Roger appeared next with their wives and everyone was having a good time.

Alex dragged her protesting mother and Liz onto the floor before dancing her way over and in behind Olivia. Wrapping her arms around Olivia's shoulders, she said, "Mother saw the funny side of the broken mirror."

Olivia turned around and remarked, "I know, Fin told me."

Alex laughed then said, "How cool is this? Everybody is up and dancing."

Olivia kissed her on the cheek, "In all the time I have known you, I have never heard you use the word cool like that."

"Oops, my upper class breeding is beginning to slip," jested Alex with another chuckle.

"It was only a matter of time baby," conceded Olivia amusingly.

"I don't mind and Maggie said to say goodbye and thank you. She's gone to see Bradford at his clinic."

"Things are changing in the snobby side of the city," taunted Olivia.

"Thanks to a beautiful Detective I know."

-o-

By two o'clock the last of the guests had left, Simon and Lucy were asleep in the pool house, Eleanor was overseeing the clean-up in the kitchen and Olivia was slow dancing with Alex.

"This has been a fantastic night baby," commented Olivia dreamily.

"It has been a wonderful time and I'm ready to take my beautiful fiancée up to bed."

"Mmm, that works for me sweetie."

Alex pulled away and turned off the stereo before leading Olivia up to her old bedroom. After showering, they climbed into the king sized bed and cuddled.

"Are you tired?" asked Alex as she slowly twirled Olivia's hair with her index finger.

"No, just slightly intoxicated."

"Don asked for Aunt Susan's phone number."

"He did? Way to go Captain!" exclaimed Olivia gleefully.

Alex giggled at Olivia's reaction, "She likes him and it's nice to see Don is interested."

"It is nice baby and I like Shelly and Heather too."

Alex's hands moved to Olivia's shoulders and gently massaged, "I like the fact that everyone has someone at the moment."

"I love the fact that you are with me."

"There's nowhere else I would rather be Liv," admitted Alex.

"I was speaking to Simon and Lucy earlier and I offered to drive them home this afternoon. It's only a three hours trip up and back."

"Good idea honey. I was going to suggest it myself."

Olivia shifted off Alex's chest and settled onto her right side, "Sweetie, can I ask you something about Abbie?"

Alex looked at her in the dim illumination of the moonlight, "Of course you can and what brought this on?"

"When I was talking to Casey earlier, Abbie's name came up."

"So what do you want to know Liv?"

Olivia traced the underside of Alex's left breast and asked, "Were you lovers?"

"Yes we were."

"So what happened between you?"

"We had a difference of opinion during the preparation of a case. Abbie was first chair and I was second on a high profile murder trial."

"Go on," urged Olivia.

"Abbie wanted to push one of the witnesses and I thought it was wrong to put pressure on the defendant's ten year old daughter."

"So you were concerned for the child's wellbeing?"

"Yes, but Abbie wanted to ask her a series of questions in the hope it would trigger a repressed memory. There was no doubt that the father killed his estranged wife and absolutely terrified the daughter in the process. Doctor Elizabeth Olivet had interviewed the child and concluded she was hiding something. Susie was the only witness to the murder, but couldn't or wouldn't identify the killer."

"I gather her testimony was crucial to the case?"

"Yes, we would have had terrible trouble getting a grand jury to indict without an identification or stronger forensics evidence."

Olivia trailed her fingers over Alex's erect nipple, "How come you couldn't work it out with Abbie?"

"Abbie and I possess the same stubborn streak and neither one of us was willing to take a step back. It was my third case with the DA's Office and I was out to impress. I managed to piss Abbie off with my attitude, especially after she reinterviewed the girl and got her to identify the father."

Olivia leaned over and captured the plumb node in her mouth, flicking her tongue across the pink flesh. She stopped and returned to her previous position. "I love your stubborn streak baby," she admitted.

Alex reached over and ran her fingers through the back of Olivia's hair, "Abbie and I laughed about it afterwards and have been close friends ever since."

"It's strange that Abbie never mentioned you to me."

"Not really honey, neither one of us was out and our relationship was very much a secret."

"She wasn't closeted with me," replied Olivia with a hint of arrogance.

"Your openness must have rubbed off on her," taunted Alex throatily.

Olivia moaned, "I like it when you play with my hair."

"I love your hair. So tell me, did you and Abbie sleep together?"

"No. We only went out three times and our relationship didn't progress that fast then she took up the position at the US Attorney's Office before transferring to Houston."

Alex chuckled, "Well, poor Abbie didn't get to pay for the full ride."

The connotation made Olivia giggle, "I actually nearly sleep with her the first date, but I got called out to a job."

"What a shame for Abbie."

"What's that supposed to mean," teased Olivia.

"It means you are a wonderfully skilled and considerate lover and she missed out on the experience."

Olivia slapped Alex lightly on the hip, "Cheeky woman."

"I get that from you."

"Yeah it's all about my sparkling wit," joked Olivia. She kissed Alex's hip, "So how do I compare to the stunning Abbie Carmichael?"

Alex raised her left eyebrow, "I'm with you, not her so there's your answer, although she does come in a close second."

"Very funny Alex Cabot, now onto more serious matters, I have always been curious about your ability to climax without being touched."

"You know, it's not that uncommon."

"I know, but is it something you've always been able to do?"

"I only picked it up after our fourth date."

"Oh, I remember that, we went to a Ranger's game at Madison Square Garden."

"We did and you looked so sexy in your jersey jumping up and down in the stand cheering on the team."

Olivia's eyes lit up with recognition, "You dropped me off to my apartment and you kissed me goodnight and you moaned when I drew you in closer."

"I did. I wanted you so much that night that all I could think about was how you would look naked. When we started kissing for the first time, I went into overdrive."

"I knew you were ready to take our relationship to the next level, but I was still trying to figure out what I was doing dating a work colleague."

Tittering, Alex confessed, "You know, when I first meet you I wanted to ask you out."

Olivia's curiosity was piqued, "So why did you wait two months before you called me on the phone and asked me out for a drink after work?"

"Because I'd heard about your one night stand with Detective Brian Cassidy and I thought you were bi-sexual and wasn't willing to go there."

Olivia frowned at the memory, "Brian was a drunken mistake that I immediately regretted. I hadn't dated since Abbie and we were working on a particularly stressful case and I lost my mind for a couple of hours. It was purely an intoxicated, mindless act."

"Is that why you took so long to have sex with me?"

"Yes, I wanted to be sure that it was all right to pursue a relationship with you and not indulge in a purely physical attraction to you."

"I'd fallen head over heels in love with you by then."

"And I had fallen in love with you," admitted Olivia.

"Our first time together was simply amazing and I was lost in you."

"It was very memorable sweetie and it keeps getting better every time."

"How come we never told each other all this stuff before?" enquired Alex with a furrowed brow.

"I guess this time around we are more communicative and more open and not concentrating on hiding our relationship from others."

Alex rolled onto her right side and faced Olivia, "I enjoy this new side of us Liv."

Suppressing a yawn, Olivia reasoned, "I think we have finally got it right."

Wrapping her right arm around Olivia, Alex inched closer, "Time we got some sleep darling."

"Okay baby," replied Olivia sleepily. "I love you so much."

"I love you endlessly darling, sweet dreams Liv."

"Mmm, you too my love." Olivia nuzzled into Alex's neck and drifted off.

Alex followed moments later with a megawatt grin firmly plastered on her mouth.

-o-


	14. Chapter 14

TITLE: Law & Order: SVU – "What Was"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: The private lives of two career driven women clash and the memory of what was once between them is re-examined. A/U

PAIRING: Olivia Benson & Alex Cabot

RATING: M for Mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story comes from the imagination and tells the story of how two central characters could have been more than friends. I, along with other Fanfic writers, do so for fun and not for profit. We like to assume the role of a network writer with enough fortitude to write what we would have liked to have seen on television without the restraints of network bosses and sponsors of a homophobic nature. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of creator Dick Wolf, Wolf Films Studio or USA Television.

Author's Note: If you enjoy this tale, please take the time to review. Please note that this takes place in an alternative universe and some liberty has been taken with a deceased TV character.

* * *

Chapter 14

After a late lunch at a nearby café, Olivia drove Simon and Lucy home. At the last moment, Alex had been called to Riker's Island to interview the defendant in an armed robbery trial that was due to commence the following morning. The defendant had contacted his attorney and informed him he wanted to change his plea to guilty. Alex had been disappointed with the altered plans, but was satisfied not to have to go to trial the next day.

Once she had obtained the signed statement from Randall Towers, she drove to her office and completed the paperwork before calling the scheduled presiding Judge's office and leaving a message asking for the trial to be delisted and set down for sentencing instead.

With files in hand, Alex left the Manhattan's District Attorney's Office and drove home. Setting her laptop on the coffee table, she sat down on top of a cushion and prepared her sentencing summation. At ten minutes past three, Alex's phone rang and she was informed Towers was listed for sentencing at ten the following morning. Taking a break, she stretched her legs and made a cup of tea.

-o-

Olivia turned onto Madison Avenue and looked for a parking spot. She eventually found one and pulled her truck into the space. Twenty minutes later, she returned to her vehicle and headed for home.

Alex was in the kitchen checking on a roast when Olivia waltzed through the front door. "IN THE KITCHEN HONEY," she yelled.

Olivia took off her overcoat and placed it on the hook. Ambling into the kitchen, she asked, "How did Riker's go?"

"All done and sentencing is set for ten tomorrow."

Olivia sidled up behind the blonde and draped her arms around Alex's hips, "This is a nice surprise sweetie."

Alex turned around, "I wanted to spoil you after such a wonderful time last night." Tilting her head downwards, she kissed Olivia longingly.

"You can spoil me anytime you like," replied Olivia once their lips parted. "I really like your family by the way."

"That's good, because I like Simon and Lucy. I reassured your brother I wasn't going to hurt you again."

"He mentioned that to me on the drive home."

"Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes. I'm just waiting for the vegetables."

Olivia smiled, "So I have time to kiss my exquisite girlfriend?"

"You do, but how about we shower together at the same time?"

Olivia smirked in reply, "It's come to my notice you are rather fond of the shower."

A grinning Alex led Olivia out of the kitchen and down the hall, "That's because you make it so much fun."

-o-

Olivia was lying on her stomach and sleeping peacefully while Alex read over her sentencing address for the final time. She was holding the folder in her left hand and gently caressing Olivia's left shoulder with her right. Every now and then, Olivia responded with a soft sigh and Alex smiled at her unconscious reaction.

She closed the folder and placed it on the bedside table then removed her reading glasses and put them in their case. Turning off the light, she settled on her left side and snuggled into Olivia's muscled back. "Sweet dreams my love," she said before closing her eyes.

-o-

Alex spent the following two weeks in court handling the cases she had inherited from Brian Peluso. On Friday the twenty-fifth of January, she was sitting in her office awaiting the verdict on a murder trial when Olivia called. Picking up her cell phone, Alex answered, "Hello Detective Benson."

_"Hey sweetie, is the Jury still out?"_

"Yes, it's been four hours; I thought they'd be back by now."

_"I'm just calling to let you know I'm finished for the day and heading out for drinks with the guys. We made a good collar on an underage sexual assault and are celebrating."_

"Well done Liv. Are you going to your usual bar?"

_"Yes sweetie O'Malley's and Elliot is buying first round."_

"I'll drop by if the Jury comes back at a reasonable time," offered Alex.

_"That would be nice, oh before I forget, the Captain is going on a date tomorrow night with your Aunt Susan," _stated Olivia excitedly.

"Liv, that's very good news."

_"Baby, the guys are ready to leave. Hopefully I will see you soon."_

"I love you and have a good time."

_"I love you too and good luck, bye."_

-o-

Elliot returned to the table with a pitcher of beer and a ginger ale for Cragen. Olivia refilled their mugs and cheered, "Here's to Alice Matthews and Justice."

Everyone joined in the toast and John asked Elliot, "So the little woman is at her parent's with the kids?"

"She is," answered Elliot.

"So, that explains why you are still with us at this late hour."

Grinning, Elliot checked his watch, "It's only nine o'clock."

"Yeah, but that is late for you my good man," retorted John.

Shaking her head at the banter, Olivia picked up a menu, "You guys want to order?"

They did and twenty minutes later, burgers and onion rings arrived.

After eating, Fin went to the bar for another pitcher.

Olivia's cell phone rang and she withdrew it from her jacket pocket. "Hello sweetie."

"Hello darling, Jury came back with a guilty verdict so I will be there in ten minutes," announced Alex.

"Well done Counsellor and hurry up, I miss you."

Alex laughed, "I miss you too and please order me a burger; I'm famished."

"You got it baby, see you soon."

As she placed her phone in her pocket, John taunted her, "Liv, I have to hand it to you; you actually glow when you speak to Alex."

"That's the effect she has on me." She stood and went to the bar to order a meal for Alex before returning to eat her own.

-o-

Keeping her eye on the entrance of the bar, Olivia smiled when Alex stepped through the threshold. She watched as her partner scanned the room and located the detectives' table.

As their eyes met, Alex's face lit up with a grin. She crossed the room in her confident gait and Olivia sighed.

"Hey Liv," said John. "Your betrothed is looking tired."

"It's been a long week for her," explained Olivia. "She's had to take on a heavy caseload."

Alex went straight to the bar counter and ordered another pitcher of beer, a ginger ale and a double scotch on the rocks. Placing the tray of drinks on the table minutes later, she said, "Evening all."

John stood up and allowed her to slide onto the bench seat, "A pleasure as always Counsellor."

Alex passed the soda to Don and he noted, "Thanks Alex, you look beat."

She exhaled deeply before answering, "I am and I'm glad this trial is over."

"Hey Alex," said Fin. "Congrats on the win."

"Thanks Fin and it's nice to see you are still here Elliot."

"Yeah, Kathy and the kids are at the in-laws."

Nodding, Alex slid her hand onto Olivia's right thigh, "And last but by no means least, how long before I get to eat?"

"Should be here any minute," replied Olivia, intertwining her fingers with Alex's and squeezing gently.

The Chief drank a generous amount of her scotch, "Great." Her dinner arrived within moments and the group of friends talked about the case. Her phone rang fifteen minutes later, "Excuse me everyone." Opening her cell phone she answered, "Alexandra Cabot."

_"Alex,"_ replied a deep male voice. _"It's Brian."_

"Brian, what are you doing calling. I thought you weren't allowed phone calls at the rehab centre?"

_"I'm not there."_

"What!" exclaimed a surprised Alex.

_"I signed myself out."_

"Brian, that wasn't the deal."

_"I know it wasn't, but I couldn't handle it anymore and I wanted to let you know I'm leaving for Cleveland tonight."_

"Cleveland?"

_"Yeah, I've got an old friend there. I need to get away from all the bad influences here, so I am off to make a fresh start. I wanted to thank you for being a great mentor and boss. I apologise for letting you down Alex."_

"I really don't know what to say, except good luck and thanks for calling me personally with the news. Contact me sometime and let me know how you are doing."

_"I will and best wishes for your wedding Alex, bye."_

"Thank you and take care Brian." She closed her phone and looked around at the questioning faces, "It appears my office is short one ADA."

"Sorry Alex," responded Olivia sincerely. She knew that meant extra work for an already exhausted Bureau Chief.

"I guess this means my workload is going to be rather abundant until I find a replacement," remarked Alex resignedly.

-o-

Olivia propped Alex up against the wall while she fished her keys out of her trouser pocket and unlocked the apartment door. Alex started to slide towards the floor and Olivia reached out for her. Ushering her inside while juggling Alex's laptop and briefcase, Olivia cursed, "Shit and double shit!"

"I'm ... sorry ... I drank too much," apologised Alex.

"It's all right Alex. Let's get you showered and into bed."

Olivia held on tightly to a swaying blonde and closed the door. Placing the portfolio and computer on the hallway table, she assisted her girlfriend down the hall and into the bathroom.

After undressing Alex, Olivia quickly disrobed and helped her into the shower.

Eight minutes later, they were lying in bed and Alex bemoaned, "Why did I have that sixth scotch?"

"I'd say it was because John bought it for you after you'd supplied his fifth."

Alex giggled and nestled onto Olivia's chest, "Oh yeah that's right." She lifted her head up and looked at Olivia. "I love you honey and we are definitely sleeping in tomorrow."

Smiling widely, Olivia replied, "Works for me sweetheart, now go to sleep. You look exhausted."

"I am but I believe I'm not too drunk or worn-out to make love to you first."

Olivia smirked and quipped, "I'm so glad to hear you say that sweetie."

-o-

Alex continued to work long hours at the office for several weeks and crawled into bed well past midnight every night. She tried not to disturb Olivia's sleep pattern and was always gone from the apartment in the mornings before the alarm sounded.

Olivia was missing their time together and on Thursday February fourteenth, she left the station at four-thirty and drove down to the DA's office.

After riding the lift to Alex's floor, she greeted Alex's assistant and asked if her boss was available.

"She's currently on a telephone conference call, but I am sure she will be glad to see you."

"Thanks Grace." Olivia opened the office door and snuck inside. Her breath hitched as she focused on the sight before her.

Alex was standing behind her desk wearing a charcoal coloured white pin stripe pants suit and her back was facing the doorway. "Harold, don't piss me off. Your client can't ask for another continuance because of business commitments. He has already wrangled four from the previous trial Judge as it is."

_"Alex,"_ said a male voice. _"He had reasonable excuse."_

"It's really wearing thin and his absence from New York to stand trial is inexcusable."

A voice Olivia recognised as Judge Margaret Barry interjected, _"Mr Green, I agree with Miss Cabot, your client has delayed this matter for the last time. Now that it has been placed on my calendar I will be revoking his bail tomorrow morning and he has until ten o'clock to appear before me or I will issue a bench warrant for his arrest."_

_"Yes Judge Barry,"_ answered Harold Green dejectedly.

_"Anything further Counsellors?"_ enquired the Judge impatiently.

"No Judge Barry," responded Alex. "And thank you."

_"No Judge,"_ added Green.

_"In that case I will see the both of you tomorrow morning at ten."_ The line went dead.

Alex turned and disconnected the line to Harold Green. Looking up, she caught sight of Olivia, "This is a nice surprise Detective."

Walking across the room, Olivia draped her arms around Alex's shoulders, "Seems as you have been working non-stop for the past couple of weeks and I managed to finish at a reasonable time, I thought I'd come see you for a moment."

Alex kissed Olivia on the neck, "I'm glad you did. I have missed you and I'm sorry about my absence from home."

"It can't be helped sweetie and needless to say, I'm missing you greatly." Olivia ran her fingers through the back of Alex's long blonde hair and asked, "Is there any chance you will be home early tonight?"

Frowning, Alex tilted her head to the side, "No honey, I have a case to prepare for tomorrow."

Disappointment stung at Olivia's heart, "Crap! I'll leave you to it then, bye." She released her hold and departed the office before the Chief responded. Olivia was upset and more than a little perturbed. Her frustration was the reason she left in a hurry. If she had stayed, it would only have gotten worse.

Since reconciling with Alex, the pair had been intimate every day or night and communicated afterwards except for the last two weeks and Olivia was not happy with change. She had hoped Alex had found a replacement for Brian Peluso by now, but with her busy schedule in court, Alex hadn't had the time to interview any prospective applicants or advertise the position.

Alex stood dumbfounded behind her desk for a moment trying to absorb what had just transpired. She knew Olivia was exasperated, so was she, but once this current case was finalised, she could finally do something about replacing Brian. She was about to chase after Olivia when her desk phone rang.

-o-

Olivia made a stop before driving home, changing and going for a run. She returned to the apartment and did a session on the gym to completely tire herself out. By eight, she was showered, had eaten dinner and gone to bed to read over the file on the case the Squad was currently working.

-o-

There was a knock on the door and Alex didn't look up from the folder that was open on her desk, "What is it Grace?"

Grace stood inside the doorway, "You have a delivery."

Alex raised her head and looked at her assistant. She was holding a large bouquet of red and white roses and Alex swore loudly, "Fuck, I forgot what day it is."

Grace grimaced and placed the flowers on the desk then left.

Reaching for the attached card, Alex opened it and read the words written in Olivia's free flowing hand writing.

_I miss you terribly. _

_Happy Valentine's Day my darling Alex, _

_All my love for always, _

_Olivia xxxx._

Tears sprang to her eyes and as her heart sank. She had made a promise to Olivia about choosing career over her and here she was knee deep in paperwork on Valentine's Day. Standing up, she put on her overcoat and left her office. She stopped off at her assistant's desk, "Go home Grace and I'm so sorry for keeping you here this late. The paperwork can wait until the morning and I want you to gazette the vacant ADA position first thing in the morning."

"You got it Alex, goodnight."

-o-

Opening the door to a darkened apartment, Alex crept down the hall to the bathroom and quickly showered. Moments later she entered the bedroom and heard Olivia's soft breathing. Glancing at the clock, Alex saw it was ten minutes past nine. Slipping in under the covers, she pressed her naked form up against Olivia's pyjama clad torso. Wrapping her right arm over Olivia's waist, Alex cupped the full breast and gently kneaded the firm flesh. Lowering her lips to Olivia's ear, she kissed the lobe.

Olivia stirred awake and instantly felt the moisture gather between the lips of her labia. The gentle touch of her lover was intoxicating and she was longing for more. The soft pecks and warm breath on her ear were divine and she was completely lost. Without speaking, she reached up and unbuttoned her pyjama top.

Alex moaned loudly as her hand slipped inside the shirt, "I love you Olivia and I'm so sorry. The flowers were beautiful, Happy Valentine's Day my love."

Olivia rolled onto her back as Alex's hand caressed over her breast, "I love you too." Reaching for Alex's hand, she added, "I have missed you so much these past two weeks."

"I've missed you too and you will be glad to know tomorrow's trial is the last case I'm working on, so I can find a new ADA."

Olivia removed her hand from Alex's and placed it behind her head, "I'm very happy to hear that baby because I was close to attacking you in your office."

Alex laughed, "I know Liv, not that I would have put up much of a struggle." Her right hand moved to Olivia's nipple and tenderly twisted the hard node.

Olivia's back arched in response and she smiled, "Oh baby, I have missed your touch."

"And I have missed touching you honey. Promise to kick my ass the next time I start spending too much time in the office."

"I promise."

Alex lowered her lips to Olivia and they kissed lovingly. The Detective's fingers played with the back of Alex's hair as their tongues probed each other's mouth slowly and the cinders of passion gradually combusted.

With Alex taking control, she kept Olivia on the edge of her climax for over an hour before finally taking her over into the chasm of rapture.

"Oh dear god," Olivia muttered as she was hit with a tidal wave of release.

Alex held onto Olivia's hips as her body shuddered and expelled a copious amount of fluid. As the sticky white secretion flooded into her mouth, Alex groaned and drank it in thirstily. She didn't stop there, reaching up she sought out Olivia's left hand and grasped the strong fingers. Holding on, Alex licked up all the wetness and brought her lover to another climax.

Olivia was still shaking as Alex let go of her hand and made her way upwards along her body. She stopped when their mons veneris connected and slowly began to press her clitoris onto Olivia's.

Olivia opened her eyes and locked onto watery blue orbs. She knew Alex was close, so reached up with both hands, cupped small rounded breasts and caressed the pliant mounds.

Smiling down at Olivia, Alex murmured, "I ... am ... so in love with you." She continued to push back and forth. Seconds passed by and her senses were engulfed by an orgasm and her body trembled.

Olivia moved her hands onto the sides of Alex's flushed face and she pleaded, "Please don't stop baby, I'm almost there."

Moaning softly, Alex kept her tempo and pushed through her natural instinct to relax. Within seconds, she was once again riding the wave of ecstasy and Olivia was right beside her. Collapsing onto Olivia's chest shortly afterwards, Alex panted heavily, trying to regulate her racing heartbeat.

Olivia kissed her longingly on the top of the head and whispered, "I love you."

"Mmm, you certainly do," purred Alex. She was still heady with euphoria and her body limp.

Wrapping her arms around Alex, Olivia held on tight and rolled over, forcing Alex onto her back.

The blonde managed a little chuckle, "I gather you want off the wet spot."

"Actually no, but I would like a shower. You seem to have caused quite the deluge.

Pecking Olivia, Alex replied, "I'm still making it up to you remember."

"I do. You want to join me in the shower?"

Alex caressed Olivia's back, "Yes, but you go ahead and I'll change the sheets."

Climbing out of bed, the brunette padded out of the room while singing.

-o-

Alex was in the kitchen drinking a glass of water when Olivia came up behind her and pressed into her back. She extended her right hand and presented a gift wrapped package and envelope. "Happy Valentine's Alexandra," she said.

Alex put the empty glass down on the counter and took the present, "Thank you Liv but I'm not sure if I deserve anything after spending so much time at work."

Nibbling Alex's right shoulder several times, Olivia replied, "I think you do and it wasn't your choice to be so busy baby."

Alex turned around, "You are being very understanding."

"Alex, I don't want there to be any tension between us because one of us happens to be tied up with work. There will always be situations that require us to be separated, but we will always return to one another and that's what is important."

"You are right of course Liv. I just want you to know how very glad I am to be with you."

"I know you are, you show me every day," replied Olivia with a brilliant smile. "Now, open up your present."

Alex opened the envelope and read the inside of the card:

_My darling Alex, _

_Be my Valentine for all time._

_You are everything to me and will always be in my heart._

_Love forever,_

_Liv xxxx_

Drawing Olivia closer, Alex kissed her passionately before unwrapping the gift, "You are amazing my darling." She beamed brightly as she opened the jewellery case to reveal a pair of diamond studded earrings. "They are gorgeous honey, thank you." She leaned in and captured Olivia's lips in another fervent kiss.

When their mouths separated, Olivia suggested, "Let's go back to bed baby."

Alex took her fiancée by the hand, turned off the light and went to the bedroom. Olivia eased in under the sheets while Alex went to the chest of drawers. She opened the top one and withdrew a small, brightly wrapped box.

Olivia watched her return to bed and confessed, "I thought you may have forgotten."

"No darling," replied Alex as she slipped under the covers. "I just forgot it was Valentine's Day today." She pressed up against Olivia's side and handed her the gift.

Olivia chuckled quietly, "This making up business is a lot of fun."

Smiling, Alex agreed, "It is." She nestled into Olivia's shoulder and proceeded to lightly kiss the soft skin repeatedly.

Olivia excitedly opened the present and turned her head to Alex, "This is beautiful sweetie, thank you." She withdrew the long gold necklace with a treasure chest amulet for a closer look. Turning over the charm, she read the inscription: Always yours, Alex.

Placing the chain over her head, Olivia placed the wrapping and case on the side table then reached for Alex, "I love you."

Alex yawned before responding, "I love you Liv."

Smiling, Olivia proposed, "Time we got some sleep baby."

"Yes it is," answered Alex, sliding down the mattress and making herself comfortable.

Olivia followed suit and waited for Alex to settle in the crook of her right arm. "Thankfully you will finally get a decent night's sleep."

Alex yawned again, "Hmm yes, goodnight darling."

"Goodnight." Olivia kissed blonde hair before whispering, "Thank you for coming home early."

"Olivia," murmured Alex.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Don't every stop loving me," requested Alex.

Pulling her lover nearer, Olivia responded, "I will never stop my love."

Alex shifted until she was face level with Olivia, "And I will always be in love with you." Their lips connected in a slow, tender, simmering kiss and all ideas of sleeping were put on the backburner.

-o-


	15. Chapter 15

TITLE: Law & Order: SVU – "What Was"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: The private lives of two career driven women clash and the memory of what was once between them is re-examined. A/U

PAIRING: Olivia Benson & Alex Cabot

RATING: M for Mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story comes from the imagination and tells the story of how two central characters could have been more than friends. I, along with other Fanfic writers, do so for fun and not for profit. We like to assume the role of a network writer with enough fortitude to write what we would have liked to have seen on television without the restraints of network bosses and sponsors of a homophobic nature. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of creator Dick Wolf, Wolf Films Studio or USA Television.

Author's Note: If you enjoy this tale, please take the time to review. Please note that this takes place in an alternative universe and some liberty has been taken with a deceased TV character.

* * *

Chapter 15

Elliot looked up from the file he was perusing and smiled, "Hello Alex, this is a nice surprise."

Alex glanced at Olivia's empty chair while carrying three large brown paper bags, "Hey Elliot, how are you doing?"

"Great and I see you have brought lunch again."

"I have, so I hope you are hungry."

Elliot stood up and hugged her after she placed the food on Olivia's desk, "I am and Liv is out dropping off a witness with Fin and John is in the Captain's office."

"Okay, how is the workload?"

"Not too bad, the Squad's working four cases at the moment."

"Is Casey around El?"

"She was in Interview One finishing up some paperwork."

"I'll just go invite her to lunch."

Eight minutes later, she returned to the bullpen with Casey. The pair engaged in conversation with Elliot until John and Don exited the office.

"Hey Counsellor, to what do we owe the pleasure?" said John cheerfully in greeting.

"Hello and I have brought lunch," declared Alex.

"Nice to see you Alex," said Don with a smile.

"I like this business of you visiting Alex," admitted John. "I'll go grab some drinks." He left the room and entered the hall.

Alex picked up the paper bags, "I'll take this lot up and set up the table."

"I'll give you a hand Alex," offered Casey.

The two attorneys walked up the stairs and approached the table.

"Have you found a new ADA yet?" enquired Casey as she placed a large container of potato salad down on the table along with a handful of plastic forks.

"Yes, I finalised the appointment this morning."

"That was quick," jibbed Casey.

Alex unwrapped the last of the pastrami sandwiches and placed them on a plastic plate, "I interviewed all week and narrowed it down to two by yesterday. With an increase in our budget, I decided to go with experience and employed a Senior ADA."

"That makes sense and means less supervision on your behalf."

"That was my thought, and the more opportunity I have to keep regular office hours, the more it suits me."

"Liv will be happy to hear that."

"She is the other reason I went with experience."

Casey looked at her friend, "I must say I like your new attitude regard work Alex."

"I do too Casey and I won't allow work to come between Liv and me again. So how is that gorgeous Serena of yours doing?"

Casey smirked and sat down, "Absolutely brilliant."

Alex tittered at the huge grin displayed on her friend's face, "I'm delighted to hear that."

Don, Elliot and John joined the pair and took their seats around the table.

"Are we waiting for Liv and Fin?" queried John.

"They shouldn't be much longer," answered Elliot. "I called Liv and told her lunch was on here."

"In that case, pass me the potato salad my good man," retorted John.

Five minutes on, Fin and Olivia walked up the stairs.

"Hey Alex," said Fin. "Nice to see you and thanks for lunch."

"Welcome Fin." She looked to a smiling Olivia, "Hello Liv."

Fin took a seat next to Elliot while Olivia sat beside Alex.

"Hello Counsellor," replied Olivia. "This was very thoughtful of you."

Alex leaned in and kissed her fiancée tenderly, "I gave myself the rest of the day off. I selected a new Senior ADA this morning and this is my reward."

"I'm so glad to hear that," responded Olivia as she reached for a sandwich.

"Anyone we know?" asked Don curiously.

"Yes as a matter of fact," answered Alex in between bites of her sandwich.

"Oh, another one returns to the folds of the DA's Office," joked John.

Alex scoffed, "Yes, we can't seem to stay away."

"So," began Fin, "You gonna tell us who it is?"

"No," replied Alex flatly.

Olivia glared at her, "Say what?"

"You can all welcome them back tonight at Mulligan's for drinks."

"You are an evil woman Cabot," teased John. "Fancy not telling us and making us wait."

"And that is why you love me John," countered Alex. "You enjoy all the teasing."

In response John laughed and the others joined in.

-o-

"I bet it's Jamie Ross," suggested John as the detectives were tidying up their desk and getting ready to bid farewell to the Precinct for the weekend.

"Yeah, that makes sense," agreed Fin. "She was complaining about her workload as a Trial Judge the other day when we ran into her at the Supreme Courthouse."

"My money is on Jamie," affirmed John.

"Mine too," concurred Fin.

"It could be Paul Robinette," suggested Elliot while putting on his trench coat.

"Who do you think it is Liv?" asked John as they approached the lifts.

"Honesty John I have no idea, but the mystery will be solved in ten minutes."

John agreed, "True Liv."

"Do you need a ride to Mulligan's Liv?" enquired Elliot as the lift car came to a halt on the ground floor."

"No thanks El, I drove in this morning. I'll meet you guys there."

Olivia walked to her Explorer and pondered who the returning ADA could be. She was certain Alex was about to tell her at lunch, but was interrupted by her desk phone ringing and catching a new case. Elliot and her had spent the afternoon chasing down a false compliant. It had turned out to be a revenge accusation exacted by a teenage girl who wanted to get back at her ex-boyfriend because he had started dating someone new.

-o-

Walking into the bar, Olivia scanned the place for Alex and found her sitting with two women in a booth seat at the rear of the building. The back of their heads were facing her and all she could see was a black crown of hair and a blonde. Olivia smiled brightly when Alex looked her way and grinned.

Alex stood up and embraced her, "Hello honey."

Olivia quickly kissed her lips, "Hey sweetie." She turned to face a beaming Abbie Carmichael and an attractive blonde she assumed was Abbie's current partner, Jill Baxter.

Abbie got to her feet and hugged her, "It's been too long Liv and you look amazing."

"It sure has and you look fabulous as always. It's good to have you back."

Abbie stepped back, "This is my girlfriend Jill."

Jill reached out and shook Olivia's hand, "Nice to meet you Olivia."

"You too."

Everyone took a seat and Olivia asked, "So tell me how you've ended up back here Abbie?"

"Jill and I had already planned on moving and the position in Alex's office came at the right time."

Jill continued, "I start at the NYPD Academy on Monday."

Olivia looked at the blue eyed, short haired blonde and asked, "You were with the Houston Police Department right?"

"Yes for ten years, but I wanted a change. I'd been passed over for promotion again and took the hint they didn't approve of my open relationship with Abbie. Hopefully we will be better accepted here."

Alex reached for Olivia's hand, "You shouldn't find too many obstacles here."

"We hope so," said Jill in a deep Texas drawl.

The other Squad members joined the foursome and welcomed Abbie back with hugs and kisses. After introductions to Jill, everyone took a seat and Alex bought a round of drinks.

An hour later, the group ordered dinner and the beer kept flowing.

"So how did your date go the other night Don?" enquired Alex.

"Really well, it was our fifth and we are going to a Broadway play tomorrow night."

"I'm glad you are enjoying yourself."

The conversation turned to Abbie and Houston and by eight, Elliot, John and Fin had made their goodbyes and Don followed shortly afterwards.

"Have you two got a place to stay?" asked Olivia as she took a sip from her club soda.

"Yes," answered Abbie. "We arrived here Monday and were lucky enough to find an apartment by Wednesday over on West 79th Street."

"We are practically neighbours," replied Olivia.

"Yeah, Alex mentioned you have had a change of address," remarked Abbie.

Jill's silence didn't go unnoticed by Olivia, "So from your accent, I gather you are Texas born Jill?"

"Correct I used to live up the road from Abbie's parents and we knew each other back in High School."

Abbie added, "Jill and I dated when we were sixteen then drifted apart during College."

Jill leaned into Abbie's side, "We ran into each other down at the Courthouse and have been together for the past two years."

Olivia raised her glass, "Here's to old loves renewed."

"I can't argue with that," said Alex cheerfully.

"Yeah, I fell for Jill all over again when I saw her in uniform," admitted Abbie amusingly.

Jill giggled and said to Olivia, "It's the whole badge and gun look."

"Well, it's always worked for me," replied Olivia comically.

"Uh huh," muttered Alex. She caressed Olivia's thigh under the table and suggested, "Why don't we go back to our apartment and I'll open a nice bottle of Sangiouese?"

Abbie's eyes gleamed, "If you make your chocolate mousse for dessert to go with it, you can count me in."

Jill glared at Abbie, "Is there something I should know honey?"

Olivia glanced at the expression of awkward embarrassment on Alex's features and waited for a reply.

Clearing her throat, Abbie answered, "Alex makes the best mousse I have every eaten is all."

"Oh," said Jill. "The look you gave each other made me think you used it for more than just dessert."

Alex came to Abbie's rescue, "It goes with the wine I mentioned and we got awfully drank on it years ago."

Jill was pacified with that explanation, but Olivia suspected that wasn't the whole story and made a mental note to ask Alex about it in private.

"Did you guys drive here?" Olivia asked.

"No, we came in a cab," answered Jill.

"In that case," began Olivia as she stood up. "I'm parked right around the corner."

The other three women finished their drinks and Olivia showed them to her Explorer. They were at the apartment within ten minutes and Olivia was showing Abbie and Jill the apartment while Alex went to the kitchen.

"You have a nice place," professed Jill as they joined Alex in the living room.

Alex poured three glasses of red wine and handed one each to Abbie and Jill, "Are you sure you don't want a glass Liv?"

Olivia was busy lighting a fire, "No thanks sweetie."

"Okay, if you'll excuse me for a moment, I'll go finish making the mousse."

After closing the grate, Olivia went to the kitchen to fetch a bottle of water. She sidled up to Alex and kissed her on the neck, "Does Jill know that Abbie has dated both of us in the past?"

"I'm not sure honey."

"I'd say no considering the question about the mousse."

"I better ask Abbie about it in private."

"Good idea baby." Olivia kissed Alex again before returning to the living room. Settling in an armchair, she took a drink of water.

Abbie reclined then asked, "How has Eleanor been with the wedding plans?"

Olivia smiled at the question, "Good surprisingly. Poor Alex was dreading her reaction to the news, but she has been wonderfully helpful and supportive."

"I only met her once and she scared the crap out of me," admitted Abbie with a chuckle.

Jill scoffed, "You said the same thing about my mother and look how much she loves you now."

"That's only because she realised I wasn't after the family fortune."

Olivia laughed at the interplay, "Alex's cousin Maggie accused me of the very same thing."

"Oh, the lovely Maggie," recalled Abbie. "She can be a handful."

"We have an understanding and are on friendly terms now."

Jill leaned into Abbie, "Alex was telling us you guys are planning a cruise for your honeymoon."

"We are and I'm looking forward to it."

"We went on one last year and had an amazing time," mentioned Abbie as she stood. "I'll go give Alex a hand."

Alex was putting four glass bowls of mousse into the refrigerator as she walked into the kitchen.

"I've come to offer my services, but I see I'm too late."

"You are. While we have got a private moment, I'm assuming Jill doesn't know that you have history with Olivia and me?"

"Correct, we made it a rule not to discuss past girlfriends."

"Good lord that can lead to some embarrassing moments."

"I'm quite happy for Jill to know everything, but she insisted we not discuss it. I must say, I have never seen you looking so happy Alex."

"I'm very content Abbie. I have everything I need with Liv."

"I can understand that and if I recall correctly, she is one hell of a kisser."

Alex blushed, "Indeed she is, so when are you and Jill going to marry?"

Abbie grinned brightly then confessed, "Actually, I'm popping the question on her birthday in August."

"About time Abs," Alex hugged her friend. "It's been two years."

"Yeah I know and you can talk, you have been with Olivia much longer."

"That's true. Come on, we better go join the others," suggested Alex, releasing her hold.

An hour later, the bottle of wine was finished and Alex was opening another to have with the mousse.

Jill took a mouthful of the fluffy dessert and exclaimed, "Oh my god, this is really delicious Alex."

"See, I wasn't exaggerating," retorted Abbie smugly.

Olivia yawned and stood up, "If you ladies will excuse me, I'm beat and off to bed. It was nice to finally meet you Jill and it's great to have you back Abbie." She leaned over and kissed Alex on the forehead, "You can eat my mousse sweetie. Enjoy the rest of your evening everyone."

Jill replied first, "Goodnight Olivia."

"Goodnight," said Abbie. "See ya soon."

Olivia went into the bedroom and collected a pair of boxers and a tee shirt before going to the bathroom and taking a shower. Climbing into bed, she was sound asleep within minutes.

-o-

Abbie called for a cab a little after two am. Both she and Jill were drunk and Alex wasn't much better. After seeing them off, Alex showered and went to bed ten minutes later. Olivia was curled up on her left side as she spooned into her back.

Olivia moaned softly and Alex kissed her ear before whispering, "I love you so much Liv."

"Love you Alex," mumbled Olivia groggily.

"Go back to sleep darling," urged Alex, although she was hoping Olivia would wake and they could make love.

"Uh huh," murmured Olivia. "Are you drunk?"

"Yes I do believe I am," admitted Alex in between giggles.

Olivia tittered, "How many bottles of wine did you guys end up drinking?"

"Three."

"No wonder you are inebriated."

"Ssh, go back to sleep honey."

"What time is it darling?"

"Uhm, it's two-twenty."

"Are you sure you want me to go back to sleep?" enquired a now wide awake Olivia.

"Yes, you had a long day."

"Do we have any plans for today?"

"Uhm no, just grocery shopping, why?"

"I'm just putting in a request to sleep in with my beautiful fiancée."

"Sounds like a reasonable thing darling."

Rolling onto her right side, Olivia faced Alex, "Did you have a good night?"

"I did baby."

"Did you drink plenty of water?"

"Yes."

Olivia kissed Alex's chin, "Good because I'd hate for you to have a hangover when you wake up later."

Alex tittered softly, "That makes two of us."

"Jill seems okay," noted Olivia.

"She does and she knows nothing about Abbie's exes."

"Really?" asked Olivia in surprise.

"Abbie told me they don't discuss it."

"Well, that may prove awkward at some stage."

"That's what I said to Abs. She is quite willing to disclose her past, but Jill doesn't want to."

Placing her lips on Alex's collarbone, Olivia delicately kissed the skin.

Alex ran her right hand over Olivia's head, "Aren't you supposed to be asleep?"

"Oh yeah that's right."

Alex chuckled, "You have other intentions don't you?"

"Yes," replied Olivia in the lowered voice that Alex adored. "So I gather Abbie and you used the mousse as foreplay too?"

"Yes we did, but you are a better dessert my darling."

Olivia teased, "Good enough to eat?"

"Liv."

"Yes baby?" asked Olivia before lowering her mouth over Alex's right breast and making small circles around the hard nipple with her tongue.

"Mmm, I forget honey."

-o-


	16. Chapter 16

TITLE: Law & Order: SVU – "What Was"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: The private lives of two career driven women clash and the memory of what was once between them is re-examined. A/U

PAIRING: Olivia Benson & Alex Cabot

RATING: M for Mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story comes from the imagination and tells the story of how two central characters could have been more than friends. I, along with other Fanfic writers, do so for fun and not for profit. We like to assume the role of a network writer with enough fortitude to write what we would have liked to have seen on television without the restraints of network bosses and sponsors of a homophobic nature. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of creator Dick Wolf, Wolf Films Studio or USA Television.

Author's Note: If you enjoy this tale, please take the time to review. Please note that this takes place in an alternative universe and some liberty has been taken with a deceased TV character.

* * *

Chapter 16

Olivia was leaning over the freezer section reaching for a packet of frozen won ton pastry when she felt a familiar hand slide over the curve of her left buttock. She dropped the package and instantly lost her train of thought.

"You okay there honey?" asked Alex playfully from behind her.

"Uh huh, are you enjoying yourself back there?"

"Oh god yes," replied Alex throatily.

Olivia picked up the package again and straightened up to face a smiling blonde, "Didn't you have enough of my ass earlier?"

Alex pulled Olivia into her arms and kissed her fleetingly, "No darling I didn't and I never realised how much of a turn on grocery shopping could be."

Olivia giggled in concurrence, "I never knew either."

Releasing Olivia, Alex took hold of their cart, "By the way, you have ice stuck to the front of your sweater."

Olivia looked down and brushed off the small icicle, "What would you like to do tonight?"

"You," came the short, pokerfaced reply.

Olivia placed her right hand inside the back pocket of Alex's jeans and walked beside her, "Well, besides that, is there anything else you would like to do?"

"Maybe we could invite Serena and Casey over for dinner."

"That sounds good to me. Do you want to call them?"

"Sure, do you want to cook?"

"I can do that babe."

Alex pulled her phone from the pocket of her jacket and called Casey.

_"Hey Alex,"_ answered Casey breathlessly.

"Hello Case, if you don't have any plans for this evening, would you and Serena like to come over for dinner?"

_"Sounds good and we are free." _

"Excellent, you sound out of breath are you okay?" She heard Serena giggling in the background, "Oh just forget I asked that question and tell your girlfriend to stop feeling you up while you are on the phone."

Casey roared with laughter, _"Serena says to say hello and I got a call from Abbie Carmichael this morning."_

"You did?"

_"Yeah, she was just touching base. It's good to have her back and I bet everyone was surprised to see her last night?"_

"They were and Munch nearly had a heart attack when she introduced her girlfriend."

Casey laughed at the image, _"Poor Munch, there's another one of his fantasies ruined."_

"How did your dinner with Liz go?"

_"Interesting, she is dating a surgeon from Roosevelt Hospital."_

"And?" probed Alex further.

_"She's a really nice woman, good looking and articulate, but Liz made me feel very uncomfortable."_

Alex stopped walking and Olivia looked at her quizzically, "How so?"

_"She made several inappropriate references to incidents that had occurred when we dated and kept giving me these little glances when she thought no one was watching."_

"That's not a good sign."

_"Serena was about to deck her and we felt so embarrassed for her date."_

"You do know Liz still loves you, don't you?" Alex admitted freely.

_"Yeah, I know Alex, but she had her chance and in the end, I just wasn't in love with her and completely over her controlling ways."_

"I know honey; you don't need to explain it to me."

_"I'm just going to give her a wide berth for a while and decline any future dinner invitations."_

"Good idea and we can talk about it more tonight. See you around seven."

_"Look forward to it Alex, bye."_

"Bye." Alex recounted the conversation to Olivia while picking up a jar of green olives.

"Sounds like Liz needs to back off," remarked Olivia with a hint of anger.

"Precisely and I'll speak to Casey tonight, but it sounds like Liz is trying to manipulate her again."

Olivia shook her head, "Poor Casey."

"And poor Serena, she won't tolerate Liz's lack of judgement for long."

"So I gather Casey and Abbie are friends too?"

"They originally meet a while back."

"That's right and Serena replaced Abbie at the DA's Office."

"Correct." Alex smirked and added, "Casey and Abbie actually got together when Casey fly to Houston for a conference years ago."

Olivia's eyes widened in shock, "You are kidding me?"

"No. Casey was still with Liz after having just reconciled for the second time, but she had decided to end it once she got back from Houston. Abbie had offered to pick Casey up from the airport and they ended up having a wild, sex filled weekend. Casey told me it was her weekend of discovery and she called Liz that first night and ended it for good."

Olivia laughed, "Good grief is there anyone left that Abbie hasn't been with?"

"I'm not sure honey," answered Alex behind a grin.

"Maybe it would be best if Jill didn't know about Abbie's past," joked Olivia.

Alex kissed Olivia on the cheek, "It's not that bad honey, as far as I know, Abbie has only had five lovers."

"Oh, that's all right then. What would you like me to cook for dinner sweetie?"

"Your rib roast, it's my favourite," answered Alex.

"You got it baby."

-o-

Olivia's head was spinning and ready to explode as Alex stroked back and forth over the small smooth node with two of her long fingers. Her mouth was on Olivia's throat and gently kissing the skin.

"Oh dear god Alex," whimpered Olivia as she drifted closer to release. "Yes baby, right there."

Alex felt her lover's inner muscles clamp down on her digits and she groaned, "Yes honey." She raised her head and looked into Olivia's glistening eyes.

Tiny tremors hit Olivia's body and she smiled up at Alex, "I love you so much."

"I love you too Liv." Alex remained inside Olivia and slowly traced her thumb over the swollen clitoris.

In response, Olivia gripped the sheets and yelled, "SWEETIE ... OH GOD!"

Alex grinned and whispered, "You're so beautiful my goddess."

Lifting up her hips, Olivia rode the sensation for several minutes before climaxing hard against Alex's hand. In reply, Alex captured her lover's lips and kissed her tenderly until the shaking subsided.

Running her hands over Alex's shoulders, Olivia held on and hugged her tightly, "Je vous aime."

"Je vous aime aussi."

"We better think about having a shower and getting dressed," suggested Olivia dreamily.

"Can we just lie here for a few more minutes?"

Olivia kissed Alex on the forehead, "We can."

Alex sighed heavily, "I like this part."

"I do too. It's when we have the best talks."

"It is. I have been thinking about you and me and children."

Slowly, Olivia caressed Alex's back, "And what were you thinking baby?"

"If you agree, I'd like to start trying for a baby next year."

"Oh Alex, I'd like that very much. Because of my age, I better be the first mother in our family."

Alex chuckled, "That's fair enough darling." She shifted her position slightly until comfortable.

Olivia asked, "Any thoughts on how we can achieve all this?"

"I've done some research and we can use the mixed ova method."

"I've read about that. They take eggs from both women and introduce the donor sperm and one woman is the birth mother."

"That's it and it's the closet method of ensuring characteristics of both women for the baby."

Olivia lifted her head and looked at Alex. "Sounds like a wonderful plan my love." Her eyes welled with tears, "You make me so happy Alex."

"You are everything to me Liv and I'll never hurt you again."

"I believe that sweetie."

"We can discuss donors later."

"I'm sure John would love to volunteer," taunted Olivia.

"Oh god no, that would just be too weird. I think we'll stick to anonymous my love."

"With blond hair and blue eyes," suggested Olivia.

"We'll see," Alex rose off Olivia and stood up. Reaching out, she took her hand, "Come on honey, I need one of your special showers."

Olivia giggled, "Yes ma'am."

-o-

Olivia opened the door and greeted Serena and Casey, "Hello ladies, come on in."

Casey kissed Olivia, "How is my favourite detective?"

"I'm good." She helped Casey with her coat before kissing Serena on the cheek, "You both look lovely."

"Thanks smooth talker, where is Alex?" asked Serena as Olivia took her coat.

"She just went to the liquor store two blocks down to buy some wine. Abbie, Jill and her drank all the wine last night."

The trio went through to the living room and settled on the couch.

"So what is Abbie's girlfriend like?" asked Serena.

"From first impressions, fairly reserved, but seems nice enough and Abbie is blissfully happy," answered Olivia.

"I guess she is just trying to find her way and taking it all in," reasoned Casey.

Olivia crinkled her nose, "Yeah, but there is something about her that I haven't figured out yet."

Serena giggled, "You on the case Liv?"

Olivia shrugged her broad shoulders, "Nah, just looking out for Abbie."

"And that is what makes you a terrific friend," noted Casey truthfully.

"Thank you," replied Olivia. She looked at her chronograph wristwatch and added, "Alex should have been back by now."

"Knowing her, she is probably obsessing over which bottle of wine to buy," rationalised Serena.

Three minutes later, Olivia's text message alert sounded on her cell phone and she reached for it on the coffee table. Flipping it open, she read the words and went white, "Shit!"

"What is it Liv?" asked a concerned Casey.

Olivia pressed in a number and waited, "This is Detective Sergeant Benson badge number four zero one five from Manhattan SVU. There is an armed robbery in progress at Jack's Liquor Barn six two six West 70th Street. I require backup."

_"A patrol car has been dispatched to that location and will meet you on scene Detective Benson,"_ acknowledged the communications operator.

Closing her phone, Olivia ran to the bedroom to retrieve her gun, shield and cuffs. Running through the apartment she was relieved to find Casey and Serena standing beside the open door.

"Be safe Liv," called Casey as Olivia ran to the fire escape stairwell and down the steps.

-o-

Olivia's heart was pounding by the time her feet hit the pavement outside her building and she pushed her instinct to panic for Alex's safety aside. She was in full police mode as she ran towards the liquor store and took up a strategic position behind a parked vehicle. Looking inside through the paned glass, she located the perp standing behind the counter holding a thirty-eight special to the forehead of a terrified sales person. Quickly scanning the store, Olivia tried to find Alex, but couldn't.

Within seconds of her arrival, Olivia was joined by two unis. They had approached the site with the sirens off and Olivia caught their attention and motioned for them to come to her position.

"What do we have?" asked the younger of the two male officers.

Olivia answered quickly, "Perp's got a gun on the guy behind the counter. It looks like he is waiting for something. My guess it's the time locked safe."

The older officer agreed, "Makes sense."

"So were you just passing by and saw this?" asked the younger cop.

Olivia looked at the officers' name tags, "No Officer Cook, my girlfriend is inside. We live two blocks away and she sent me a text message."

"Shoot!" exclaimed Officer Henderson. "Have you located her?"

"No, I assume she is hiding down one of the aisles and staying out of harm's way."

"Well Detective Benson, how do you want to play this?" asked Henderson.

"Cover me, I'm going inside to surprise the dirt bag," answered Olivia as she started to unbutton her shirt. "Do either of you have a spare vest in your car?"

"Yeah," replied Cook. "I'll go grab it for you."

When he returned, Olivia took off her shirt, strapped on the vest and put her shirt back on over it.

Both officers gawked at her and she smiled, "Let's do this." Placing her gun holster on the back of her belt, Olivia stood and moved to the sidewalk. She casually strolled into the store after taking a deep breath.

A greasy haired male in his mid-twenties turned to her, "What the fuck?"

She ignored him and walked down the first aisle whistling. Continuing down the passageway, Olivia pretended to be looking for something. Turning into the next aisle, she spotted Alex crouched on the floor. Olivia winked at her as she walked past then picked up a bottle of red wine.

The perp yelled out, "WATCHA DOIN' DOWN THERE YOU CRAZY BITCH?"

Again Olivia disregarded him. Looking down at Alex, she whispered, "Stay down sweetie and this will be over soon."

Alex nodded in understanding.

Olivia nonchalantly approached the counter and looked at the sales person, "Hey, how you doing?"

The terrified man just stared at her while the pert barked, "Hey bitch, how the fuck do you think he is? I got a mutha fuckin gun pointed at his head."

"How much for the wine buddy?" she asked.

The thief moved the gun away from the man and pointed it at her, "You one fucked up bitch."

Olivia made her move, striking out with her right arm and grabbing the gunman's wrist. By the time the perp reacted, it was too late. She had snapped back his hand and removed the gun with her left hand.

He stood dazed for a nanosecond before saying, "Shit bitch, now I'm gonna have to hit you." He raised his fist and Olivia swiftly punched him in the solar plexus in a downward strike, causing his bladder to empty.

She forced him to turn around by applying more pressure to the wrist lock and slammed him over the counter. Whipping the cuffs from the rear of her belt, she dragged his right arm to the rear and applied one half of the cuffs. While bringing his left around, she said, "NYPD, you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. If you give up that right, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

The robbery interrupted her, "Yo bitch, I know my rights and I ain't saying shit."

"I'm glad to hear that because I have heard enough of your bullshit and that's Detective Bitch you freak." She motioned for Officers Cook and Henderson to approach. They took the criminal into custody and Olivia turned to the white faced sales clerk, "So how much for the wine?"

With shaking hands, he scanned the bottle and replied, "Ten ninety-five."

"Hey Counsellor, it's safe to come out now," said Olivia in a raised voice.

Alex stood up and joined her at the counter, "Real smooth Detective Benson."

Olivia noted the glint in her lover's crystal blue eyes and handed her the wine, "Go home honey and I'll meet you there. I will have to give a statement to the officers, yours can wait."

Alex smiled at her, "Don't be too long." Her voice was low and full of meaning.

Olivia watched her sway out of the store and smiled. Turning to the clerk, she handed over fifteen dollars and asked, "Are you okay sir?"

"Yes ... that man was waiting for the safe to open. Thank you Detective."

Officer Cook returned, "Perp's on the way to the two-zero for booking. Nice job Detective Benson."

"Thanks. Listen, I will give you a statement now if it's convenient, I was kind of in the middle of dinner."

"No worries." He turned to the clerk. "I'm Officer Cook sir, are you all right?"

"Yes, I am now."

"Can you just give me a second then I will take you to the Station and take your statement."

The store clerk had calmed downed considerably, "No problem, I'll just close up the store."

-o-

Alex's adrenalin was coursing through her veins and she was trembling badly by the time she opened the apartment door. Casey and Serena met her in hallway. Both women had a look of worry etched on their faces.

Casey spoke first, "Are you okay Alex and where is Liv?"

"I'm fine and Wonder Woman is giving her statement to police." She recalled the events to her friends and went into kitchen to pour the wine.

Taking the bottle from her trembling hands, Casey said, "Here let me do that. You are shaking."

Serena took Alex by the hand, "Come and sit before you fall down."

Alex didn't argue and allowed her friend to lead her into the living room. Taking a seat in one of the two armchairs, she exhaled loudly, "Liv told me to stay down, but I couldn't help but get a better view. She was so controlled and confident. It's been three years since I have seen her in cop mode. I'd almost forgotten how magnificent she is."

Serena laughed at Alex's obvious euphoria, "You sure you don't want Casey and me to leave and do dinner another time? You can be alone with Olivia when she returns."

Alex chuckled, "Oops, sorry. Don't mind me and Olivia would be disappointed if you guys left. I will settle down in a moment, she kind of got to me."

Casey joined them and distributed the glasses, "I guess you have to provide a statement too Alex?"

Taking a generous drink, Alex answered, "Yes, but Liv said it could wait. I'll do it first thing in the morning." She looked at Serena, "So, how was your week." She needed to get the thought of Olivia off her mind, she was drowning in a sea of desire and didn't know how long it would be before her lover arrived home so they could discuss it.

For the next hour, Serena and Casey filled Alex in about their work week and their plans for an upcoming weekend away to Maine.

-o-

Olivia opened the door as the oven timer buzzed. "I'LL GET IT," she shouted as she secured the front door. Walking into the kitchen, she placed another two bottles of wine she had purchased on the counter before withdrawing a pair of oven mitts from the second bottom drawer beside the oven.

As she extracted the baking dish, Alex strolled into the room. "Are you all right darling?" she asked in a voice dripping with heat.

"Yes baby and you?" Olivia felt her own desire surge throughout her body. She had been on edge ever since Alex had ducked out from the aisle in the liquor store. The lust in her eyes was unmistakable and Olivia had become instantly aroused.

Alex waited for Olivia to place the dish on the pot holder on the counter before pressing herself into the back of her body, "I love you and you were so damn wonderful."

Olivia smirked at her lover's words, "I love you too Alex. Sorry it took so long at the Station."

Kissing the nape of Olivia's neck on the sensitive spot, Alex purred, "I want you."

Groaning deeply, Olivia replied, "Sweetie, dinner is ready and we have guests."

Alex nibbled on her ear lobe, "I know, but I have been turned on since you walked up to me in the store."

Olivia tilted her head into Alex's lips, "It will have to wait baby and thank you for the compliment." She squirmed as Alex's mouth travelled down her neck and she surrendered, "Alex, go to the bathroom and wait for me, I want you too."

"I love you and hurry," responded Alex throatily.

Knowing Alex needed to make love, Olivia wasn't about to deny her. She placed the roast back in the oven and opened another bottle of wine. Going into the living room, she handed the bottle to Casey and said, "Can you guys just excuse us for five minutes, then dinner is served."

Casey tittered, "For god's sake Liv, go do Alex before she faints, she has been like a cat on a hot tin roof since she got back."

Olivia patted her friend on the shoulder, "I knew you'd understand." She ran down the hallway and moaned gutturally when she opened the door and found Alex naked and spread eagle across the counter "Oh my god, you are my goddess baby," she muttered.

Alex locked her sparkling blue eyes on Olivia's pools of brown, "I need you now!"

"You have me Alex," mumbled Olivia, "Forever."

"You own me Liv, you always have."

Olivia fell to her knees and took Alex's soaked vulva between her lips.

Alex's response was nothing short of primeval, "Yes ... oh ... dear god ... yes ... oh fuck baby ... you are so good."

Olivia smiled as she grabbed Alex's hips and pressed in deeper.

Leaning forward, Alex gripped Olivia's head and held on as the tremors started and her entire body started to shake. She screamed out, "I'M COMING LIV ... GOD DAMN ... YOU MAKE ME COME SO HARD BABY."

Olivia's mouth was instantly filled with her lover's release and she moaned loudly as she swallowed down the sweet nectar. Her oral ministration continued and Alex rode the wave to another climax.

Once again, Olivia slowly lapped up the essence of the woman she adored. Straightening up, she looked at Alex and smiled. Her lover's eyes were closed and her chest was heaving. Washing her face and brushing her teeth while Alex tried to regain her senses, Olivia then kissed her on the forehead and said, "I'm getting back to our guests, you may want to shower first."

"Uh huh," was all Alex could manage in reply.

Closing the door behind her, Olivia started off down the corridor and stopped in her tracks when she heard Casey say to Serena, "Jesus, how fucking hot was that sweetheart?"

"Oh god baby, take me now," pleaded Serena, "I can't wait until we get home."

Casey giggled and replied, "Oh you are so naughty my darling."

Backing up, Olivia entered the bedroom and collected new underwear for her and Alex. Collecting a fresh pair of jeans for Alex from the closet, she returned to the bathroom.

Alex was still on the counter, but her eyes were open, "Hello my sex deity, I didn't expect to see you so soon."

Olivia unbuttoned her shirt and put it on the counter, "I suddenly have time to join you in the shower baby."

Alex crooked her eyebrows, "How come?"

Stripping off the rest of her clothes, Olivia stepped into the cubicle and reached for Alex's hand, "Come here, I want you."

"Oh dear lord," spluttered Alex.

-o-

Alex ran her hands through her damp hair as she looked in the mirror, "They were having sex in the living room?"

"Well, they were about to; I didn't stick around to see how it played out," jested Olivia.

"Oh my, that is sexy."

"It seems your little performance got them all hot and bothered," retorted Olivia cheerfully.

Alex giggled, "Oh that is just too funny darling."

Olivia grabbed Alex's hand and led her down the hall. She went into the kitchen while Alex entered the living room.

Casey and Serena were sitting side by side, trying to look innocent, they failed. Casey's hair was dishevelled and Serena's sweater was bunched up in the front.

"Sorry to keep you waiting and my apologies for the audio show," apologised Alex while trying to keep a straight face.

Casey and Serena both giggled like teenagers. "Oh don't be sorry Alex," replied Serena.

"By the way, you pair might want to freshen up a little before we eat."

Casey stood and took hold of Serena's hand, "Good idea and sorry for using your couch."

Alex roared with laughter at her friends, "Don't mention it, but I am having it steam cleaned."

-o-

Snuggling in behind Alex later that evening, Olivia looked at the time – it was four minutes past eleven. Kissing the exposed shoulder before her, she said, "I love you."

"Love you too," replied Alex sleepily. "We are spending all day in bed tomorrow."

"Oh really and why is that?"

Alex rolled onto her back, "Because you are going to make love with me for the next few hours."

Olivia loved Alex's little bed time games and played along, "I am?"

"You are," Alex pulled Olivia down to her mouth and kissed her hungrily.

-o-


	17. Chapter 17

TITLE: Law & Order: SVU – "What Was"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: The private lives of two career driven women clash and the memory of what was once between them is re-examined. A/U

PAIRING: Olivia Benson & Alex Cabot

RATING: M for Mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story comes from the imagination and tells the story of how two central characters could have been more than friends. I, along with other Fanfic writers, do so for fun and not for profit. We like to assume the role of a network writer with enough fortitude to write what we would have liked to have seen on television without the restraints of network bosses and sponsors of a homophobic nature. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of creator Dick Wolf, Wolf Films Studio or USA Television.

Author's Note: If you enjoy this tale, please take the time to review. Please note that this takes place in an alternative universe and some liberty has been taken with a deceased TV character.

* * *

Chapter 17

The next two weeks flew by with Olivia busy working four new cases with the Squad and picking up her outfit for the wedding along with the wedding bands. She had been over her check list a hundred times and with only a week to go until their nuptials, she was certain she had completed everything.

She was sitting at her desk when she heard the familiar sound of high heels coming down the hall and into the Squadroom.

"Hello everyone," announced Alex.

"Hey Chief," replied John.

Olivia turned around, "Hello Counsellor."

Alex enquired, "Fin and Elliot not here?"

"They are bringing in a suspect," answered John. "Is there anything we can help you with?"

"No, I was just in the area after speaking with Casey about an old case she worked on. There is a connection to a brief Abbie is working on at the moment. Detective Ed Green from the two-seven made the link this morning."

"Ahh the lovely Ms Carmichael, how has she settled in?" asked John."

"Very well and I have to get back to the office. I'll see you all later." She leaned over the back of Olivia's chair and kissed her on the top of the head. She turned then left the room.

John smiled at Olivia, "Six days to go my good friend."

"Yep and I'm as nervous as all hell," replied Olivia.

"It's a big occasion Liv and it's only natural to be anxious."

The conversation was interrupted when her desk phone rang, "Manhattan SVU, Detective Benson speaking."

_"Hello Liv,"_ said Casey. _"You got a minute to come to my office?"_

"Sure Case, be there shortly." Olivia hung up and stood up from her chair. "I'll be back in a moment John; I'm off to Casey's office."

"No worries Liv, I'll hold the fort."

Olivia raced to the Squad car and drove to the DA's Office. Twenty minutes later she rapped on the door of Casey's office.

"Come in," answered the ADA.

Olivia entered and took a seat, "What's up?"

"Nothing is wrong, it's a personal issue."

Smiling Olivia said, "Well, I will play Detective here and say it's got something to do with the fact my darling fiancée just left the Precinct after visiting your office."

Casey tapped her pen on the desk, "Very good Detective Benson. Now, I have been handed the task of informing you that you have been kicked out of your apartment starting tonight."

Olivia's eyes grew wide, "Say what?"

Casey tittered at her friend's reaction to the news, "You my friend are banned from entering the apartment until after the wedding."

Laughing, Olivia replied, "Trust Alex to want to build the excitement and that explains why she didn't ride in with me this morning."

"Alex said you would see the funny side of it. She has packed your bags and your wedding outfit is still unseen by her in the travel garment bag."

"So where am I staying for the next five nights?"

"Everything has been set up in the Penthouse Suite over at the Sheraton Hotel on Seventh Avenue. Alex left strict instructions there is to be no communication between you and her."

Olivia rolled her eyes backwards, "Shit, she is not going to make this easy on me."

Laughing loudly, Casey added, "That's the idea, Alex wants to heighten the anticipation."

"Good god, she will manage to do that all right. I'm nervous enough as it is and when you throw in the sexual frustration factor; I will be all over the place come Saturday morning."

Casey looked at her friend and sympathised, "Well, at least you are in court on and off for the rest of the week. That will take your mind off things."

"Yeah, for at least a couple of hours," agreed Olivia as she resolved herself to the fact that the next five days would drag by and she would be miserable without Alex.

Casey took pity on the sulking Detective, "Now you didn't hear this from me and I will disavow all knowledge if questioned, but Alex happens to be in courtroom two tomorrow at eleven for a sentencing hearing."

Olivia grinned broadly, "And we just happen to be in courtroom three at the same time."

"Uh huh, so you may accidently bump into her," suggested Casey with a smirk.

Standing up, Olivia approached Casey, "Thanks Case." Looking at her watch, she added, "I better go, the guys should be back any minute with Tomkins."

Casey rose out of her leather chair, "I'll get a lift with you Liv. After we interview him, I will take you and Elliot to lunch."

Olivia hugged the Senior ADA, "Thanks Counsellor."

-o-

Alex snuggled into one of Olivia's unwashed tee shirts and inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of her absent lover. She groaned and had serious second thoughts about her decision to not see Olivia until noon on their wedding day. Closing her eyes, she pushed the images of Olivia from her mind and thought about work instead. She was asleep within ten minutes.

Over on Seventh Avenue in the Sheraton Hotel and Towers' Penthouse Suite, Olivia tossed and turned in the oversized bed for an hour before finally giving in to the ache in her centre. She climbed out from under the covers and went into the ensuite for a cold shower.

Fifteen minutes later, she closed her eyes and finally found sleep at ten past eleven.

-o-

Alex Cabot stood patiently outside courtroom two speaking to the parents of Joseph Hubble. They were there to see her persuade the court to impose the death sentence on Terence Allen, the man who had brutally murdered their twenty-four year old son during an armed robbery attempt on a bank.

Joseph was hearing impaired and slow to respond to the directions Allen barked at him and had been slain for the indiscretion. Allen's accomplices had fled the scene while he had been captured five minutes later by responding officers.

At trial, Allen had been found guilty after the Jury retired to deliberate their verdict. The twelve citizens of New York took only forty minutes to decide Allen's fate. Now, Alex was prepared to argue her case for the death penalty and along with Allen's previous history of violent crimes, she was confident of a favourable outcome.

Alex was caught off guard when Casey and Olivia walked into view. Her heart skipped a beat and the heat rose in her blood as she watched Olivia sway towards her. The Detective was wearing the dark purple pants suit that suited her so well and smiling broadly. "Good god, that woman is beautiful and exotic," thought Alex, trying to keep her concentration on the Hubbles. "Let's go inside," she said before forgetting herself and attacking Olivia in the halls of the Supreme Court Building.

Olivia watched as Alex disappeared into the courtroom, "Shit, there goes that opportunity."

Casey laughed, "Damn, she is taking it very seriously Liv."

"Oh well, at least I got to see her," replied Olivia good-heartily.

The two friends walked along towards room three and Casey said, "You are on the stand first, so you can slip in and watch Alex when you are done."

"Good idea Counsellor."

An hour later, Olivia giggled when she read the closed court sign on the door of courtroom two. She returned to the one-six and resumed working on a case with Elliot.

-o-

On Friday afternoon, Olivia walked into the Squadroom with Elliot, Fin and John. She slammed the file she was carrying onto her desk and declared angrily, "Well, that was a complete waste of fucking time and energy."

John sat down at his desk and looked at his watch, "That's what happens when the perp can afford a fancy high priced attorney."

Casey and Don joined them and Olivia went directly into attack mode.

"Gee Casey; do you think you could have helped us out a little in there?"

Casey raised her hands in protest, "Now hold on a minute Olivia, it's not my fault he lawyered up the second you tossed the crime scene photos on the table."

Olivia sat in her chair and tossed her hands up in the air, "Whatever."

Munch couldn't help himself and retorted, "People, I think we have a classic case of _"I'm not getting any at home"_ syndrome."

The steely glare Olivia gave John stopped the others from laughing. Casey and Don bolted for their respective offices while Elliot and Fin busied themselves at the coffee machine.

"What did you just say?" demanded Olivia.

"Come off it Liv, ease up. You have been on edge the last two days and looking for a fight. Relax; you only have one more night to get through."

Olivia looked at Elliot across the room and he smiled crookedly at her with his little naughty boy look, "He's right partner."

Fin added his two cents worth, "Yeah Liv, chillax."

Taking a deep breath, Olivia exhaled, "Sorry guys."

"Apology accepted," responded John.

"I better go make amends with Casey," conceded Olivia while standing up.

"Can you find out how long before we have that search warrant of Crocker's home while you are there?" enquired Elliot.

"Sure El." She walked into the hallway and took her time in driving to Casey's office.

-o-

"Come in," announced Casey after Olivia knocked.

Olivia sheepishly entered, "I have come to apologise for my behaviour Casey."

Casey grinned at the frustrated Detective, "It's okay Liv, I understand and if it is any consolation, Alex is just as bad over at her office. Abbie told me it's like a mine field over there."

Olivia giggled, "That is comforting to know."

"The warrant for Crocker will be ready in twenty minutes."

"Thanks, I will go round up the others then return."

"Hopefully we will find something to take that smug look off the bastard's face."

"I'll settle for the murder weapon," confessed Olivia from the doorway.

"Good luck."

-o-

Olivia was down on her hands and knees looking under the sink of the bathroom vanity. "HEY CAPTAIN SIPER," she yelled to the CSU officer.

Judith Siper entered the room, "By the look on your face, I'd say you found it."

Olivia got up off the tiled floor and stepped aside, "Correct, there is a hunting knife in a plastic bag taped under the rear of the sink. It's just behind the drain pipe."

Siper called for anther Tech to come photograph the knife in its present location and condition before removing it. She turned it over a couple of times, "It certainly looks like the serrations will match the victim's stab wounds."

"I'll leave you to it Cap," suggested Olivia before backing out of the room. She found Elliot in the living room searching through some books, "Hey El, we got the knife."

He smiled in triumph, "Along with the letter containing the death threats found in the victim's home, we got him."

Olivia reached for her cell phone and called Casey with the news. The ADA in turn organised an arrest warrant for Alan Crocker for murder in the first degree.

Two hours later, the search was complete and the new evidence presented to Crocker and his tailor made suit wearing Attorney.

By five fifteen, Crocker had been booked, processed then placed in a holding cell until arraignment.

Olivia was finishing her DD5 when Cragen appeared in the Squadroom.

"Good work on the Crocker case people. I particularly enjoyed watching his face turn to stone when shown the pictures of the knife."

"I thought he was going to piss himself," quipped John.

With a satisfied grin, Fin remonstrated, "Yeah, let's see his daddy's money get him out of this one."

Cragen turned to Olivia, "You nearly done Liv?"

She hit the print icon on her computer, "All I need to do is sign." Walking over to the printer, she retrieved the sheets of paper, returned to her desk and added her signature. Handing the paperwork to her Captain, she announced, "All yours."

"Good, now I believe it's my round at O'Malley's," he replied.

-o-

After the third drink, Elliot said, "There's Jill."

They all looked up and watched the stunning blonde walk over to their table. She was wearing black trousers, black tee shirt and a leather jacket.

"Hey all," she said while taking a seat next to Olivia. "Everything is all set for ten."

Olivia looked around the table, "What have you guys planned?"

"It's customary for a doe's night before the wedding," exclaimed Elliot. "And because it is traditional, you are going on a little trip."

"Trip?" exclaimed Olivia.

"Just two blocks away," replied Jill.

Looking up, Olivia smiled when she saw Simon enter the bar. He waved and smiled back at her. After introducing Jill, Olivia hugged her brother and poured him a beer.

"So how is the training going?" John asked Jill.

"Really good and I'm having a lot of fun."

"So you gave up a night with Abbie to hang out with us?" asked Fin.

"Well, I didn't tell you this, but all the girls are out in some swanky cocktail bar for Alex's doe's night."

Simon interjected, "True, that's where Lucy is."

"I miss Alex," lamented Olivia woefully as she downed her fifth beer. She looked at her best friend and enquired, "So I gather Kathy is there too?"

"Yep and she swore she would cut me off for two weeks if I told you."

Olivia laughed, "Good god, I wouldn't wish that on you El."

He patted her on the shoulder, "Appreciate that, oh before I forget, I'm picking you up from the Hotel at eleven sharp in the morning."

"I will have my bags packed and ready to go," replied Olivia.

"Oh Abbie's last instruction to us all is to ensure Liv doesn't get too drunk," announced Jill.

Olivia tittered, "I can do that."

"My round," commented John as he stood up from the table.

-o-

At nine-fifty, the group exited O'Malley's and headed south. Don, as the only non-drinker, was the only sober one amongst the group. He was walking beside the tipsy Olivia and Elliot when they came upon a strip club.

Olivia declared, "No way, I'm not going in there."

Elliot wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "Come on Liv, it's tradition."

Jill grabbed her hand, "Don't be shy. Alex and the others are going to a strip club too."

Elliot looked at Jill, "Say what?"

The blonde was smug when she smirked, "The ladies have gone to a female strip club too."

"Oh mercy," whimpered Elliot.

Olivia giggled, "You okay there partner?"

"Yeah, just can't imagine Kath around erotic dancers."

"Oh I can," admitted John.

"Don't make me slap you Munch," joked Fin with a raised palm.

"My good man that will happen inside," taunted the bespectacled detective.

-o-

An hour after watching the show, Olivia had consumed three scotches and needed to use the restroom. She'd noted earlier that Jill appeared to take an added interest in the previous performer and had excused herself ten minutes ago.

Olivia went in search of the facilities and wasn't prepared for what she found. Secluded in a darkened area of the hall to the rear of the building, Jill was on her knees and had the stripper's legs over her shoulders. The dark haired woman was backed up against the wall and in the throes of passion.

Olivia entered the restroom quickly and went to the basin. Splashing cold water over her face, she refocused and used the toilet. When she exited the room, she couldn't help back look into the shadows and note the two women had changed positions. She kept walking and tried to steady her racing heartbeat. "Holy crap," she thought. "That is so not right." Her drunken brain tried to process what she had seen, but was struggling hopelessly. She sat down next to Elliot and said into his left ear, "Go use the restroom and tell me what you see."

He looked at her with a furrowed brown, "What do you want me to do?"

"Just go pee Elliot," she urged.

"Okay." He stood and went down the hall. He returned several minutes later and was ashen faced. He finished off his scotch and looked at Olivia, "Holy shit! What are we going to tell Abbie?"

"I'm not saying a word to her El."

"But she needs to know her girlfriend is unfaithful," reasoned Elliot.

"I agree buddy, but I'm not going to break her heart with the news."

"Shit!" exclaimed Elliot in disbelief.

"I will tell Alex and she can deal with it, after all, Abbie is her best friend."

"Oh good god, that is one hell of a shit storm that will need cleaning up."

"I'll wait until after the wedding; I'm not going to spoil Alex's day."

"Good thinking Liv, it's a pity Jill wasn't as considerate."

Ten minutes later, Jill joined them, swiftly made her excuses and left.

"I'm not even going to guess where she is going," mutter Olivia.

"Me neither," agreed Elliot.

"Well, buy me another drink best man and let's forget about her."

"Done," he waved to their waitress and ordered another round.

-o-

It was a little after one in the morning when Olivia was approached by one of the dancers, "I believe you are getting married tomorrow?"

Olivia looked at the buxom blonde wearing a skimpy blue halter top and matching G-string, "I am, to the most beautiful woman in the world."

The dancer looked towards John, "Your friend paid for a private lap dance for you."

Olivia laughed, "He did? Look I'm not interested, but thanks."

The blonde feigned a hurt look, "I'm not good enough for you honey?"

"It's not that, you are a very pretty woman, but I'm not about to have you tease me and disrespect my fiancée."

The dancer smiled, "That's very sweet. Your girl is one lucky woman."

"Nah, I'm the lucky one," replied Olivia. "Seems as you have already been paid, I suggest you give my friend the private dance instead."

"I will and good luck tomorrow. You will make a beautiful bride."

"Thank you," Olivia said before standing up. "Guys, thanks for a great night, but I'm done in and need to get my beauty sleep."

"I'll call it a night too," replied Don. "I'll drop you at the hotel Liv."

"Appreciate it Cap."

-o-

Olivia staggered towards her room and was surprised to find Jill sitting on the floor outside her door. "What's up?" she asked.

Jill stood on unsteady limbs and relied, "We need to talk."

Opening the door, Olivia stumbled inside and fumbled with the light switch, "I really don't have anything to say to you."

The uninvited visitor stood in the doorway and pleaded, "I know you saw me at the club and I wanted to explain."

Olivia went to the refrigerator and reached for a bottle of water, "There's nothing you could say that would remotely explain away your behaviour."

Jill closed the door quietly, "There is. Abbie and I have an understanding, an open relationship."

Finishing her drink, Olivia asked, "You two agree that it's all right for you to go down on a stranger in a strip club and vice versa?"

Jill avoided her questioning stare, "Yes we do."

"If that's true, then why did you bother coming here to tell me?"

Jill didn't miss a beat, "Because I didn't want you to think I was cheating on Abbie behind her back."

"That's very gracious of you, but you know, I want to believe you, really I do, but I don't." Olivia grabbed another bottle of water and leaned up against the kitchen counter. "I may be drunk but I am not stupid. I read people for a living and you have such a guilty look, it's obvious you cheated."

Jill moved closer to Olivia and changed tact, "Look Olivia, can you just keep it to yourself until later. I'll talk to Abbie and tell her everything."

"So you admit you lied?"

"No, but I can see it's going to be a problem."

Olivia shook her head, "A problem? For god's sake, you had another woman with her face in your crotch and you think it's a problem for me?"

"Yes."

"Shit, I knew there was something not quite right about you and now I know. You are a cheating liar. What's wrong with you? Abbie is beautiful, intelligent, kind and by all accounts a wonderful lover, why you can't be satisfied with all that is unfathomable?"

Jill tried to back pedal, "Do you know Alex and Abbie were lovers?"

Olivia was quickly losing her tolerance, "Of course I know, unlike you and Abbie, Alex and I have no secrets."

"Well, neither do Abbie and me."

"Oh I seriously doubt that especially when you insist on not talking about your exes."

"Look, I didn't come here to fight with you."

"No, you just turned up to ask me to keep your dirty little secret."

"That's not true."

"You forget, I can smell a lie and you stink, now go."

In a last ditch effort, Jill reached for Olivia's forearm, "Can't we work this out like adults?"

"It's all sorted Jill. You have until after the wedding to tell Abbie or I will."

"That's fair enough and thanks."

"I am not doing this for you; I'm doing it for Alex. I don't want her upset on her wedding day because her close friend's heart is broken."

Jill moved towards the exit and Olivia followed behind her. She opened the door and Jill moved past her.

"You are truly beautiful Olivia."

Olivia exclaimed in shock "What?"

Jill looked into Olivia's eyes, "Alex is very lucky, you are a very beautiful woman."

Olivia sneered and pulled back when Jill leaned into her, "Get off me and get the fuck out of my room."

Smiling, Jill replied, "Wouldn't you rather fuck me instead? I bet you got all wet when you watched that stripper going down on me?"

Olivia snapped, grabbed Jill's arms and pushed her out the room, "You have got to be kidding me? Just get out of my sight and don't bother showing up at the wedding, make up some excuse. If I see your pathetic ass there, I'll kick it out."

"You don't know what you are missing out on," replied Jill arrogantly.

"Oh just fuck off you piece of shit." Olivia slammed the door and reached for her phone. She needed to talk to Elliot, but his phone was turned off. "Shit!" she cursed and called Casey instead.

_"Hello Livy baby,"_ she answered. The ADA was past inebriated.

Olivia heard the noise in the background and realised they were in a club, "Can you talk privately?"

_"Hang on sweetie, I'll move outside."_

Olivia waited for a moment.

_"Okay, what's up?"_

"Is Abbie still there?"

_"Yes, we're all still here."_

"Okay, you know how I said there was something not right about Jill?"

_"Yes, I remember."_

"Well, I found out what it was."

_"Oh do tell,"_ prompted Casey.

Olivia blurted it out, "She is a god damn cheat."

_"What?"_ said Casey, suddenly more alert.

"Has Abbie told you she has an open relationship with Jill?"

_"No, the complete opposite, Abbie's never been a player."_

"That's what I thought, but Jill tried to convince me otherwise."

_"Oh, I don't like where this is going."_

"Wait until I tell you what happened." Olivia took her time to tell Casey everything.

_"Oh my frigging god,"_ replied a stunned Casey_. "I can't believe the bitch came onto you too. She better not turn up at the ceremony."_

"Who knows, I just don't want Alex upset," said Olivia.

_"Unless she is stupid enough to show, it should be okay."_

"I hope so Casey. Well, I'll let you get back to the fun. By the way, how is Alex?"

_"Very drunk, we all are but unlike your night out, we are all behaving."_

Olivia laughed, "I'm glad to hear that. See you later and thanks for letting me vent."

_"You are welcome and it will be all right, night Liv."_

After showering, Olivia set the alarm for ten then went to bed, still fuming over Jill's deplorable behaviour.

-o-

Alex arrived at her mother's at ten past three and stumbled up the stairs with her parent giving her the best assistance she could muster.

"Oh goodness," muttered Eleanor. "We better ... not have ... hangovers for the wedding."

Alex laughed, "Just ... drink some ... water mom."

Eleanor tittered, "That's the ... first time I've heard ... you call me mom."

"Yeah and it's the first ... time we've ... gotten drunk together."

"It was a lot of fun."

"Fun, you paid ... for a lap ... dance mom."

Eleanor roared with laughter and they both landed on the top stair in a heap.

"Oh my god, a stripper ... actually gave me a ... lap dance," Eleanor joked.

"Mom, she can ... probably retire on ... the tips you gave her." Alex stood up on wobbly feet and helped her mother up. She walked her to the door of her bedroom and kissed her goodnight.

Eleanor hugged her daughter, "I love you Alex."

"I love you too mom."

"See you ... in the morning."

"It is the morning."

This brought another round of giggles from them both.

Alex staggered into the ensuite and fetched her mother a glass of water. "Here," she said while handing it to Eleanor. "Drink this ... before you ... get into bed. Will you be okay on your own now?"

Eleanor waved her free hand around, "Of course dear, I am a Cabot. Go to bed and get some sleep."

"Goodnight mom."

"Goodnight."

Alex stumbled into her old bedroom and went into the bathroom to prepare for bed. Snuggling into a pillow minutes later, she closed her eyes and dreamt of Olivia.

-o-


	18. Chapter 18

TITLE: Law & Order: SVU – "What Was"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: The private lives of two career driven women clash and the memory of what was once between them is re-examined. A/U

PAIRING: Olivia Benson & Alex Cabot

RATING: M for Mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story comes from the imagination and tells the story of how two central characters could have been more than friends. I, along with other Fanfic writers, do so for fun and not for profit. We like to assume the role of a network writer with enough fortitude to write what we would have liked to have seen on television without the restraints of network bosses and sponsors of a homophobic nature. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of creator Dick Wolf, Wolf Films Studio or USA Television.

Author's Note: If you enjoy this tale, please take the time to review. Please note that this takes place in an alternative universe and some liberty has been taken with a deceased TV character.

* * *

Chapter 18

Elliot knocked on the hotel door at ten-fifty and was greeted by an obviously nervous Olivia. "Good morning Liv."

Olivia looked at her best friend and burst into tears. He pulled her into his embrace and asked, "Why all the tears?"

She went on and told him about Jill's visit to the room.

"Holy shit, what a slut," he cursed.

"I just want today to be perfect, but I don't want to keep the truth from Alex. It's tearing me up inside."

"How about you forget all about Jill? If she has any sense, she won't turn up and if she does, we will deal with it then."

Olivia dried her eyes and admitted, "I'm still drunk and that is not helping with the rollercoaster of emotions."

Elliot chuckled briefly, "I am too and so is Kathy. Thank god the kids are still with their grandparents and arriving with them. The Captain is downstairs in the van waiting with Simon and Lucy. He is the only one capable of driving."

Grabbing her bags and outfit, Olivia replied, "Then we better get a move on and I knew your minivan would come in handy one day."

Elliot stopped walking and looked at his partner, "I can't believe you are getting married in an hour."

Olivia winked, "I can't either."

-o-

Olivia and her bridal party consisting of Elliot, Don and Simon, used the pool house to get changed. Olivia was the first one to emerge fully dressed and ready.

When Elliot exited the bathroom wearing his black suit and navy blue shirt, she noted, "You look very handsome El"

He took in Olivia's black tailored pants suit and yellow buttoned down shirt and replied, "Thank you and you look absolutely gorgeous. I thought you were going to wear a gown?"

"No, I just let Alex think that. She prefers me in trousers and I wanted her to be the blushing bride. It's my little surprise to her."

Don joined them similarly attired as Elliot and Simon was the last to exit the bedroom.

All three men weren't wearing a tie and their shirts were open at the neck as was Olivia's.

"You look wonderful Olivia," Don said.

"And you are most handsome Cap, you too Simon," blurted out Olivia before the tears welled in her eyes.

Don smiled at her, "We better go take out places."

Olivia reached for all their hands, "Thank you all for being here for me today, I love you all."

Don kissed her on the cheek, "You are welcome Liv and I love you too."

"It's my pleasure," replied Elliot. "And you know I love you."

Simon hugged his sibling, "Love you Sis."

"Good lord, I'm actually getting married," she proclaimed excitedly, holding back the waterworks.

-o-

Alex sat patiently in front of the mirror as the hairdresser made the final touches to her hair. Her long tresses had been curled and fell over her exposed shoulders and down the expanse of bare back. When her hair was done, Alex stood up and stepped into her white Vera Wang sleeveless and backless wedding gown.

Casey and Abbie were standing behind her dressed in off the shoulder gowns in the same dark blue colour as the men's shirts.

"You look incredibly breathtaking Alex," remarked Casey. "Liv is going to be beside herself when she sees you in that gown."

Abbie whistled, "Damn girl, you are simply stunning."

Smiling at her two friends, Alex said, "You pair don't look so bad yourselves, in fact you are beautiful."

There was a knock at the door and Casey moved to answered it. Alex's uncle was wearing the same outfit as Olivia's bridal party and carrying floral bouquets.

"My word ladies, you all look fabulous." He handed them each a lily and orchid arrangement and announced, "Time to go downstairs and have ourselves a brilliant wedding." He offered his bent elbow to his niece and she smiled brightly as she hooked her right arm around his left.

-o-

Olivia nervously tapped her foot as her entourage stood on the right side of the aisle behind the first row of seats. She looked out to the sea of guests and spotted Jill sitting in the third row. "Of all the nerve," she thought. She was about to have an unflattering thought when the wedding march started to play and Don offered his arm to Olivia.

"Here we go Liv," he whispered.

Casey and Abbie appeared and Olivia focused her eyes on them and marvelled at how stunning they were. They proceeded down the aisle and Alex came into view on the arm of Bill from the left hand side corner.

Olivia's heart stopped beating for a second. She had never seen a more stunning bride and a smile spread across her face. Tears welled in her eyes and Jill's betrayal of Abbie was soon forgotten.

Alex looked at Olivia and beamed. She was surprised but delighted to see her partner in a suit. She thought no one could wear a suit as well as Olivia and the yellow shirt highlighted her olive skin and the golden streaks in her short hair. Alex thought she looked incredibly gorgeous and she became teary.

Bill lined up beside Olivia and the two couples slowly walked down the aisle behind Abbie and Casey.

Elliot and Simon stood smiling at them in front of the celebrant as Bill and Don veered off, allowing Alex and Olivia to finally stand face to face.

Olivia reached out and gently touched Alex's face. The tears fell from Alex's blue orbs and Olivia wiped them away with the back of her hand.

Stepping in closer, Alex leaned in and captured Olivia's lips in a searing kiss.

"HEY COUNSELLOR," shouted John. "You seem to have skipped ahead of proceedings a bit."

The assembled guests laughed and Alex broke from Olivia's lips.

Olivia took hold of Alex's hands and smiled. She mouthed the words "I love you" then started to cry.

The female celebrant welcomed everyone to the ceremony and thanked them for celebrating the union of Alex and Olivia.

After her introduction, Gwyneth asked, "Who gives these women here today?"

Bill and Don stepped forward. "We do," they answered in reply.

Gwyneth proceeded through the ceremony then said, "Alex and Olivia have chosen to recite their own vows and I invite Alex to begin."

"Olivia, I stand here before you today to offer you my undying love, soul and body. You are my greatest and only one true love and I promise to be there for you through the rain and the sunshine. You have given me such joy and I never knew how it was to be loved until I found you. My love for you is unmeasurable and will be forever the best part of me."

Olivia wiped away her tears and responded, "Alex, you are my love, my life and I will take each day I spend with you as a gift. You fill my heart with such love, joy and contentment and I hope to repay you in kind. You are my rock during the storms and the touch of light in my darkness. I will be forever by your side and faithful until the end of all time. I love you with all that I am and with all my heart."

Alex was unashamedly crying as were most of the quests.

"Do we have the rings?" asked Gwyneth emotionally.

Elliot stepped forward and presented the wedding bands to Alex and Olivia.

Gwyneth regained her composure and continued, "Do you Alexandra Kathryn Cabot give yourself to Olivia Elizabeth Benson, promising to be true and faithful in your union?"

Olivia slipped the ring on Alex's finger then held her hands.

"I do," replied Alex through her tears.

Gwyneth cleared her throat quietly, "Do you Olivia Elizabeth Benson give yourself to Alexandra Kathryn Cabot, promising to be true and faithful in your union?"

Alex pushed the ring onto Olivia's finger and waited.

Olivia locked her eyes with her and replied, "I certainly do."

"With the power invested in me by the State of New York, I now pronounce you life partners. Ladies and Gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure to present Alex and Olivia Benson-Cabot."

Olivia wrapped her arms around Alex and pulled her in close for a passionate kiss that lasted for several minutes as their guests hollered and applauded.

Both women were well and truly breathless by the time they parted and received another enthusiastic ovation.

"I love you so much Alex," whispered Olivia.

"I love you and am so happy honey."

Olivia took hold of Alex's hand and they turned to face the crowd. Eleanor was crying freely as they walked down the aisle and towards the expansive marquee to the left of the house. The rest of the bridal party followed them and Elliot was the first to offer congratulations as the couple stood at the entrance of the tent.

-o-

Once all the guests were seated inside, the bridal party moved to the gardens where the photographer took over one hundred shots of them in different poses. Family members and friends joined them and added to the number of pictures taken.

Forty minutes later, Jill approached Alex and Olivia as the last to congratulate them. For Alex's and Abbie's sake, Olivia was polite and gracious until Jill entered the pavilion.

Olivia led her bride inside the marquee behind the rest of the party and they hugged Eleanor again as they passed by her. As soon as they were seated, the couple were served a glass of champagne. Smiling, Alex kissed Olivia then took a sip.

Olivia leaned into Alex and said, "You look so beautiful baby."

"So do you and I'm so glad you wore a suit. You look incredibly sexy."

After giggling, Olivia said, "I knew you would like it."

"Honey, I love it and am going to take great pleasure in taking it off you later."

"I look forward to that part of the festivities Alex."

Alex pressed her mouth against Olivia's right ear, "Actually, I want you now." She kissed her wife's ear and tittered.

Olivia looked at her, "Are you still intoxicated from last night?"

"Yes, mom and I didn't get home until after three this morning."

Olivia laughed out loud, "I think it's the same for everyone. Did you have a good time?"

"Oh it was a great night darling."

Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of the first course. Olivia speared a prawn and fed it to her wife. Alex returned the favour and the twosome fed each other until the main meal arrived.

During the following hour, they ate until Elliot stood up and addressed the group, "Ladies and Gentlemen, it's customary for the best man to say a few words at this time and basically try to embarrass the groom. As there is no groom and only two gorgeous brides, it's my task to embarrass them both."

The guests laughed at his introduction.

"For those of you who don't know me, I am Olivia's partner at the Precinct. It has been an honour to have worked beside Olivia for nine years and to have met Alex eight years ago. From the first day Alex walked into the Squadroom, her and Olivia clashed, argued and were downright hostile towards one another. Of course, to all of us that meant only one thing, they were attracted to one another. Over time they got over their disagreements and along with the other members of the unit, built a remarkable team."

Elliot took a quick drink then continued, "Now for the embarrassing stories. A couple of years ago when only the Squad was aware of their relationship, we were having a hard time finding evidence on a case and after working non-stop for forty-eight hours, everyone's nerves were frayed and frustration had set in. Alex had refused to consider the issue of a search warrant on the house of our main suspect and Olivia had a rather heated discussion with her. They went toe to toe until our Captain called them childish and sent Alex back to her office and Olivia to her desk. They both sulked and five minutes later, a still fuming Olivia took off to the DA's Office. Forty minutes passed before she returned all smiles and declared she had convinced Alex to file the warrant. When asked how she talked our Assistant District Attorney into agreeing, Olivia replied she had persuasive lips."

Everyone chuckled and Alex leered at Olivia.

Olivia leaned in, "You told me you were hopeless for my kisses."

Elliot resumed, "It has been my pleasure not only to work with Alex and Olivia, but to have them as close friends. After eight years, they still make an incredible team and I wish them love and happiness, to Alex and Olivia."

The guests joined in the toast then Casey made a speech and included several funny anecdotes about Alex. Bill stood and spoke on behalf of the family and had everyone in stitches as he recounted a tale when Alex was five and having a tantrum over her favourite dress that had been ruined during a party.

After the laughter faded, Alex got up and kissed Olivia on top of her head. "Thank you Elliot, Casey and Uncle Bill. Don't forget I know where you all live. Seriously, on behalf of myself and my wonderful wife, I'd like to thank everyone for being here and making this an exceptional day. We thank you for all the gifts and well wishes."

She turned to either side of the table and continued, "To our friends Abbie, Casey, Elliot and Don, much love and appreciation for dressing up so beautifully and being part of our bridal party. To my Uncle Bill and to Olivia's brother Simon, our love and gratitude and you both look very handsome today. Finally to my mother Eleanor, we love you and thank you for all your organising and planning. Today is a success because of you all." She raised her glass, "To the bridal party and mother of the bride."

The guests responded boisterously and the wedding cake was wheeled out and Olivia took Alex's hand and led her over to it. After cutting the cake and having it distributed to the one hundred guests, Alex and Olivia returned to their seats and proceeded to feed their slices to each other.

-o-

Once the plates and left over cake had been removed, Eleanor went to the microphone set up for the band, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to ask Olivia and Alexandra to present themselves to the dance floor for their first waltz as a married couple. She returned to her seat and Olivia and Alex walked to the floor hand in hand.

"I love you sweetie," whispered Olivia as she brought Alex's right hand up to her chest. "I really liked the way you called me wife before."

Alex smiled and replied, "I love you more and get used to it my darling wife."

Olivia grinned widely and led her wife across the floor when the five piece band started to play "Could I Have This Dance". She sang along to the music and Alex rested her head upon her lover's forehead.

Halfway through the song Elliot and Casey joined the brides, followed by Simon and Abbie then Bill and Claudia. Don partnered Eleanor and the band played straight into "Save the Last Dance for Me".

The guests stood and joined the others on the dance floor. Five songs later, Olivia led Alex from the floor and back to their table. Alex moved her chair and reclined back onto Olivia's chest.

Olivia wrapped her warms around her bride and softly kissed the exposed clavicle, "You make my heart happy Alex."

Turning her head slightly, Alex replied, "You have the same effect on me and you make other parts of me extremely happy too."

Olivia tittered softly, "You are so mischievous Mrs Benson-Cabot."

Alex laughed, "It is entirely all your fault and I like my new name."

"I think it sounds great."

"I do too and I plan on using it."

Olivia was surprised; they hadn't discussed the topic before. "Do you really?"

"Yes I do, besides it will be our children's surname."

"Alex, you amaze me."

"Mmm," replied the blonde in a sultry tone. She turned her head and captured Olivia's lips, nullifying the need for words.

The brides were interrupted by Eleanor and the photographer. "Time for more pictures with the guests," she announced.

-o-

An hour later, a thirsty bridal party returned to their seats and Elliot refilled everyone's glass. "Thank you for including Kathy and the kids in the photos," he said to Olivia.

"Hey, the Stablers are family and I love you all."

Alex leaned over, "On that note, go get them and have them sit up here with you."

"Will do," replied Elliot happily.

Alex took a sip of champagne then declared, "I'm just going to change out of this dress."

Olivia ran her hand down Alex's bare back, "I better come with you and help."

"That was the plan honey, I'll need help with the zipper," replied Alex in a lowered voice.

"Oh good god Alex, you are just too beautiful," stated Olivia as she stood up and reached for the blonde's hand. "My heart is overflowing."

"Thank you. Now let's go do the walk around first, then go to the house."

-o-

A short time later, Eleanor approached the newlyweds as they were headed for the exit, "Do you need a hand with your dress Alex?"

"No mom, Olivia has it covered."

Eleanor smiled, "I'm sure she does, just don't be too long."

"We won't," retorted Alex with a giggle as she led Olivia outside.

The couple went inside the house and climbed the stairs to the bedroom. Opening the door, Olivia stepped aside and allowed Alex to enter. She turned around and Olivia locked the door.

Reaching out, Alex took her bride's hand, "This day is perfect and you my darling are beyond perfect."

Olivia grinned and kissed Alex on the chin, "You are the most beautiful bride I have ever seen and I really like your hair."

"Thank you and try not to mess it up too much." Alex giggled and wrapped her hands around Olivia's hips.

Olivia smirked devilishly, "I don't intend on messing it up at all."

"Pardon Mrs Benson-Cabot!" exclaimed Alex.

"You made me wait until today, so now it's my turn to make you wait until tonight."

Alex's question was tinged with anguish, "Honey, are you serious?"

"Yes I am. We are waiting until later to consummate our marriage."

"Fair enough," Alex responded with a nod. "Can you unzip me please?"

"Sure." Olivia reached for the fastener and slowly slid it downwards.

Alex stepped out of the dress and Olivia caught her breath. Alex was wearing a strapless white lace bra and matching high cut briefs and a suspender belt. Her legs were encased in white silk stockings and Olivia moaned audibly.

Ignoring her, Alex slipped out of her shoes and tried not to giggle when she slowly bent over in the closet to put away her shoes. Retrieving a pair of black loose fitting trousers and cobalt blue blouse, Alex closed the door and went into the ensuite. She waited for Olivia to join her, but after several seconds, opened the door and was disappointed to find the bedroom empty. Alex smiled and undressed. She had almost forgotten how controlled Olivia could be when necessary. She quickly showered, removed her makeup and dressed.

-o-

Olivia returned to the reception and noticed the band had finished playing and had been replaced by the DJ. Eleanor joined her with an embrace; she was a little more than tipsy.

"You are making Alex wait aren't you?" she said in between giggles.

"I am."

"You know, you are the only person who can get away with that with her."

Olivia looked at her mother in-law smugly, "I know and I thoroughly enjoy that fact."

A dance tune started to play and Olivia grabbed Eleanor's left hand, "Come on, it's time to shake it up with your daughter in-law."

As they danced, Olivia spied Abbie and Casey had also changed into more comfortable attire. She also noted Jill dancing up close to Abbie and she scowled. Olivia instantly made up her mind to speak to Alex about Jill's betrayal as soon as she returned to the marquee.

The song ended and Olivia excused herself. Going to the bar, she ordered an orange juice and went to chat with Kathy. Richard and Elizabeth were outside chatting with the other children while Kathleen and Maureen were being entertained on the dance floor by two of Alex's teenaged second cousins. Elliot was talking to Don and Susan and Eli was being bounced on Kathy's knee in time to the music.

Olivia sat down next to her and Eli reached out to her. She picked him up and hugged him close to her chest, "Hey little buddy."

He gurgled in reply and her heart melted.

"Mom and dad are going to take him and the twins home soon," said Kathy before taking a sip of champagne.

"Then I better take my godson for a dance now," replied Olivia happily.

"I'll grab Elliot; I've been itching for a dance."

"Can you just hold Eli for a second; I want to take off my jacket?"

Two minutes later, Eli was giggling wildly as Olivia twirled him around his parents. Alex joined them and Eli was passed to her.

He immediately snuggled into her neck and Elliot remarked, "Looks like the little guy has had enough. I'll take him Alex."

Alex handed him over and pecked him on the forehead. She turned and kissed Olivia on the neck and purred, "Very clever Liv, but you do realise you are in for it tonight?"

"Oh god I hope so," she replied audaciously.

Smiling, Alex said, "Come on, get your bride a drink."

Walking her to the bar, Olivia ordered a bottle of water and a glass of chilled Bollinger. "Do you feel like joining me for a walk down by the lake?"

"I'd like that then you and I are going to get our groove on."

Olivia laughed, "You have definitely been hanging around Fin too much sweetie."

"Is that a bad thing?" mocked Alex.

"No baby."

The pair exited the marquee and walked hand and hand down the jetty overlooking the lake.

"How are you feeling?" enquired Olivia as she placed her arm around Alex's mid-section.

"I'm really happy and you?"

"Wonderful, but I need to discuss a matter with you and I don't want you getting upset."

Alex faced her, "Is it likely to distress me?"

Olivia grimaced, "Yes, but I don't want to keep it from you."

"Okay honey, go on."

Olivia put her bottle on the railing and pulled Alex closer, "You know how I had an uneasy feeling about Jill?"

"Yes, but you couldn't quite figure out why."

"Well, I have found out what it is, she's a player," revealed Olivia.

Alex's eyes expanded, "What?"

"Last night at the strip joint, I accidently caught her out back going at it with a dancer."

"Oh dear god, does she know you know?"

"She does. I got back to the hotel suite just after one and she was waiting for me in the corridor. She attempted to convince me Abbie and her have an open relationship."

Alex growled, "That's crap, Abbie is not the type."

Olivia nodded in agreement, "I know, so I told Jill she had until after today to confess the truth to Abbie or I would."

"Way to go darling," said Alex proudly. "Abbie told me this morning Jill didn't get home until five and was out with you until four-thirty."

Olivia's brow furrowed, "Shit, she's such a liar. I kicked her out around one-thirty."

"Abbie said Jill told her she was still too drunk to attend. I actually told Abbie it was okay and to call her to ensure she turned up."

"I told Jill not to show after she hit on me."

The news caused Alex's temper to flare, "The bitch did what?"

Olivia hugged her lovingly, "Settle down baby. Jill suggested I fuck her instead when I told her to fuck off out of my room."

"Crap! Abbie is going to be shattered, but she deserves better than that sort of treatment."

"She does baby."

"I'm so glad you told me Liv. I'll have a quiet word to Abbie tomorrow before we leave for the cruise."

Olivia slid her lips along the length of her bride's throat, "I will leave it in your capable hands my love."

Tilting her head, Alex kissed Olivia softly on the lips, "I love you."

"I love you too." She embraced Alex tighter and kissed her deeply.

The two parted when they heard Abbie yell out to them.

Olivia took one look at Abbie's stressed face and said, "I think you are about the have that talk now."

"Looks like it honey."

Abbie stared straight at Olivia; she was fuming and snapped, "Did you fuck my girlfriend last night?"

Olivia baulked at the question, "Now hold on a minute and no."

"Jill's just shown me ligature marks on her wrists and told me you used cuffs on her last night and you raped her while she was drunk."

Alex placed a hand on Abbie's shoulder, "Settle down Abs, you know Olivia better than that."

With realisation, Abbie shrugged and started to cry, "I know, but why would Jill lie to me?"

"To cover for the fact she cheated on you last night with a stripper," answered Olivia in an even tone.

A clearly distressed Abbie exclaimed, "What?"

Olivia frowned and explained, "I caught her having sex with a stripper when I went to the restroom, Elliot did too. When I got back to my hotel, she was waiting for me and tried to tell me you two had an open arrangement. She came on to me and I slammed the door on her after telling her not to show up today. The whole incident was finished around one-thirty."

Abbie's tears fell more freely and Alex comforted her. "I'm really sorry Olivia, I should have known better. This explains why she never wanted to talk about her past and why she wanted to leave Houston."

Alex agreed, "That would be my guess."

Olivia caressed Abbie's shoulder, "Alex and I planned on telling you tomorrow morning."

"I'm sorry Jill did all this on your wedding day," apologised Abbie.

"Don't you dare apologise for her Abigail Carmichael," remonstrated Alex. "No damage has been done except for how she has treated you."

Olivia suggested, "I'll go take care of Jill quietly."

"Thank you honey," relied Alex gratefully.

Olivia took off across the lawn with her shoulders firmly set in her no nonsense manner and entered the tent. Scanning the room, she located Elliot on the dance floor with Kathy. She approached him and enquired, "Have you seen Jill?"

"Yes, she is over by the bar talking to some waitress. You need a hand?"

"No, just have my back El, the bitch is about to leave."

"You got it Liv." He moved off the floor after kissing Kathy and remained a discrete distance behind his partner.

Olivia neared Jill in time to hear Jill ask for the attractive woman's number.

Grabbing her from behind, Olivia took hold of Jill's right elbow, "You are done player, time for you to go home."

"What are you talking about?" exclaimed a drunken Jill.

"You are not welcome here and I told you the last time I saw you not to attend the wedding." Olivia ushered Jill towards the exit and to the front of the house. She asked the valet to call for a cab and gripped Jill's elbow tighter, "Don't struggle or I will put you on the ground."

Jill cooed, "You'd like that wouldn't you Detective Hot Shot?"

"Just shut up. Your little game is over and if it wasn't for the fact it's my wedding day, I would slap you from one end of the drive to other for the heartache you have caused Abbie."

"She'll get over it," replied Jill callously.

"Yes she will. Abbie will move on from your sorry ass and find someone who will respect her."

Jill tried to pull away and Olivia wrapped her up in an arm lock, bending her over the hood of Bill's Lexus.

"I really like where you are going with this Olivia," teased the blonde.

Olivia leaned over her ear, "Shut your filthy mouth." She was surprised when she heard Alex's voice behind her.

"Let her up Liv," she directed.

Olivia lifted Jill up and turned to face Alex.

Alex was calm and controlled as she walked up to them, "How dare you come to my mother's home and accuse my wife of rape. Not only have you offended my family, you have insulted my wife and friend with your betrayal and whore ways."

A cab pulled up in the circular drive and as Jill's attention was drawn to its arrival, Alex slapped her across the face and walked away.

Olivia dragged Jill to the back door of the yellow cab, opened it and tossed the blonde inside. "Be lucky Alex only hit you once, you sick freak." She slammed the door and watched as the sedan departed. Going around the corner, she ran into Alex and Elliot.

"That was very classy sweetie."

Alex and Elliot laughed as Alex grabbed Olivia's hand and the three of them returned to the party.

-o-

Olivia and Alex were sitting with Eleanor, Elliot, Kathy, Serena, Casey, Simon and Lucy around the pool. She was the only sober one of the group and giggled when Eleanor suggested a moonlight swim.

"Don't you think it's time to go to bed instead?" asked Alex.

"Party pooper," replied her mother.

Alex got a fit of the giggles and snuggled into Olivia's chest. They were lying on a deckchair and Olivia was gently caressing the small of her wife's back.

"That's a good idea," declared Elliot as he stood and reached for Kathy's hand.

"See you for breakfast," said Olivia

Simon and Lucy both said goodnight and retired to the pool house.

"Come on mom, time to call it a night," suggested Alex as she stood up. She helped Eleanor up and Olivia assisted the pair inside.

"It was a beautiful day and I love you both," commented Eleanor as she went into her bedroom.

"We love you too," replied Alex. She went into their room and flopped onto the bed.

Olivia smiled down at her and said, "You look exhausted sweetie."

"I'm worn out darling and more than a little drunk."

"I'll start the shower then we can sleep."

Alex waved her hand about, "Okay."

By the time Olivia exited the bathroom, Alex was half undressed, lying on the bed and snoring softly. Olivia returned to the shower and stepped in.

After dressing in a pair of boxers and black tee shirt, she removed the rest of Alex's clothes and pulled up the covers. Turning off the light, she went downstairs and headed for the bar in the marquee. The place was empty and she grabbed an ice cold bottle of beer from the fridge.

"Better grab another one Liv," recommended Elliot from the doorway. He was similarly dressed as Olivia and shoeless.

Olivia laughed and handed him a bottle, "Kathy fall asleep too?"

"Yep, you got it."

"So that old saying about sex stopping the minute you get married is true then?"

Elliot chuckled and took a seat, "Only some of the time."

"Did Alex tell you the rest of the Jill drama?"

"Yeah, what a piece of work she turned out to be."

"Abbie did well to hold it together for the rest of the reception."

"She did and will bounce back. All the women will be throwing themselves at her once word gets out she's single again. Why anyone would cheat on her is stupid."

"Sure is, you ever been tempted to stray El?" She noted the glaze pass over his eyes.

"Well, not technically," he admitted.

"Hang on, let me guess. When you and Kathy were separated and she was dating some other guy and I was off playing with the FBI, something happened between you and Danni Beck?"

"We kissed once the night before you returned."

Olivia reasoned, "Well, you're right; technically you and Kathy were not together and in the midst of a divorce."

"I suppose so."

"Have you seen Danni since?" enquired Olivia.

"Yeah, I talked to her on the phone a while back. She was happy and dating a Detective from Vice."

"No regrets?"

"Hell no; Kathy and I have never been happier. The kids are doing really well at school and my partner just got married to a beautiful woman, so life is good."

"Shit, that reminds me. Don't go anywhere."

"You got it Liv."

She ran into the house and up to the bedroom. Rummaging through her bag in the darkened room, she found what she was looking for then walked over the Alex and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you," she whispered before running back to Elliot.

Olivia presented him with a gift wrapped box, "It's traditional for the bridal party to receive a present and you are the last one to take delivery of yours." She picked up her beer and sat down.

"Thanks Liv." Elliot un-wrapped the box and exclaimed, "Holy crap Liv, this is brilliant." He took out the platinum Rolex watch and put it on. Leaning over, he hugged and kissed Olivia, "It's just great."

"There's an inscription my friend."

Elliot unclasped the band and read the etching: _Elliot, our family. Love Alex and Liv 04.05.08._ His eyes welled up, "That's very sweet and you've managed to blow me away."

"You're welcome El," replied Olivia humbly.

He reread the inscription then blurted, "Holy shit, I forgot, happy birthday." He kissed and hugged her again.

"Thanks, I'm surprised someone didn't mention it earlier. I asked Eleanor to keep it quiet."

"Well it worked."

Olivia sniggered, "And that's how I wanted it, even Alex forgot."

Elliot chuckled at the comment, "That's funny considering it was her idea to have the wedding today."

Olivia got up and grabbed two more beers.

Elliot watched her and advised, "I think we should celebrate your fortieth with something a little stronger."

Nodding, Olivia returned the beers, found two glasses, a bucket of ice and a bottle of scotch.

"Now, that's more like it Liv," stated Elliot cheerfully.

"You want some cake to go with it?"

"Sure, what's a birthday without cake?"

Olivia came back from the kitchen five minutes later carrying two plates of wedding cake, "Hey partner, what's the time?"

He smiled while looking at his new watch, "It's ten-fifteen in Rolex time."

Tittering, Olivia said, "Thanks El."

"When do you leave for Fort Lauderdale tomorrow?"

"We go from here at three, so plenty of time for the champagne breakfast and a nap."

"Kathleen and Maureen told me they had a good time."

"They did and Alex's cousins were real gentlemen." Olivia laughed, "Wouldn't it be funny."

Elliot dropped his fork and interjected, "Don't you dare say it Liv."

"Okay, but you could do much worse for son in-laws," taunted the brunette.

"True, but don't talk about it just yet. Poor Kathy is worried enough as it is."

"Well, Maureen is nineteen and Kathleen seventeen."

"Don't remind me, god only knows what they are getting up to at College and I feel so fucking old."

"Nah, you are in your prime El."

"Thanks, so when can we expect the first Benson-Cabot offspring?"

"Hopefully by next year," answered Olivia jovially.

"Wow Liv, that's exciting."

"It is."

Simon strolled into the tent and joined them, "So you are the ones making all the noise in here?"

"Sorry Simon, did we wake you?" apologised Olivia.

"No big sister, I'm too wired to sleep."

"Oh, in that case find another glass for your brother and I will go grab more cake," offered Elliot.

"Hey nice watch Elliot," noted Simon as he raised his left wrist to display an identical Rolex.

"Oh yeah, very nice," he replied before disappearing into the house.

Simon took the drink on offer from Olivia, "How you doing and why the hell are you down here on your wedding night?"

"Alex fell asleep, so did Kathy."

"Oh no," quipped Simon, trying not to laugh.

"It's more than fine; Alex had a big day and way too much alcohol."

"It was a great day and you both looked magnificent."

"Thanks Simon and I'm really glad you were part of it."

Elliot rejoined them carrying more cake.

-o-

At three am, Simon stumbled to the pool house while Olivia and Elliot staggered to the pool with their second bottle of scotch and bucket of ice. They settled on the deckchairs and refilled their glasses.

"You ... know I love ... you right?" slurred Elliot.

"I ... do and I ... love ... you," Olivia replied. She giggled before saying, "Good, I so am ... shit ... faced."

"Yes ... you are ... but I have ... got your ... back."

"That's ... why I love ... you."

"If ... you need ... any little soldiers ... to make your ... babies ... you can have ... some of mine," offered Elliot sincerely.

Olivia was impressed and moved by the proposal, "Wow ... thank you buddy."

"Welcome."

"You are ... a ... good man ... Elliot Stabler."

"And you are ... a great woman."

Olivia chuckled, "Alex ... loves my ... ass."

Elliot regaled, "She ... is cute the ... way she drools over you."

Olivia put her finger to her lips, "Don't tell ... anybody ... but I love her breasts."

"Secret is ... safe with me."

"Gotcha ... want to ... go for a swim?"

"Yeah ... that's a good idea."

Olivia got up unsteadily, picked up the scotch and bucket and put them on the edge of the pool. "Hey El ... you did ... a great job today."

"I was ... proud to ... be a part ... of it Livy."

Chuckling again, Olivia said, "You ... are drunk ... you called me Livy."

Elliot fell off his chair, but didn't spill his drink, "Nah, I am ... good to go." He stood swaying next to Olivia.

"Did ... you know ... I'm married now, look." She raised her left hand up to Elliot's face, "See ... I got two rings."

"Wow, they are ... beautiful." He reached out and pushed her into the pool and jumped in after her.

The friends resurfaced giggling and holding their glasses up.

"We ... need fresh ... drinks," declared Olivia.

"Fill `em up partner."

-o-


	19. Chapter 19

TITLE: Law & Order: SVU – "What Was"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: The private lives of two career driven women clash and the memory of what was once between them is re-examined. A/U

PAIRING: Olivia Benson & Alex Cabot

RATING: M for Mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story comes from the imagination and tells the story of how two central characters could have been more than friends. I, along with other Fanfic writers, do so for fun and not for profit. We like to assume the role of a network writer with enough fortitude to write what we would have liked to have seen on television without the restraints of network bosses and sponsors of a homophobic nature. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of creator Dick Wolf, Wolf Films Studio or USA Television.

Author's Note: If you enjoy this tale, please take the time to review. Please note that this takes place in an alternative universe and some liberty has been taken with a deceased TV character.

* * *

Chapter 19

A hung over Alex groaned loudly as consciousness started to invade her sleep. "Good god," she muttered while blinded by the thunderous booming echoing in her head. Slowly opening her eyes, she adjusted her blurred vision and spotted the two bottles of water and packet of Tylenol on the bedside table. Alex quickly consumed two tablets before heading to the shower.

After the headache had eased and senses returned seven minutes later, Alex finished in the shower, brushed her teeth and got dressed in a pair of three-quarter length cargo shorts and a lilac polo shirt. She left the bedroom and went in search of Olivia. Looking at her watch, she saw it was only six-forty. Checking the kitchen, she found it deserted. All the staff had been given the weekend off, so Alex went out back and laughed when she spotted the empty bottle and ice bucket floating in the pool along with two inflatable lounges containing a sleeping Elliot and Olivia. Both were still clutching their glasses and looked adorable.

Kathy walked up behind her and noted, "Looks like someone had their own party, it seems a pity to wake them."

"It does, I suggest we go get a camera first," recommended Alex devilishly.

Kathy laughed and took Alex's hand, "Mine is inside in the living room."

Eleanor was walking down the staircase as the pair entered the room, "Good morning, what are you two up to?"

"Taking photos of our spouses," answered Kathy.

"Go out to the pool mom and take a look at your daughter in-law in one of her finest moments."

Eleanor walked outside and down to the pool. Alex and Kathy arrived with their cameras in hand moments later. She laughed while Alex and Kathy took several shots of Olivia and Elliot as they floated around in the water.

"That will be something to show the grandchildren," commented Eleanor.

"Indeed mom," replied Alex.

"I guess we better wake them before the sun comes up," suggested Kathy.

Alex and Kathy both yelled out at the same time and managed to take several pictures of Olivia and Elliot falling off the floating devices and into the water. Their heads popped up and steely eyes glared at the three women who were doubled over chuckling raucously.

"Very funny Kathy Stabler," chided Elliot as he swam to the side nearest them. "Why don't you ladies go change and join us?"

"That's a good idea honey," replied Kathy.

The three women went inside the house and Olivia asked, "How are you doing?"

"Still drunk, but it's a good drunk."

"Yeah it is. Do you feel like a hair of the dog?"

"Hell, why not, may as well stay smashed."

"Precisely my friend," Olivia swam around the pool and collected the bottle, glasses and bucket. Climbing out of the water, she went into the marquee and returned shortly after with five fresh glasses, a bucket of ice and another bottle of scotch. She placed them on the edge of the pool and Elliot poured out five drinks.

He handed a glass to Olivia, "Here's to you being forty and married to the love of your life."

"Cheers El."

They both drank a generous amount before swimming around the pool.

"This is one way to avoid a hangover," theorised Elliot.

Olivia tittered, "So true."

"Shoot, the airline mightn't let you on your flight."

"They will; we're taking the family private jet."

"Fuck, they're really loaded hey?"

"Yep, close to a billion between them all."

Elliot joked, "Well, I expect a great Christmas present from you this year."

Olivia laughed at his comment and slapped him on the shoulder, "You got it."

Eleanor, Kathy and Alex returned poolside. Eleanor was wearing a fashionable black one piece suit, Kathy was in a black bikini and Alex was dressed in a red, high cut bikini.

Olivia elbowed Elliot, "We have beautiful wives El."

His grin spread across his features, "We do indeed Partner."

Eleanor looked at the drinks lined up, "I see we have gone from champagne breakfast to scotch."

"I'll go get you champagne is you like Eleanor?" offered Olivia.

"You stay there, I'll go get it."

Alex put down the towels she was carrying and dove into the pool.

Olivia sighed when she felt Alex's lips on her stomach and her arms around her waist.

Alex stood up in front of her and asked, "So Mrs Benson-Cabot, what were you and Elliot doing out here all night?"

"Drinking, celebrating and swimming," replied a grinning Olivia.

Kathy dove into the water and swam over to Elliot. He embraced her and she noted the watch, "Good lord, where did you get that from, it's spectacular?"

Elliot kissed his wife on the forehead, "Alex and Olivia. It's my wedding party gift."

Kathy leaned in, "It's very nice and you were very handsome yesterday."

"And you my love are beautiful all of the time." They kissed tenderly then smiled at each other, lost in the moment.

Alex looked back to Olivia, "So is the plan to remain drunk?"

"Only for today, I have important honeymoon business to attend to tonight."

"Yes you do and I'm sorry I fell asleep last night."

Olivia pecked her on the cheek, "It's fine sweetie and we can make up for it tonight."

"Yes we can my darling."

"You look gorgeous this morning my wife," stated Olivia.

Alex kissed her on the chin, "So do you."

Eleanor returned to the pool carrying a bottle of Bollinger in an ice bucket.

"I see you two ate some cake too," she said while filling five flutes with the golden liquid.

"Simon helped us," answered Olivia. "He went to bed at three."

Elliot added, "We were celebrating and needed cake."

Alex looked at Elliot then Olivia, "Crap, I'm so sorry honey. I completely forgot your birthday."

"It's all right baby. You gave me the best present by becoming my wife."

"Your other present is inside, happy birthday." She jumped up and wrapped her legs around Olivia's hips and her arms around broad shoulders. Leaning in she kissed her passionately for several minutes as the background faded from their minds.

When they parted, Eleanor said, "Happy birthday Olivia."

"Happy birthday Liv," cheered Kathy.

"Thank you both. What time is everyone else expected to arrive for breakfast?"

"Nine o'clock," answered Eleanor as she walked down the stairs and into the pool. "Alex and I are doing the cooking."

"Great," said Olivia. "We have got plenty of time to relax."

Alex's left hand travelled downwards and her fingers brushed against Olivia's right breast.

Olivia leaned in and whispered, "It's now been seven days since you and I have made love, so I suggest you stop teasing me, unless you want me to be very inappropriate in the pool."

Alex leaned back and smiled, "Yes darling." Her hand moved away and Olivia jumped when the wandering hand slipped inside her boxers.

"Baby," pleaded Olivia. "I can't be quiet enough to go unnoticed."

Withdrawing her hand, Alex replied, "Neither can I, so I'll behave."

"Thank you Alex."

Alex pushed away from her and swam to the edge of the pool and drank her scotch.

Olivia followed and kissed her on the back of the neck. Alex spun around and whispered in her ear, "You know that little trick I can do without being touched?"

Olivia giggled at the thought, "You and I need to go upstairs and make love."

"Yes please darling."

Just then Don Cragen and Susan Fleming appeared down the path holding hands.

"Good morning everyone," Don said in greeting. "Sorry we are early, but someone insisted on an early morning jog through Central Park."

"As you can see Don, we are already up and about. Your two Detectives in the pool have been partying all night," replied Eleanor good naturedly.

"Benson and Stabler, you shame me," joked Don.

"Yes Captain, so I hope you pair brought your trunks?" said Elliot.

"We did," answered Susan.

Eleanor handed her sister a glass of champagne, "Then jump in."

Olivia sighed, "Put those plans on hold baby."

Shamelessly, Alex pouted, "Okay, but I don't like it."

-o-

The plan for some private time was put on the back burner until Alex and Olivia finally made it to the airport and the hangar housing the family Lear Jet. At the last minute, Eleanor invited Don and Susan along for the trip and to Alex's complete horror, decided to go on the flight.

"Oh well," commented Olivia disappointedly. "We will get to join the mile high club on the way back."

"Unless mother decides to tag along," Alex looked over to her aunt and saw how happy she appeared with Don.

After the jet reached cruising altitude, Alex undid her seatbelt and served the bottle of champagne she had planned for her and Olivia.

Her mother joined her in the gallery, "Oops, I gather you had plans for the flight?"

"It's all right mom. We have waited this long, another few hours won't hurt."

Eleanor blushed bright red, "You mean you and Olivia haven't had sex yet?"

"That is correct and you are so more relaxed when you are drunk."

Her mother tittered, "It's Olivia's influence and the fact I have been dating for the past three weeks."

"Say what?" exclaimed Alex loudly.

An alarmed Olivia ran into the gallery, "Is everything all right in here?"

Alex laughed, and took hold of Olivia's hand, "Yes honey, sorry to frighten you."

"Okay then," replied a much relieved Olivia.

"Mom was just telling me how she has been dating for three weeks and I knew nothing about it."

Olivia smiled, "Let me guess, Jack McCoy?"

Eleanor blushed again, "Very good Olivia."

Alex just gawked at her mother with an open mouth.

Olivia kissed her on the cheek, "That's why I'm the Detective baby." She let go of Alex's hand and left the two women alone.

"So dish it up mother," coaxed Alex.

"Jack called me last month and asked me to a fund raiser at City Hall. Since then we have been to dinner four times."

Alex put her arm around her mother's shoulder, "You surprise me mom."

"Well, I didn't want to tell you until after the wedding."

"I'm very happy for you, but promise you will never divulge any details. I'm having a hard enough time as it is processing the fact you are going out with my boss."

Eleanor kissed her daughter, "I promise. Now, let's go seat down."

"I'll be there in a moment; I'll just grab some peanuts." Alex returned to the others and placed two bowls of nuts on the table. She sat down next to Olivia and placed her left hand on her lover's thigh.

Olivia interwove her fingers with Alex's, "Sweetie do you think it's too early for me to start calling Jack dad?"

Everyone laughed and Alex gently elbowed her wife in the ribs.

"Go right ahead darling," she said.

"Nah, it might scare him off," taunted Olivia.

"Shouldn't you take a nap?" enquired Alex.

"I'm just fine baby." She wasn't, she fell asleep against Alex's shoulder ten minutes later.

-o-

Alex woke Olivia up when the cab pulled up outside the Port Authority, "Honey, we are here."

Olivia fluttered her eyelids open and gathered her senses, "Okay, you got any gum?"

Alex pulled some out of her shoulder bag and Olivia paid the cabbie.

"Here you go Liv," said Alex handing over a strip.

"Thanks baby." Olivia jumped out of the cab and retrieved their bags from the trunk.

The couple joined the queue for security and immigration and forty minutes later, they boarded the ship. After locating their balcony suite, they unpacked their bags and Olivia brushed her teeth. Alex was reading the activities brochure when Olivia placed her arms around the waist.

"Finally alone my beautiful Alex," murmured Olivia into her ear.

Alex put down the booklet and turned to face her, "Yes Liv."

Smiling broadly, Olivia huskily uttered, "Just you and me for a week with no interruptions."

Alex kissed the tip of Olivia's nose, "Pure bliss." Her lips found Olivia's and they kissed ardently.

Alex's hands framed Olivia's butt and she moaned deeply. Olivia reached for Alex's shirt's top button and gradually undid it.

Alex pulled back and looked into Olivia's sparkling brown eyes, "I want you very slowly."

Olivia smirked, "As do I."

Their lips met again and shirts were discarded. The duo parted when there was an announcement for all passengers to attend the evacuation drill on the deck.

Alex laughed and Olivia cursed, "Shit! I swear once this is over, we are going to make love for hours."

"You have got that right honey. We go nowhere until we consummate our marriage."

-o-

Olivia unbuttoned her shirt and took it off quickly as Alex called room service and ordered a bottle of champagne an hour later.

"It will be here in five minutes," she said when she got off the phone.

"Okay, here's the plan. I shower while you open the door for the bubbly. I jump into bed, you shower then we make love."

Alex giggled, "Sounds reasonable."

Olivia stripped off the remainder of her clothes and climbed into the shower. She was finished and in bed before the champagne arrived. Olivia had to toss on a robe when it finally appeared. She poured two glasses and put them on the bedside table, stripped off again and climbed into bed.

Alex joined her moments later and pulled back the covers. Straddling Olivia's hips she moaned loudly when Olivia reached up and cupped her compact swells.

Olivia gently caressed the pliant flesh and passed her thumbs over the pebbled areola and taut teats, "You know it was sheer agony this week without you, but I'm glad we waited." She bit her bottom lip as the massage of her lover's breasts continued.

Alex's head was swimming with desire, "Me too and I love you how you make me feel honey."

Olivia sat up and captured Alex's lips. The kiss was slow and tender, each taking the time to explore, as if for the very first time.

Alex growled from deep inside her very core and Olivia climaxed. Holding her tight, Alex released her lips and smiled devilishly, "Good god honey that was amazing."

Olivia looked at her with wide eyes, "I have never felt so connected to you Alex and that was a first."

Alex tittered, "Amazing things happen when the moment is right."

Leaning in, Olivia kissed Alex on the dimple in her chin, "I love your chin."

"I love every inch of you."

Olivia wrapped her arms around Alex and rolled her onto her back, "I adore you." She kissed her lover hard and slowly positioned herself against her drenched mons pubis."

"Oh Olivia," murmured Alex.

Olivia began a slow cadence and Alex responded, opening her legs wider and pushing up to meet the thrusts. With fingernails tracking down Olivia's spine, Alex shuttered and lost herself in the heat rising between their bodies.

Lowering her lips to Alex's, Olivia stifled her lover's little mewls of pleasure.

Ten minutes passed as Olivia decelerated her pace, allowing Alex to catch her breath and stay on the periphery of her orgasm. Olivia kissed her way down Alex's throat to the left side of the hollow. Lazily, she pecked the triangle of freckles on Alex's alabaster skin.

Alex squirmed underneath her. "I love you so much darling," she whispered.

Between ragged pants, Olivia declared in a voice raspy with full of emotion, "You mean to world to me."

With fingers digging into Olivia's lower back, Alex started to fall, "Oh dear god Liv."

Olivia grunted and softly nibbled on Alex's clavicle, "I'm nearly there Alex baby."

Alex groaned and climaxed hard against her lover's centre and Olivia quickly followed. Without recovering, she kissed her way down Alex's torso and seized her clitoris firmly. In response Alex sat up and gripped Olivia's head.

Spurred on, Olivia stroked her tongue along the hard node and was rewarded with Alex's juice flowing onto her face a short time later. By the time, Olivia lapped up every droplet, Alex climaxed again. For the next two hours, the couple continued to make love, each taking the time to fulfil each other's hunger.

-o-

Alex and Olivia stood against the railing of the balcony sipping champagne. Both were naked and Olivia had her left arm around Alex's hips.

"Well," she began. "The first two days of marriage have been exceptional my darling."

"They have and this is a beautiful view, the blue of the sea is magnificent."

"Are you feeling hungry?"

"Yes, let's go up to the Lido Deck and eat."

"Sounds good, we can take the remaining bubbly with us."

"We can wear our bikinis and go for a swim after," suggested Alex.

"So far I love this honeymoon," confessed Olivia.

"Thank you for suggesting it honey."

"I was thinking of calling Abbie later and checking on her."

Alex faced Olivia and kissed her softly, "I love your tender heart."

"I love your breasts, your eyes and your smile."

Alex laughed, "Come on; let's make a move before I get a swelled head."

"We can't let that happen now, can we sweetie?"

The rest of the honeymoon sailed by slowly with days filled with sightseeing, organised ship activities and love making. The happy couple returned home to their apartment a little after five o'clock on Sunday afternoon. Olivia immediately took their bags into the laundry room and made a start on the washing. Alex went into the bedroom and started running a bath.

As she was bent over the tub adding some scented oil, Olivia snuck up behind her and goosed her. Alex jumped and playfully slapped her on the butt, "You ready to join me?"

"I'm more than ready to take a soak with my beautiful wife."

"Just give me moment honey and I'll grab some water for us."

Olivia started to undress and was immersed in the tub when Alex returned carrying two bottles of chilled water. Handing them to Olivia, she stripped off and eased herself into the bathtub and in front of Olivia.

Olivia passed her a bottle, "Are you in the office or court tomorrow Al?"

"Al?" enquired Alex with a raised brow.

"Well, I need a pet name for you," explained Olivia before kissing Alex on the shoulder.

"I've gone from Alexandra to Alex and now Al, at this rate I will be down to an A this time next week."

Olivia tittered, "You are so adorable when you are feisty."

"In answer to your question muffin hips, I'm in court all week."

"Muffin hips?"

"It was your idea to have a pet name honey."

"I'll never call you Al again and I don't have muffin hips."

Alex leaned back and turned her head to the side, "No you don't Liv. You have exceptional hips." She kissed her under the jaw, "They are perfect."

Olivia moaned softly, "Thank you, but you are the perfect one of our family."

Bringing Olivia's hand up to her lips, Alex leisurely kissed the knuckles, "I like the sound of us being a family."

"I do too, now hand me the soap before the water gets cold."

Alex passed the cleanser and sighed heavily when Olivia commenced washing her shoulders. "You spoil me honey," she said quietly.

"You are worth it sweetie, so will you be free for dinner tomorrow night?"

"Yes I will, I've only got sentencing hearings from Monday to Thursday and a Grand Jury hearing on Friday. I won't be home late except maybe Friday. That hearing is not scheduled until three o'clock."

"That's good because I'd like to invite Elliot and Kathy over and I will cook baby."

"I'm up for that and we can give them their presents."

"And you can make your mousse," suggested Olivia.

"In that case, you and I better go for a run in the morning," taunted Alex.

"You have a deal. Do we have any plans for the weekend?"

"No, not at this stage why?"

"Would you like to go rock climbing Saturday afternoon?"

"Sounds good, would you like me to book us in tomorrow morning?"

"Yes please and I suppose there will be a stack of cases waiting for me tomorrow?"

Alex giggled, "No doubt, but I will be luckier because Abbie would have left me with an empty desk."

"I'm glad she is doing okay."

"I am too."

Olivia reached around to the front of Alex and slowly lathered her chest.

"If you keep paying this much attention to me, I will have to take you to bed and have an early night."

Olivia leaned forward and kissed Alex's neck, "Works for me, but let me finish the laundry first baby."

Reaching back, Alex cupped Olivia's head and gutturally replied, "I think you better finish me first."

-o-

The following morning, Olivia walked into the Squadroom with gifts for John, Fin and Don.

Elliot looked up at her and complained, "Uhm, did you forget about me?"

"Ahh no, if you'd like to bring your clan over to the apartment at seven tonight, you can have yours then."

"I'll call Kathy and check, but I believe we are free."

Olivia went over to the coffee machine and made a cup of green tea, "Does anyone else want anything?"

Everyone replied in the negative, so she sat down at her desk and relaxed while Elliot brought her up to speed on their current cases.

By eleven, the Detectives had conducted two interviews and Casey had organised a search warrant on a suspect's apartment.

Aaron Teller was being held on suspicion of stalking a thirteen year old school girl, Julie Walker, who attended the same school where he worked as a guidance counsellor. Teller, twenty-six with short black hair and of slim build, was seen hiding in the bushes outside the girl's home.

Susan Walker, the mother, found him on her way to the front gate. He was asleep with his trousers and underpants pulled down around his knees. The woman had screamed and woken him before running back into the house to call the police.

Teller had been startled, pulled up his pants and run off down the sidewalk. He was picked up and arrested by uniformed officers from the thirtieth Precinct a half mile away from the Walker's house. The officers handed the complaint over to the Detectives of the SVU.

When Elliot and Olivia arrived back at the Station House just after one o'clock, Casey and Cragen were waiting for them.

Cragen tipped his head at them and asked, "What did you find Detectives?"

"A shitload," answered Elliot, putting a box on Olivia's desk. "He's got a room full of photographs of his victim. He is one sick prick."

Olivia handed Casey an evidence bag, "That's Teller's cell phone and it's full of images of Julie. It looks like this perp's been following her for some time. There are pictures of her at swimming practice and on her way to and from school."

"It appears we may have got him just in time before his behaviour escalated further," surmised Casey.

"Sure does," agreed Cragen.

"Let's get him back into interrogation," directed Casey. "We need to see if the bastard has something to say now."

As they made their way to the Interrogation Rom Two, Olivia enquired, "Hey Counsellor, are you all right?"

"I'm fine Detective Benson," replied Casey unconvincingly.

Olivia dismissed the formal reply and made a mental note to speak to Casey at a more convenient time.

Teller was sitting alone at the table when Olivia and Elliot entered the room. Casey and Cragen positioned themselves in the Observation Room and the Captain activated the intercom monitor. Olivia sat down on the chair opposite Teller, reached under the table and switched on the recording device.

Elliot paced along the back wall and Teller started to sweat.

"We have just come from your apartment Aaron," began Elliot in an even tone. "And we found your box of photos."

Teller's eyes widen and he looked directly at Olivia, "I ... I ... can explain."

Olivia ran her index finger over her right ear, "Well, I hope you can because I have to be real honest with you here, with what we discovered, it's not panning out real good for you."

Swallowing hard, Teller said, "I ... Julie asked me ... to take the shots so she could put them on her web page."

Elliot moved and leaned over Teller's left shoulder, "Do you expect us to believe a thirteen year old girl approached you, a grown man, to take booty shots of her?"

Cragen turned to face Casey, "We'll need a warrant for the Walker home."

Casey smirked at the suggestion, "This case just took an interesting turn."

"I can prove it," gushed Teller. "She has got her own site on the computer and all the pictures I've taken are on there. The address is .com."

Cragen excused himself to go look up the address.

"We will be checking that out," admitted Olivia. "But it doesn't explain why you were semi-naked in the bushes this morning."

Teller hung his head, "Uhm, Julie called me at five this morning and asked me over to her house. She was sitting beside the bushes when I arrived."

"Go on," prompted Elliot.

"She was all over me and begging for sex."

Elliot's face twitched, indicating his disgust, "You are the adult in this little transaction and had no business meeting up with an underage girl."

"I know, but I couldn't help it. Julie asked me to be her boyfriend and kept sending me texts about what she wanted me to do to her."

"Did you keep the messages?" asked Olivia.

"Yes, they are still on my cell phone."

Casey rushed to the Squadroom, retrieved the cell collected as evidence and returned to the Observation Room. She tapped on the one way glass, causing the Detectives to look up in her unseen direction.

Turning off the recorder, Olivia stood and exited the room with Elliot.

"I've got his phone," said Casey while taking it out of the bag. "Let's check his story and see how honest the paedophile is." She slid open the phone and brought up the text file.

After reading the first message sent by Julie, she handed it to Elliot. "It seems as if he was telling the truth," she noted.

Elliot perused the message out loud, "Cum ova my house now need yr help am horny."

"Jesus," uttered Olivia. "It looks like she is no little Miss Innocent."

Elliot read several more messages, "That's fairly tame compared to the rest."

Casey raised her left hand, "Spare me the details."

"You got it," replied an understanding Elliot.

"I'll organise a warrant on the Walker residence and get Munch and Fin to go pick up the enterprising girl."

Elliot asked, "What would you like us to do with Don Juan here?"

"Finish up the interview. See if he has any more to prove his relationship was consensual then book his sorry ass with statutory rape and for maintaining a relationship with a minor."

"Will do Counsellor," replied Elliot obligingly.

The Detectives returned to Teller while Casey went to speak with John and Fin. Elliot began the questions again while Olivia reactivated the recorder.

"So, you want to explain why you were asleep in the bushes?" he asked.

"Julie was begging for me to help her out and said we would have privacy there."

Olivia interrupted, "And you thought you would help her with your penis?"

Teller blushed, "Uhm, not at first. After all the weeks of teasing, I wanted to tell her I was done with taking her photos. She kept telling me she wasn't a virgin and knew how to take good care of me. She even told me she was on the pill and we didn't need protection."

"So, you're telling us this morning was the first time you two engaged in sex?" asked Elliot.

"Yes, she pleaded with me and started taking off her clothes then was all over me. I pushed her away, but she opened my fly and the next minute, she had me in her mouth. I was weak and aroused and let her continue until we had intercourse when she manoeuvred herself on top of me. Afterwards, I fell asleep and didn't wake until her mother found me and started screaming."

"Well, you better get used to the screaming where you are going pal," pointed out Elliot deadpan.

Olivia turned off the recorder and stood.

Teller asked, "Can't we do a deal here? I told you the truth."

Elliot came and stood in front of Teller and in his personal space, "I'm not here to do a deal with you, you sick fuck."

Both Detectives walked out and Cragen joined them in the hallway.

He handed them several pages of printouts, "Our little Miss Walker is not so little when it comes to enticing older men."

"Shit!" exclaimed Olivia at the typed conversation. "She makes no secret of the fact she is only thirteen and not a virgin."

"No wonder she was reluctant to talk to us, didn't want her dirty little secret to get out," added Elliot.

"Fin and John will be bringing her and the mother back after the search," advised Cragen. "Casey is working on the warrant now."

Olivia handed back the self-promoting web page print outs to her Captain and exited the room. Sitting at her desk, she commenced the paperwork required to charge Teller.

-o-

The desk phone rang as Olivia and Elliot returned to the Squadroom after booking Teller down at Central. Reaching across her desk, Olivia answered, "Manhattan SVU, Detective Benson speaking."

_"Hello Liv,"_ replied Alex.

"Hello Counsellor, what do I owe the pleasure?"

_"I just wanted to hear your voice."_

Olivia's heart skipped, "That is very sweet and I'm glad you called. How is your day going?"

_"Good, I got back to the office three hours ago."_

"How is Abbie doing?" enquired Olivia, still worried about her friend.

_"She is doing much better honey, better than I thought. We had a long talk over lunch and she had a feeling Jill had been unfaithful several times during their relationship. After the initial shock, she has accepted the situation."_

"Well now she is back on the market, she won't be single for too long," taunted Olivia.

Alex chuckled, _"That is so true. How has Casey been today?"_

"Funny you should ask. She has not been her usual self. Something is troubling her and I plan on speaking to her soon."

_"Good idea Liv. She nearly bit my head off when I ran into her down at the Courthouse."_

"I will go talk to her now and call you back."

_"Thank you honey."_

"No problem and it's okay to be concerned about her sweetie."

_"I know and I love you."_

"Love you too, talk to you soon." Olivia hung up then rose out of her chair. "Hey El, can you hold the fort for a few, I need to go chat with Casey?"

"Can do, is everything okay?"

"I'll let you know." Olivia walked out of the Precinct and knocked on Casey's door twenty minutes later.

"COME IN," boomed Casey from behind the door.

Opening the door, Olivia stepped inside and asked, "Do you have a minute Case?"

The Senior ADA looked up at the Detective, "Something I can help you with?"

"Yes, do you want to talk about what is upsetting you?"

Casey's eyes lowered to her desk, "I guess Alex told you about my little outburst at the Courthouse?"

"She told me you were angry," replied Olivia as she sat down on the corner of Casey's desk. "And she is worried."

"I'll call her to apologise."

"So what is going on?"

"It's Liz Donnelly."

"Oh."

"Serena was out visiting her mother last night and Liz dropped by the apartment unannounced. She was a little drunk and made several advances at me."

"Shit, that woman doesn't like the word no," sneered Olivia.

"No and when I asked her to leave, she grabbed me and kissed me. Of course, that was the exact moment that Serena opened the front door."

"That's not good," lamented Olivia.

Tears welled in Casey's blue eyes, "It's not. Liz left without saying a word and Serena slept in the guest room and hasn't spoken to me since."

"Casey, I'm real sorry to hear that."

"After all that crap with Jill, Serena refused to listen to me. It's our first fight and all I want to do is talk to her and explain."

The tears fell in a rush and Olivia went to comfort her friend.

Hugging her, Olivia said, "Do you want me to call Serena?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I better handle it. I love her so much Liv and it's breaking my heart just thinking about losing her."

"Listen, you have got plenty of vacation time owed to you, why not take a break and concentrate on Serena for a while. Get away from Liz and sort things out."

Casey pulled back out of the embrace and wiped her eyes, "That sounds like good advice. In fact, I'm going to organise some time off today. Thanks for the shoulder to cry on."

"Don't mention it Case." Olivia placed her hand on Casey's shoulder, "Keep me informed."

"I will Liv."

Olivia looked at her watch, "I'm done for the day, so I will see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

-o-

Olivia withdrew her cell phone while walking to her SUV and called Alex.

_"Hello honey." _

"Hey sweetie," she quickly recounted her conversation with Casey.

_"What is Liz up to?"_ asked Alex reflectively.

Olivia opened the driver's door, "No idea Alex."

_"Rumour around here is she is about to be offered a judgeship."_

"She'll lose it if she keeps harassing Casey. Casey won't tolerate it much longer before filing an official complaint."

_"I'm surprised she hasn't already. I will go talk to Liz on my way out."_

Starting the motor, Olivia replied, "I'm on my way home now."

_"I've got at least another thirty minutes here."_

"Okay, I'll see you at home soon, love you."

_"Love you too."_

Putting away her cell, Olivia reversed out of the parking bay and headed for home.

-o-

Alex tapped on the Sex Crimes Bureau Chief's opened door and entered when Liz looked up and waved her in.

"This is a pleasant surprise Alex. How is married life treating you?"

"It is fantastic, how are you doing?"

"Okay and I'm sure I know why you are here."

Alex sat down, "You and Casey are both my friends and I don't like what is happening. Casey is a mess. Serena isn't talking to her and you my friend are treading on thin ice and putting your career in jeopardy."

Liz frowned and closed the file on her desk, "You are right Alex. I did a very stupid thing last night. I don't know what I was thinking."

Alex decided to take a direct approach and bluntly said, "Liz, I know you are still in love with Casey, but you need to let it go. She has moved on and so should you."

Liz lowered her eyes in defeat, "I know Alex, but Casey is in my blood."

"You had your opportunity with her Liz and you screwed it up, don't lose her friendship too."

Liz banged her two hands on the desk and replied, "You are absolutely right."

"I thought you were dating a surgeon?"

"I am. Her name is Caroline Thayer and she is a wonderful woman."

"She deserves better Liz and so do you."

"You're a good friend Alex and I want to thank you for kicking my butt. I actually just received a message that Casey is on vacation for two weeks as of Wednesday, so I gather she is fairly upset."

"Upset is an understatement Liz," replied Alex honestly.

Liz nodded in silent understanding and acceptance, "I better fix this mess."

Alex stood and headed for the door, "Yes you better."

Liz got up from her chair, "I'll call Serena and apologise with an explanation for my behaviour."

"That's a good start. Listen, if you have any trouble finding a relief Attorney for Casey, let me know. My office is only handling sentencing and depositions for the next three weeks, so I may be able to help you out."

Liz smiled, "Thank you for the offer Alex, I will check with McCoy first."

"All right then, talk to you soon."

"Bye Alex."

-o-

Turning off the engine, Alex got out and secured her BMW. Juggling her Italian leather portfolio and bunch of roses, she made her way up to the apartment.

Olivia was in the kitchen preparing dinner when Alex came through the front door and she raced to greet her with a long kiss.

Afterwards, Alex handed her the flowers, "These are for you honey."

"Thank you sweetie, that was so nice of you." She took Alex's briefcase, "How did it go with Liz?"

"Pretty good," replied Alex while unbuttoning her suit jacket. "She realised she was dangerously close to causing some genuine damage and is going to call Serena to apologise."

"That's excellent, because I just spoke to Casey and she told me Serena is staying at her mother's, poor woman is beside herself."

"I know, but I'm confident they will work it out. My Office will be assisting with a replacement for the duration."

Olivia arched her brows, "Just don't send Jim Steele."

Alex laughed at Olivia's open dislike for the man, "I wouldn't do that, besides Jim is still in my bad books after the Brian Peluso fiasco." Alex went to the bedroom to hang up her jacket in the wardrobe.

"Oops," joked Olivia as she took off to put the case in the study.

Alex was stepping out of her skirt when Olivia rejoined her and flopped backwards on the bed.

"You are exceptionally beautiful," declared Olivia as she observed her wife.

Alex slowly slipped off her silk white shirt, "You make me feel beautiful darling, are you finished in the kitchen?"

Olivia smirked knowingly at her, "Indeed I am and the Stablers aren't due for another hour and a half."

Alex grinned widely, "Well, you better come help me in the shower." She stripped off her underwear and seductively sauntered out the room.

Requiring no further incentive then the accentuated sway of her lover's hips, Olivia stood and followed willingly.

-o-

Wednesday morning arrived and Alex was in the bathroom finishing applying her minimal make up when Olivia called out to her from the bedroom.

"Do you want me to drive in this morning?"

"No honey, I will drop you off," answered Alex as she exited the room.

"All right then."

Alex entered the bedroom and ran her lean fingers over Olivia's butt, "You look great, but you better not be showing off too much skin today."

Olivia looked down at her low hipped trousers and the Cayan blue short sleeved cotton shirt barely sitting above her belt, "Only if you happen to drop by."

Alex trailed her hands over Olivia's well-toned stomach, "Don't tease me honey." She leaned down and planted a soft kiss on the muscles, "Good god, I love your body."

Olivia giggled, "You are the one doing all the teasing."

Alex straightened up, smiled and slowly undid Olivia's belt, "Oops, your belt seems to have come loose."

Olivia moaned into the side of her lover's neck, "You are too much baby."

With deft fingers, Alex slid down the zipper and slid two fingers into her wife's moist crease, "I see you are not complaining."

"No baby, I'm just glad we have time."

Alex brushed her lips over Olivia's, "I love you."

"I love you too and I really do love starting the day like this with you."

"Mmm, me too," replied Alex before lowering her lips to Olivia's.

-o-

John looked up when Olivia entered the Squadroom and declared, "Well Detective Benson, nice of you to finally join us. You and the little wife sleep in?"

Olivia blushed at the memory of Alex's love making instigation that resulted in a marathon and made them both thirty minutes late for work. "Ahh no Munch, there was no sleep involved," she finally replied smartly.

Fin laughed, "Snap girl, you are glowing."

"Thank you Fin. How is Shelly?"

"She is just great."

Olivia took a seat at her desk and grinned at Elliot, "How you doing over there Mr Handsome?"

Elliot chuckled at her, "I'm good and I agree with Fin, you are glowing."

"Marriage agrees with me," taunted Olivia.

"More like an early morning booty call does," quipped John.

Olivia laughed loudly, "That's a given John. So where are we at?"

"We have an interview with Hopkins at ten," answered Elliot. "Along with a shit load of paperwork that has to be completed."

"Hopkins was released from hospital last night," added Fin. "I doubt he will have a change of heart and identify his attacker."

Elliot stood up from his desk and walked over to the computer display monitors. Bringing up the Kenneth Hopkins file, he studied the images of their latest vic's injuries sustained during an attempted rape. He pointed to the door lock photo and said, "Okay, let's go over what we do know. The deadbolt mechanism is in perfect working condition."

"Which means Hopkins had to have let the attacker in," commented John.

"Precisely," agreed Fin. "He must have known them."

Olivia stood and perched herself on the end of John's desk, "Which would explain why he is reluctant to give us a name."

"Makes sense," reasoned Elliot. He pointed to the upended coffee table and dishevelled sofa cushions. "The struggle didn't start until they got into the living room, indicating the two must have been engaged in conversation for at least a short time."

Fin got up and positioned himself between Olivia and Elliot, "Okay, Hopkins said at the hospital Monday night that there was no weapon that he could remember seeing, so he wasn't forced into the living room. He must have felt comfortable enough with the perp to invite them into the room."

Olivia stood, put her hands into her pockets and studied the monitors, "Obviously, the struggle ended up in the bedroom. Except for the ruffled sheets and blood splatter on the left hand side pillow, the room is otherwise undisturbed."

John rose up out of his chair and neared the image Olivia was referring to, "It doesn't look like too much of a struggle occurred in the bed."

"No it doesn't," agreed Elliot. "So let's just assume the attacker was invited over by Hopkins, they mutually started making out on the sofa, accidently knocking over the coffee table on the way to the bedroom and something happened in there to cause the invited guest to punch Hopkins repeatedly."

"Maybe Hopkins said or did something to elicit a violent response from the visitor?" posed John.

Olivia brought up the E.R. report on Hopkins' wounds and everyone studied it then she noted, "Okay, our vic received a broken nose, a laceration above the right eye brow, three cracked ribs on the right side and abrasions on his buttocks, what does that tell us?

Fin answered first, "Not much besides the fact our perp is left handed with an anger issue."

"You see, I find it odd," retorted John. "The vic refused to have a rape kit done."

"Yeah, but he claims he wasn't raped," explained Fin.

Olivia said logically, "My guess is he didn't want a sample taken that would identify his attacker."

"I'm with you on that," decided Elliot. "I think Hopkins was a willing participant until something triggered the violent attack in the bed."

Nodding, Fin said, "I'm up for that theory. If Hopkins' mother hadn't dropped by and let herself in and found him, I doubt he would have called the cops."

"That sounds feasible and would definitely explain his nervousness and uncooperative demeanour," concluded John.

Elliot suggested, "So let's take a closer look at his friends and co-workers."

"Fin and I will go snoop around the accounting firm," volunteered John.

"It's very probable we are looking for a married co-worker wanting to keep their relationship a secret," commented Olivia.

"That fits," agreed Elliot. "Liv and I will go canvas the neighbourhood to see if anyone knows about the company Hopkins likes to keep."

"Meet you back here for the interview," said Fin. "Hopefully we'll get to meet our replacement ADA."

Olivia cleared the screens, "All I know is it will be someone from Alex's office."

John grinned, "Excellent, we get to antagonise one of her underlings."

"You are an evil man Munch," jested Olivia as the four Detectives entered the corridor.

"Hey Liv, I do have a reputation to uphold you know," countered John.

-o-

At ten minutes to ten, a bruised Kenneth Hopkins, thirty-two, five-nine and blond, walked into the Squadroom with his mother. Annabelle Hopkins was sixty with grey hair, of slim build and medium height.

Elliot stood up from his desk and greeted them, "Mrs Hopkins, Kenneth right this way." He led them into the Interview Room adjacent to Captain Cragen's office, "Can I get you anything to drink; soda, juice or coffee?"

"No thank you," replied Annabelle.

"I'm fine," answered Kenneth nervously while keeping his eyes downcast.

Olivia joined them holding her notebook. She leaned up against the back wall as Elliot motioned for the Hopkins to take a seat.

"How are you feeling Kenneth?" asked Elliot as he sat down opposite him.

The reply was guarded, "Pretty good."

Olivia noticed his shaking hands and doubted he would disclose anything while his mother was present, "Mrs Hopkins, could I have a word with you outside?"

"Yes."

Elliot looked at his partner and nodded to her with understanding. He wouldn't ask Kenneth any more questions until she returned.

Olivia closed the door behind them and motioned to John, "Mrs Hopkins, Detective Munch is going to ask you some questions."

"Right this way Mrs Hopkins," said John, showing her to the chair beside his desk.

Returning to the Interview Room, Olivia took up her previous position.

"Kenneth, you are an intelligent man, so we are not going to insult you by wasting time," began Elliot matter-of-factly.

Hopkins eyes lit up like the proverbial Christmas tree.

Elliot continued, "Evidence indicates you know your assailant, even willingly allowed them entry into your apartment and then your bed."

Hopkins bowed his head, "I don't want my mother to find out."

"What don't you want her find out?" asked Olivia. "That you are gay or that you have lousy taste in men?"

"Both," admitted Kenneth.

"So you admit you know your attacker?" inquired Elliot.

"Yes, but I'm not going to tell you his name or press charges."

"Are you afraid of retribution?" asked Olivia.

"You have seen what he is capable of, so yes."

Cragen smiled when his door opened and the replacement Attorney walked in."

"What do we have so far?" she inquired.

"The Detectives were on the right track, Hopkins knows the attacker, but refuses to press charges or name him."

"Well, we don't need him to, especially if we find other evidence."

They both turned their attention to Elliot.

"Yes, we have seen how violent he can be, but what happens if your boyfriend is not so forgiving and either hits you or someone else worse?"

"That's not my problem and I'm done with him," replied Hopkins emotionally.

Olivia put forward, "So you think it's fair to pass on his violent tendencies to someone else?"

Hopkins hesitated, "No ... but I can't be part of this. Can I please go now?"

"We are not done yet," said Elliot. "If you want to keep your sexuality a secret from your family, that's fine, but don't allow a violent man to continue to hurt others."

"It's not like that, it was my fault he hit me. I made him angry."

"It's not your fault," responded Olivia. "And no one has the right to use someone as a punching bag."

"I ... asked him to leave his wife," blurted out Hopkins who was near hysterical.

The two Detectives gave him a moment to collect himself.

Hopkins continued, "He got this strange look on his face then started to punch me, but I won't name him."

"It's okay Kenneth, we are not going to force you," stated Elliot calmly.

"If I did, he would come after me."

Elliot stood up from the table, "Well, you haven't told us and you are free to leave."

Hopkins raced out of the room, grabbed his mother and left.

"At least we know we are now looking for a married, left handed male," declared Elliot to Olivia.

"And my guess it is a co-worker," she added. "Let's go see what Munch found out."

Cragen turned off the intercom, "Well, we have something to go on."

"We do, let's find out what the mother said to Munch."

Olivia looked up and grinned when Cragen and Alex joined them.

"Ahh, the lovely Miss Cabot," said John. "Please tell me you've dropped by with lunch?"

"No John, it's a little too early for lunch," replied the blonde.

"How many married co-workers are we looking at?" asked Cragen.

Fin glanced at Alex and caught on, "Six Captain and welcome back Alex, it's going to be nice working with you again."

"Thanks Fin, I'm looking forward to it."

John smirked, "Oh, this will be fun. I have missed watching you go at it with Olivia."

Alex looked at her wife and giggled, "I doubt you will see any of that this time around. Now let's get back on point."

Fin picked up a sheet of paper, "Of the six, one is on vacation, two are out of town on business, two are in their sixties and one is the boss. The boss, Gordon Chapman just made it to the top of the list."

"Do we know if Chapman is at the office or at home?" asked Alex.

"He is at home over on Staten Island renovating," answered John. "Or so his secretary informed us."

"Okay, we'll go pick him up and see what he has to say for himself," directed Cragen.

"Call me when you get back," added Alex. She exited for her office and Olivia watched her leave.

"Munch, you and Fin go collect him," instructed Cragen before leaving for his office.

"I'll do up the DD5 Olivia, if you want to go speak with Alex. By the look on your face, you had no idea."

Olivia smiled, "No I didn't and thanks El." She made her way to Casey's office in less than ten minutes and knocked on the door frame.

Alex looked up and the smile spread across her face, "Come in Detective."

Olivia did and closed the door, "You little sneak." She walked over and sat on the inside corner of the desk.

Alex placed her hand on Olivia's right knee, "It's not often I can get one over on you, so I have to take the opportunities when I can honey."

"Well, you got me all right. I'm so glad you are working with us again, it will just be like old times."

"It will be except we are married now," replied Alex with a devilish grin.

Smiling, Olivia leaned in, "Yes we are and if you don't stop caressing my leg, I will have to abandon all my professional ethics and kiss you."

"Sorry Olivia, but being back in this office reminds me of the good times you and I shared in here."

Olivia leaned in closer and kissed Alex on the forehead, "We will have to make new memories later my darling."

"We will my love," replied Alex. "But not right now, I have some work to do."

"Yes Counsellor, by the way, you were wonderfully brilliant this morning," declared Olivia huskily.

Alex blushed, "So were you, now scoot so I can concentrate."

"Yes ma'am," replied Olivia as she stood. "I will see you soon."

"You will and I love you."

"I know you do," said Olivia cheekily. She opened the door and returned to the Precinct. Looking at her partner, she exclaimed, "What?"

"I hope your wife is springing for lunch?"

"You know she will," answered Olivia. "She gets a kick out of it."

Elliot gave his best cheesy grin, "Try to talk her into bringing in some of her delicious mousse."

Olivia chuckled, "I will El." Her cell phone rang and she reached for it. "Hey Casey, how's it going?"

_"Fantastically, just letting you know Serena came home last night and everything is great."_

"I'm so relieved to hear that."

Casey became emotional on the other end, _"Serena asked me marry her this morning before she left for work."_

Olivia screamed with excitement, "Oh Casey, that is wonderful news, I'm so happy for you both."

_"Thank you Liv. We have no plans yet, but Serena is picking me up during her lunch break and we are going to look for a ring."_

"I'm so excited for you, so will Alex when you tell her."

_"I called her office earlier and was told she is unavailable for two weeks."_

"Try phoning your office, she is there filling in for you."

Casey laughed, _"Well, I don't need to worry then, just promise not to make out on my desk again."_

Olivia queried, "Again?"

_"Yes, your charming wife let that secret out on her doe's night."_

"Oh that woman is hopeless with alcohol, nothing is scared."

_"Well, it is a good desk,"_ confessed Casey.

"Stop right there, I don't want to know and I can't make any promises."

_"On that note, I'm gone, bye."_

"Bye and congratulations."

Elliot had a goofy look on his face, "I gather Casey and Serena are back on track and getting married?"

Olivia jumped up, raced around the desk and hugged him, "Yes they are and I'm so pleased."

"That's excellent news Liv. I'll give them a call later."

-o-

Fin and John returned with Gordon Chapman at nine fifty-five and Cragen, Alex, Elliot and Olivia watched the interview unfurl. The first thing the Detectives noted was the abrasions to Chapman's left hand knuckles, the second was his open conceit for the two Detectives.

Unperturbed, John commenced the questioning, "So Mr Chapman, at this stage I would like to thank you for agreeing to speak with us regard the assault on your employee Kenneth Hopkins."

"I've nothing to hide and if Ken said anything to implicate me, he is lying," replied the handsome, thirty year old, black haired man arrogantly.

"In that case," said John as he sat down. "We better do this right." He turned to Fin, who was leaning up against the exit door and said, "I believe it's your turn to do the honours partner."

Chapman's eyes grew wider in alarm as Fin stepped up to the end of the table and leaned over the man's left shoulder, "Gordon Chapman, you are under arrest for the assault and attempted rape of Kenneth Hopkins, you have the right to remain silent, if you give up that right, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you, do you understand these rights as I have explained them to you?"

Chapman squared his shoulders and replied, "Yes, I understand."

"How did you receive the roughed up knuckles?" asked John.

"Renovating, I scraped them along the wall on Saturday."

John glanced at Fin, "Funny, we didn't see any signs of construction at your house and that injury only looks a couple of days old at best."

"I want my lawyer," replied Chapman with a smirk.

"Wise move," responded Fin as John stood and headed for the door that led to Cragen's office. "Sit there and we will organise that call for you," said Fin before following John.

Alex looked at them both, "You better be right about the renovations."

"We are Counsellor," responded John confidently. "The inside and outside of the house hasn't been touched in years and there were no signs of Chapman starting on the job any time soon."

Alex smiled, "Okay, hold him until I can organise a warrant for CSU to look at his hand. Where is the wife in all this?"

Fin answered, "Chapman said she is over at her folk's place in Jersey. She has been there since Tuesday morning when they had a disagreement."

"He seemed pretty upset about that," added John sarcastically.

"Maybe the wife found out about his secret life?" noted Cragen.

"I'll go look up her details," offered Olivia.

"Good, I'll go call a Judge and CSU," said Alex.

Cragen directed, "Fin, give him his call to his suit and Elliot, you and John go put some pressure on the boyfriend, let him know we have Chapman in custody."

"Will do Cap," replied Elliot.

"Feel like going for a ride with Olivia to talk to the wife Counsellor?" suggested Cragen.

"Thanks Don, first day back and it's like I never left."

Cragen patted Alex on the left shoulder, "You're picking up lunch while you are out and welcome back Counsellor."

Alex tittered, "My pleasure." She was close to tears by the time she reached Olivia. With Cragen's words, it suddenly hit home just how much she had enjoyed working with the Squad and the daily challenge the cases they dealt with presented.

Olivia looked up and noted the watery blue eyes of her wife, "You all right Counsellor?"

"Yes Detective, just having a memory of how much I miss working here."

"You were damn good here Alex," whispered Olivia proudly. "You did some fine work baby and I enjoyed having you on the team."

"Thank you and now I'm going to my office to cry."

"No you're not. I have found the address on Robyn Chapman's parents."

Alex leaned over Olivia's shoulder and studied the monitor, "Great, by the way, I'm coming with you to speak with her."

Olivia leaned back into Alex's torso and felt the rush of electricity, "Then let's go Counsellor."

"Oh and I'm picking up lunch too."

-o-

Once Olivia and Alex climbed into the dark brown Ford Crown Victoria, Alex called Abbie.

"Hello Abs, how is it all going?"

_"Good and you don't have to keep checking up on us, we are doing fine."_

Alex laughed, "I know and I'm only calling to remind you of the meeting with Jack and Liz on Friday."

_"Oh shoot, thanks for the reminder Alex."_

"No worries, talk to you soon."

_"Bye boss,"_ replied Abbie in her husky drawl.

Alex giggled and closed her phone.

Olivia turned into the flow of traffic, "Sounds serious."

"It is and I was going to tell you tonight at home, but seems we have got some privacy, I might as well tell you now. Although you have to promise to keep it to yourself until it is made official."

"I can do that for you."

"Liz has been given a Judgeship and will be sworn-in in two weeks' time on the fifth of May."

"Wow!" exclaimed Olivia. "She finally got what she wanted."

"Yes, so that leaves a Bureau Chief's position with Sex Crimes open."

"Is Jack offering the spot to Abbie?"

"No, but she is being offered a Bureau Chief's position."

"You have lost me Alex," admitted Olivia.

"Jack is promoting Abbie to Bureau Chief with the Trial and Investigation Office."

"But that's your job," replied Olivia in surprise.

"As of the fifth of May, I'll no longer be there."

The smile spread across Olivia's features, "I gather you will be heading up Sex Crimes?"

"That is correct Detective Beautiful."

"That is just fantastic. If I wasn't on duty right now, I would kiss you."

"You can save all that for home Detective Romance," taunted Alex sassily.

Olivia laughed before saying, "God lord, Jim Steele will be so pissed off."

"No, he is being offered a position with Major Case."

"So who is replacing him?"

"That would be the lovely Serena Southerlyn."

"Wow, I'm going to have to take notes just to keep up," joked Olivia.

"It's okay Liv; I will keep you up to speed."

"Thank you Counsellor and this has been a great day so far."

"I agree and I'm so delighted with Casey and Serena's news."

"I am too."

Seriousness washed over Alex and she looked at Olivia, "We weren't this happy before were we?"

Olivia replied honestly, "I don't believe so."

"I love our relationship Liv."

"You will get no argument from me Counsellor."

"We have come a long way from what was to here, haven't we?"

"Yes we have and I'm extremely content."

Alex smirked, "You do realise that with me feeling so philosophical, you are in for it when we get home?"

Olivia grinned back at her, "Oh yes I am well aware."

"We laugh a lot more now and I like that too."

"It's my sparkling wit again."

Alex chortled once more, "Yes it is. Do you remember the time that suspect called you the Mall Queen?"

Laughing loudly, Olivia replied, "I do and I hate the Mall."

"I'm really going to enjoy the next two weeks at work," lamented Alex.

"Knock yourself out Counsellor."

"I intend to Detective and you are definitely not wearing that shirt to work again."

"Why is that?" teased Olivia.

"Because you are showing way too much midriff and letting people get up into my business."

Olivia roared with laughter and tried to avoid hitting the car in front, "Hel ... lo! That is all for your benefit Counsellor Cutie and you should stop picking up Fin's little catch phrases."

Alex smiled broadly, "Just shut up and drive Detective Smartass."

"Yes ma'am."

-o-

Thirty year old, dark haired Robyn Chapman answered Olivia's knock on her parent's door.

Olivia and Alex both displayed their badges and the Detective announced, "Good afternoon Mrs Chapman, I am Detective Sergeant Benson and this is my colleague Bureau Chief Cabot from the District Attorney's Office. We are here to ask you a few questions concerning your husband Gordon."

Robyn Chapman showed no emotion, "Sure, come on in." Leading them into the living room, she indicated they sit on the couch. "What would you like to know?" she asked.

"Has your husband done any renovations to your home lately?" asked Olivia while taking out her notebook.

"No," came the impervious answer.

"Were you at home Monday night between the hours of eight and eleven?"

"Yes I was."

"Was your husband with you?" enquired Alex.

"No, he told me he was working late at the office." The woman smiled at the absurdity of her reply.

"What time did he arrive home Mrs Chapman?" asked Olivia.

"Around eleven-fifteen, I heard him making a racket in the laundry room and when I asked what he was doing when he came to bed, he told me to shut up."

"I understand you had a disagreement yesterday morning, can you tell us what that was about?"

"The bloodied shirt in the laundry basket, Gordon told me he had been attacked on his way to the car park."

"And you didn't believe him?" asked the blonde Chief.

"No, he had no marks on his face where he said he had been punched before making a miraculous escape to his car."

"What happened to the shirt Mrs Chapman?"

"I threw it in the garage can, it was ruined. Is this the reason you are here?"

Olivia cleared her throat, "No Mrs Chapman, we believe your husband assaulted someone he works with."

Robyn Chapman's face lit up with recognition, "Kenneth Hopkins."

"You know him?"

"Not by sight, I have never met him, but Gordon is always going on about how he hates the man because he is gay."

Olivia probed for more information, "Can you be more specific?"

"Gordon said he didn't like Kenneth because he was gay, but couldn't fire him because he would be sued for unfair dismissal."

"When was the last time your husband mentioned Kenneth Hopkins?"

"About two weeks ago. When Kenneth first started with the firm two years ago, Gordon though he was brilliant, but then about six months ago it all changed."

"Mrs Chapman would you say you have a happy marriage?" enquired Alex.

"No, this is the latest episode in a long list of Gordon's secretive and withdrawn behaviour and I have had enough of his unacceptable treatment. When I questioned him about the assault on Kenneth yesterday, he went into a rage and used every derogative word he could think of for the man then said he knew nothing. I reminded him it was my money that paid for the setting up of his firm then he tried to pacify me with hollow promises."

"Well, that does it for now Mrs Chapman," Olivia stood and handed a shield card to her. "If you have any questions, don't hesitate to call."

Alex rose up of the couch, "Thank you for your time."

Robyn Chapman showed them to the door, "When you speak with Gordon can you tell him my lawyers will be in touch with him."

Olivia smirked, "We will."

Alex turned to the woman, "Mrs Chapman, who owns your house?"

"I do and if your next question is to ask for my permission to search it, you have it?"

"Thank you again Mrs Chapman."

Olivia and Alex walked down the path towards the unmarked Squad car. Alex phoned Cragen, "Don it's Alex, has Chapman's lawyer turned up yet?"

_"No Alex, it seems they work for his wife and not him. He is in the holding cell waiting for a public defender to show."_

Alex giggled, "His wife is about to throw him to the wolves. She has given us authorisation to search the house. He came home Monday night after eleven with a bloodied shirt. It is in the trash can now. The time line fits with the time Hopkins' mother called for an ambulance and the police at nine-fifty."

_"Good work Alex, I'll get CSU over there as soon as they are done here."_

"Excellent."

_"They took a swab from Chapman's knuckles and Ryan said the wound was at least two days old. He is hopeful of a DNA match from the skin samples he took from under the cuts."_

"Good, we should be back with lunch around one, see you then."

_"Goodbye."_

Alex returned the cell phone to her jacket pocket, "The Captain is happy and CSU confirmed the abrasions on Chapman's knuckles are two days old. Our main suspect is without a high priced lawyer courtesy of his soon-to-be ex-wife."

"Deserves him right," scoffed Olivia. "So where do you want to pick up lunch from?"

"My favourite hole in the wall, Toni's Deli," answered Alex. "It's close to work and has the best turkey on rye."

"You got it Counsellor."

-o-

Olivia and Elliot sat in the back row of the public gallery as Judge Margaret Barry addressed Alex, "Miss Cabot, please approach the bench."

"Yes your Honour," replied Alex as she hastily stood up from the prosecutor's table.

Olivia sighed, "Judge Barry always gives Alex a hard time."

"That she does," agreed Elliot. "They've engaged in some legendry battles over the years."

Judge Barry covered her microphone with her right hand and smiled at the Bureau Chief, "Alexandra, it is nice to have you back in my Courtroom again and congratulations on your marriage. I see your lovely wife is here in the back row looking on."

Alex was taken aback with the openness of the Judge she had locked horns with on numerous occasions, "Thank you Your Honour; we are extremely happy."

"I look forward to seeing more of you Alexandra, now step back and let's deal with this imbecile."

Alex tittered briefly, "Yes Your Honour and it's a pleasure to be back."

Olivia smiled when she noted the sides of Alex's mouth turn up into a slight grin. Alex had a great poker face when it came to being in professional mode and over time, Olivia had learnt to recognise the subtleties. She knew her wife was smitten with whatever the Judge had said.

Judge Barry addressed the Public Defender, "Mr Cashman."

The bespectacled, short brown haired Attorney stood up as did Chapman, "Yes Your Honour?"

"Your client, Gordon Dean Chapman is charged with one count of assault in the second degree, and one of attempted rape, how does he plead?"

Chapman hung his head and softly spoke, "Not guilty Your Honour."

"The Court accepts your plea at this time. How do the people wish to proceed on the matter of bail?"

"Your Honour, the people ask that the defendant be held in custody until trial."

Judge Barry set her steely gaze on the defence Attorney, "Mr Cashman, would you like to argue the point?"

"No Your Honour, my client currently has no means of support and would be unable to post bail, even if granted."

"Oh Mr Cashman, I'm feeling generous this afternoon, your client is released on bail if he can come up with twenty thousand dollars. This case will be listed for trial on a date to be determined."

"Thank you Your Honour."

Judge Barry tapped her gavel, "Next docket."

Alex packed her portfolio and wasn't surprised to be approached by Robert Cashman.

"You want to talk about a deal?" he asked.

"My best and only offer is twelve months intensive anger management treatment after serving six months imprisonment."

Cashman grimaced.

"Your client has one previous count of assault; it's time he sought some professional help."

"I'll pitch it to him Alex, but make no guarantees."

"It's only on the table for twenty-four hours, after that I will push for three to five years imprisonment."

"I'll talk to him now."

"Call me if we have a deal Rob," said Alex as she slung her case over her left shoulder.

Olivia's eyes were glued to Alex as she walked down the gangway. She stood as did Elliot.

"So what deal you offering?" enquired Elliot as they exited the Courtroom.

"Six months jail time followed by a year of anger management."

"That sounds fair," replied Elliot. "You want a lift back to the office?"

"No thanks El, I have to hang around here for a while and see if Chapman is smart or dumb."

"Okay, see you later," said Olivia.

Alex gave them both a broad smile, "Bye Detectives."

-o-

Gordon Chapman proved to be smart; he took the deal at fifteen-twenty and sent to Riker's by sixteen-thirty.

Alex returned to her office ten minutes later and completed some paperwork. She was ready to leave at five o'clock.

Olivia stuck her head into her room moments later, "Hey Counsellor, are you ready for home?"

Alex pushed her glasses down her nose and peered at the Detective, "I'm all done Liv."

"Okay, then let's go."

Alex turned off her desk lamp and computer before collecting her leather briefcase, "Chapman took the deal."

"Clever man and you look tired Counsellor."

"I am," Alex replied as she switched off the office lights. "But I have a wonderful wife who will make me feel much better when we get home."

Olivia grinned mischievously, turned and locked the door, "Your wife would like to make you feel better right now." She reached for Alex and drew her into a hug then a fiery kiss.

Alex dropped her briefcase and wrapped her arms around Olivia. She pulled back and said, "The couch or the desk?"

"The desk then the couch," answered Olivia audaciously before seizing her lover's lips hungrily.

-o-


	20. Chapter 20

TITLE: Law & Order: SVU – "What Was"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: The private lives of two career driven women clash and the memory of what was once between them is re-examined. A/U

PAIRING: Olivia Benson & Alex Cabot

RATING: M for Mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story comes from the imagination and tells the story of how two central characters could have been more than friends. I, along with other Fanfic writers, do so for fun and not for profit. We like to assume the role of a network writer with enough fortitude to write what we would have liked to have seen on television without the restraints of network bosses and sponsors of a homophobic nature. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of creator Dick Wolf, Wolf Films Studio or USA Television.

Author's Note: If you enjoy this tale, please take the time to review. Please note that this takes place in an alternative universe and some liberty has been taken with a deceased TV character.

* * *

Chapter 20

"HONEY," called out Alex from the bedroom.

"Yes Alex?" replied Olivia from the laundry room.

"Are you nearly finished with the iron?"

"Yes, if you need something pressed, bring it in now and I will do it for you."

Alex joined her holding a floral summer dress and wearing a maroon lace bra and matching G-string.

Olivia grinned then whistled, "Will you be warm enough in a dress baby?"

"I'm wearing a cotton jacket with it."

"You do realise I will be unable to keep my eyes and hands off you?"

"That is the general idea my darling," retorted Alex while handing the outfit to her wife. "You know I like to dress for you and I particularly enjoy the affect it has on you."

Olivia chuckled, "You are too much my blonde goddess." Placing her cobalt blue, short sleeved shirt on a hanger, Olivia placed it on the door knob. "Have you wrapped the present sweetie?"

"All done and Casey will be so happy with it. She has been bitching ever since her coffee machine blew up."

"Apparently poor Serena has been racing to the coffee shop every morning since Thursday to appease her caffeine dependency."

Alex smirked, "When she spoke to me yesterday, I had to convince her not to purchase one and if she was lucky someone would give her one for an engagement present tonight."

"Smooth darling." Olivia put the dress on a hanger and passed it to Alex. "There you go my love."

"Thank you sweetheart, I'll meet you in the bedroom." Alex turned and entered the hallway.

Olivia stuck her head out the door and watched her wife's graceful saunter before returning her attention to pressing her white tee shirt.

Alex slipped on her dress then jacket before packing a small handbag with her wallet, identification, bottle of Olivia's favourite perfume and cell phone.

Olivia walked into the room and kissed Alex on the left cheek, "You look very nice."

"Thank you."

Olivia pulled on her shirt then slipped on her buttoned down shirt. Going to the sock drawer, she withdrew a pair of black cotton socks. She sat down on the bed and put them on. "Have the girls set a date yet?" she enquired.

"They are still tossing around between August the third and the tenth."

Olivia stood and tucked her shirt inside her denim jeans, "Are they both wearing gowns?"

"Yes and they are going to ask mom if they can have the ceremony by the lake."

"That sounds like an excellent idea and Eleanor will be happy to help out."

Nodding, Alex ran her fingers through Olivia's hair, "Maybe she should become a wedding planner?"

Olivia laughed and moved to the closet, "Well, she is getting plenty of practice." Reaching for a pair of black boots, she slipped them on, "She will be well prepared for when she marries McCoy."

Alex scowled and replied, "Don't even joke about it. They will be there tonight and it will be the first time I witness them as a couple."

Olivia buckled up her belt and avoided Alex's eyes, "You better get used to calling him daddy is all I'm saying." She jumped out of the way as Alex's right hand moved towards her butt. Laughing loudly, Olivia reached for Alex and kissed her on the chin, "I'm too quick for you darling."

Alex lowered her lips to Olivia's throat and softly kissed the olive skin, "Oh, I don't know about that Liv, I seem to have caught you."

Olivia's legs gave way and she whimpered, "How do you manage to reduce me to jelly with just one kiss?"

"Because you love me," teased Alex in her adorable smoky voice. "Now, finish getting ready, we have an engagement to celebrate."

In reply Olivia cupped Alex's face and stared into the vibrant shimmering blue, "I do love you and I have a surprise for you."

Alex's eyes shone brightly with anticipation, "You do?"

"Take a look at my NYPD ID wallet," suggested Olivia.

Alex released her hold on Olivia and picked up the leather ID wallet from the top of the chest of drawers. Opening it up, she gasped when she read the name on the new tag: Olivia E. Benson-Cabot. "Oh honey, when did you do this?"

"Yesterday morning, I filed the paperwork on Wednesday and I organised a new driver's licence too."

Alex reached for her and pulled her to her chest, "I think it's very sweet and I love you."

Olivia looked into the shining pools of blue, "I love you too, are you ready Mrs Benson-Cabot?"

"I am." Alex giggled before adding, "Mrs Benson-Cabot."

Olivia laughed along with her, "It's going to take a little time to get used to the name."

"We will adapt darling."

"I'm sure we will." Olivia flipped open her phone and called for a cab. Moments later, she said, "That's correct and the name is Benson-Cabot."

Alex cupped her hand over Olivia's left buttock and squeezed firmly. Leaning into her ear, she huskily said, "It sounds very seductive coming from your gorgeous lips."

"Alex, you are hopeless."

"Yes I am, especially when it comes to you darling."

-o-

Casey smirked at Alex when she unwrapped the large box containing a café style coffee maker. "Thank you guys and you certainly gave me enough hints."

Alex laughed boldly then hugged her friend, "Well, you bitched about it that often I had to do something to dissuade you from running out and buying one."

Olivia embraced Serena, "Now you can sleep in little longer in the mornings."

"Yes, no more mad dashes for brewed coffee."

Casey draped her left arm around Serena's hip, "And don't think for a moment I wasn't grateful my darling."

Serena's face flushed bright red, "How could I forget."

Alex kissed Olivia on the left cheek and joked, "Oh look honey, they are just as bad as us."

Olivia giggled, "Yes they are, now who wants a drink?"

The three friends replied in the affirmative and Olivia went to the make-shift bar on the kitchen counter, grabbed a beer for herself and poured three glasses of red wine for the others.

Olivia and Alex were the first guests to arrive, so they retired to the living room with drinks in hand. They engaged in frivolous conversation until the other guests started to arrive ten minutes later.

By seven o'clock, the caterers proceeded to serve dinner and Olivia moved in behind Alex and wrapped her arms around her midriff. After planting a soft kiss on her left shoulder blade that was now bare due to Alex having removed her black jacket, Olivia proclaimed, "You taste good."

Alex pushed back into her wife's body, "And you feel wonderful." She reached for a honey and sesame shrimp from the offered tray and popped it into Olivia's mouth. Gathering up another for herself, she took a bite of the delicate seafood.

"Thank you baby," said Olivia once she had swallowed. "I was just talking to your wonderful and delightful mother."

Alex turned around in Olivia's arms, "Honey, are you drunk?"

Olivia smiled and delivered a smooth line, "Only on your love."

Alex pressed her lips against Olivia's neck, "Oh, I thought you must have been by your loving description of my mother."

"Well, she has mellowed my love, it must be all that sex she is having with Jack."

Alex lifted her head and exclaimed, "Eww! Are you deliberately trying to make me barf?"

Giggling, Olivia replied, "Oh please don't, everyone will stare at you. Do you know what your mother gave Casey and Serena for their engagement present?"

"No idea honey," answered Alex while picking up two bite size pieces of smoked salmon twirled around a slice of brie.

Olivia took the food when Alex offered it to her and chewed slowly, "Thank you and your mother handed the girls a cheque for twenty thousand dollars for their wedding. She also paid for the catering for tonight's little soirée."

Alex's smile spread across her face, "Maybe my mother is the one who is plastered."

Olivia pecked her on the lips, "She is just in love baby and sharing it around."

"So how did you find out about the gift?"

"Casey was handing me a beer and Serena told her to tell me."

Alex leisurely kissed the hollow of Olivia's throat, "Those two are so cute together and my mother is very generous these days." Alex raised her head and looked at Olivia, "And don't you dare mention Jack, sex and my mother in the same sentence ever again."

Olivia gave her wife her best puppy dog eyes and whispered, "How about I mention you, me and sex instead, because you look spectacular in that dress and the things I want to do you right now in front of all these people, would probably land me in the slammer."

Alex roared with laughter before replying, "Oh Liv, keep those ideas for when we get home."

"Can we go home now?" asked Olivia cheekily.

"No, not until after the cake is cut then you can have your way with me."

Olivia leaned in and captured Alex's lips for a brief moment, "You taste like cheese."

"And you taste like beer my wife."

Olivia raised her bottle, "Speaking of which, I need a refill. Do you want another wine baby?"

"Can I have water instead? I need to stay sober for my date later."

Tittering, Olivia pressed her mouth to Alex's left ear and purred, "Sober, tipsy or drunk, you are still brilliant in bed."

Alex's body shuddered, "If you don't stop teasing me darling, I will come right here."

Olivia groaned into her lover's ear, "I think I just did."

Alex pulled away and her eyes widened, "Bathroom right now!" She clasped Olivia's right hand and led her into Casey and Serena's ensuite. Locking the door, Alex turned to her spouse.

Olivia's pupils were diluted and she had a goofy grin on her face, "I guess you can't wait until we get home?"

"Clever deduction Detective, now kiss me beer breath."

"Yes cheese lips."

-o-

Olivia and Alex spent all of Sunday morning in bed, sleeping until nine then making love for several hours afterwards. Alex's exhaustion got the better of her and she fell back to sleep. Olivia spooned into her back and drifted off too.

Alex swore loudly when Olivia's cell phone played Abbie's ringtone, "Shit!"

Olivia stirred under Alex's lanky body, "Baby, can you reach that?"

"Yes honey and how the hell did you end up underneath me?" She picked up the phone and flipped it open, "Hey Abbie, it's Alex."

_"Hi Alex, sorry to disturb you guys on a Sunday, but I think I may have a problem."_

Alex climbed off Olivia and sat on the edge of the bed, "What kind of problem?"

Olivia gently stroked the curve of Alex's back and listened.

_"Jill left a message on the answering machine. She sounded drunk and said she was dropping over to pick up the rest of her belongings."_

"Okay, so why are you in trouble?"

_"Jill also said we had some unfinished business."_

"Like what?" enquired Alex with concern.

_"She claims she still loves me and wants me back."_

"Okay, get out of the apartment and drive over here. Does she still have a key?"

_"Yes and I'm walking out the door now."_

"Good, did she say what time she would be there?"

_"Three o'clock,"_ replied Abbie calmly.

"All right, we will talk when you get here."

_"Thanks Alex."_

Alex placed the phone on the end table, "Jill is turning up at Abbie's at three to pick up her property and is inebriated."

Olivia opened her eyes and caressed Alex's hips, "I'll take care of it baby. We better take a shower; Abbie will only take fifteen minutes to get here."

"So much for our lazy day together," complained Alex.

"Well, it started out pretty damn good," replied Olivia.

Alex smiled and chuckled, "Yes it did and I believe you gave me a hickey on my butt."

Olivia failed at looking innocent, "Sorry baby."

"Don't be, it matches the one on your throat."

"Oh shit," replied Olivia as she jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, she sighed when she saw the small purple bruise on the left side of her neck.

Alex walked in full of suggestions, "At least I can hide mine." Opening the shower screen door, she turned on the faucets and stepped in under the water.

"I guess I will just have to wear a turtle neck sweater to work tomorrow."

"You will, now hurry up and join me honey."

Olivia smiled, knowing that most of the next fifteen minutes was going to be taken up with them making love in the shower.

-o-

Olivia turned the key in the lock of Abbie's apartment door and opened it slowly. It was fifteen minutes to three and she was hoping Jill hadn't arrived early. After securing the door, she walked into the spare room and collected the two cardboard storage boxes containing Jill's possessions. She carried them down the hallway and placed them on the floor to the right of the door.

The plan was simple – Jill arrives, Jill picks up boxes, Jill hands over key, Jill leaves, end of the Jill story.

Unfortunately, Jill didn't read the script before entering the apartment.

Olivia stood with her hands in the pockets of her jeans as Jill tumbled the lock mechanism.

Jill stumbled inside and glared at Olivia, "What the fuck?"

"Sorry to ruin your aspirations of a reunion, but Abbie chose not to be here. Just grab your belongings and go."

Jill spat out a reply, "You know; you have a really bad habit of getting in my way."

"And you have a hard time understanding. Abbie is done with you and doesn't want to see you again let alone talk to you."

Jill approached Olivia and snarled, "What! Are you her spokeswoman now?"

"Yes, so do the right thing and stay out of her life, you have done enough damage."

With a smirk, Jill replied, "You are pretty protective of Abbie, you getting a little on the side?"

Olivia withdrew her hands from her pockets, "Abbie is my friend and unlike you, I treat my partner with respect and don't cheat or lie."

"You are so high and mighty," stated Jill sarcastically.

"And you are drunk, now go."

"You gonna make me tough woman?" taunted Jill.

"If I have to, but I would rather you come to your senses and leave on your own accord."

"I think I'd rather put you in your place," threatened Jill as she put up her fists and shaped up to Olivia.

Olivia stood her ground, "You are a moron Jill and I don't understand what Abbie ever saw in you. Put your hands down and stop making a fool of yourself, just leave."

In reply, Jill swung a right handed punch at Olivia, "I'm a great fuck, that's what she saw in me."

Olivia ducked and blocked the hit, but not before another caught her bottom lip. Tasting the blood in her mouth, she grabbed Jill's wrists and bent them back, causing her to stagger backwards towards the door.

Jill struggled and broke free. Olivia stooped under the next punch, took up a boxing stance and blocked the second with her forearm.

"You are beginning to piss me off bitch," she muttered.

"Good, because you really fuck me off," replied Jill through clenched teeth. She stepped forward and lunged at Olivia with flaying fists.

Olivia obstructed two more punches directed at her head then hit Jill with a well-placed left hook to the face. Jill stumbled back and into the open door frame. Olivia moved in and connected her jaw with a right jab.

The blonde landed on her butt outside in the hall and Olivia picked up the boxes one by one and tossed them at her. Both landed at her feet.

Olivia calmly specified, "Now get out of here and if I see you around here again, I will arrest your sorry ass, you piece of shit."

Jill wiped away the blood from the gash under her right eye. Standing up on unstable legs, she picked up the boxes and left without saying another word.

Olivia closed the door and went into the bathroom to inspect her lip. It was slightly swollen but had stopped bleeding. Going into the kitchen, she grabbed a cube of ice from the freezer and pressed it to her lip. She went and sat in the living room to await the arrival of the locksmith.

-o-

Alex and Abbie greeted Olivia at the door and Alex immediately went into a tirade of abuse when she detected the blood on Olivia's shirt and the laceration to the right side of her bottom lip.

"Did that damn tramp hit you sweetheart? I'll fucking throw the bitch into jail."

Olivia hugged her and instantly reassured her, "It's only minor Alex." She handed Abbie the new set of keys and said, "That should be the end of it, if she shows up again she'll be arrested."

Abbie embraced the Detective after she closed the door, "Thank you Liv and I'm sorry she hit you."

"Don't mention it Abs."

Showing concern, Alex ran her hand down the right side of Olivia's face, "Are you sure you are all right?"

"Yes baby, I managed to block most of the punches." She looked at Abbie and asked, "Abbie, do you want to make this official so there is a record of the incident, just in case Jill doesn't get the message?"

"If you do, it may have her dismissed from the Academy."

"It may, but only if she is dumb enough to go on with it. I will file it as a warning, that way it is out in the open, but I really think she understood through her drunken haze."

The three women moved into the kitchen and Olivia opened the refrigerator.

"Is everyone hungry?" she asked.

Alex and Abbie answered in unison, "Yes."

"Okay, I'll make us some sandwiches."

The wall phone rang and Alex went to answer it, "It's probably Casey wanting an update."

Olivia spoke with Abbie while Alex relayed the latest Jill incident to Casey.

"Abs, I think you should stay here tonight just in case Jill returns," offered Olivia.

"How drunk was she?"

Olivia frowned, "Enough for her to make an idiot of herself."

The corners of Abbie's mouth curved up into a smile, "So how many hits did you manage to get in?"

"Two, I didn't want to strike her, but she kept coming at me and I was forced to defend myself," replied Olivia without a hint of bravado.

Abbie shook her head in disbelief, "What a damn imbecile, I swear Liv, I had no idea she was so obnoxious and devious."

Olivia patted her friend on the left shoulder, "Love makes us blind to people's faults at the best of times."

Abbie took a seat at the counter and Alex joined her, "Since I had my eyes opened, it makes sense and explains all the late nights at work and the quick calls in the middle of the night."

"Well Miss Carmichael, it's done and dusted and there is someone out there for you who will respect you," commented Olivia as she handed over a plate of turkey sandwiches to Alex. "I need to go to the store later Abbie, so we can pick up your stuff for tomorrow then."

"I appreciate your help Liv and I think I will be giving dating a wide berth for a while.

"Yeah right," retorted Alex. "You will be fighting off all the lesbians in New York with a stick in no time at all."

Abbie and Olivia both laughed at the statement, they knew Alex's statement was correct.

-o-

Olivia cooked dinner and everyone retired to bed just before nine o'clock. Alex was lying in the crook of Olivia's right shoulder and playing with the brunette's fringe.

"You need a haircut honey," she said.

"Uh huh, you don't want me to grow it?" Olivia asked, already knowing the answer to the question.

Alex trailed her index finger down the side of her lover's face, "No, you know how much I love your shorter style."

Olivia asked bemusedly, "And why is that?"

"Because I get to see your strong neck, cute ears and your beautiful face is not covered over."

Olivia smiled to herself, "That's a very detailed reason, sounds like you have thought about it before."

"Mmm," replied Alex, caught up in a memory. "When I first joined SVU it was the second thing I noticed when introduced to you and I found it very attractive."

Olivia suppressed a giggle, "And what was the first?"

Alex's finger traced the small cleft in Olivia's chin, "Your beautiful face and your incredible eyes. I wanted to crawl across your desk and kiss you."

Letting the giggle escape her mouth, Olivia replied, "And I wanted to rip your thousand dollar tailor made suit off your body and get to your breasts."

Alex reached for Olivia's left hand and interlocked their fingers, "Do you still feel the same way?"

Olivia's voice was low and smoky, "Every time you walk into the Squadroom I get wet just thinking about how much I love you and how incredibly lucky I am to have in in my life."

Groaning softly, Alex seized her partner's lips in a heated kiss.

By ten o'clock the Benson-Cabot apartment was silent. One Detective and two Attorneys were sleeping soundly and the episode with Jill was forgotten.

-o-


	21. Chapter 21

TITLE: Law & Order: SVU – "What Was"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: The private lives of two career driven women clash and the memory of what was once between them is re-examined. A/U

PAIRING: Olivia Benson & Alex Cabot

RATING: M for Mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story comes from the imagination and tells the story of how two central characters could have been more than friends. I, along with other Fanfic writers, do so for fun and not for profit. We like to assume the role of a network writer with enough fortitude to write what we would have liked to have seen on television without the restraints of network bosses and sponsors of a homophobic nature. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of creator Dick Wolf, Wolf Films Studio or USA Television.

Author's Note: If you enjoy this tale, please take the time to review. Please note that this takes place in an alternative universe and some liberty has been taken with a deceased TV character.

* * *

Chapter 21

Captain Cragen walked out of his office and approached his lead Detectives Stabler, Benson, Munch and Tutuola. They were huddled around the large computer monitors and reviewing the facts of a current case involving the homicide of thirty-six year old Benita Jeffries.

The victim had been found slumped over the steering wheel of her Volvo station wagon by a traffic cop. The vehicle had been stopped at traffic lights beside some road works at seven-forty that morning.

When Officer Randall Feldman from the two-five walked up to the car to investigate why the driver hadn't moved on after four light changes, he discovered the deceased woman with sharp force trauma to the back of her head.

It was now ten-twenty Monday morning and the Detectives were three hours into the case.

"Where are we people and my apologies for being late?" asked Cragen as he positioned himself beside Munch and surveyed the screens.

Fin fielded the first question, "John and me just got back from the vic's parents over in Hillcrest and we got a problem Cap."

"What kind of problem?"

"Our vic is divorced from one Barry Jeffries," Fin typed on the keyboard and brought up a DMV licence on the middle screen. "He is a thirty-seven truck driver with two previous felonies for assault. First incident was a push and shove with a co-worker at his previous place of employment that escalated and ended with Jeffries breaking the other guy's jaw. He received two years imprisonment then spent three years in Sing Sing for beating up some guy in a bar brawl. He used a pool cue on the vic's head and caused a bit of damage."

"So he is our main suspect?" asked Cragen.

"Yes Captain," answered Olivia. "We are waiting for the M.E.'s report, but we are fairly certain the vic was hit by a rock we located at the scene."

Cragen scowled at the news, "The one you located in the gutter a few feet from the vic's car?"

"Yes Cap," replied Elliot. "It looks like the perp picked it up from the pile of rubble left by the road crew, but the problem John was getting to is there is a six year old daughter Molly unaccounted for."

"Crap!" exclaimed Cragen harshly.

Olivia spoke next, "That's why the case was handed over to us. The school informed us she never showed this morning and Mrs Lloyd, the grandmother said Molly had a cold and her mother was on her way to their house. She was due to babysit the child while Benita went to work as a nurse over at Mercy Hospital."

"Okay," began Cragen. "The other three cases are on hold until we find this child. I want every available Detective working the case."

"An Amber Alert is already out on the girl as well as an APB on her father along with his truck and car," explained John.

Olivia added, "Barry Jeffries failed to report for work too. The company he works for is an interstate transportation outfit."

"Great," grumbled Cragen. "This guy has a three hour head start on us. I'll call George and bring him in. We need a profile on this guy as soon as we can. Is Alex up to speed on this?"

Elliot answered, "Yes she is Captain."

"All right, we need to find out as much as we can on the father. Time is against us so we need to move it people."

"Fin and I are headed to his parents over in Brooklyn," advised John.

"And we are going to his workplace to talk to his colleagues and boss," decreed Elliot.

"Right, report back to me as soon as possible," directed Cragen before heading for his office to call the Detectives in the field, back into the Station.

-o-

By midday George Huang had spoken to Barry Jeffries' parents and Benita's family. He was now standing at the back of the bullpen and presenting his profile of the wanted man.

"Jeffries is narcissistic; he had no problem with telling his co-workers about how poorly he treated his ex-wife during their marriage. Their relationship ended when the victim had had enough abuse and that coincides with the suspect's last incarceration."

Detective Bridges asked from the rear of the group, "Is there history of him physically abusing the wife?"

"No Detective, his abuse was only verbal and controlling," answered George.

"So why kill the ex after they had been legally divorced for the past years?" enquired Fin.

George nodded, "My opinion is he has had some sort of psychotic episode. By nature, Jeffries is selfish and accustomed to getting his own way. He does not like the word no and is quick to use violence when confronted. He saw his ex-wife as the reason his daughter was being kept from him."

Elliot interrupted and addressed the assembled Detectives, "Jeffries lost access to his child during the divorce based on his criminal record. His boss, David Wheeler told us the man was pretty disturbed and angry at the situation and mentioned it several times during conversations. Part of his parole conditions stipulated there was to be no contact unless authorised by a Family Court Judge and supervised by Child Services. Jeffries has been out of prison for two months and has been simmering over the ex during his time in prison."

George continued, "Jeffries has basically eliminated the obstacle and taken what he believes is rightfully his."

Cragen asked, "Can you give us any leads as to where he may be headed Doc?"

"He is smart enough to know he is wanted by authorities and will disguise himself as well as the child to avoid detection. He won't go anywhere familiar, but will seek out someplace remote to start a new life."

A uniformed male officer walked into the room and handed Cragen a sheet of paper. The Captain read the bulletin and announced, "Okay people, listen up. A man fitting Jeffries's description but with bleached blond hair, has been spotted over on Hudson Street Hoboken using a fake driver's licence to hire a vehicle. The car he rented is fitted with a GPS locater and is being followed by a Jersey police unmarked vehicle. It looks like he is headed towards Observer Highway."

George looked at Cragen, "If Jeffries is trapped he will not hesitate to kill the girl and himself."

"I was afraid you were going to say that," replied Cragen gloomily. "The good news is he has to refuel the vehicle, it is running on empty and traffic is heavy. When he pulls into the gas station, we will make a move to detain him."

"I guess we are on a road trip," commented John as he picked up his portable radio and tuned it into the New Jersey Police frequency.

Elliot and Olivia were doing the same when Cragen said, "Elliot and Olivia you go with John and Fin."

The four Detectives ran out of the room and to their vehicles. Cragen redeployed the others Detectives to outstanding cases and thanked George for his exceptional work. He left the room to seek out Alex down at the Supreme Courthouse at 60 Centre Street.

-o-

Alex turned from the witness and detected Cragen standing by the double doors. Rotating on her heel, she faced Judge Whittaker and said, "Your Honour, the people rest."

The dark haired, mid-fifties Judge picked up his gavel, "In that case, this court is adjourned until two o'clock. The defendant will be remanded into custody until then." He tapped his gavel and rose from his chair.

Alex quickly filed her paperwork into her tan leather portfolio as Don approached. He took five minutes to bring her up to speed on the Jeffries case before asking for an arrest warrant on the suspect. She was happy to oblige as was Judge Whittaker.

-o-

Barry Jeffries made his last mistake of the day when he pulled into the Exxon Gas Station on Newark Street. It had taken him twenty minutes to get there from the Car Rental Company. Traffic was bumper to bumper due to road works, but Jeffries was in no hurry. As he parked beside the bowsers, he was unaware he was being followed by two Squad Cars from NYPD and an unmarked patrol car from New Jersey Police.

The Detectives from the one-six had caught up with Jeffries' vehicle fifteen minutes after leaving the Precinct. The traffic jam had worked in their favour as their sedans travelled along a side road and as they parked beside the officer from NJPD, Elliot nodded to the brown haired man and stepped from the Squad car to observe the suspect's car.

The NJPD officer introduced himself then radioed for backup. The SVU Detectives couldn't believe their luck when Jeffries got out of the red Chevrolet Malibu, filled the gas tank then left Molly in the car to go inside and pay for the gas.

Elliot spoke to the others and told them he and Olivia would casually walk up to the car and grab Molly. They couldn't see her sitting up and assumed she was sleeping on the back seat. John, Fin and Officer Bowden went into the store to arrest Jeffries.

As Olivia and Elliot approached the Malibu, John, Fin and Bowden walked up to Jeffries at the counter with drawn weapons.

John took the lead, "Jeffries, NYPD and NJPD. Put your hands in the air where we can see them and turn around."

The man dropped his wallet and turned heel. He grinned at the two seasoned Detectives and patrol officer and spruiked, "You are too late."

Fin moved in and handcuffed him then frisked him and located a switchblade knife in the rear pocket of his trousers. Fin passed it to John using the tip of his pen and the older detective dropped it into the plastic evidence envelope he withdrew from his jacket.

Outside, Olivia answered her radio and Fin told her Jeffries was in custody.

Elliot ran the rest of the distance to the Malibu, opened the back door and looked inside. He turned to Olivia with tears in his eyes and quietly uttered, "Oh shit." Leaning in, he checked for a pulse on the lifeless and bloodied body. "The bastard's killed her. The god damn fucker has killed her."

Olivia reached for her cell phone and called Fin and gave him the bad news. She then called the M.E.'s office, CSU and Cragen. "We have Jeffries in custody Captain, but the girl is deceased. He must have killed her before he left the car rental."

Cragen's voice was low, _"Damn it."_

"Munch and Fin are on their way back to the stationhouse now."

_"Okay Liv, you and Elliot stay there until Warner and Siper arrive."_

"Yes Sir," replied Olivia emotionally. She closed her phone and neared Elliot.

He was visibly upset and shaking his head. "Don't look Liv. There is no need for you to see her."

She trusted his judgement and didn't go any closer to the car. For her partner to want to keep her from viewing the girl, she knew it had to be bad.

The two Detectives watched as Fin and John hauled Jeffries to their motor vehicle. Elliot walked over to speak to them once the perp was in the back seat. He returned to Olivia as John and Fin drove off and headed back to the one-six.

Olivia went to the trunk of their vehicle and retrieved a roll of police crime scene tape. She busied herself with cordoning off the immediate area while Elliot stood by silently and waited.

Olivia returned the tape to the car then sat in the front seat. She knew there was a soundless rage going on inside her partner and he preferred to deal with it on his own terms. As a father of five, the cases involving children affected him greatly as they did Olivia. While she waited, she remembered the conversation she had with Elliot ten years ago. When a child had been abused, she had made the comment that she didn't know why people thought it was worthwhile having kids. Elliot had laughed at her and told her she was someone who definitely wanted children. When she had asked why, he had replied it was because she wanted to love them every day.

Having discussed having children with Alex, Olivia now had a deeper understanding of the pain and conflict Elliot went through when they dealt with the death of a child. Her own thoughts turned to the anger at the senseless actions of Jeffries, but she refused to begin and try to make sense of it all. During the past ten years, she had lost count of the number of times a child had been a murder victim.

Tears sprang to her eyes as she alighted from the vehicle and went inside to ensure the console operator was closing down the station. He was and Officer Bowden had the situation under control.

Olivia asked the twenty-something, sandy haired employee a series of questions and took notes. The Police Officer spoke with her and the six foot black haired man took up position with his vehicle at the entrance to the Gas Station. He directed traffic away from the scene and Olivia returned to Elliot. She handed him a cup of coffee and grimaced.

"Thanks Liv." He looked to her with eyes filled with a sadness that she understood and didn't question. She began to move away when Elliot reached out to her, "It's okay, you can stay."

She nodded in silent acknowledgement. The partners stood side by side and several feet away from the sedan. Neither Detective spoke.

-o-

The Medical Examiner's van arrived fifty minutes later and the CSU pulled up beside them a minute after that. The mood remained sombre as each person carried out their tasks.

Olivia and Elliot didn't ask any questions of Doctor Melinda Warner until the motionless body of Molly Jeffries was placed inside a body bag and gently lifted onto a gurney. The M.E.'s Assistant wheeled the tiny form to the rear of the van and loaded the gurney inside.

Elliot asked, "So Doc, time of death?"

"Around three hours ago Elliot, the car was not the murder sight. She was deceased long before being placed on the rear seat."

Captain Judith Siper and her team moved in and took over the scene. Elliot handed Warner the sealed bag containing the knife. John had handed it to him prior to leaving the scene. No one spoke and it remained eerily quiet as the Crime Scene Techs processed the vehicle.

The silence was broken by Olivia's phone sounding with Alex's ringtone. She walked away from the others before answering. "Hello," she said despondently.

_"Hi honey, how are you and Elliot doing?"_

"Okay."

_"I will be at the Station when you get back, I love you."_

"I love you too and thank you for checking on us."

Alex's voice choked with sentiment, _"Comes with the territory."_

"I'll see you soon Alex."

_"Bye honey."_

Olivia returned her phone to her belt and rejoined Elliot, "That was Alex asking if we were all right."

Elliot gave her a crooked half smile, "She really has left the Ice Queen persona well and truly behind."

"Yes she has," agreed Olivia proudly. "You want another coffee?"

"No thanks Liv. I guess it's time to head back and try to locate the murder site."

"Yep, I was thinking he may have used his truck when he picked her up."

"You may be right. If he did, it will have to be close to the car rental place on Hudson. There is no way he could have gone unseen if he was carrying her around the neighbourhood."

Captain Siper approached them, "We located a large duffle bag in the trunk. There is blood inside along with duct tape."

"Jesus Christ, he must have walked around with her in the bag," fumed Elliot in disbelief.

"That would be my guess," agreed Siper.

Olivia's cell phone rang with Cragen's tune, "Yes Captain?"

_"Liv, the local guys located Jeffries truck over at Frank Sinatra Park. Is Captain Siper there with you?"_

"Yes Sir."

_"Good, put her on."_

Olivia handed the cell over, "It's Captain Cragen for you, and they have located the truck."

"Thanks Olivia," Siper replied. "Hello Don ... yes ... we are just about done here ... yes ... I will let you know ... of course this case has priority ... bye."

Olivia took back her phone, "I gather we are on our way to the truck?"

"Yep, give me two minutes to finish up here," answered Siper.

Elliot tossed Olivia the car keys, "You drive while I call Kathy."

-o-

Olivia found Alex standing next to Cragen in the Observation Room watching George Huang interview Jeffries. She silently stood beside the Bureau Chief and was delighted when she lowered a hand and squeezed her left hand gently. Olivia's eyes darted to Alex's and she smiled in gratitude.

"How is Elliot holding up?" asked Cragen with genuine concern.

"He is doing okay," replied Olivia. "I'm glad he is on leave as of Friday, he needs the break."

Cragen smiled at her, "Speaking of breaks Liv, you are due to rotate out to Computer Crimes for a month in two weeks' time."

"All right Captain."

Cragen patted his Detective on the shoulder, "Jeffries made a full confession to Fin and Munch."

Olivia lowered her head, "Did Captain Siper call you with the news regard his truck."

"Yes, we know it was the kill site," replied Cragen solemnly.

Alex leaned into Olivia and said, "There are no deals on offer on this one, the bastard gets a needle."

Olivia nodded her head slightly, "How strong is the confession? I don't see a lawyer hanging around."

Cragen answered, "He waived his right to counsel and everything is on tape along with his signed statement."

"Good," uttered Olivia softly. "Are you getting in a replacement for El Captain?"

"No, not unless the workload increases. I will be teaming up with you."

"I look forward to it." She observed George writing down notes on a yellow legal pad and concentrated on what Jeffries was saying. She wasn't surprised when the topic turned to why he killed his daughter. Olivia's stomach turned at his reply to George's question.

"That bitch Benita got full custody of my kid. She took away something that belonged to me."

"But why murder your own daughter if you wanted her back with you?" asked George in his even clipped tone.

"Because the little bitch wouldn't stop crying and whining, just like her mother," replied Jeffries furiously.

"And why did you kill your ex-wife?"

"Nobody takes what is mine away from me and gets away with it ... nobody."

"Okay, I think that will do for now." The FBI Psychiatrist stood up from the table and entered the Observation Room.

"What's your opinion Doc?" asked Cragen as he switched off the intercom.

"Your perp is perfectly sane and fully cognitive of his actions and planning. He shows no remorse and is clinically self-absorbed."

"So no Public Defender has any hope of pleading insanity?" asked the Captain.

"No, Jeffries is competent."

"Thanks Doc, appreciate your work."

"Welcome Captain, I will just go type up my report." George addressed Olivia, "Detective, can I have a word with you at fifteen hundred hours?"

"I'll be there." Olivia knew it was routine procedure for her to be interviewed before being assessed for transfer to One Police Plaza.

Cragen stepped out of the room, spoke to the uni standing outside the Interrogation Room and had Jeffries escorted to a holding cell to await arraignment.

Olivia walked Alex out of the room and into the bullpen. Reaching down, Alex clutched Olivia's hand again to reassure her and let her know she was right there for her.

Olivia clutched back, "I need to finish up the paperwork and thank you."

Letting go, Alex walked out of the room and left Olivia at her desk. Olivia watched her wife leave before focusing on her computer screen and concluding her DD5.

-o-

Tapping on George's office door at the Federal Plaza, Olivia waited. The door opened and the handsome Asian-American greeted her, "Hello Olivia, come on in and take a seat."

She sat in the nearest armchair and asked, "Has this got to do with my temporary assignment to the Computer Crime Unit?"

"Yes, as you know, the Department keeps a close eye on all the SVU Detectives. Avoiding burnout is their number one priority and as such, you are due evaluation."

"Well, I can save us a bit of time; nothing has changed since last time."

George took his seat behind the wooden desk and laughed as he opened her file, "I don't think that is a true statement. In the past two years, how many homicides have you dealt with?"

"A few," replied Olivia sheepishly.

"To be precise, you have investigated sixty-five murders. Some of those were double homicides as well as four committed by a serial killer."

"I don't keep a tally Doc," said the Detective honestly.

"I'm glad to hear that. Of the sixty-five, how many have involved children?"

Olivia grimaced, "Too many George."

"There have been twenty-two."

"Shit! I had no idea it was that many," replied a stunned Olivia. "I guess things have changed."

"Liv, I'm not going to rehash your life for the last two years, but you have has some significant changes. You have discovered family, been stabbed, assaulted, suspended, been promoted and shot a perp."

Olivia smiled, "Yeah, I have been rather busy."

George laughed at her humour, "You could say that."

"Doc, seriously I'm in a good place right now. I have never been this content in my entire life. My life is filled with love and that compensates for the crap that we wade through with sex crimes."

"So your wife gives you good support at home?"

Olivia tittered at her friend because he knew the answer to the question, "Sorry for laughing Doc, but I'm still getting used to the fact I'm married and yes, Alex is my sounding board at home. She is a great listener and is extremely supportive."

Smiling, George replied, "That would appear to be correct. I have never seen you smile so much these past four months."

"I know that when I get home tonight my wife will be there for me and I can talk to her about today and this god awful case. Alex allows me to vent and cry while understanding how I feel. There is no need for me to harbour my feelings, Alex is my outlet and I am very grateful for that."

George made several notes in the file, "Liv, I am recommending you not take up the assignment at One Police Plaza."

Olivia's brows rose in surprise, "You're not."

"I don't think you need it, you are coping just fine and are well adjusted."

Olivia stood and replied, "Thank you George. I know El will be relieved not to be stuck with some know it all from Narcotics or Homicide."

George chuckled at her statement, "You are welcome and so is Elliot."

-o-

Alex arrived home after seven and was met at the door by a smiling Olivia.

"Hello baby," she said taking Alex's portfolio from her left shoulder.

"Hi, dinner smells really good."

Kissing her on the neck, Olivia breathed in her perfume, "So do you sweetie."

Alex laughed, "I need a shower; it's been a long day."

"Okay, I will get dinner ready while you get freshened up," suggested Olivia. "Do you want your bag in the living room or the study?"

"You can leave it at the door," replied Alex while moving towards the bathroom. "I'm done for the day honey."

Olivia discussed the day's events over dinner and Alex informed her Jeffries was scheduled to be arraigned at eleven in the morning. He was being charged with two counts of first degree murder and one of felony kidnapping.

Detecting the hint of sadness in Alex's blue eyes, Olivia said, "I hate these cases too baby. They are the ones that really break my heart." She stood and collected the dishes.

"Do you mind if I go to bed?" Alex asked as she rose from her chair.

"No sweetie, go ahead. I'll be there shortly."

The sadness followed Alex down the hallway and into the bathroom. Olivia's heart was heavy and she quickly finished in the kitchen.

-o-

The bedroom was dark except for the moonlight shining through the window when Olivia entered and quietly slipped into bed. Alex was lying on her right side and curled up in a foetal position with her eyes closed.

From her breathing, Olivia could tell she wasn't asleep, but didn't want to disturb her. Placing her hand gently on the blonde's hip, she snuggled into her back. She felt the slight shaking of Alex's body and realised she was crying. Kissing her on the back on the head, Olivia asked, "Do you want to talk baby?"

Alex's shoulders shrugged, "When I interviewed Jeffries, he was so cold and unrelenting with his replies. He feels he was fully justified in what he did. I just don't understand how he can be so callous. For fuck's sake, he slit his own child's throat from ear to ear and it means nothing to him. That tiny little girl was nothing more than his possession."

Olivia slowly rocked her lover, trying to afford her some comfort. Alex wept softly for seven minutes before speaking again.

"She was such a pretty child and he killed her. I wanted to hit him and wipe the self-satisfied look off his face. Fin actually had to hold me back."

Olivia stroked her fingers through the back of Alex's hair, "You didn't do anything wrong and it's your passion for the victims that makes you such an extraordinary prosecutor. I'm very proud of you Alex."

Alex rolled over and faced her, "If anyone ever hurts our children, I swear, I will kill them with my own bare hands."

Olivia smiled, "You will have to push past me first darling."

Wiping tears away, Alex snuggled into Olivia's chest and gained control, "Thank you for understanding."

"That's part of the deal with being married Alex," she replied before changing the subject. "I had my Psych assessment today with George."

"Oh, how did you go?"

"He's recommending I not take up temporary assignment with the Computer Crime Unit. George said I was well adjusted and didn't need the break."

"And how do you feel about that?"

"Good and relieved, it means I'm content and you are the reason why."

Alex leaned back and looked at Olivia, "We make a good team at work and at home."

"We do sweetie," replied Olivia as her cell phone rang. "It's Elliot. He probably wants to talk about today." She reached behind herself and picked up her phone, "Hey El, what's up partner?"

_"I just wanted to know if you are free to talk. Kathy took the twins to the movies and Eli is having a sleep over at his grandparents'."_

Olivia knew her friend was still affected by the Jeffries' case and he needed to deal with it. Over the years, Elliot still refused to disclose detailed information about the horrors of some of their cases with Kathy. It was something he only felt comfortable discussing with his fellow Detectives, especially Olivia.

_"I am right here for you El,"_ she sat up against the headboard and Alex nestled into her right hip.

Elliot poured out his heart and Olivia listened while Alex drew tiny circles along her hip with her manicured fingernails.

By nine, Elliot had offloaded his deepest feelings, felt slightly better, and was ready for bed.

Olivia placed her phone on the bedside table and inched down the mattress.

Alex wrapped her right arm around her, "Is Elliot okay?"

"Yes baby, he just needed to let go of his demons."

Alex kissed the underside of Olivia's right breast, "I enjoy listening to you when you are all serious and full of concern. You get this tiny tremor in your voice and it melts my heart."

Olivia sighed deeply and cupped Alex's head, "I love you and am thoroughly enjoying what you are doing."

The tragic circumstances of the day were forgotten about for an hour as the couple lost themselves in the ecstasy of their love making.

-o-


	22. Chapter 22

TITLE: Law & Order: SVU – "What Was"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: The private lives of two career driven women clash and the memory of what was once between them is re-examined. A/U

PAIRING: Olivia Benson & Alex Cabot

RATING: M for Mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story comes from the imagination and tells the story of how two central characters could have been more than friends. I, along with other Fanfic writers, do so for fun and not for profit. We like to assume the role of a network writer with enough fortitude to write what we would have liked to have seen on television without the restraints of network bosses and sponsors of a homophobic nature. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of creator Dick Wolf, Wolf Films Studio or USA Television.

Author's Note: If you enjoy this tale, please take the time to review. Please note that this takes place in an alternative universe and some liberty has been taken with a deceased TV character.

* * *

Chapter 22

On Friday night the Squad met at O'Malley's to bid Elliot a safe trip as he embarked on a fortnight's vacation in California. The detectives were also saying farewell to Alex as their prosecutor before taking over as Bureau Chief of Sex Crimes on Monday.

Kathy arrived with Eli at six-thirty to take Elliot home. Alex insisted they stay for one more drink and she cuddled Eli while he chuckled and cooed with delight.

Olivia watched her wife interact with six month old Eli and asked George for a quiet word. They took up position on stools at the bar counter and spoke at length.

Alex caught sight of Olivia sitting at the bar talking to the FBI Agent and nursing a ginger ale. The conversation was animated with Olivia's hands making circles in the air with her index fingers extended vertically. Every now and then she would burst into fits of laughter and George would follow. Alex thought she had never seen her wife look so radiant.

After Kathy, Elliot and Eli left for home, Alex stood up to go the restroom. When she returned to the table, she noticed George hand Olivia a business card. Olivia stood and hugged the amiable Psychiatrist before ordering another round of drinks for the table.

-o-

Olivia and Alex stepped into their apartment and Alex took her briefcase into the study. Olivia disappeared into the kitchen to retrieve a bottle of water. Taking off the cap, she walked into the bedroom and secured her off duty weapon along with her accessories. She disrobed and padded along the polished floorboards into the bathroom.

Alex joined her in the shower moments later and settled in behind her back. She planted a gentle kiss on her left shoulder and Olivia turned around to embrace her.

Olivia kissed her feverishly and Alex immediately responded with a loud groan. Spurred on by the sound, Olivia gently pushed Alex up against the tiled wall and made love to her slowly. She left Alex gasping for breath before finishing her ablutions and stepping out of the stall. After drying off, she exited the room without saying a word.

Alex pondered her wife's silence for a moment before turning off the water. She quickly towelled off, brushed her teeth then walked into the bedroom.

Olivia was propped up against the bed head which meant she wanted to discuss something serious. Alex assumed it had to do with her earlier conversation with George.

Turning off the main light, Alex climbed into bed. She got comfortable beside Olivia and laid her hand on the brunette's right thigh, "You want to tell me what's on your mind?"

"I do Alex," replied Olivia while kissing her spouse softly on the head.

"I gather it's to do with George?"

"Correct."

The conversation was interrupted by Alex's phone ringing with Abbie's ring tone. "Sorry darling." She picked up her cell phone and answered, "Hi Abbie, how you doing?"

The voice on the other end was raspier than usual and barely audible above the loud music blaring in the background, _"Alex ... I am ... at Jerry's Joint ... you and Liv need to come down here."_

Alex laughed at her drunken friend's proposal, "Honey, we are in bed already."

_"Oh ... you aren't ... having sex ... oops sorry."_

"No, not yet, are you on your own?"

_"Yes ... but Casey and Serena are on their way ... come on out and play."_

"Hang on, I will ask Olivia." She covered the phone with her hand, "Do you feel like going out to Jerry's with Abbie, Casey and Serena?"

Olivia looked at the clock; it was nine-fifteen, "Sure, do you?"

"I feel like dancing the night away with my gorgeous wife."

"It's a date then," said Olivia while jumping off the bed.

Placing the phone to her ear, Alex said, "Count us in, see you in twenty."

-o-

Olivia was pulling on a yellow G-string as Alex reached into the underwear drawer. She glanced at Olivia and mumbled, "Oh god, you look so good in that colour." Picking out a dark blue set of matching lace bra and panties, Alex ran her hands over the naked curve of Olivia's buttocks.

Olivia slapped her hands away, "Oh no you don't, hurry up and dress."

"Spoiled sport," replied Alex while dressing. She donned socks, black jeans and a long sleeved, dark blue, button down shirt.

Olivia opted for denim jeans and a yellow V-necked shirt. It took them five minutes to reach the front door.

Laughing, Olivia smacked Alex's hand off her butt, "I love it when you are horny."

"I love the fact that you make me horny," jested Alex.

"Oh god sweetie," replied Olivia as they stepped into the hall.

"I really should stop teasing you," taunted Alex. She took Olivia by the hand, "So what did you want to talk about?"

"It can wait. Let's just go have a good time with our friends."

Alex kissed Olivia on the chin, "I'm all for that."

-o-

Olivia was sitting at the table talking with Casey while the others continued to dance.

"Abbie told me earlier that Jill called her at the office today," announced Casey.

A look of scorn flashed across the Detective's face, "She was told to back off."

"Relax Liv, she called to let Abbie know she had resigned from the Academy and is headed for California."

Sighing heavily, Olivia replied, "Hopefully that's the end of the whole sorry affair."

Casey looked out to the dance floor, "Abbie is doing much better."

Olivia watched as Alex danced around her two friends, "It would appear so. Good lord that wife of mine knows how to dance."

Casey laughed at her friend's comment, "You don't do too bad yourself Liv."

"Thanks, how are your weddings plans progressing?"

"Great, Serena and I agreed on the fourteenth and Eleanor has been excellent," answered Casey excitedly.

"Yes, looks like she has fully come out of that upper crust world she was living in."

Casey laughed, "Jack McCoy's motorbike may be influencing her towards the dark side."

Olivia giggled at the suggestion, "I was speaking to her other day and she told me she is really enjoying herself."

"I'm glad. It's been ten years since Jonathon passed away, so she deserves some happiness."

"That she does." Olivia smiled broadly, "Hold onto your hat Case, we about to be dragged onto the dance floor."

Alex grabbed both their hands, "Come on, you have had enough rest, it's time to join us."

-o-

Alex was sound asleep two minutes after climbing into bed. The amount of champagne she had consumed with Abbie and Serena attributed to her tiredness, while Olivia grabbed a bottle of water and sat out on the balcony. She sipped slowly while observing the traffic in the street below. Still dressed in jeans and yellow shirt, she was about to go have a shower when her cell rang with the Precinct's number. "Detective Benson-Cabot speaking," she answered.

_"Detective, you have a job to attend."_

Olivia was on-call with Fin and asked, "Has Detective Tutuola been notified?"

_"Yes ma'am and he advised he would meet you." _

The Police Officer gave details of the rape victim and she quickly collected her gear before leaving Alex a note and heading for Lenox Hospital.

-o-

Olivia found Fin pacing up and down the corridor of the Emergency Room. "Hey Fin," she said when she reached him.

"Hey Liv, I spoke to uniforms from the 12th Precinct already. Seems our victim Theresa Wagner, twenty-four, was out on a blind date. It had been arranged by work colleagues. She is a school teacher over at Middle School 245 Computer Street. Her date, a Malcolm Taylor, twenty-eight, is a stock broker on Wall Street."

Olivia took notes, "Has the vic identified Taylor as her attacker?"

"Yes, the Doc and nurse are just finishing up with the rape kit now. CSU are at the woman's apartment processing the scene."

The detectives looked towards the examination room when Doctor Phelps exited carrying the kit.

"Detectives," he said. "We got traces of sperm and hair samples."

"Thanks Doc," replied Fin as he took possession of the evidence. "I'll get a uni to rush this over to the lab." He moved away and spoke with the uniformed Officers.

"Is Theresa okay to speak with us Doc?" asked Olivia.

"She is, but I have given her a mild sedative. Her next of kin have been notified and are on their way."

"Did she suffer any other injuries?"

"There is significant bruising around the wrists, inner thighs and a deep laceration to the forehead."

Olivia wrote down the details in her notebook, "Thank you Doc."

Moments later the two detectives entered the room to find an attractive black haired woman lying on the bed sobbing.

-o-

It was 0415 when on-call ADA Dodds handed the investigating detectives arrest and search warrants filed under the name of Malcolm Taylor.

"Thanks Kevin, appreciate the quick response," remarked Fin.

"No problem, now go pick up the bastard."

Three minutes on, Olivia was pulling out of a parking bay when Fin enquired, "So what were you doing when you got the call?"

"Alex and I just got home from a bar."

"Cool, I was having a sleep over at Shelly's."

Olivia giggled at his description, "Sounds serious."

"Yeah it is. I'm actually thinking about making it official."

"That's wonderful news Fin. At this rate we'll have everyone married off by the end of the year."

Fin let out a loud guffaw, "It looks that way girl."

-o-

Alex stirred towards wakefulness and reached for Olivia. She opened her eyes when her fingers only found empty sheets. Rising off the bed, she discovered the note on the bedside table:

_Sweetie,_

_Called to a case at 02:15 with Fin. _

_Will call you later,_

_Love Liv xxxx_

Alex looked at the time; it was 09:21. Going into the bathroom, she prepared for the day.

After showering and dressing, she went in search of some breakfast. She was reaching for a box of cereal when Olivia unlocked the front door and walking in carrying a paper bag from the nearby bakery.

"Good morning honey," said Alex cheerfully while replacing the box in the pantry.

"Hello sweetie," replied Olivia as she lifted the white packet and added, "I've bought croissants."

"Good, I'm hungry. How did the job go?"

"It was a date rape," she replied while placing the bag on the counter and turning on the kettle. "Perp's fingerprints matched those taken from the scene and the Crime Lab has put a rush on the samples taken from the rape kit."

"An easy one then?"

Before replying, Olivia kissed Alex on the chin, "It should be evidence wise, but we already have his signed confession."

Alex drew Olivia closer, "I believe you need a shower."

Olivia laughed at the proposition, "Yes I do. Do you want to eat out on the balcony afterwards?"

With dilated pupils on full display, Alex smirked, "Yes I do, so hurry and clean up."

Breaking away from the embrace, Olivia secured her equipment then showered. She rejoined Alex on the terrace and reached for a pastry. "Kevin Dodds caught the case and offered the perp seven to ten. His attorney persuaded him to take the deal due to the fact Taylor had a prior conviction for sexual assault. He touched up a co-worker two years ago."

Alex shook her head and sipped her green tea, "It never ends."

"Sad but true," agreed Olivia.

"What did you want to discuss last night honey?" asked Alex before biting into a flaky treat.

"You and me."

Alex's eyes grew wider, "Us?"

"I know we spoke about trying for a baby next year, but I'd like to start now."

Wiping her lips with a napkin, the blonde responded, "Has this change of heart got anything to do with the Jeffries' case?"

"Yes and no sweetie. I'm not getting any younger and want to be able to still have viable eggs."

Alex turned her chair towards her wife, "Did you ask George about conception methods?"

"Yes and he told me about the clinic he and his partner Evan went through when they used a surrogate five years ago."

"Well they certainly do have a beautiful son," admitted Alex as she reached for Olivia's hands and interlocked their fingers. "Is the clinic open this morning?"

A huge grin accompanied Olivia's answer, "Yes baby and thank you."

"Go make an appointment and just remember to thank me when you are throwing up with morning sickness."

Laughing, Olivia stood and rushed into the bedroom to retrieve the business card. She returned to Alex five minutes later, "We can see a doctor at eleven fifteen this morning."

Alex pulled her spouse onto her lap and brought their lips together. Olivia wrapped her arms around the blonde's shoulders and deepened the kiss.

Pulling back some time later, Alex locked eyes with Olivia, "Are you certain about this?"

"Oh god yes sweetie, I want us to have a baby together."

Alex's pools of blue filled with tears, "I do too my darling."

"I love you so much," whispered Olivia before kissing the bejesus out of Alex.

Trailing fingertips down Olivia's back, Alex lifted the hem of her tee shirt which caused Olivia to break the kiss, "You feeling adventurous out here?"

Alex's voice was heavy with desire, "Yes, I want you now."

The happy couple spent the next thirty minutes getting naked and making love on the chair before progressing to the table. Their coupling came to a crashing halt when Alex lost her balance and tumbled off the outdoor furniture.

She ended up on her backside and a concerned Olivia enquired, "Baby, are you okay?"

Alex reached up for her, "Yes, but please have mercy on me and finish what you started."

Smiling devilishly, Olivia lowered herself and resumed her position between Alex's thighs. The jubilation of the promises the future held, was celebrated in fine style.

-o-

Olivia and Alex sat nervously holding hands in the waiting area of the gay and lesbian clinic. They had filled out the appropriate forms upon arrival and were informed to take a seat. That had been ten minutes earlier and both women had remained silent.

Alex leaned in and broke the ice, "This is pretty exciting."

"It is and let's not inform anyone of our plans until we are pregnant, okay?"

"Good idea and I wonder how long it will take before we can make an announcement."

With a cheesy grin, Olivia replied, "Hopefully we'll have success first try."

"Oh I hope so and you are going to be a beautiful mother."

A nurse appeared out of a doorway and called their names. With a final hand squeeze, the pair followed her into an office and they took a seat in front of a large wooden desk.

"The doctor will be with you in a moment," the nurse commented.

"Thank you," chorused Olivia and Alex.

Their hands remained entwined and once their eyes met, they giggled.

A good looking blonde wearing dark blue surgical scrubs and in her mid-thirties joined them via a side door. She approached with an extended right hand and introduced herself in an English accent, "Olivia and Alex, Roberta Graham, pleased to meet you."

Alex and Olivia stood and shook the physician's hand.

Taking a seat behind the table, the green eyed woman with a slim build, noted, "I see you have made the decision to have a baby."

"We have," replied an upbeat Olivia.

Doctor Graham turned her attention to their folder on the desk, "How long have you been married?"

"Four weeks," answered Alex. "But we have been a couple for five years on and off during the past eight years."

The physician smiled, "Excellent, so you have thought carefully about your choice?"

"We have," acknowledged Olivia.

"Have you thought about which avenue you would like to take?"

Olivia looked at Alex, "We have researched IVF and IUI and due to Olivia's age, we though IVF was the better option. We would also like to use the mixed ova procedure using an anonymous donor."

"That is a well thought out choice ladies and the first step is to examine you both for suitability and take samples."

Leaning forward, Olivia responded, "With the age issue, we agreed it was best if I went first."

Looking to the paperwork again, Roberta noted, "You've recently turned forty and Alex is thirty four."

"Correct," answered Alex.

"Let's just concentrate on you for a moment Olivia. Have you suffered any medical problems during the past five years?"

"I was stabbed two years ago, but suffered no side effects."

"Okay, I'll need your medical records from your GP, yours too Alex."

"We can organise that today," suggested Alex.

"All right, any problems with your menstrual cycle?"

"No, I'm as regular as clock work."

"I see here you are not using form of contraceptive for medical reasons."

"No, although I did from 1994 up to 2000. With my job I thought it was a good idea to be protected just in case of assault."

Doctor Graham's brows rose, "So nothing for eight years?"

"That's right."

"What about you Alex?"

Alex grimaced, "I was on the pill for a year three years ago."

"Was that for medical reasons?"

"Uhm no, I was in a relationship with a man."

"Oh I see and it was the sensible course of action under the circumstances. Now, when was the last time you were both tested for HIV or any communicable disease?"

Olivia took the question, "Two months ago and the both of us were negative."

"Good very good. Is there any family medical history that may inhibit conception?"

"No," responded the couple in unison.

The doctor went through the implantation process before standing, "I'll examine both of you and take samples from your ovaries. The procedure is painless but you will experience some pressure and slight discomfort. Who wants to go first?"

Jumping out of her chair, Olivia consented, "That would be me."

"Is it all right for me to stay with Olivia," queried Alex while getting to her feet.

"Of course Alex, in fact we encourage partners to be together every step of the way."

"Thank you."

"If you'd like to go through into the examination room to the right, I'll get you to undress and put on the robes that are on the counter. I'll join you soon with the nurse."

-o-

Two hours elapsed before Olivia and Alex tumbled into their bedroom in a flurry of discarded clothing and an abundance of groping. The booklet containing potential donors was dropped onto floor as the couple sought out the release they had been searching for since leaving the clinic with the news they could be pregnant within four weeks. The test results on their eggs would be known by Tuesday and if both samples of ova proved viable, then all they required was a donor sample.

Alex had already chosen one during the trip home. Donor number 124 was six foot two, blonde, blue eyed, Harvard educated and a keen sportsman. Olivia had readily consented, so began the foreplay from Alex. She had been close to orgasm in the lift, but an aching Olivia had kept her on the edge.

Now in the comfort of their boudoir, Olivia guided Alex's hand to her overheated centre. She groaned as her lover's fingers slipped between the slick folds of flesh and her head lolled backwards.

"Oh god Alex, I love you."

Alex removed her hand, "Bend over the bed honey, I want to take you from behind."

"Oh mercy," mumbled Olivia as she rotated out of Alex's grasp. Leaning over the end of the mattress, she fully exposed herself to her wife.

Grinning, Alex bent over Olivia and gently slid two fingers inside the warm, damp channel and she began a mind numbingly unhurried tempo.

"Yes Alex," whispered Olivia as her inner muscles clamped around long, penetrating digits then let go.

Reaching under, Alex tenderly caressed Olivia's left breast while softly kissing her back. "Come for me darling," she coaxed in a soothing lint. Her fingers found a slower cadence and Olivia succumbed to the ministrations.

"Oh baby, baby," the brunette whimpered while her lover took complete control. Her body lunged back and forth while Alex's hand left Olivia's breast and her thumb drifted over the small bundle of nerve endings.

Alex felt the shuddering commence and gently bit down on Olivia's skin.

In turn, Olivia's lubrication increased twofold as did the rocking, "Alex … Alex … coming … oh … god … baby."

Alex's own climax started to find its apex and she tweaked Olivia's ripe nubbin as her legs began to shake.

"I love you," cried the older woman as the heady heights of rapture took over and internal muscles grabbed at Alex's plunging fingers. She exploded the second a light caress grazed over the smooth inner node.

Alex followed and pleaded, "Don't stop Liv."

"Yes baby … baby please."

"What darling?"

"I need to look at you."

Withdrawing her fingers, Alex allowed Olivia to crawl along the bed before inching upwards and settling her swollen mound on top of her lover's. Both groaned in a tone that was almost feral.

"Yes my sweetheart," intoned Olivia while slipping a hand between their bodies and gliding fingers over Alex's clitoris. "Come for me."

After two delicate strokes, Alex did just that. "Again," she urged huskily.

Olivia arched her back in reply then Alex swiftly adjusted her position prior to pressing herself onto warm lips.

The couple made love for over an hour until both were fully sated.

-o-

Later that afternoon, one content detective and an exuberant attorney lay naked and cuddling on the couch.

"Alex," said Olivia.

"Yes honey."

"I want you to be the one to impregnate me."

"Oh honey, I don't know if that would be possible."

"Maybe we can ask Doc Graham on Tuesday? Will you be able to get away from the office?"

"Yes, I'm the boss remember."

"I really want you to inject the fertilised eggs."

"I'd like that too darling."

"If we can, I'd like the procedure to take place right here in our home. I'd prefer it to be less clinical."

Pressing her lips to the back of Olivia's neck, Alex suggested, "We could do it by candle light with soft music in the background. Mmm, we could make love first and then I could hold you afterwards."

Turning over, Olivia pecked Alex's lips, "Exactly my darling." She giggled briefly, "Gosh, we are making a baby."

"We are darling, we really are."

-o-


	23. Chapter 23

TITLE: Law & Order: SVU – "What Was"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: The private lives of two career driven women clash and the memory of what was once between them is re-examined. A/U

PAIRING: Olivia Benson & Alex Cabot

RATING: M for Mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story comes from the imagination and tells the story of how two central characters could have been more than friends. I, along with other Fanfic writers, do so for fun and not for profit. We like to assume the role of a network writer with enough fortitude to write what we would have liked to have seen on television without the restraints of network bosses and sponsors of a homophobic nature. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of creator Dick Wolf, Wolf Films Studio or USA Television.

Author's Note: If you enjoy this tale, please take the time to review. Please note that this takes place in an alternative universe and some liberty has been taken with a deceased TV character.

* * *

Chapter 23

Smiling, Olivia strolled into the Squadroom and John took one look at her and commented, "Someone had a good weekend, you are glowing Liv."

"Thank you and I most certainly did have a wonderful time." She looked around and asked, "Fin not in yet?"

"He's over at Casey's office bringing her up to speed on the Malcolm Taylor case."

"Gotcha, so how was your weekend?" Olivia enquired while putting her off duty Glock in her locker and holstering her service piece.

"Fantastic and thanks for asking. I took Heather to Cape Cod and we just arrived back this morning."

"Nice John," replied Olivia as she took a seat at her desk. "I look forward to your engagement announcement." She smirked at her friend and he rolled his eyes in amusement.

"Let's not go overboard Sergeant."

"You got it Sarge."

Fin joined the duo and was all smiles, "A good morning to you Liv."

"Hey Fin."

John's desk phone rang and he spoke for several minutes before hanging up, "Come on Tutuola, we have a new case."

Cragen entered the bullpen as the two detectives rushed by.

"We're on a job," explained Munch as he hit the hallway.

"In that case, check in with me when you can," directed Cragen.

"You got it Cap," replied Fin.

"Good morning Liv."

"Good morning and when you are ready, we have a couple of leads on the Baker case we need to follow up on. The Crime Lab should have their findings on the fibres and hair recovered from the victim soon."

"Okay, give me ten minutes and I'll be right with you."

"No problem," replied Olivia while reaching for her cell phone. Calling Alex, she smiled when her wife answered.

_"Hello darling."_

"Hey baby, how's your first day in the new job going?"

_"I'm busy kissing butt and meeting new staff. I spoke to Abbie earlier and she has settled in, so has Serena."_

"I'm really pleased to hear that."

_"Oh,"_ whispered Alex. _"I spoke with Doctor Graham and put forth our selected donor."_

Olivia purred behind a wide grin, "Okay my love. Just hang on a moment." Standing, the detective went into the restroom, "We have some privacy Alex. Did the Doc say anything else?"

_"No honey, the results won't be in until eleven tomorrow morning,"_ answered the Chief throatily.

Olivia giggled at the thinly veiled arousal emitting from her spouse, "Are you in your office?"

_"Yes, I am now. Where are you?"_

"The bathroom."

Alex tittered, _"I think I better hang up before I say and do the wrong thing in the work place."_

"Yes you should remain professional and stop teasing the crap out of me with your seductive tone."

_"In that case I am ending the call right now."_

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

_"Oh honey no, but … oh damn it,"_ complained a frazzled Alex.

"What's wrong?"

_"I really do have to go darling, my desk phone is ringing."_

"Shit, I'll talk to you later."

_"You most definitely will, love you."_

"I love you too, goodbye Alex." Terminating the call, Olivia exited the restroom and smiled with the knowledge her wife was highly frustrated which in turn would lead to a spectacular evening once the couple were home. She was still grinning when Cragen joined her in the bullpen. The two detectives left the Precinct in the hope of obtaining useful evidence in their latest case.

-o-

Alex stood in the kitchen putting the final touches to a chicken stir fry when her cell rang. Picking it up off the counter, she answered, "Hello Liv."

_"Hi sweetie, I'm just calling to let you know I am on the way home. I'll be there in ten. Do you need me to pick up anything?"_

Turning the temperature down on the wok, Alex walked to the refrigerator and opened it, "Yes honey, can you please grab some more juice?"

_"Got it, see you soon."_

No sooner had she put down her phone, it rang again … it was Casey.

"Hey Counsellor."

_"Hello Alex, has Olivia arrived home yet?"_

"No, she just called to inform me she is on the way. What's up?"

_"I wanted to give you a heads up,"_ answered the ADA.

"A heads up?"

_"Don and Olivia were interviewing a suspect by the name of Baker for a sexual assault when the results on DNA cross matching came through from Lab. Baker went beresk and had to be restrained."_

Alex gasped, "Please don't tell me Liv's been hurt."

Casey couldn't help but laugh, _"No, she is fine, but was high stepping when she left the station."_

"Oh," replied a pleasantly surprised Alex. "So, it's a good heads up then?"

_"Yes indeed my friend, she is running on pure adrenalin and you are sure to reap the benefits."_

Sniggering, Alex said, "I appreciate the call and say hello to Serena for me. Oh, are you still okay for the Bar Association Dinner evening?"

_"Yes, Serena has dusted off a gown and we are looking forward to it. I am led to believe Jack will be accompanied by your mother."_

"Yes, and that means I will have to behave."

A gentle giggle escaped from Casey, _"I hope not, you are a lot of fun. Abbie called today and suggested we go out to Jerry's afterwards."_

"Sounds like a good idea, I'll call Abbie in the morning."

_"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow Boss."_

"That is just too weird a concept when you call me that."

_"Get used to it Alex, goodnight." _

Alex chuckled while going into the bedroom. She removed her oversized Jet's jersey and slipped on a navy blue camisole. Returning to the kitchen, she turned off the wok and the lighting. Going back into the bedroom, Alex lit the chocolate scented candles that were strategically positioned around the room and waited for Olivia to arrive.

The interval was brief, Alex heard the key in the lock and her skin tingled with anticipation. Since the morning phone call at work from Olivia, she had been on the brink sexually the entire day and now that she knew her wife was home, that arousal grew in leaps and bounds.

Outside Olivia's eyes adjusted to the dim illumination of the apartment and she called out, "I'M HOME ALEX."

"IN THE BEDROOM DARLING," yelled Alex in reply.

Feeling the moisture exude from her centre, Olivia quickly secured the door, put the apple juice in the fridge and ran into the bedroom. She stopped moving the second she spotted Alex sprawled across the bed and reclining on her left elbow, "This is a wonderful welcome home baby, you look stunning."

"So do you. Now hurry up and shower, I've been day dreaming about you all day long."

In response Olivia stripped off her boots, socks, belt, trousers, shirt and underwear in record time. Her shower was brief, but her attention to Alex was anything but. The adrenalin that had been coursing through her body earlier vanished after Alex's second climax.

After returning the favour, Alex softly kissed her lover on the right side of the jaw line.

Olivia whimpered, "Have I told you how much I love you?"

Alex grinned, "Honey, you just told the whole building."

Grappling Alex around the shoulders and rolling her onto her back, Olivia looked down into sparkling orbs, "I was kind of loud, wasn't I?"

"Yes honey, but I am certainly not advocating you change."

Olivia guffawed at Alex's angelic expression, "So I guess we better eat dinner then."

"We should. By the way, I made your favourite dessert."

"Brilliant and the squad put in a request for your mousse."

"Lucky for them I made extra for you to take in," replied Alex as she rolled her eyes. "Ahh, the things I do to uphold your reputation with your work colleagues."

"That's not true; they are just hooked on your culinary skills."

Alex slid her hands over Olivia's taut buttocks, "Let's go eat then come back to bed."

"That works for me sweetie." Olivia climbed off Alex then the bed, "Oh I really like your new lingerie by the way."

"I noticed honey," quipped Alex while getting off the mattress and reaching for Olivia's hand. "I stopped off on the way home and bought a whole new wardrobe for your viewing pleasure." She kissed Olivia on the left earlobe then led her to the kitchen after they both donned robes.

"I look forward to the rest of the show."

Alex reheated dinner while Olivia poured two glasses of juice.

"Have you decided on an outfit for Saturday night yet?" enquired Alex as she handed over a plate.

"Yes," answered Olivia while taking a seat at the counter.

Alex sat beside her and pressed for more information, "Are you going to tell me any more than just that one word?"

"I don't believe so, it's a surprise."

Alex grinned at her wife's romantic ideals, "Well, in that case I look forward to the night." She finished her meal in silence then set about doing the dishes.

Olivia stood and joined her at the sink, "Thank you for dinner sweetie, it was very tasty."

"You are welcome honey; would you like to run a bath for us while I finish up here? I thought we could have dessert later."

"Okay."

Olivia kissed Alex on the left cheek before walking to the bathroom and turning on the bath taps. Adding scented bubble bath, she took off her robe and eased into the warm water. As the level rose, her thoughts turned to the appointment with Doctor Graham.

Alex entered the room and disrobed, "Honey, scoot up please."

Olivia did and the blonde climbed in behind her, "Do you want me to drive into work tomorrow?"

"It makes sense if you do," answered Olivia, reaching for the sponge and gel.

"I'll pick you up outside the station at ten thirty."

"All right baby."

The twosome talked about plans for Saturday night then settled into bed after devouring the mousse and naturally, each other.

-o-

Munch glanced across his desk to Olivia and asked, "Is everything okay Liv, Cragen told me you are ditching us at ten thirty for an appointment."

Olivia smiled in reply, "Couldn't be better John, Alex and I just need to speak with a woman about a lifetime investment."

"Oh okay then, just as long as all is right in the Benson-Cabot household."

"We are just great and thanks for your concern."

Casey ambled into the bullpen and was chirpy in her greeting, "Good morning Liv, John."

Olivia gave her a wave, "Hey Counsellor."

"Ahh, the sunshine in my otherwise drab day," remarked Munch.

Casey and Olivia both laughed at their friend's folly.

The ADA patted Olivia on the shoulder, "Are you ready to join me for Baker's arraignment?"

"I am, just let me inform Cragen." She got to her feet and raced to her Captain's office, "Cap, I'm off to court with Casey."

He looked at his wristwatch, "Okay Liv, you should be back in plenty of time."

"We should, see you then." Rejoining Casey, she said, "Let's move Counsellor."

-o-

Checking her silver watch, Olivia swore under her breath. The court docket list was moving slowly and the last arraignment had turned into a legal argument between opposing counsel.

"Are you in a hurry?" enquired Casey when she heard the expletive muttering.

"Yes as a matter of fact. Alex and I have a ten thirty appointment and she is supposed to be picking me up from the station."

"You better call her Liv, it's ten past ten now and there are two cases still ahead of us. God only knows how long Abbott and Costello are going to be going at it."

"I'll text her and ask to be picked up here instead."

"Better yet, just go Liv. You don't have to be there and I'll catch a cab back to the office. I only wanted you here in case I have to push against bail being granted."

"Okay and thanks."

Olivia flew out of the courtroom and ran to the Squad car. She pulled into a vacant space outside the one-six in time to see Alex park in front of the building. Running over to the BMW, Olivia opened the front passenger door.

"Hello baby," she said while sliding onto the leather seat and buckling up.

Alex leaned over the centre console and kissed her passionately in response.

Olivia's hands cupped Alex's face and she pulled out of the smooch, "By the welcome I gather you are a little excited."

"Damn straight I am," retorted Alex before pecking Olivia's lips. "Let's go find out if we can make a baby."

Amused by her wife's use of a Carmichael saying, Olivia pulled Alex in for a tender kiss. "I love you with all my heart," she said once the contact ended.

With gleaming eyes, Alex countered, "I am hopelessly in love with you and you make me very happy."

"Back at you Alex and don't speed or I might have to issue you a ticket."

Tittering for a brief moment, Alex replied, "I'll try not to, but I'm sure if we were in the Squad car you'd use the lights and siren."

"You got me there sweetie."

-o-

Detective Benson-Cabot looked at her wristwatch for the tenth time and Alex laughed, "Honey, it's only five minutes past eleven, relax and stop checking the time."

"Sorry, I'm just a little nervous; this is a big moment in our lives and I don't want to disappoint you. What if I can't conceive?"

A beaming smile graced Alex's features, "I will love you no less and become the birth mother."

Olivia raised Alex's hand to her lips and tenderly pecked the knuckles, "And this is why I love you."

Alex was about to reply when a nurse approached them, "Alex and Olivia, Doctor Graham will see you now."

The couple stood and followed her into the office. Taking a seat, Alex held Olivia's hand tightly.

One minute passed and Roberta entered the room, "Good morning Alex and Olivia."

"Morning," answered Olivia with her heart firmly entrenched in her throat.

The specialist sat behind her desk and opened their folder, "Let's get straight to business and not prolong your anxiety any further. I'm happy to say both of you have viable eggs and should have no trouble with conception."

Alex grinned at Olivia, "See, all that worry for nothing."

Exhaling deeply, Olivia enquired, "So how long before we can attempt impregnation?"

"How does Monday sound?"

"Monday?" repeated a stunned Alex.

Roberta smiled, "Yes, Olivia will be ovulating by then and that is the best time to come up with a good result."

Olivia finally spoke, "That soon?"

"Yes. I will take an egg from each of your samples and introduce the donor sperm on Friday. Incubation will occur over an eighteen hour period and if the eggs are fertilised, it will they will be left for forty eight hours until they consist of six to eight cells each. Implantation can be done on Monday if Olivia is ready to proceed."

Alex leaned forward in her chair as her wife remained shell shocked beside her, "Doctor, if all goes to plan, is it possible for me to be the one to inject Olivia with the fertilised eggs?"

Nodding, Roberta replied, "Most partners want to be part of the procedure and yes, you can be the one."

Alex's blue eyes misted over as reality hit her with all the subtlety of a sledgehammer, "While I am on a roll, can the procedure be done at our home?"

"It can, but to put the percentage of success at its highest, it is best if the process is monitored. It's a little more complicated than the old turkey baster method."

Both Alex and Olivia laughed at the old joke before Roberta continued, "We prefer it to be a relaxed experience for the intended birth mother. If you like, I can come to your home with a portable ultrasound and Alex; you can release the eggs through the catheter I'll be inserting into Olivia's vagina and cervix."

"Really?" queried an animated Alex.

Giggling, Roberta pointed out, "All these options were in the pamphlets you were given. I just assumed you had read them. The less stress afforded Olivia, the better her chances at conception are."

Olivia coyly glanced at Alex then turned her attention to the doctor, "Uhm, we got through the first page of the information then got side tracked with a discussion about having the process done in a less clinical way."

"That's fully understandable."

"Is it possible to freeze the remaining eggs for use when Alex is ready to have a baby?"

"It most definitely is and I assume you will want to utilise the same donor."

"Yes we do; we want our children to be genetically related," answered Alex.

Roberta made several notations to the file, "Excellent. I guess that just leaves us to organise a time for Monday."

Alex turned to Olivia, "It's your choice sweetheart, I am flexible."

"Are you available for a night time visit Doctor?"

"I am and please call me Roberta."

"Okay and is seven all right with you?"

"I'll be there and ready to go."

"Roberta," said Alex. "Is it all right for us to make love beforehand?"

A smile flashed across the doctor's face, "Yes it's perfectly fine and much preferred."

Olivia laughed, "I better find my old Barry White album to set the mood."

The comment brought a giggle from Alex and Roberta then the physician suggested, "I'll leave that part up to you pair entirely and will arrive at seven with the eggs and equipment."

Alex and Olivia spent a further thirty minutes discussing the procedure before Alex dropped Olivia back to the one-six.

-o-

No sooner did Olivia sit down at her desk then her desk phone rang with a compliant of stalking and assault. She notified Don and the duo spent the next three and a half days dealing with the case.

At nine o'clock Friday morning, Olivia went to the clinic and had ten eggs harvested. Unfortunately, Alex was attending court and couldn't make it until later in the day.

By 16:00 that day, a suspect had been arrested, interviewed and arraigned. While returning to the Precinct, Olivia phoned Alex's office and invited her out for dinner. The Chief graciously accepted and the couple spent the evening at their favourite Italian restaurant followed by a night cap at Jerry's Joint with Abbie, Casey and Serena.

Alex and Olivia walked home hand in hand and after finishing in the bathroom, they fell into bed a little past two am. An hour was taken up with love making before sleep stole them both away.

-o-

Alex walked up to the bedroom door and tried to open it only to find it locked. "HEY HONEY," she yelled. "You want to open up and let me in?"

"No I don't. You are ready to leave, so go wait for me at the front door."

Alex was wearing a midnight blue strapless evening gown and had curled her hair for the occasion. It was the couple's first official outing since their marriage and she wanted to make an impression. She knew Olivia would be pleased with the look and was anxious to see her reaction. Alex was also eager to see what outfit her wife was wearing.

Going down the hallway, Alex picked up her gold clutch bad and waited. It was only a few minutes before the bedroom door opened and Olivia stepped out in the corridor dressed in a bright yellow strapless gown that hugged all her curves.

"Oh dear god Olivia," gasped Alex. "You look sensational."

Olivia beamed, "Thank you and you are absolutely stunning. I think I may have to change my mind about going out."

Alex laughed softly, "I agree, but we are expected honey."

Taking her wife's right hand, Olivia suggested, "Then we better not disappoint."

Reaching around with her free hand, Alex goosed Olivia, "I love you."

"I love you too," replied Olivia while collecting the keys to the BMW.

"Liv, words just can't explain how I feel about you."

"That's okay my darling Alex, you can show me later."

-o-

The evening drew to a conclusion at three am with Abbie going home with Casey and Serena. The three women were hopelessly drunk, as was Alex. Olivia had abstained from alcohol as per Roberta's instructions and it was left up to her to assist her wife in undressing once they arrived home.

Alex was snoring when Olivia rejoined her in the bedroom and she carefully slid in under the covers. Snuggling in, she found sleep quickly.

-o-

Alex was greeted by Olivia's presence as she entered the apartment Monday night, "Hey honey, sorry I'm late."

In reply, Olivia grinned and opened the sheer black robe she was wearing, "Don't apologise sweetie, we still have plenty of time to prepare."

Looking at her spouse's nakedness, Alex was instantly aroused, "Shower now darling."

Laughing, Olivia reached for Alex's bag, "You go ahead and I'll put this in the study."

"All right," agreed a fast moving blonde. "Hurry up."

Olivia did anything but rush. Her attention to Alex was loving and slow. When the couple eventually fell into bed, Alex became dominant and brought Olivia to fulfilment numerous times before easing off her.

"Alex, I absolutely adore you and that was very intense."

Smirking, Alex twirled her fingers around Olivia's hair, "Well, we can't make love for some time after tonight while you rest then after that our favourite position is off limits for even longer."

"I know sweetie, but as long as we don't have bouncing monkey sex, we have many other techniques available."

Alex sighed loudly. "I know, but you aren't allowed to climax for sixteen weeks."

"Baby, that's fine and I have to avoid penetration, but I can wait, as long as you are taken care of I'll be okay. Did you fall asleep when Roberta was explaining all that to us?"

A goofy smile preceded the reply, "I kind of zoned out when she mention the no sex part of that chat."

"Oh Alex, you are too funny sometimes."

"You stay here while I get you some water."

"Oh thanks baby, I need a full bladder for the ultrasound. What do you think I should wear?"

Getting out of bed, Alex gazed at her nude wife, "I would suggest a shower then one of your sexy negligees. I'll change the linen before Roberta arrives and light the candles.

"Sounds good to me Alex."

Olivia jumped up and Alex joined her in the shower minutes later with a bottle of water.

Twenty minutes passed by before Roberta arrived with a nurse and the necessary equipment. Alex led them into the bedroom and found Olivia propped up on the mattress.

"Evening Roberta and Paula," she said in greeting.

"Hello, you look very relaxed," remarked the doctor.

"I am and ready to make a baby."

"All right then. Alex, I'll need you to glove up and sit behind Olivia to lend support."

"No problem."

Sixteen minutes later, everything was in the correct place and Roberta gave instructions, "Okay Olivia, I need you to remain relaxed. I'll be guiding a thin plastic catheter into your vagina then your cervix and finally into your uterus. You'll feel a little discomfort, but just concentrate on Alex. Once I can see I'm in the right position on the ultrasound, Alex will shift and join me. That will be her cue to inject the embryo and fluid through the catheter."

Alex squeezed Olivia's hand and wept as she watched the doctor complete the process.

Within a short time, Roberta announced, "I'm in position. Paula, can you prepare the embryo please and Alex, it's time for you to move next to me?"

With gentle movements, Alex slipped out from behind Olivia and let go of her hand.

Paula handed Roberta a syringe and she pressed the tip of the needle into the catheter's cannula.

"There you go Alex, all yours."

Tear rolled unbidden down the blonde's face, "I love you Liv and good luck."

"I love you too sweetie," responded a teary eyed, yet calm Olivia.

-o-

Alex showed Roberta and Paula to the door and remarked, "Thank you both for making tonight special."

"You're welcome," replied Roberta. "I'll see you and Olivia for a blood test on the twenty third."

"You will, goodnight."

"Bye," chorused the doctor and nurse.

Securing the entrance, Alex turned off the lights then raced to the bedroom. Olivia was still in the same position and grinning.

"Do you feel okay Liv?"

"I feel fine baby."

Alex stripped off her clothes and slid into bed. She leaned into Olivia and snuggled, "You have a blood test on the twenty third."

"All right and I have a good feeling you and I are going to be pregnant."

Alex laughed, "You seem pretty confident."

"I am and we need to discuss a few issues."

"We do?"

"I'll speak with Cragen on Wednesday and explain our situation. I'm going to request desk duty until it is safe for me to undertake full duties or the procedure doesn't take. I want to give the embryo the best possible chance of survival."

"That's excellent darling and if the blood test is positive, I don't want anyone to know until we have a viable pregnancy with a foetal heartbeat."

"Sounds fair, but Don will have to know."

"I guess he does and you will have to do all you can to minimise the risk of a miscarriage if we get to that stage."

"If all goes well, would you rather I ask for a transfer to Computer Crimes?"

"Maybe that is an option honey, because you need to be careful."

Olivia cuddled Alex before speaking, "I love you and will definitely sit behind my desk if necessary."

"Well, I guess that is one way to keep you from getting into too much trouble," jested Alex playfully.

"I'll be bored at 1PP after a month."

"We'll just have to wait and cross that bridge if we have to honey."

"All right, now what about buying a house?"

"Are you serious?"

"I certainly am. I would like our children to grow up playing in a back yard with a lawn."

"We can start looking on the net tomorrow."

"I should get a good price for this place."

"Don't forget I have the money from the sale of my apartment too."

"How could I forget "Miss Money Bags"?"

Alex chuckled, "Smartass, you hungry?"

"I am and there's leftover pasta in the refrigerator."

"I'll go heat some up."

"Are you going to spoil me for the next three days?"

Getting out of bed, Alex replied, "How about the next fifty years?"

"I could get used to that."

As Alex reached the doorway, she turned and faced Olivia, "I've never seen you look more beautiful darling."

"You don't look so bad yourself; now go before I cry again."

-o-

Olivia spent the majority of the next three days either in bed, on the couch or reclined on a balcony chair. Alex pampered her and basically ensured she rested the entire time.

On Wednesday morning Alex drove Olivia to work and pulled into a vacant space outside the building, "Call me after you've spoken to Don and don't go chasing after bad guys."

Olivia leaned over, "I will and I promise to be careful with the peanut."

"Peanut, oh I don't think so honey."

Laughing heartily, Olivia drew Alex into her arms, "I guess we need to discuss names."

"Yes we do, now go before I attack you."

Olivia kissed Alex slowly then withdrew, "I love you and will talk to you soon."

"Love you too and lord, you look hot this morning."

"Tsk, tsk, don't be going there, bye bye."

Alex observed her wife walk into the Precinct and was certain the woman swayed her hips provocatively. Sighing deeply, the blonde reversed then made her way to the DA's Office.

-o-

"Do you have a minute Captain?" enquired Olivia as she stood in the doorway.

"Sure, come on in Olivia."

The detective sat down and explained her request.

Cragen grinned broadly, "I'm very happy for you both and will do everything I can to assist. If anyone questions why you are behind your desk we'll tell them you failed your weapons requalification that is due on Friday. Until then, I'll handle the footwork. Are you informing Elliot?"

"No, not until we have a viable pregnancy."

"You know he'll know something is going on when he returns Monday."

"In that case I'll just have to be very convincing," responded Olivia as she stood.

"I'm sure you will be."

"Thanks again Captain."

Returning to her desk, Olivia called Alex with the news.

_"Hello honey, how did it go?"_

"Hey sweetie, I'm behind my desk until cleared. Don will play interference for us if the others ask questions and my excuse will be I'm not weapons qualified."

_"It's good that he is onboard and your testing is this Friday right?"_

"Yes it is."

_"Will you be all right to go through the exam?"_

"I'll be fine Alex; all I have to do is stand there and point a gun."

There was an audible sigh on the other end, _"Honey, it's a little more involved than that."_

"I'll concede that, but just trust me okay?"

_"I do Liv and know you won't overdo things."_

"Good, now I better go before the Squadroom starts to fill."

_"I love you."_

"I love you too Alex."

-o-

Friday morning Olivia passed firearms qualification at the range then went back to the Precinct and lied.

"What do you mean you failed?" protested a gobsmacked John. "You are always perfect."

"I had an off day Munch."

"Jesus Liv, that means riding a desk until you can reshoot," complained Fin with a shake of his head.

"Oh well, that's the breaks."

Cragen exited his office waving a piece of paper and Olivia was much relieved to have the conversation come to an end, "Munch, Fin, got a complainant over at St Marks."

"On it Cap," replied Fin as he grabbed the note.

Cragen looked at Olivia and grinned, "You better put you gun in your locker Liv."

"Oh yeah, thanks."

"When you're done, can you take the Hoskins and Parkinson files over to Casey's office? She phoned earlier asking for them."

"Sure." Olivia went to Elliot's desk and withdrew the two folders from the top drawer.

Twenty minutes later she knocked on the ADA's door and stepped inside, "Hey Counsellor, I have your requested files."

Casey peeked up from the folder she was currently sorting through, "Hey Liv and thanks for dropping them off. I'll need to prep you and Elliot on Monday for the Bank's trial."

"No problem."

"You'll be happy to know Alex will be sitting second chair."

A slow grin moved across Olivia's lips, "Great, I'll have two beautiful women to focus on."

The comment brought a giggled from Casey, "Very smooth Detective Benson. How come you are so perky today?"

"Life is good. I have a wonderful wife, a rewarding job and fantastic friends."

"That's a pretty reasonable answer."

"You getting nervous yet Miss Novak?"

Casey's smile grew, "Oh yes and I can't believe I'll be married in a month's time."

"I highly recommend it."

"Are you the poster girl for lesbian marriage now?"

"Hey if it pays, I'm in."

After laughing loudly, Casey said, "Haven't you got work to do?"

"I do and on that note, I'll see you later Counsellor." Olivia turned heel and returned to the station.

-o-

As Olivia walked into the Squadroom on Monday morning, she was instantly bombarded by Elliot.

"What's the go with you failing your gun shoot?"

"I had a bad day and hello to you too."

Unconvinced, Elliot stressed, "Come off it Liv, you are a terrific marksperson and never miss."

"Geez El, give it a rest. I feel bad enough about being restricted to desk duty without you all up in my face." Olivia stormed off to the restroom to allow her anger to subside, but her partner wasn't done yet; he followed.

"Hold up Liv."

Turning around, Olivia strolled straight past Elliot and into Cragen's office. Closing the door, she began, "Captain, I think we'll have to go to plan B. I can't lie to Elliot."

"Okay, leave it with me and I'll have you temporarily assigned to Computer Crimes within an hour. You can stay in here until then."

"Actually, I need to go prep for the Bank's trial."

"All right go see Casey and I'll run interference with Elliot."

"Thanks Captain."

"Don't mention it and stress is the last thing you need."

"Yeah, I have a wife telling me that every morning when she drops me off here."

With a chuckle, Don stood and went to the door, "I'll let you know when the coast is clear for you to take up your new assignment." He opened the door and nodded.

Olivia swiftly made her exit and went directly into the hallway without speaking to anyone.

-o-

Entering the ADA's vacant office, Olivia sat down on the couch to wait. Detaching her cell phone from her belt, she called Alex and told her what had just transpired at the Precinct.

_"You've done the right thing Liv. The stress would have been detrimental to your health," _acknowledged Alex sympathetically.

"That's why I chose Plan B."

_"I'll pick you up a little after five and we can discuss it further."_

"Baby, I'll just walk down to your building, the exercise will be good for me and junior."

_"Honestly Liv, your pet names are terrible."_

Olivia tittered softly, "I'll work on it. I love you and will speak with you later."

_"Love you too, bye."_

Casey walked into her office and was surprised to see her friend, "Well good morning Liv."

"Hey, thought we could go over my evidence now instead of later."

"Sure, just give me a moment to get settled."

"Not a problem. How is Serena?"

"Gorgeous as always; we spent the weekend with her parents and had a wonderful break. What did you guys get up to?"

"Not that much, but it was very relaxing."

"I have to say you look very serene my friend." Casey pulled a file from the cabinet, "Okay Detective Benson-Cabot, I'm all set."

-o-

Captain Cragen text Olivia at 09:20 and informed her she was expected at 1PP at ten o'clock. He also mentioned Elliot was out of the bullpen.

After replying, she stood and addressed Casey, "I'm off to Police Plaza for reassignment."

"How come?"

"I need a break and Elliot is mad at me because I am desk bound."

"It sounds like your partner is the one who needs the break."

"He's just pissed because he is back at work after a long vacation."

"That's no excuse to berate you."

"It's all okay Casey. If you need me you know where to find me."

"See you on Wednesday at the Court House."

Saying goodbye with a hug, Olivia returned to the Squadroom and collected her gear. She bid a speedy farewell to all and was relieved Fin and John were out on a case. When she got outside the building, Olivia holstered her service weapon and commandeered two patrol officers to drop her to 1PP.

-o-

Alex and Olivia were cuddling on the couch when Elliot called later that evening.

"Ahh shit," whined Olivia. "This is not going to be much fun." She reached for her phone on the coffee table and answered, "Hey El."

_"Hey Liv, I wanted to apologise for tearing you a new one this morning."_

"It's fine."

_"Is that why you requested 1PP?"_

"No, I just felt I needed a break. It had nothing to do with you."

_"That's good to know and I was pissed because Dickie abused Kath this morning when she found a letter from the school in his bag while packing his lunch. Apparently he's been skipping class."_

"Sorry to hear that and that's not like him to act that way."

_"No it's not and I blame it on the influence of this new kid he's been hanging out with. Kathy ended up grounding Dickie for a month and he's giving us the silent treatment."_

"Do you want me to talk to him and find out what's going on?"

_"His Aunt Liv might have better luck then we did, so I'd appreciate the offer."_

"I'll give him a call tomorrow after school and invite him to the movies and a burger afterwards."

_"I'll tell Kathy to let him off the hook because he'll be supervised and thanks Liv."_

"No problem El, I'll talk to you later."

_"Bye."_

Olivia put down her phone and returned to Alex's embrace, "Dickie's been missing classes."

"It was good of you to suggest talking to him. You are going to be a very good mother honey."

"So will you baby," replied Olivia before yawning.

"Time for bed my beautiful wife."

"Yes please."

Once the couple settled in bed, Olivia curled around Alex's back and she felt the blonde tense up, "Sweetie, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just go to sleep."

"Goodnight"

"Night Liv."

-o-

Olivia called Elliot during her lunch break on Thursday and informed him Dickie was being bullied at school by his so called new friend William and was avoiding him by not attending school. She went on the say William was forcing Dickie to hang out at his place under the threat of a beating.

Naturally, Elliot was upset by the news and ended the call by saying he would be paying William's parents a visit and sorting out the situation.

That evening, Elliot phoned Olivia and told her there would be no more trouble from William and once again thanked her for her help.

"You didn't pull your gun on the kid, did you?" asked a giggling Olivia.

_"Nah, but I did happen to pay a visit after I finished duty and was wearing it. The parents were kind of shocked about the whole deal and they made William apologise to Dickie and hand over all the lunch money he had stolen."_

"How did Dickie react?"

_"He was pretty embarrassed by the time we got home then hugged his mother and begged for her forgiveness."_

"I'm glad it all worked out."

_"Me too and he has been advised to speak to Kathy or me if there is any more concern. It was kind of nice to know Dickie realised he still needed his parents and wasn't ready to be a grownup."_

"Well good luck my friend."

_"Thanks, goodnight Liv."_

-o-


	24. Chapter 24

TITLE: Law & Order: SVU – "What Was"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: The private lives of two career driven women clash and the memory of what was once between them is re-examined. A/U

PAIRING: Olivia Benson & Alex Cabot

RATING: M for Mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story comes from the imagination and tells the story of how two central characters could have been more than friends. I, along with other Fanfic writers, do so for fun and not for profit. We like to assume the role of a network writer with enough fortitude to write what we would have liked to have seen on television without the restraints of network bosses and sponsors of a homophobic nature. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of creator Dick Wolf, Wolf Films Studio or USA Television.

Author's Note: If you enjoy this tale, please take the time to review. Please note that this takes place in an alternative universe and some liberty has been taken with a deceased TV character.

* * *

Chapter 24

"Olivia and Alex," announced the nurse standing beside the doorway.

The pair stood and followed Rochelle down the hallway.

"Go on through," she directed. "And I'll take a blood sample."

Taking a seat, Olivia waited for the procedure to end, "How long before you have a result?"

"Thirty minutes," answered the nurse. "If you go back to the waiting room, I'll come and get you then."

"Okay and thanks," said Olivia while standing and reaching for Alex's hand. Exiting the room, the couple sat back down and Olivia asked, "Why are you so quiet?"

"I'm just anxious."

"Sweetie, it's more than that. You've been preoccupied all week. Is it the Bank's trial?"

"No Liv, I'm fine."

Brown eyebrows arched, "Alex, I know you too well to believe that."

Leaning in, the blonde whispered in Olivia's ear, "It has been eleven days since we made love and I'm terribly frustrated. I didn't want to say anything to you because I don't want you to feel guilty."

Turning to face her wife, Olivia confessed, "I know you are baby. I noticed you stopped kissing me when we are in the shower and in our bed. Is it because you didn't want to start something that we can't finish?"

Alex's eyes lowered, "Yes."

"Sweetie, just because I am not allowed to have an orgasm, doesn't mean I can't make love to you."

Tilting her head onto her wife's shoulder, Alex countered, "Oh honey, I'm aware of that, but that would create stress for you. I'll just start dating my left hand again."

Olivia burst out laughing, "Oh I love you Alex and we'll talk more about this when we get home."

"Speaking of home, there is a house on the net I'd like you to look at."

"Does it have a backyard?"

"Yes it does," answered Alex while kissing Olivia on the earlobe.

Olivia's body shivered in response, "Oh my, you need to stop that baby."

"Damn it, I forgot." Alex sat up straight and pouted.

"You are too cute when you sulk; now tell me more about this house."

Alex's face shone with a smile, "There is a large pool, an outdoor and indoor entertainment area, four large bedrooms and a triple garage."

"Whoa, that sounds out of our price range."

"Liv, money is something we don't have to worry about. What's the sense of having it and not using it for our family?"

Having always found it hard to dismiss the fact Alex had a vast fortune at her disposal, she sighed heavily and finally accepted the fact, "There is none and I understand sweetie."

"It's about bloody time my darling."

With a gentle chuckle, Olivia added, "Besides, I can never say no to you my beautiful, stubborn wife."

Tittering, Alex puffed out her chest and gave Olivia her multi-dimpled grin, "I love that you recognise that fact honey."

"Look at you all primping and preening," teased the brunette.

"You are not assisting my frustration level at all honey; especially when you look so adorable."

"You can punish me at home baby," replied Olivia with a cheeky smirk and sparkling eyes.

All resolve went out the window, "Good grief Liv, stop that before I reach over and attack you."

A brilliant smile accompanied Olivia's next words, "Ahh, you are engaging in foreplay sweetie."

Alex rolled her eyes then giggled softly into the crook of Olivia's neck and left shoulder, "I love you."

"I love you too and life is good."

Both women looked at the nurse when she entered the waiting room, "Come on through Alex and Olivia, Doctor Graham will see you now."

-o-

Moments later, the couple were seated and holding hands.

"How are you both?" enquired Roberta.

"Nervous would be an understatement," quipped Olivia.

Alex cleared her throat before answering, "Anxious and excited."

Nodding, the doctor opened the folder on her desk and asked, "How have you been handling your work restrictions Olivia?"

"I encountered a little negativity from my partner when I was reassigned and taken off the streets, but managed to work it out without divulging the truth."

"That's excellent and what about you Alex, any concerns?"

"The lack of intimacy is a tad difficult sometimes."

Roberta smiled at the common compliant from her patients, "Most couples have that same issue and it doesn't get any easier at this stage."

Alex glanced sideways at Olivia, "At this stage?"

Her wife beamed brightly, "Are you saying the implantation took?"

"The blood result indicates you are indeed pregnant, congratulations ladies."

"Oh … my … god," uttered a wide eyed Olivia. Leaning over, she embraced a stunned and crying Alex, "We're having a baby."

"Oh honey," Alex managed to blubber out.

Roberta allowed the couple a moment to savour the news before speaking, "Olivia, continue to follow your routine and I'd like to schedule an ultrasound for two weeks' time."

Releasing her hold, Olivia dried her eyes, "Okay, so when can we expect the birth to occur?"

"Anywhere around the twenty third of February; you have forty weeks to go, but remember it's a critical time for the next few months. At the next appointment, if all goes well, you will be able to see the organs, brain and spinal cord developing."

"We understand," replied Alex. "We've just about worn out the baby books from all the reading we've been doing."

"I'm happy to hear you are well prepared. Olivia, keep taking your prenatal vitamins and continue with mild exercise."

"You got it and is there anything else we need to be aware of?"

"No you are fairly well knowledgeable on the requirements and once we have the first ultra sound done, we can discuss a resumption of full duty and sexual activity."

Alex bobbed her head, "Thank you Roberta."

"Uhm, I have a question," remarked Olivia as she caressed Alex's thigh.

Roberta smiled knowingly and pre-empted the enquiry, "In two months' time the embryo will be a foetus. You'll be safely into your twelfth week and the baby's survival rate will be much improved."

Smirking, Olivia countered, "That was a very good guess."

"I know you will both be anxious to share your good news, but I think your decision to wait is sound."

-o-

After an appointment was arranged for the sixth of June, Alex drove Olivia home and pulled into a vacant parking bay. "You go on up Liv; I still have a few hours of work to complete back at the office."

With knitted brows, Olivia glared at her wife, "Why didn't you mention this earlier?"

"It never came up in conversation, it's no big deal."

"No big deal? We just found out we are having a baby and you're running off to work. It would have been nice to celebrate the event with you in private."

"Well we can't," replied Alex with more than a hint of annoyance.

Shaking her head, Olivia complained, "This is about sex, isn't it?"

"No."

Unsatisfied with the answer, Olivia got out of the BMW sedan and snapped, "You're a liar." She slammed the door and headed inside the apartment building.

When she opened the door, she went straight to the bedroom and prepared to take a shower.

As Olivia stepped out of the shower some twenty minutes later, her cell phone sounded with Alex's ringtone. Picking it up off the bedside table, she answered, "Hello."

_"I'm really sorry honey, but I really do have depositions to finish and I didn't mean to upset you."_

"Are you in your office now?"

_"Yes Liv, I just walked in."_

Holding back a sob, Olivia confessed, "You really hurt me Alex."

_"I know and as soon as I am home I'll make it up to you."_

"We'll talk about it then."

_"I love you with all my heart Liv and never want to hurt you again."_

"I love you too baby, so hurry home."

-o-

Once dinner was eaten, Alex shooed Olivia into the bedroom while she took care of the dishes. A few minutes later she secured the apartment then went and found Olivia curled up in bed reading a book.

"I'll take a quick shower and join you," the blonde announce while grabbing some sleepwear from the chest of drawers.

"Okay baby."

Six minutes passed and Alex eased into bed.

Olivia put down her novel and blurted out, "I miss your lips."

"I miss yours too, but I can't trust myself. I just have to look at you and I get aroused."

"I do too Alex, but we need to give our baby the best chance we can."

"I am aware of that and I'm so joyful with the outcome, but it's hard not being able to touch you."

"My offer is still on the table."

"I'll think about it."

Olivia wrapped her arms around Alex and pulled her closer, "I love you and it's me who is supposed to have the mood swings."

Alex guffawed for a short moment, "Oh, I think I am experiencing sympathy symptoms and I forgot to show you the house I was talking about earlier."

"It can wait until tomorrow; I'd like to kiss my wonderful wife for a while."

With a sideways glare, Alex enquired, "Do you think that is wise?"

"Probably not, so keep your hands above the waist."

Alex scoffed playfully, "Let me get this right, breasts are not off limit?"

The reply was delivered in a higher octave, "Good god yes, I've missed your so much."

"Liv, that won't work and you know it."

Resigned to face the truth, Olivia dropped her bottom lip, "Crap, I'm drowning here."

Alex joined in the pouting, "This absolutely sucks."

"Guess I read my book then."

"Grrr, goodnight," snarled Alex while sliding down the mattress and rolling away from Olivia.

Olivia picked up her phone and got out of bed, "I'll be back in a minute." Going into the hallway, she made a call.

Despite her aching centre, Alex drifted off to sleep, but stirred when she felt soft wet kisses on the side of her neck. Her already moist vulva became drenched, "Oh god Liv, please stop."

"I don't want to. I want to make love to you."

A deep guttural groan escaped from Alex's parched lips, "We can't."

"Yes we can," responded Olivia as she pushed her naked body into Alex's back. She slowly made her way under Alex's tank top and gently caressed the right breast. Fingertips tenderly teased the pink erect nipples that elicited another groan from Alex.

"Oh god honey, please," she pleaded huskily.

Pressing warm lips against the shell of the blonde's ear, Olivia coaxed, "Let go sweetie, I love you and am right here for you."

"Mmm, feels so good."

"That's it baby; let me take care of you." With delicate twists, Olivia skilfully manipulated the stiff peak.

"Honey, love you so much," gasped Alex as pure pleasure took over.

Olivia released her hold and trailed her fingers along the scorching skin. She stopped torturing her lover a short time later and delved into the wetness she found waiting for her.

Alex's body became rigid with anticipation then relaxed as she yielded to the touch of her wife.

Slowly, Olivia passed over the hard clitoris, "God, you are so wet Alex."

"That's all your doing ... oh honey, right there."

"I love you," whispered Olivia. "You feel wonderful."

With her frame tensing a few strokes later, Alex yelled, "LIV!" Tiny spasms of ecstasy pieced her every sense and as the rush of orgasm washed over her.

Kissing down Alex's throat, Olivia remarked, "I'm not finished with you yet."

"Oh lucky me," whimpered a panting Alex.

-o-

Alex stretched her long legs and opened her eyes slowly. Turning her head, she noted Olivia was already up.

The brunette stuck her head past the bathroom doorjamb, "Hey morning sleepy head. Do you want to join me in the shower?"

"I'd love to." Rising out of bed, Alex sauntered into the ensuite and stepped into the stall. She wrapped her arms around Olivia's waist and pecked along her left shoulder blade, "You taste very yummy."

"I remember you telling me that last night," teased a grinning Olivia.

"You were nothing short of brilliant," cooed Alex. "How are you feeling?"

"Horny."

Alex's head rolled back and she laughed heartily, "Me too."

"Aren't you glad I made that call to Roberta and was cleared for non-intrusive sex?"

"Oh yes, extremely glad," countered Alex while rotating Olivia. She seized the smiling lips and forgot all about a shower.

-o-

By the following Friday the wedded couple had viewed the house in Chelsea and made an offer. The owners accepted and Alex wrote a cheque on Monday. The house would legally be theirs on the thirtieth of June.

Olivia and Alex took the first look at their baby on the sixth of the month and both cried as images of the elongated embryo with developed organs came up on the screen. Doctor Graham was more than satisfied with the progress as were the besotted duo. They rushed home and celebrated in true Benson-Cabot fashion.

On Saturday the fourteenth the pair celebrated Casey and Serena's wedding in grand style and Olivia ravished the Matron of Honour for several hours after the reception.

Alex filled in for Casey while the newlyweds honeymooned in Vancouver for a week and relished working with the Squad again.

The exultant twosome spent the fourth of July moving into their new home and that night as they lay in bed, Elliot called.

_"Hey Liv, how you doing?"_

"I'm great El, how's the family?"

_"Fantastic."_

"Are you a little drunk?"

_"Yeah, we had a small party with some friends. Kathy wants to know when you and Alex plan on visiting."_

"Well, we are finally settled into the house, so how about you guys come over for a barbeque next Saturday afternoon?"

_"Sounds great and when the hell are you coming back to work? The dipshit they got replacing you is not as easy on the eyes as you."_

Olivia chuckled at the analogy, "Thanks and I have no idea. I'm currently working undercover at a company being investigated for fraud, so I don't know how long that will run for."

_"Fuck Liv, you've been gone two months already. You're not working for the Feds again, are you?"_

"Ahh, no El."

_"Well I miss you and so does Casey. She has been locking horns with Detective Dickwad on a daily basis."_

"Oh she never mentioned that the other day when we were chatting."

_"He's a putz from Vice and thinks he knows it all."_

"There's my incentive to hurry back then."

_"Yeah right, well I've got to go. Kathy is giving me the sexy eye."_

Olivia cackled briefly, "Then you better rush."

_"Talk to you soon partner."_

"Bye." Putting down the phone, Olivia slapped Alex's hand off her left breast, "Do you have any idea how difficult it is to engage in a conversation on the phone while you are doing that?"

"Of course I do honey; that's why I did it."

"Come here," directed Olivia as she grabbed Alex around the shoulders.

"I see my plan worked my darling."

-o-

"Hang on a minute sweetie," said Olivia as Alex exited the bedroom. "I need to pee again."

Alex stopped walking, "Don't rush Liv, we have plenty of time."

Going into the bathroom, Olivia sighed with relief as her bladder emptied, "I tell you, junior has certainly grown since the last ultrasound. The little peanut is sitting right on top of my waterworks."

"That's because he is taking up the whole of your uterus."

Finishing up in the ensuite, Olivia joined Alex, "Well, I think he is about to expand again."

Alex lovingly ran her palm over her wife's still flat stomach, "You'll start to show soon honey."

"Another two weeks maybe," replied Olivia before kissing Alex passionately and igniting a flame of desire in both women.

It took four minutes for Alex to break the contact, "Good lord Liv, we don't have time."

"No, but we will later."

"Indeed we will," agreed Alex while grasping Olivia's right hand and leading her to the garage. "Are you sure you want to wait another two weeks before we break the good news?"

"I am and we'll know the gender by then."

"Okay honey, just making sure."

Olivia giggled at her wife's none too subtle admission of feeling the pressure to disclose the impending birth to all and sundry.

-o-

Olivia stared at the monitor and cried. Alex held her hand tightly and wept along with her.

Roberta pointed to the screen and explained, "You can clearly see your baby's heart beating and all organ development is complete. Your embryo in now a foetus and everything is on track."

"Wow, junior is so tiny," muttered Alex in awe of what was on view.

The doctor changed the angel of the scope, "You may want to find another pet name."

Olivia's eyes and smile widened dramatically, "We're having a girl?"

"Yes you are."

Alex leaned over and kissed her wife, "A girl, it's a girl."

"A very healthy looking girl," added Roberta. "You should start to feel her moving around in a few weeks."

"Is it okay for me to return to full duty?"

"It is Olivia. You are fit, so is your baby."

"She'll still have to avoid stress and over exertion though?" queried Alex with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, but I'm sure Olivia will know when not to push things."

"I will," promised Olivia with a squeeze to Alex's hand. "Thank you Roberta."

"You are welcome."

-o-

After dressing, the happy couple drove to Eleanor's and gave her the news. Amid hugs and tears, Eleanor volunteered for babysitting chores, "So how far along are you Olivia?"

"Fourteen weeks; we wanted to wait until we were over the critical phase of survival. We actually got to listen to her heartbeat two weeks ago."

"This is so exciting; I'm just lost for words."

"That's a first for you mother," joked Alex.

"Is it okay if I share the wonderful news with Jack?"

"Sure," answered Olivia. "By the end of the day, everyone will be aware."

"Speaking of which, we need to go tell Uncle Bill and Aunt Claudia," pointed out Alex.

Eleanor embraced her daughter and then Olivia, "I'll talk to you girls later."

"See you soon grandma," taunted Alex as she gripped her wife's hand.

The comment brought a fresh round of tears from Eleanor.

-o-

Once Alex spoke with Bill and Claudia, Olivia called Don with the latest development while Alex drove to the DA's Office. The pair went to Abbie's office and the Texan was overjoyed with the news as was Serena.

The next stop was to Casey's office. "Come in," called the ADA from the other side of the closed door.

Alex opened it and Olivia stepped past her, "Hey Counsellor."

"Hello you two and Liv, please tell me you are returning to the one-six?"

"I'm back as of Monday."

"Thank fuck for that. Detective Know It All has been riding my ass the entire time you've been gone."

"Sorry Case," apologised Olivia sympathetically. "But our news will heal the pain."

Alex hugged her friend and announced, "We're having a baby."

"Oh … my … god, congratulations; that is wonderful."

"Our little girl is due late February."

"A girl? Wow, that's great," remarked Casey as her desk phone rang.

"We'll leave you to it Casey," suggested Olivia.

"Okay and damn, I couldn't be happier for you."

-o-

Olivia held onto Alex's hand as they entered the Squadroom.

Elliot was the first to notice them and he rushed up from behind his desk. Hugging them both, he asked, "Please tell me you are here to inform us you are starting back?"

Stepping out of the clinch, a teary eyed Olivia replied, "First thing Monday morning El and where is your partner from hell?"

"He's in having his ass kicked by the captain yet again."

"He sounds real popular," quipped Alex.

"Yeah, Fin and John should be back any minute; they'll be thrilled to see you two."

A balding male in his mid-thirties exited Cragen's office and complained, "Jesus Stabler, why didn't you back me up on the Clinton arrest?"

"I told you at the time you were doing the wrong thing."

"Man, it doesn't matter anyway; I'm out of here and back to Vice come Monday. Your super-duper partner is returning to the fold and I won't have to play nice with the shit bag crims or kiss Novak's ass anymore."

"Ahh, what a shame Cliff, you were just starting to fit in," replied Elliot deadpan. "By the way, Detective Cliff Gaines, I'd like to introduce you to super-duper Detective Sergeant Olivia Benson-Cabot and her wife, Sex Crimes' Bureau Chief Alex Benson-Cabot."

An open mouthed Gaines looked at both women and winced, "Oops, sorry about that."

Alex smiled and never missed a beat, "I can guarantee you'll be more than sorry. My office has received multiple complaints regards your attitude, so expect to be hearing from me in the not too distant future."

"Yes ma'am," replied a crestfallen Gaines. He collected his property and left.

Don Cragen joined the group and immediately embraced the two visitors.

Olivia started to cry then said, "I owe you big time."

"Consider it a present."

"What's going on here?" queried a mystified Elliot.

"Right, before you start to pout and give me the sad puppy dog eyes," began Olivia. "I need to apologise."

"What for, what have I missed?"

"I wasn't desk bound due to failing my weapons requalification. I needed time away from the Squad because Alex and I were trying for a baby through IVF. I had to take several precautions before our baby was considered viable and today we were given the good news."

"Wow Liv and Alex, don't apologise for something so fantastic. I couldn't be happier for you."

Alex handed Don a large envelope, "Those are scans of our little girl."

Elliot grabbed Olivia around the shoulders, "You two will be great parents."

"Thanks El, that means a lot coming from you."

John and Fin entered the room and the hugs started all over again. The news of baby Benson-Cabot led to drinks and dinner at O'Malley's and when Kathy arrived at eight to collect Elliot, she ended up staying for another hour to celebrate.

-o-

Alex staggered into the shower cubicle and groaned, "I'm so drunk."

Olivia settled in behind her, "Yes you are, but you're excused."

"I blame Munch."

"So you should. He bought the single malt scotch," agreed Olivia while grabbing the body wash. She took great delight in cleansing her wife and kissing each piece of flesh along the way.

"What are you doing down there?" asked Alex as Olivia slid the sponge over her smooth mons.

"I'm washing you baby."

"Oh, is that all?" replied Alex before pressing into the busy hand.

"I'll do whatever you ask me to do."

With heightened arousal, Alex professed, "I love how you make love to me honey."

"I do too and what was, is nowhere near what we have now." Olivia's fingers slowly slipped inside Alex, "I've never loved you more than I do right this very moment."

"Oh … god Liv … yes … take me over my darling."

The request elicited an animalistic grunt from Olivia as her own desire increased. She placed her lips to Alex's right shoulder and gently bit into the alabaster skin while pressing her centre into the curve of Alex's buttock.

Alex clenched her inner walls then relaxed as her wife pushed into the sensitive inner node. Breathing deeply, she vowed, "I swear I've never felt so good."

With her own release speeding towards her, Olivia sobbed, "Alex, oh dear god baby."

"Stay inside me Liv, but I need to turn around and kiss you."

"Uh huh," replied Olivia blindly.

Rotating, Alex captured her wife's mouth and minutes later, her audible response to orgasm was muffled. She quickly knelt down and took Olivia's swollen labia into her mouth. The ministration caused Olivia's climax to arrive swiftly and as she screamed out her lover's name, she held on tightly to her blonde tresses.

Standing up a short time later, Alex locked onto brown orbs that reflected nothing but love, "I think I'm all dirty again."

"I have to agree. You are very dirty Mrs Benson-Cabot."

"Good lord Liv, we are having a baby."

Tittering at her wife's sudden realisation, Olivia took a step back, "Yes we are, now stand still."

"I love you honey."

"I love you too and stop touching my breasts or we'll never get out of here."

"Lucky we have a solar hot water system."

"You are way too cute baby."

"No, just very content with my wife and the life we share."

Olivia crushed her lips to Alex's and the shower fun began all over again.

-o-

As Olivia moved into her seventh month of pregnancy, she was desk bound and Don joined Elliot when required. Alex continued to spoil her wife shamelessly while Eleanor's relationship with Jack thrived. Casey and Serena's marriage strengthened and Abbie started dating a blonde detective from the two-seven.

On the work front, Alex was kept busy, but ensured she was always home shortly after Olivia on a regular basis. The couple took their time in redecorating one of the bedrooms into a nursery and Elliot was happy to lend a hand as were Kathy and the children.

After a late night discussion, Olivia and Alex agreed to ask the Stablers to be godparents and the smitten couple gladly accepted the following day when they arrived to paint the baby's bedroom walls.

-o-

On Friday the sixth of February 2009, Alex was in Casey's office going over a trial plan when the Chief's cell phone sounded with Elliot's ringtone.

"Hey Elliot," she answered.

_"Hi Alex, are you busy?"_

"I'm in Casey's office, what do you need?"

In a voice that bore slight panic, Elliot replied, _"Your wife has gone into premature labour and I am driving her to the hospital right now."_

"Oh my god, I'm on the way. Is she doing okay?"

_"She is fine, but anxious to see you."_

"I'm leaving now and should be there within ten minutes, bye." Pocketing her phone, Alex got up and hugged Casey, "The baby's early, I have to go."

"Of course you do and I'll finish up here then see you at the hospital."

"All right, bye." Alex gathered her paperwork and ran back to her office. Collecting her briefcase, she raced to her car.

-o-

Olivia was panting in between short inhalations and holding onto Elliot's hand when Alex rushed into the birthing suite. She reached for her wife's other hand and kissed her gently on the temple, "How are you honey?"

"I'm nearly fully dilated and not complaining about a possible short labour."

"That's excellent news and thank you for getting Liv here Elliot."

"No problem, I've had lots of practice."

"So when did all this begin?"

"I started experiencing sharp pains about an hour ago then my water broke forty minutes later. Apparently our little girl is eager to meet us."

Alex smiled down at her wife, "It would appear so."

"Roberta is on the way. Oh damn," uttered Olivia as acute pain hit her.

"That's it honey, just breathe through it."

The doctor and two nurses entered the room and Kathy quickly followed.

-o-

Twenty minutes elapsed and Madison Serena Benson-Cabot came into the world weighing seven pounds five ounces surrounded by loving parents and godparents. Eleanor joined them ten minutes later as did Casey and Serena.

The newborn greeted everyone with a lusty wail and Alex and Olivia were overcome with happiness as they gazed upon their blonde, blue eyed daughter.

Once Olivia was taken to a private room, the procession of visitors began and it was seven fifteen before the delirious parents were left alone. Olivia fed Madison for the first time without difficultly and Alex trailed her fingers through her wife's hair as she looked on.

"She is so beautiful Liv and has your face. You did a wonderful job honey; thank you for our child. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Just keep close to me Alex."

"I'm right here darling, are you tired?"

"Not really, just overwhelmed. It happened so fast, I hardly had time to think about what was going on."

Alex giggled at the summation, "It sure did and you were magnificent."

"So were you, but I did think you were going to faint when Madison crowned."

"I wasn't prepared to see you stretched like that and on that note, are you sore?"

"I have a dull ache where I was stitched, but it's not too bad."

"I'll kiss it better when we go home in the morning."

Olivia carefully repositioned Madison onto her other teat, "I'm looking forward to it and our little girl is very hungry."

"You are handling her feeding like an expert."

"My breasts feel so heavy and sensitive."

Alex reached over and soothingly caressed the baby's head, "They look fantastic Liv."

"Don't be getting any funny ideas Alex."

Moving her hand, Alex covered the exposed bosom with a robe, "I wasn't and you are absolutely breathtaking."

Glancing at her wife, Olivia's eyes glazed over, "I love you so much and thank you for returning to me and creating our wonderful life together."

"Do you think I have managed to make it up to you?"

"Yes you have, abundantly Alex and I couldn't be happier."

An almost angelic smile graced Alex's fine features, "I love you Liv and always will."

"Baby, kiss me and show me."

The End

_To Be Continued_


End file.
